Goku y los digimon
by dark goku ss4
Summary: goku estaba luchado contra kid buu estaba teniedo problemas porque gasto demasiado ki con el super sayajin 3 asi que le lazon la genkidama cuando destruyo a buu la genkidama se abrio un portal ahora goku en esta en el mundo digital que aventura le deparada a goku.
1. Chapter 1

Goku y los digimon

 **Nota de autor Esta historia crossover espero que les guste acepto críticas constructivas y no destructivas porque espero mejorar hacer nuevas historia acepto sugerencia ahora empezar**

 **Personajes de dbz pertenece a akira toriyama y los digimon a su autor que lo creo**

La batalla entre los guerreros z y majin buu fue muy dura porque majin buu después de semparase la Maldad Pura buu lucharo el buu gordo y la Maldad pura y gano la maldad pura convirtiendo a majin buu Gordon en chocolate comiendo y obtener más poder al haberse comido al buu Gordon superado en poder a goku súper sayajin 3

Fue al templo de kamisama donde estaba piccolo Chichi bulman videl mr popo dende yamcha Krilin ox satan número 18 marron goten y Trunks

Estaba buscado el sujeto suerte que le dijo goku que esperar cuando erar buu gordon piccolo lo llevo a la habitación del tiempo donde goten y Trunks estaba entrenado unos minutos y piccolo les aviso por telepatía que estaba entretenido a buu para darles un poco más de tiempo

Mientras tantos dende fue a una habitación y realizo un hechizo para que las esferas del dragón este en el cuerpo de goku por si la tierra era destruida por buu y los niños goten y Trunks no podía salvar al universo con técnica de fusión que les había enseñado goku

 **Unas horas más tarden**

buu absorbe a gotenks y a Piccolo y esta pelea super buu gotenks súper sayajin 3 vs gohan Místico había ganado el estado Místico grasias al Anciano Kaio Shin que hiso la Danza Mística que le permitió abrir su máximo potencial la danza duraba 10 horas gohan había llegado para ayudar a goten Trunks y piccolo que se les había acabado el tiempo de la fusión y estaba en problemas cuando llego y le estaba echado una paliza a buu asi que buu tuvo una idea y esa era absorbe a gotenks y a Piccolo para ser más fuerte que gohan al haberlos absorbido tenía mucha ventaja asi que el viejo Kaio Shin le dijo a goku que le daría su vida para que pudiera usar los arcillos potara que permite que dos personas se fusione si límite de tiempo porque la fusión era permanente goku llego para decirle a gohan que se colocara el arcillos para fusionarse pero no fusiono porque súper buu absorbe a gohan y ahora goku estaba buscado con quien fusionarse hasta que sintió el ki de vegeta vegeta se colocó el arcillos después de que goku le insistió y le conto que buu se había comido a sus amigos y a sus esposa e hijo ahora que se fusionara se llama vegetto estaba jugado con buu para que se desesperar y absorbiera para así poder sacar a los que está en su cuerpo al quitarse el campo de fuerza que tenía veggeto se separaron goku y vegeta después de haber cortado donde buu tenía a los que absorbió el ki de majin buu bajo ahora buu volvió a ser kid buu ahora goku y vegeta está en el planeta de los supremo kaiosama está peleado contra buu ahí goku estaba peleado contra buu en súper sayajin 3 pero gasto mucho ki vegeta está peleado contra kid buu mientras goku reúne la energía de universo para crear a la genkidama goku recupero su energía gracias al tercer deseo de porunga cuando goku lanzo la genkidama hacia buu y exploto buu se abrió un portal que lo mando a otro mundo

 **pov goku**

goku está aterrizado en un bosque cuando llego al bosque apareció dos luces pequeña dorada goku la agarro y dijo

Valla que es esto dos aparatos uno era un divice negro con dorado

D-Scan es el primero de los divice el otro Digivice ( **es como los de la primera temporada de digimon** ) ese segundo digivice era de tres colores gris negro con amarrillo

Que raros dispositivo los guardare en mi bolsillo ahora a ver este lugar que no ciento el ki de mis amigos goku va caminado y ve en un arbusto a una pequeña criatura hola le dice goku se sorprendió y le dijo como te llamas yo me llamo son goku yo me llamo koromon es un placer conocer koromon ( **una cosa para diferencia este koromon mujer para que no se confunda del genero porque podre que los digimon sea de generos masculino y femeninos)** goku se dio cuenta que esta koromon es rosa con negro y amarrillo ( **SI lo se vería algo raro cambiarle los colores pero sería mejor para diferenciar entre otros koromon)** koromo le dice a goku que lo estaba esperado y goku le dice para que porque mi pareja destinada porque tú eres un Niños elegido y tú me ayudaras a ser muy fuerte goku lo peso está bien tu ki es algon bajo pero seguro que con mi entrenamiento serás muy fuerte koromo le brillaba los ojos de la emoción una pregunta goku que es el ki es la es la fuerza de energía que todo ser vivo tiene déjame enseñarte goku crea una pequeña bola de energía dorada y la lazan a unos árboles y explota ella se sorprendió y se emocionó porque sería muy fuerte suena un rugido y ella se asusta lo siento mucho koromo tengo mucha hambre jajaja se ríe y le sale una gota al estilo anime va a ser muy divertido mi pareja que me ayudara a ser uno de los digimones más fuertes

 **Así termina este capitulo**

 **Ahora me dan sugerencia para ver 6 digimon más para que sea los compañeros de goku y alguna linda digimon para tener un harem estoy abierto con las sugerencias**


	2. Chapter 2 el sayajin, ranamon y tsunomon

Goku y los digimon

 **Nota de autor: en este capítulo van a ser donde goku conoce a su segundo digimon y la primera de las chicas de su harem aunque todavía no sé qué otros digimones colocar para que sea todavía estoy pensado aunque ustedes me puede dar ideas comentado se colocar algunas de las chicas de digimon como las chicas del harem de goku además de lindas y sexy chica digimon en esta historia estoy pensado de colocar en el siguiente capituló un lemon**

 **Personajes de dbz pertenece a akira toriyama y los personajes de digimon son de Akiyoshi Hongo yo soy solo el creador de esta historia que se me ocurrió**

 **TITULO: Goku y los digimon**

 **AUTOR: dark goku ss4**

 **Crossover: Dragon Ball Z y Digimon**

 **Fecha: 8-8-2015**

 **Capítulo 2: el sayajin, ranamon y tsunomon**

Goku y koromon van por el bosque buscado fruta para comer consiguieron unas pocas frutas que goku y koromon se comieron uno de los dos digivice de goku brillo una luz amarilla que cubra a koromon

Koromon que te esta pasado porque estas brillado al igual que uno de estos aparatos que me consegui

No lo sé goku ciento un aumento de poder ahhh koromon digivol ahhhh agumon **(este agumon femenino es de color naranja con algo negro y amarrillo de algunas partes)**

goku: valla koromon no sabía que podías cambiar de formas estas más grande ahora que tienes brazos y piernas podremos pratica

agumon: goku ahora ya no soy una koromon soy una agumon si vamos a entrenar genial

Pero antes de eso agumon vamos a buscar más comida porque esas pocas frutas fuero poco para comer no lo crees. Si lo creo goku pero que podemos comer oye agumon no hay un lago cerca para buscar peces y comer.

Si hay un lago que tiene muchos peses está muy cerca de aquí pero debemos tener cuidado porque seguro hay digimones acuáticos haya muy peligrosos.

Bien a pescar tranquila agumon yo buscare los peces y no pasara nada tranquila.

Goku y agumon fuero al lago para comer unos peces y quitarse el abre que tiene mientras caminaba hacia el lago vieron a un digimon pequeño que es un tsunomon.

Hola agumon veo que ya evolucionaste que bueno porti porque cuando erras una koromo tu querías evolucionar para ser más fuerte y también veo que conseguiste a la persona que esperábamos tanto que nosotros soñábamos en encontrarlo.

Si bueno por fin colosengui a la persona que esperábamos tanto oye tsunomon ven cono nosotros vamos a buscar pescado en lago que está cerca de aquí…. Si bueno vamos agumon oye cómo te llamas

Bueno yo me llamo son goku valla digimon asi que te llama tsunomon goku ven al digimon que es peludo Un pequeño Digimon que endureció las antenas en la cabeza de color naranja el pelo y la antena es negra.

Si me llamon tsunomon y será muy divertido estar con ustedes y acompañarlos en la aventura. Bueno yo conocía agumon cundo era más pequeño ( **este tsunomon es masculino)**

Bueno vámonos rápidos a comer unos peces que decía agumon del lago para comer jajaja.

Goku agumon y tsunomon llegaron al lago observaron que era muy hermoso el lago y muy grande.

Bueno agumon y tsunomon yo entrare en lago para buscar unos peces para comer… espera goku que estás diciendo no puedes entrar es peligroso el lago está lleno de digimones acuáticos como betamon, Shellmon y Seadramon.

Tranquilos que yo puedo bajar haya bajo ileso con un pescado enorme… está bien goku confiaremos que saldrás bien y traerás la comida.

Goku se sumerge en el lago y ven todo tipos de digimones acuáticos como Submarimon, Seadramon, ( **Un Digimon Acuático que tiene un cuerpo largo y sinuoso. Con su largo cuerpo, se enrruella alrededor de los enemigos que vienen a atacarlo, y se contrae hasta que los ahoga. Naturalmente, no tiene inteligencia).**

Shellmon **(Su forma es un cruce entre un cangrejo y un dinosaurio. Lleva todo o medio cuerpo dentro de un caparazón de mar la cual usa de protección. Su tonalidad de piel es rosada, en su cabeza posee unos tentáculos amarillos y sus dedos están como pegados al suelo. Es un Digimon muy territorial y atacará a todo aquel que ose entrar a su territorio)**

Goku vio a unos 20 Divermon ( **Se asemeja a un cruce entre pez y anfibio y algunos rasgos de submarinista, como su equipo de buceo y su arpón con el que efectúa su ataque.)** goku no les prestó atención a esos digimones y fue a buscar dos pescados para que se lo pueda comer sus digimones

Goku atrapo los dos pescados y salió volado con los dos pescados en los brazos eran enormes los pescados causo que agumon y tsunomon se quedaron con los ojos ampliados y la mandíbula hacia el suelo porque goku y estaba volado con los enormes peces en los brazos.

Goku tu puedes volar y eres muy fuerte. Bueno yo puedo volar gracias a que controlo el ki **(Esta fuerza es una energía tangible dentro de cada ser viviente, con su foco importante estar en el centro del cuerpo. Dibujando a cabo, una persona es capaz de manipular y usarlo fuera del cuerpo. Ki se puede utilizar para muchas diferentes técnicas. Debido a que hay límites físicos a la fuerza del propio cuerpo, es necesario aumentar su ki para superar esta barrera y ser más fuerte.)** Y que es el ki preguntaron agumon y tsunomon Esta fuerza es una energía tangible dentro de cada ser viviente, con su foco importante estar en el centro del cuerpo. Dibujando a cabo, una persona es capaz de manipular y usarlo fuera del cuerpo. Ki se puede utilizar para muchas diferentes técnicas. Debido a que hay límites físicos a la fuerza del propio cuerpo, es necesario aumentar su ki para superar esta barrera y ser más fuerte eso es el ki.

Yo los puedo entrenar para que pueda usar técnicas volar y ser muy fuertes… agumon y tsunomon están muy emocionados con ojos brillantes al pensar en todo tipo cosas de hacer.

Pero antes goku nos puede enseñar todo tu poder para ver qué tan fuerte eres… está bien goku se prepara en posición aprieta sus puños y grita aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh esté es el super sayajin aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh este es el Súper Saiyajin 2 y esta ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh es el súper saiyajin 3… agumon y tsunomon está muy sorprendidos de todo el inmenso poder que tiene goku es muy fuerte

Agumon: eres muy sorprenderte goku y todo ese inmenso poder

Tsunomon: si agumon tiene razón eres muy fuerte goku

Goku: jajajaja oh vamos agumon tsunomon a comer me muero de mucha abre además yo sé que ustedes dos también será muy fuertes

Goku agumon tsunomon se pusieron a comer los pescado uhhhhhh eso estuvo delicioso… el segundo digivice que es de colores gris negro con amarrillo brillos al igual tsunomon brillarlo ambos con una luz dorada… tsunomon te esta pasado lo que le paso a agumon cuando era koromon.

Tsunomon: ahhhhhh siento que mi cuerpo está por evolucionar tsunomon digivol ahhhhhhhhhh gabumon **( Gabumon tiene el aspecto de un reptil bípedo amarillo, con la panza azul con signos rosados. Lo más destacable de él es la capa de piel que siempre lleva encima, de color azul claro con rayas de azul oscuro, y garras fucsia, recordando a la piel de Garurumon. También el cuerno que lleva sobre la frente, amarillo con marcas rúnicas. Es de naturaleza tímida y nunca se dejará ver sin su piel.)** Genial por fin evolucione como agumon lo esperaba.

 **Mientras tanto en el fondo del lago**

Al goku expulsado algo de poder hiso temblar todo el digimundo y bajo del lago todos los digimones se preguntaba que acaba de causar que tiemble el digimundo unos 20 Divermon fuero a avisarle a su jefa que alguien arriba del lago expulso una enorme energía que causo que todo el digimundo

Llegaron a una cueva los 20 Divermon donde esta una linda chica digimon que es ranamon ( **Un Digimon que concibió el poder de Los 10 Guerreros Legendarios, y ostenta el atributo del Agua. Tal vez porque se formó a partir de las actividades principales de un sistema de predicción meteorológica marina centradas en un área particular del océano, tiene una fuerte intuición y unas emociones volátiles. Pero esas emociones pueden llegar a ser intensas. Cuando está de buen humor, a menudo tiende a mostrar sus accesorios de moda como una amable princesa, pero si ella está malencarada se echa a llorar histéricamente y grita como un bebé. En la batalla, es más probable que ataque de forma indirecta en lugar de hacerlo directamente, sobre todo mediante la manipulación de la lluvia. Ella va a ser más arrogante en combate si sus emociones se vuelven intensas, y atacará con mayor frecuencia cuando esté llorando. Sus ataques especiales son el "Torrente de Lluvia", mediante el que recoge y concentra fuertes lluvias antes de machacar al enemigo con ellas, y el "Vapor Oscuro", en el que convoca la lluvia ácida que disuelve a todos los oponentes en el campo de batalla.)**

Ranamon es una linda chica digimon tipo hada que controla el agua hay muchos digimones que le obedece.

Ranamon estaba tranquila en su cueva pintándose las uñas y viendo las cosa que pasa desde uno de sus espejos de agua que le permite ver cualquier cosa cerca de mares y lagos.

Llega los 20 Divermon y le dice señorita ranamon encontramos una cosa muy interesante… y que será esa cosa interesante ella dice que lo dice con voz suave y hermosa.

Bueno encontramos a un joven humano cuando estábamos pasando por todo el lago estaba nadado buscado peces ese joven con pelos puntiagudos… sí que más paso antes de que pudiera responder estaba temblado todo el digimundo.

Ranamon: pero que esta pasado aquí alguien muy poderoso esta fuera del lago cerca que hace temblar todo el digimundo

Los 20 divermon: no será ese humano que estaba buscado peces que vimos

Ranamon: veré en uno de mis espejos de agua para ver que esta pasado afuera

Ranamon vio en el espejo ella se sorprendió de todo el poder que irradiaba ese joven.

Pensamiento de Ranamon: es muy lindo y muy poderoso **(dice toda sonrojada)** voy a salir a fuera del lago para conocer a esa persona todo sobre él.

Bueno Divermon voy a salir fuera del lago para ver quién es esa persona y preguntarle de donde es… tenga cuidando señorita ranamon porque no sabemos si ese joven humano es malo o bueno.

Tranquilos chicos voy a estar bien.

Ranamon salió de su cueva fue hacia donde esta goku que esta fuera del lago. Ella salió del lago y vio a goku y se sonroja al verlo la cara el cuerpo.

Oh es tan lindo y tiene un pelo tiene el cabello de color negro con puntas tiene un cuerpo muy sexy es súper lindo… ahora ranamon esta fantaseado con goku con estar con él.

Fatasia de ranamon era de ella tenido una cita con goku pasado el tiempo con el besándose y que la cargara al estilo nupcial le sale corazones en los ojos mientras fantaseado… y no se dan cuenta de goku se acerca a ella.

 **POV GOKU**

Goku estaba terminado de comer el pescado cuando sintió que alguien se acerca desde el lago tiene un ki que algo fuerte con algo entrenamiento sería muy fuerte eso pensó goku.

Ya llego mejor le pregunto si quiere venir con nosotros y así la entreno.

Será muy divertido entrenar con ellos ahora iré a preguntarle.

Hola señorita se siente bien van goku llegado a hacia ranamon

Goku vio que la hermosa chica digimon lo miraba mucho y goku dijo es muy lindo.

Ohh hola si estoy bien solo quería saber si tú eres el que hiso temblar todo el digimundo perdón por no presentarme primero me llamón ranamon y tu cómo te llamas.

Ohh jajaja lo siento por hacer temblar todo el digimundo es que cuando yo libero algo de mi poder hace temblar ah por cierto me llamo son goku y además yo le estaba mostrado todo mi poder a mis digimones dice señalado hacia agumon y gabumon porque ellos quería ver que tan fuerte eran.

Pensamiento de ranamon: que interesante es esta persona que se llama son goku le preguntare si puede expulsar algo de su poder para ver si eran goku quien hiso temblar el lago.

Oye goku te puedo preguntar algo puedes expulsar tu poder para ver lo fuerte que eres… ok está bien "ahora goku se prepara aprenta los puños y grita grrhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh su pelo se vuelve dorado y se le erizado el pelo hasta estar alzado y los ojos son ahora de color azul marino" está bien ranamon estés el súper sayajin es muy fuerte este nivel.

Ranamon estaba mirado asombrada del cambio que tubo goku con esa transformación ella está sintiendo el poder que emiten e hizo temblar el lago y algunas partes del bosques ( **ahora ranamon está toda sonrojada al verlo cambiar en esa transformación con el pelo dorado levantado erizado sus ojos cambia de negro a azul marino y también los músculos les crecieron más grandes).**

Goku volvió a la normalidad entonces se acercó a ranamon y le pregunto. Oye ranamo quieres venir con nosotros así yo te puedo entrenar y serás fuerte que te pareces quieres venir.

Ranamon estaba muy emocionada de lo que le dijo goku tenía estrellas en los ojos de poder estar con goku y le cuente de él.

Está bien goku te acompañare será muy divertido estar con Tigo

Antes de que ellos buscara un lugar para dormir y pasar la noche

Ranamon les dijo que buscaría algo abajo del lago donde vivo. Ok le dijiero goku agumon y gabumon la van a esperar.

 **Mientras tanto en el universo de dbz**

Había pasado 25 años desde la batalla de los guerreros z contra majin buu y la desaparición de goku en ese hoyo que se lo había tragado la esposa de goku había muerto de una enfermedad incurable.

Todos los otros guerreros z estaba pensado donde había llevado el hoyo dimensional a goku en la batalla contra kid buu porque todos recuerda los que les dijo vegeta cuando regreso ese día.

 **Escena retrospectiva**

Vegeta había llegado. A la tierra gracias a kibitoshin después que dende lo había curado.

Vegeta: dende cúrame rápido para ir a la tierra y decirles a la familia de kakaroto que él fue absorbido en un hoyo de otra dimensión

Dende: está bien vegeta te voy a curar

Ahora vegeta ya no tiene heridas las que le hiso buu ya están preparados para irse ahora kibitoshin sujeta a ellos a vegeta dende mr santa el perro y se van a la tierra.

Llega al templo de kamisama donde ven a todos reunidos vegeta camina hacia ellos. Y todos les pregunta a vegeta y dende donde esta goku y porque no se siente su ki.

Escuche vegeta les grita no sé lo que paso cuando kakaroto lazo la genkidama a buu se abrió un portal y se había llevado a kakaroto por eso no se siente su ki y no sé si las esferas del dragon puedan traerlo de vuelta seguro ese portal es de otra dimensión.

Todos estaban llorado al pensar que goku no puede regresar a su dimensión.

Gohan: estoy seguro que papa conseguirá una forma de volver a este universo

Milk: si seguro que goku regresara con todos nosotros

 **Termino la escena del recuerdo la escena del recuerdo**

Ahora algunos de los guerreros z había muerto de vejes y esos eran yamcha, ten shin han y Chaoz.

Vegeta todavía seguía entrenado en la habitación de gravedad que creo bulma para poder superar a goku cuando regresara.

Gohan se había casado con videl y tuvo una hija que se llama pan todavía gohan extraña a su padre y madre.

Goten había empezado a buscar novia la novia de goten era una linda chica de pelo marron que es muy ingenua se llama Palace ( **es la chica que aparece en la saga de baby de dragon ball gt)**

Dende está en una habitación del templo haciendo un hechizo para darle un mensaje a shenlong para que le den ese mensaje a goku.

Dende: escucha shenlong danle este mensaje a goku cuando se quede dormido dile que pasaron 25 años en esta dimensión y que su esposa chichi murió de una enfermedad incurable y su esposa me dijo que le mandara un mensaje a goku de parte de chichi ella dijo.

Querido goku si el mensaje que te van a mandar shenlong es que yo estoy muerta así que si consigues una linda chica y te enamoras allá en ese universo no te preocupes yo todavía te seguiré queriendo mi querido goku espero que seas feliz allá.

Shenlong: está bien kamisama le daré ese mensaje a goku y también le diré que estoy dentro del espero que lo tome bien.

 **En el digimundo**

Goku agumon gabumon estaba esperado que regresara ranamon para que regresara entonces escucharon algo que sale del lago y ven ranamon que está saliendo con un bolso en su espalda con algunas cosas.

Qué bueno ya Salí con mis cosas para salir con mis compañeros de viaje y el lindo goku.

Bueno ahora que ya llegaste ranamon vamos dormir para seguir movilizado para mañana empezar a entrenar a ustedes tres… siiiiiiiii digiero agumon gabumon y ranamon todos se pusieron a acomodar para dormir porque lo necesita ya es muy de noche.

 **Mientras tanto en el sueño de goku**

Goku estaba durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que en el sueño vio todo blanco ahora escucha una voz que lo llama y dice goku él se sorprende.

Shenlong: goku hola vengo darte un mensaje es que estoy dentro de tu cuerpo puedo cumplirte deseos ilimitados y pasaron 25 años en tu universo tu esposa murió de una enfermedad incurable ella te mando un mensaje antes de morir y es: Querido goku si el mensaje que te van a mandar shenlong es que yo estoy muerta así que si consigues una linda chica y te enamoras allá en ese universo no te preocupes yo todavía te seguiré queriendo mi querido goku espero que seas feliz allá.

Goku estaba llorado pero se controla… así que chichi quiere yo sea feliz con otra chica yo cumpliré esa promesa.

Pero antes de eso me puedes dar una bolsa con Semillas del Ermitaño ilimitado no me quiero arriesgar en este universo.

Me puedes dar una capsula que tenga una nave con el sistema de gravedad con que use antes de ir a namek y que haya comida infinita dentro de la nave y que sea indestructible la nave.

Me puedes dar unos caparazones de tortuga como los que use en mi entrenamiento con el maestro roshi puedes hacer que yo pueda aumentar las toneladas de los caparazones cuando diga sayajin.

También me puedes dar trajes infinitos súper resistentes como los que use cuando entre en la cámara del tiempo para mí, agumon , gabumon y trajes infinitos versión femenino por si me encuentro otra chica digimon.

Y por último Shenlong me das un poder para mostrarle a la gente mis recuerdos para que vea que yo entrene ese tipo de entrenamiento esos es todo.

Shenlong: está bien goku ya está cumplido los deseos cuando despiertes en tu bolsillo aparecerá las dos capsula ahora antes de que termine el sueño te diré algo más eres inmortal al estar yo dentro de ti puedes hablar con migo mentalmente o en tu sueño adiós goku.

Goku: ok Shenlong yo te avisare y contare todo como van las cosa para que le cuentes a dende que estoy bien

 **Ya termino este capitulo**

 **Niveles de poder De los digimones y de goku:**

 **Agumon Shiny: 1.000**

 **Gabumon: 1.000**

 **Ranamon: 90.0000**

 **Goku base: 5.00000000 millones**

 **Goku súper sayajin 1: 150.0000000 millones**

 **Goku súper sayajin 2: 5500.000.0000 billones**

 **Goku súper sayajin 3: 9000.000.000 billones**

 **Goku tuvo un aumento de poder gracias zenkai después de haberse recuperado de la pelea contra que kid buu ahora si pregunta por el nivel de goku no se puede saber el nivel de goku él no tiene limites .**

 **Ahora algo importantes cual será el tercer digimon de goku porque no colocare a patamon y las otras hermosas chicas de goku cual será sigo aceptado cualquier buena sugeríais para mejorar esta interesante historia**

 **Así que si me manda cual yo entonces elijo que digimon colocar en el siguiente capitulo**

 **Ya tego pensada una linda chica digimon que será la digimon de goku y de su harem y es renamon**


	3. Capítulo 3: el comienzo del entrenamient

**Goku y los digimon**

 **Capítulo 3: el comienzo del entrenamiento y el encuentro con blackwargreymon**

 **Nota de autor: bueno en este capítulo empieza el entrenamiento de los digimon de goku y ranamon además colocare a blackwargreymon del anime digimom 02 que sale del Mar Oscuro después morir en digimon 02 no me gusto que muriera el así que él será uno de los digimon de goku y creo que colocare para que tenga más quizás para sea 10 o 15 a por cierto todavía pienso que digispirit tendrá goku será masculino por supuesto porque se vería raro a goku usar un digispirit femenino ahora si me dan una idea que nombre de digivolucion debe tener la linda ranamon y si me hace un dibujo de cómo se llamara y será así será porque a mí no me gusto ese digispirit bestia que es calmaramon se ven muy mal y horrible.**

 **Personajes de dbz pertenece a akira toriyama y los personajes de digimon son de Akiyoshi Hongo yo soy solo el creador de esta historia que se me ocurrió.**

 **Ahora una canción:**

 **Pasa el tiempo y los recuerdos**

 **Se van alejando ya.**

 **Ángeles fuimos y desde el cielo**

 **Semillas dimos de amor.**

 **La tristeza de este mundo se borró,**

 **Y viendo el cielo azul,**

 **La amistad y el amor siempre brillaron**

 **Y hoy también lo harán.**

 **Mis alas no tengo, desaparecieron ya,**

 **Pero conmigo tengo aún el poder.**

 **En tu pupila el arcoíris se reflejó,**

 **Y el amor florece en tu corazón.**

 **Sigue teniendo fe y esperanza**

 **En que el mañana va a cambiar.**

 **Este desierto se transformará,**

 **Paraíso es lo que pronto será.**

 **Abre tu corazón, la magia y el amor**

 **Son verdad!**

 **Digimundo en el bosque con goku ranamon agumon gabumon**

 **7:00 am**

Goku se levantó temprano saco una de las capsulas que es la que tiene la nave con el equipo de gravedad también saco la capsula que tiene el traje sayajin indestructible. **(El traje que se van a colocar es el que uso en la saga de cell cuando entro en la habitación del tiempo.)** Se acercó a sus compañeros y los levanto y les dijo que iban a empezar el entrenamiento así que tenía que estar despierto para empezar.

Se acercaron todos donde le dijo goku y goku busco dos cosas y esas son el traje indestructibles para sus amigos ya los agarro se los entregó a agumon, gabumon y ranamon se colocaron los trajes que le quedaron perfectamente y goku les explico que esos trajes son indestructibles y los protegerá ellos se sorprendieron de tener trajes así de resistentes.

Agumon: me queda perfectamente este traje esta genial y es muy cómodo.

Gabumon: tienes razón agumon es muy cómodo estos trajes y nos quedan perfectamente para comenzar un entrenamiento.

Oye goku como me veo con este traje me queda bien le dice ranamon haciendo poses sexys para goku y le sale gotas de sudor. ( **Es como las gotas que le sale a los personajes de animes solo que no sé cómo se llama.)** Si ranamon estas muy linda con ese traje que te di para que se protegiera ahora comenzar con el entrenamiento.

Goku saco una capsula de su bolsillo y ellos le preguntaron qué era eso él les explico que dentro de esta capsula esta lo que necesitara para su primera parte del entrenamiento. Goku presión la capsula y sale humo y aparece unos caparazones de tortuga morado ( **son como los que uso goku y krillin en el entrenamiento del maestro roshi)**

Oye goku para qué es eso le dice ranamon, agumon y gabumon es para su entrenamiento por supuesto la primera parte y esa es carga estos caparazones de tortuga que son 10 kg. Ellos se sorprendieron que tenga cargar eso caparazones en sus espaldas.

Goku estas hablado en serio eso debe pesar muy mucho para nosotros. Y goku les dijo que el entreno cuando eran pequeño usado eso en su espalda y ellos no le cree que goku entreno con esos caparazones cuando eran niño.

Entonces goku se acercó a ellos y los toco y cuando goku los toco el usa el poder que le dio shenlong y así ellos ven los recuerdos de goku y todas las cosas que hizo como sus entrenamiento con el maestro

roshi, su abuelo gohan, mr popo, kamisama y Kaio del Norte también vieron las **técnicas de goku que usaba que era:** **(Kamehameha, Kaio Ken, Genkidama, Super Kaio Ken, Kiai, Transmisión Instantánea,** **Danza de la Fusión, Taiyōken, Súper Kamehameha,** **Ilusión de Imagen, kaiokenx20, Rompedor de Almas, KameHameHa Auténtico,** **KameHameHa Instantáneo, Absorción de Genkidama , Súper Genkidama , Final de Kaio Ken , KameHameHa Furioso , Mimetismo ,¡Ahora estoy furioso! , KameHameHa Kaioken x20 , Kaio Ken x2 , KameHameHa Continuo , Kamehameha de Vuelo , Transferencia de Ki , Kaio Ken x10 , Kaio Ken x3 , Kaio Ken x4 , Súper Onda de Energía , Puño de Máxima Energía , Gran Genkidama , KameHameHa Kaio Ken x3 , KameHameHa de Engaño , Leer la Mente , KameHameHa Kaio Ken x4 y Dame Energía.)**

 **KameHameHa** **Modo de Uso: 1) Original: Consiste en crear un círculo de energía con las manos y al acabarlo, se juntan en el centro del círculo. Después se echan hacia atrás y se crea una esfera blanca. Las manos se adelantan y se lanza el ataque.**

 **2) Modificada: Esta es más rápida, consiste en sólo echar las manos hacia atrás y lanzarlo, sin embargo es un poco más débil que la original; esta es la más utilizada, ya que gasta menos tiempo.**

 **Kaio Ken Uso: La técnica consiste en un aumento brusco del Ki, fuerza, velocidad y agilidad del cuerpo acompañada de un aura roja que rodea al cuerpo al completo. Es una técnica muy poderosa, pero que tiene una desventaja, y es que desgasta mucho a quien la aplica. Kaiō Sama aconseja no usar más del Kaiō Ken ×2 debido a que el cuerpo de quien lo usa puede ser esforzado a niveles muy altos de desgaste y puede morir, con lo que la fuerza adquirida es de un 50%.**

 **Genkidama: es una técnica de combate de naturaleza ofensiva que requiere una parte de la energía de todas las criaturas vivientes de un planeta en específico o de un sistema solar para que una vez se junten dichas energías en una bola de tamaño variable, pueda ser lanzada en un único y devastador ataque.**

 **Fue inventada por el Kaiō Sama del Norte, y consiste en que un usuario de corazón puro debe sostener los brazos en alto durante un período más o menos largo para que todas los seres vivos de uno o más planetas le cedan una parte de su energía. Esa energía se junta de todos sus pedazos recolectados y se unen en una bola.**

 **Si una persona de buen corazón se encuentra en la trayectoria del ataque, puede devolverlo sin problemas.**

 **Súper Kaio Ken:** **El Súper Kaio Ken es una combinación entre el Súper Saiyajin Máximo Poder y el Kaioken. Goku utilizó esta técnica mientras peleaba en el Torneo del Otro Mundo contra Paikuhan. Mediante el uso de la fuerza del Kaio-ken, Goku obtiene un aumento de potencia masiva combinada con la del Súper Saiyajin Máximo Poder. Es el kaio ken más poderoso que se ha hecho.**

 **Kiai: es un ataque de Ki que aparece a lo largo de la franquicia de Dragón Ball. Se trata de una poderosa fuerza blanca-clara que emite el cuerpo del usuario y que provoca un grave daño a la zona circundante.**

 **Esta combinación, denota una condición en la cual dos mentes están unificadas de tal manera que la más fuerte controla a la más débil. Por otra parte, esta fuerza puede ser utilizada para evitar ataques, como se muestra a Ten Shin Han y Paikuhan en algunas ocasiones o para hacer Kiai.**

 **Descripción General:** **La Potencia, la velocidad, el alcance y la fuerza de la explosión varían en función de su usuario; Sin embargo, también hay variaciones de la técnica que se han demostrado tener efectos diferentes. Por ejemplo, la versión de Goku se proyecta a menudo de sus manos, pero también puede ser liberado de sus ojos. La versión de Ten Shin Han también puede ser liberada de sus manos, y se puede desviar y anular Ondas de ki sin daño hecho a su entorno. La variación de Uub parece canalizar y liberar la técnica de todo su cuerpo, y se demostró que era capaz de levantar la baldosa de arena del Torneo Mundial de las Artes Marciales. Además, a diferencia de las otras variaciones, el poder de Kiai de Uub es alimentada por su furia en lugar de la concentración de su ki. El Androide Número 17 puede disparar un kiai de su palma que explota al contacto con el oponente y lo utiliza en lugar de ataques de energía.**

 **Transmisión Instantánea:** **mejor conocida como "Tele transportación", es una de las técnicas de combate que aparecen en Dragón Ball. Es originaria de los habitantes del Planeta Yadrat.**

 **Uso:** **Para realizar la técnica hay que encontrar el Ki de una persona determinada, el cual tiene que encontrarse en el lugar a donde la persona se quiere transportar, es más fácil utilizar la técnica si la persona sabe de quién es el Ki. Esta técnica necesita de mucha concentración, y aunque puede realizarse en cualquier pose, lo más común es que el usuario apunte con los dedos índice y corazón de un de sus manos a la frente y cierre los ojos.**

 **Danza de la Fusión:** **es una técnica introducida por Goku durante la Saga de Majin Buu, después de haberla aprendido de los Metamorano en el Otro Mundo. El propósito de la Danza de la Fusión es la de unir dos cuerpos en una sola entidad por un tiempo limitado (30 minutos).**

 **Información general:** **La danza combina elementos de poses tradiciones de lucha y ballet acuático. Los movimientos deben ser totalmente sincronizados y simétricos, incluso la respiración, y de no ser así habrá errores en el resultado. Los integrantes también deben igualar sus niveles de poder y tener una altura similar, o caso contrario solo quedarían tocándose la punta de los dedos. En la serie, el resultado de una Danza de la Fusión se realiza correctamente para crear un ser superior cuyo poder se multiplica varias veces sobre la de los usuarios individuales. Si uno de los dos usuarios realiza el baile mal entonces el resultado será un personaje obeso o delgado que es mucho más débil que los usuarios individualmente.**

 **La fusión acaba cuando pasan 30 minutos, o cuando el individuo del resultado recibe daños graves. Sin embargo, si la fusión es muy poderosa, el tiempo puede reducirse considerablemente. Una vez acabada la fusión, los integrantes necesitan descansar por lo menos una hora para ser capaces de fusionarse de nuevo. La fusión también puede terminar si los niveles de energía de los dos usuarios caen fuera de sincronización después de que la fusión se haya completado.**

 **En cualquier caso, el carácter mixto fundido posee rasgos físicos de sus contrapartes originales. Además, todos los resultados de la Danza de la Fusión adquieren el mismo atuendo que los habitantes del Planeta Metamoru.**

 **Taiyōken:** **también conocida como Bengala Solar, es una técnica empleada por primera vez por Ten Shin Han y más tarde utilizada por varios personajes como Goku, Krilin e incluso Cell.**

 **Uso:** **Primero, el usuario coloca sus manos cerca del centro de su cara con los dedos extendidos hacia sus ojos. Esta técnica consiste en la liberación de destellos luminosos de Ki que ciegan al oponente (excepto el usuario) por unos segundos para aprovechar y atacar o huir. La técnica también ciega a todo aquel que haya visto la luz.**

 **Súper Kamehameha:** **El Súper KameHameHa, es una versión avanzada, y más poderosa del KameHameHa.**

 **Información general:** **Al igual que muchas variantes, los fundamentos de esta técnica no son diferentes de un KameHameHa regular. El único rasgo que define al Súper KameHameHa, es una mayor generación de Ki que, curiosamente, en sí misma, es suficiente para generar luz en forma de energía, mientras que el ataque está siendo preparado. Por ejemplo, cuando Son Goku carga un KameHameHa normal, él junta sus manos a su lado, pero cuando él hace un Súper KameHameHa, la esfera de energía que cobra es demasiado poderosa y grande para sus manos, por lo que las separa. Goku utilizó por primera vez el ataque contra Piccolo Jr. durante la 23º edición del Torneo Mundial de las Artes Marciales. Más tarde, Goku Súper Saiyajin utiliza el Súper KameHameHa en un intento de repeler el Golpe Nova de Freezer durante la titánica batalla en el planeta Namekusei, pero Freezer se las arregla para escapar de la ráfaga de energía y Goku cae a la tierra. Goku utiliza una técnica similar del Súper Kamehameha para repeler la Supernova de Cooler hacia él, aunque él lo despidió sin ahuecarlas manos detrás de él, para tratar de empujar la Supernova de vuelta en Cooler. Cell Perfecto utiliza el Súper Kamehameha contra Gohan Súper Saiyajin 2 para eliminar el Planeta Tierra. Sin embargo, Gohan contraatacó con el Kamehameha Permanente.**

 **Ilusión de Imagen o Zanzōken: s una técnica utilizado a lo largo de toda la serie.**

 **Uso:** **La técnica consiste en moverse con una rapidez que hace que la imagen del usuario se quede atrás y no se lo pueda ver bien para atacar. Muy a menudo, se utiliza para esquivar un ataque para luego contraatacar o también para confundir al enemigo.**

 **En teoría, la técnica de Ilusión de Imagen es una medida que podría llevarse a cabo (hasta cierto punto) en el mundo real, ya que sólo se requiere un avance más rápido que el ojo puede ver. Éste es un fenómeno similar a la de mover la mano hacia atrás y adelante muy rápido, y al ver una especie de imagen posterior de su mano. Sin embargo, la velocidad a la que los Guerreros Z mueven todo el cuerpo es demasiado para un ser humano normal para llevar a cabo.**

 **KaioKen x20:** **El "KaioKen x20" es una variante de la técnica Kaio Ken de Kaio Sama.**

 **Uso:** **Primero Goku se prepara concentrando su espíritu dice ¡Kaio ken x20! y le da un golpe al enemigo y luego le da otro golpe freezer lo esquiva, Goku se teletransporta detrás y hace el KameHameHa Kaioken x20, utilizada por Goku en su batalla contra Freezer en el Planeta Namek en la saga de Freezer. Es el poder del Kaio Ken normal multiplicado x20.**

 **Rompedor de Almas:** **El Rompedor de Almas, es una de las técnicas de Goku más poderosas.**

 **Uso:** **La técnica consiste en alzar una mano y centrar todo el ki en ella hasta que cree una bola con la bola ya creada de ki la lanza contra el rival se mete dentro del cuerpo del rival y la hace explotar haciendo que el rival sufra daños muy graves o depende de quién sea daños irreparables y hasta la muerte haciendo que esta técnica sea una de las más fuertes que tiene goku.**

 **KameHameHa Auténtico:** **es una versión más fuerte del Súper Kamehameha utilizado por Goku Súper Saiyajin 3. En primer lugar, Goku dice "¡Prepárate para el verdadero ataque!" mientras junta sus manos a su lado derecho. Luego, se prepara el Kamehameha, pero carga mucha más energía en su forma Súper Saiyajin 3, por lo que es más brillante y más potente. Finalmente, Goku grita "¡Kamehameha!" y dispara el ataque contra el oponente, causando una enorme cantidad de daño.**

 **Goku usa este ataque contra Buu después de que le lanzó un Súper Kamehameha. Goku bloqueó el Súper Kamehameha y disparó el Kamehameha Auténtico, Buu intentó devolvérselo, pero el ataque era tan poderoso que perdió su mano derecha y el brazo izquierdo. Goku le dice que su Kamehameha es el auténtico a Buu, alegando que su Kamehameha no es real.**

 **KameHameHa Instantáneo:** **es una combinación entre Transmisión Instantánea y el KameHameHa usado por Goku Súper Saiyajin Máximo Poder.** **Primero, Goku pone las manos en posición para preparar el Kamehameha diciendo "Ka...me...ha...me...". Entonces, él usa la Shunkan Idō para teletransportarse en frente del oponente mientras todavía posee el ataque. Finalmente, Goku dispara el ataque con el grito "... ¡ha!" contra el oponente, causando muchísimo daño.**

 **Absorción de Genkidama: Absorción de Genkidama es una técnica utilizada por Goku en la Película: Los 3 grandes Súper Saiyans contra Súper 13, en la utilizo cuando estaba inconsciente, y lleno de odio puro hacia el Súper Androide 13.**

 **Modo de Uso:** **Consiste en crear una Genkidama solo que en vez de lanzar la Genkidama, ésta se absorbe obteniendo todo su poder inmenso. Al estar cargando la Genkidama, Piccolo le dice a Goku, que le demuestre sus poderes de Súper Saiyajin, pues, Goku termina aceptando y se convierte, pero ocurre que la Genkidama entro en el cuerpo de Goku, dejando a Goku con un poder de energía ilimitado.**

 **Súper 13 intentaba derribar a Goku, pero la energía de Goku era muy alta, la cual al súper androide se le desintegraba el puño, pero luego Goku desintegró a él con un puño en el medio del estómago, provocando así una explosión en el cuerpo de Súper 13. Al absorber la Genkidama Goku obtiene un poder muy superior al del Súper Androide 13.**

 **Súper Genkidama:** **La Súper Genkidama es una versión más grande y poderosa de la Genkidama normal utilizada por Goku. Utilizada para carbonizar a Pequeño Buu. Primero Goku levanta**

 **las manos al cielo y dice ¡Escuchen todos, denme un poco de su energía! y luego acumula mucha más energía de cada ser vivo. Al terminarla baja rápidamente las manos hacia donde está el oponente y la lanza. Mientras que este trata de detenerla Goku se transforma en Súper Saiyajin diciendo sus últimas palabras de despedida al oponente y lanza la Súper Genkidama causando una masiva cantidad de daños al rival.**

 **Final de Kaio Ken:** **es una variante de la técnica Kaio Ken de Kaio del Norte utilizada por Goku. Primero, el usuario carga su Ki para después lanzarse contra el oponente con una patada, la cual lo manda a volar hacia arriba. Luego lo manda al suelo con un puñetazo muy fuerte, luego realiza el Kaio Ken dándole un doble puñetazo en la espalda y al final lo espera en el suelo para detenerlo con una mano y lanzarlo contra el suelo, causando un enorme daño al rival.**

 **KameHameHa Furioso: es una versión de una sola mano de color amarillo del Kamehameha usado por Goku en Súper Saiyajin. Goku usa este ataque contra Freezer 100% de poder. Después de que Freezer fuera dividido en dos accidentalmente por su propio Disco Destructor Doble, él imploraba piedad de Goku, quien a regañadientes compartió algo de su energía con el tirano y se fue volando. Sin embargo, Freezer no acepta la derrota y trató de matar a Goku con ¡Morirás en mis manos! Sin embargo, un Goku furioso le gritó "¡Eres un estupido!" y contraatacó con el Kamehameha Furioso, con lo que destruye a Freezer.**

 **Mimetismo: refiere a la capacidad técnica para copiar una técnica después de verlo sólo una vez e incluso puede llegar a mejorarla.**

 **Ahora estoy furioso:** **¡Ahora estoy furioso! es una poderosa técnica utilizada por Goku para elevar su ki de forma descontrolada.** **Al utilizar ésta técnica o habilidad le incrementa todo por un determinado tiempo que eso es fuerza del golpe, velocidad, resistencia, aceleración de carga de energía y por último le da el poder máximo, requiere 3 números de potencia o energía.**

 **KameHameHa Kaioken x20:** **es una técnica que usa Goku durante su batalla contra Freezer, Goku es lanzado al agua por Freezer quien intenta ahogarlo. Sin embargo, después de la visión que tuvo de su familia y amigos siendo destruidos junto con la tierra, Goku recupera el coraje y realiza el Kaio Ken x20, el nivel más alto de la técnica.**

 **Kaio Ken x2:** **Kaio Ken x2"es la primera variante de la técnica Kaio Ken de Kaio Sama, utilizada por primera vez por Goku en su batalla contra Vegeta en la llegada de Vegeta y Nappa a la Tierra en la saga Saiyajin. Es el poder del Kaio Ken normal multiplicado x2.**

 **KameHameHa Continuo:** **Consiste en el lanzamiento de varios Kamehamehas continuamente con las 2 manos a una velocidad muy alta, provocando daño considerable al oponente.**

 **Kamehameha de Vuelo:** **es una versión del KameHameHa usado por Goku en Súper Saiyajin Full Power durante los Cell Game. Goku vuela hacia al adversario mientras posiciona sus manos y dice: "¡Ka... me... ha... me...". Entonces, extiende los brazos hacia adelante y dispara el ataque con el grito de: "...Haa!" hacia el adversario, infligiendo muchísimo daño.**

 **Transferencia de Ki:** **Transferencia de Ki es una técnica de apoyo utilizada en muchas ocasiones de la historia de Dragón Ball.** **El usuario concentra su Ki en su mano luego apunta su mano hacia el individuo que ganará esa energía, finalmente le da una parte o toda su energía dependiendo de lo que el usuario elija.**

 **Kaio Ken x3: 1) Al utilizar la técnica aumenta tres veces el poder del usuario y del mismo Kaioken.**

 **2) Si uno no domina a la perfección los kaiokens previos provoca gran musculatura y agotamiento rápido ya que obliga a superar sus límites físicos como en el caso de Goku en su batalla con Vegeta.**

 **3) Al igual que su poder, las técnicas del usuario aumentan su poder por tres.**

 **4) El aura roja se vuelve más grande que la normal indicando que es superior.**

 **Kaio Ken x10:** **Esta técnica, es utilizada por Goku, lo cual lo incrementa 10 veces más que el Kaio Ken normal. La utiliza en la película Súper batalla decisiva por el planeta Tierra, la utiliza contra Turles, la cual solo le llego a dar 1 golpe, pero luego Turles lo derriba con un puño. También la utilizó con Freezer, pero no tuvo efecto porque Freezer era más fuerte al ocupar al 50% de su poder. Con ambos enemigos este Kaioken fue inútil porque no les provoco ningún daño.**

 **Kaio Ken x4:** **El "Kaio Ken x4" es una variante de la técnica "Kaio Ken" de Kaiō Sama, utilizada brevemente por Goku en su batalla contra Vegeta en la llegada de los saiyajins a la Tierra y contra el Dr. Wheelo en la película El hombre más fuerte de este mundo. Es el poder del Kaio Ken normal multiplicado x4. Goku mezcla esta técnica con el KameHameHa para formar al KameHameHa Kaio Ken x4 que compite con el Garlick Ho (o cañon galick) de Vegeta, superándolo sin dificultad, pero antes de transformarse en kaioken x4 estaban igualados.**

 **Súper Onda de Energía:** **Súper Onda de Energía es una técnica de andanada utilizada muchas veces por los personajes de Dragón Ball Z en variedad de oportunidades a lo largo de la serie.**

 **El ataque consiste en lanzar una serie de rayos pequeños pero de largo alcance y gran velocidad desde las manos hacia el enemigo causando una gran cantidad de daño.**

 **Puño de Máxima Energía:** **Puño de Máxima Energía es un ataque usado por Goku como Súper Saiyajin. El usuario les pide energía a otros luchadores, más tarde corre a toda velocidad hacia el enemigo con parte de esa energía en un poderoso puño que al golpear al oponente le perfora el lugar en el cual ha impactado.**

 **Gran Genkidama: es una versión mucho más grande y poderosa de la Genkidama utilizada por Goku es superada por la Super Genkidama. Al igual que la Genkidama original, Goku levanta sus manos en el aire y recoge la energía de los alrededores de las formas de vida para formar el ataque. Sin embargo, en lugar de almacenar la energía en su cuerpo y formarlo en su mano, Goku acumula la energía en forma de una gigante esfera azul-blanca en el cielo.**

 **KameHameHa Kaio Ken x3:** **El KameHameHa Kaio Ken x3 es la fusión de la técnica Kaio Ken de Kaio del Norte y el KameHameHa de Son Goku, utilizada por Goku en su batalla contra Vegeta en la llegada de éste y Nappa al Planeta Tierra en la Saga Saiyajin.**

 **Es el poder del KameHameHa normal multiplicado 3 veces.**

 **Goku usa esta técnica para contrarrestar una Galick Ho de Vegeta pero al ver que el poder del Galick era mayor que su ataque, Goku decide usar el KameHameHa Kaio Ken x4, causándole graves heridas y lesiones a Vegeta.**

 **KameHameHa de Engaño:** **s una doble esfera de energía controlada de una versión del Kamehameha usada por Goku y Gohan. Primero, el usuario pone las manos en sus lados y diria las sílabas "Ka...me...ha...".Entonces, el usuario realiza una esfera de energía azul en cada mano y dice las últimas sílabas "me... ¡ha!". Después, él libera las esferas de energía manteniéndolas en un sitio estratégico. Finalmente, el usuario controla con un movimiento de brazo las esferas de energía para ser lanzadas contra el oponente, causando mucho daño. Esta técnica es un beneficio al usuario ya que tiene menos posibilidades de fallar que cualquier otra variante del Kame-Hame-Ha.**

 **Leer la Mente:** **jackie Chun la usa a la técnica para leer la mente de Nam porque éste estaba nervioso. Karin también la uso para leer la mente de Goku y éste la utilizó para leer la mente de Krilin. Podes ver y oír lo que le ocurre a la persona en el momento que se quiera hacer. Incluso podes elegir ver su pasado y sus recuerdos. También es utilizada por el Gran Patriarca en Namekusei para ver el pasado de Krilin.**

 **KameHameHa Kaio Ken x4:** **El "KameHameHa Kaio Ken x4" es la fusión de las dos técnicas el Kaio Ken de Kaio Sama y el KameHameHa de Goku.**

 **Dame Energía:** **El usuario debe levantar sus manos al cielo, luego habla diciéndole a todos los seres vivos que le den parte de su energía, obteniendo así una enorme cantidad de energía, pero se necesita mucho tiempo para realizar la técnica, quedando vulnerable mientras se la utiliza.**

También vieron las batallas que tuvo goku contra la patrulla roja, rey piccolo, raditz vieron como goku se sacrificó luchado contra raditz. También vieron como goku derroto muy fácil a nappa y la batalla épica batalla entre goku vs vegeta. Vieron también como derroto a recoome dándole un codazo en el estómago y se muere luego derroto a Burter luego tuvo que luchar contra el capitán ginyu y cambiaron de cuerpos.

Goku recupero su cuerpo aunque termino muy dañado porque vegeta lo ataco cuando ginyu está en el cuerpo de goku él se recuperó en la capsula de recuperación tuvo que esperar goku y se recuperó llego donde estaba sus amigos y ellos vieron la batalla épica que tuvo contra freezer y su transformación Súper Saiyajin vieron las batallas que tuvo contra broly, los androide 13, 14, 15, 19, TURLES, cooler, metal cooler, GARLIC JR, SLUG, cell y vieron que goku tuvo que sacrificarse para salvar a la tierra de que explotara cell y vieron su batalla contra majin vegeta y luego contra majin buu . Y se sorprendieron del poder enorme que tiene goku vieron sus transformaciones que son el ozaru, Súper Saiyajin Falso, Súper Saiyajin, Súper Saiyajin Ascendido , Ultra Súper Saiyajin , Súper Saiyajin Máximo Poder , Súper Saiyajin 2 y Súper Saiyajin 3.

También vieron lo que le dijo shenlong ahora sabe que es inmortal y el mensaje que le había mandado a goku de su esposa que había muerto y buscara una linda chica que lo quiera. Agumon gabumon y ranamon esta llorado al ver todo eso lo que paso cuando eran niño y tuvo que sacrificarse dos veces por sus amigos y familia.

Pensamiento de ranamon: ohhhhhhhh dios mio ese poder que tiene es asobroso y cuando se transforma es super lindo y es muy fuerte ( **esta toda sonrojada ranamon de pensar en estar con goku una noche romatica al ver esos musculo que tiene xddddd cuando goku usa alguna de sus transformaciones o el kaio ken.)**

Bueno ya que les enseñe en mi recuerdo que puede ser más fuerte al hacer la primera parte del entrenamiento. Agumon gabumon y ranamon agarraron los caparazón de tortuga y se los colocaron en la espalda y goku les dijo que diera 4 vueltas y también 20 flexiones y 20 lagartijas goku supervisa el entrenamiento que les vaya bien.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en el Mar Oscuro**

 **Hora 8:00 am**

En el Mar Oscuro o el Océano de las Tinieblas es un lugar donde habitan criaturas extrañas y al parecer unos cuantos digimon este lugar donde las emociones negativa de los humanos hace que este todo oscuro con todas las emociones negativas y ahí en ese lugar ahí digimones oscuros que por culpa de las emociones negativa de ese lugar los digimones de ahí sufre estar siempre en oscuridad y las únicas emociones que siente los pobres digimones son rabia y otras emociones negativa siempre ahí luchas en ese lugar entre cada digimon oscuro.

Un digimon que está encerrado en un capullo oscuro dentro de ese capullo hay un digimon muy fuerte que murió y ese digimon se llama blackwargreymon se despierta y destruye el capullo al estar muerto durante 1 año su poder se incrementó gracias a la energía oscura que recibió del capullo mientras estaba dormido en el capullo su cuerpo al recibir energía oscura en su cuerpo se recuperó de sus heridas que tenia de la última batalla que tuvo cuando murió. Gracias a recibir ese inmenso poder blackwargreymon su cuerpo recibió cambio antes era su cuerpo tenía dos garras metálicas con cuatro 3 dedos en cada mano en sus dos piernas tiene tres dedos con una parte de armadura cerca del pie su pecho tenía una armadura resistente amarilla era las x metálicas en su armadura que sujetaba su pecho y su brazo él era negro y su casco negro y tenía el pelo amarillo. Ahora como su cuerpo cambio es más fuerte gracias a ese incremento que recibió.

Su cuerpo es ahora es de color negro oscuro con dorado y algunas partes de rojo y también su Escudo Valiente tiene ahora un símbolo ahora porque entes no lo tenía y ese símbolo es de un kame hame ha y el que lo laza es goku asi es como se ve el nuevo símbolo de blackwargreymon que tiene en su escudo y ahora se llama blackwargreymon modo caos y grito grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr al despertar.

blackwargreymon modo caos: estuve muerto durante un año y al morir mi cuerpo apareció en ese capullo que destruí que me dio una gran energía negativa ahora soy más fuerte que antes ahora me llamo blackwargreymon modo caos.

 **Técnica de blackwargreymon modo caos: 1) Dramón Killer caos: Utiliza sus garras metálicas para acuchillar velozmente a sus rivales. Es especialmente útil contra Digimones del todo tipo y acusa y gran daño al enemigo. 2)** **Escudo caos: Con sus alas (puede seguir volando sin ellas) forma un durísimo escudo capaz de resistir casi cualquier ataque. 3) bola negativa: utiliza la energía negativa para crear una poderosa esfera que tiene un inmenso poder que laza hacia su oponente dejado un daño grave en el oponente (el color de la esfera es rojo con negro.) 4) ultra Mega Tornado/ultra Tornado Negro:** **Junta sus garras y gira sobre sí mismo como un taladro para perforar a su enemigo. También puede generar un potente tornado de color negro que lanza volando a los rivales que estén cerca de él, además de desviar ataques a distancia. 5) Fuerza gea Oscura del caos: Crea una gran bola energética que concentra los sentimientos negativos y la lanza al adversario. 6) Absorción de energía negativa: esta técnica le permite blackwargreymon modo caos absorber energías oscura para recuperase de heridas o recuperar poder perdido.**

blackwargreymon modo caos abrió un portal hacia el digimundo para ver cuanta ha cambiado y ver si hay alguien fuerte para demostrar mis nuevos poderes y demostrar que es el digimon más poderoso

* * *

 **Mientras tanto goku está todavía supervisado en la nave en el bosque cerca del lago**

 **8:19 am**

"Goku estaba viendo que agumon gabumon y ranamon ya van terminar y está muy agotados" y goku les dijo que ya está bien mejor descanse para luego buscar comida porque hay dentro de la nave porque es mejor que descanse podrá comer bien jajaja. Goku también se dio cuenta de un enorme ki se acerca donde esta ellos.

Pensamiento de goku: valla ese ki que se está acercado es muy fuerte tiene el nivel de freezer 100% creo será divertido pelear un rato con ese digimon porque por el ki que siento es un digimon mejor le digo que voy a pelea con alguien.

Goku: oiga agumon gabumon ranamon ya regreso siento que alguien con ki muy fuerte se acerca y no quiero que ustedes se dañados o peor que muera.

Agumon gabumon y ranamon estaba preocupados que goku no regrese y ese que se acerque sea más fuerte que él y lo dañe así que decidieron acompañar a goku antes de que se fuera para ver si le podía ganar. Oye goku le gritaron podemos acompañarte es que no queremos que te pase algo.

Está bien puede acompañar les da una semilla del ermitaño y se recupera del entrenamiento y se incrementa también algo su poder al comer una semilla del ermitaño. Goku les dijo está bien entonces toque una parte de mi cuerpo porque usare la teletransportacion para llegar donde esta ese digimon fuerte. Goku colocó dos de su dedo en su frente con el brazo izquierdo y se concentró donde esta se teletransportaro al lugar donde está.

* * *

 **En una parte del bosque cerca de la nave donde goku entrenaba a agumon gabumon y ranamon**

Goku llego junto a agumon gabumon y ranamon que todavía lo sostenía de su cuerpo. Ranamon están toda soronjada y feliz por tocar a goku y ahora van a ver ella agumon y gabumon la pelea.

Goku empieza a volar cerca del digimon que se acerca lo ven está muy emocionado de pelear con alguien fuerte la sangre sayajin de goku esta emocionado por pelear con alguien fuerte. Ranamon se sorprendió que goku puede volar además de que el que tiene enfrentar es un blackwargreymon aunque es diferente su color que es negro oscuro con dorado y algunas partes de rojo y su escudo tiene un símbolo de un kame hame ha y el que lo laza es goku será que ese digimon es de goku aunque es diferente que los blackwargreymon normal y los wargreymon seguro que es más fuerte los wargreymon normales.

Goku se acerca y le pregunta quién eres le dice emocionado de pelear contra él le dice que se blackwargreymon modo caos que interesante goku toca su obro y ve sus recuerdo y como murió ( **el vio los recuerdo de lo que hizo en digimon 02 blackwargreymon y su muerte porque goku en la serie tiene el poder leer en la mente y ver sus recuerdo como paso cuando goku toco a gohan y krillin en saga de freezer y vio eso.)** goku ya vio todo eso y se emocionó aun mas de poder pelear con alguien como y cuando termine la batalla lo entrenare seguro el será muy fuerte si lo entreno y siento que él es un digimon que necesita amigos y siento también que es uno de mis digimones.

Goku: oye blackwargreymon cuando terminemos esta batalla quieres entrenar con migo para que seas muy fuerte porque yo estoy entrenado a agumon gabumon y ranamon esos que están abajo.

Blackwargreymon levanto una ceja jajaja que interesante humano crees que me puedes derrotar bueno si me derrotas iré con Tigo a entrenar y te acompañare y además siento que quiero pelea contra ti estoy muy emocionado y cuál es tu nombre. Hahahaha bueno yo no soy humano soy de otro planeta uno que se parece a los humanos pero son más fuerte y me llamo son goku se pone en posición de combate para empezar la pelea contra blackwargreymon.

* * *

 **Comienza la batalla goku vs blackwargreymon modo caos**

Goku sale volado donde esta blackwargreymon le pega un puñetazo en el rostro y le hizo algunos daños y le sale algo de sangre rojo de la boca se limpia y está muy emocionado de luchar contra alguien que le den un verdadero reto en su nueva forma. Van volados donde esta goku le pega golpes y goku los esquiva muy fácil si recibir daño.

Goku se mueve a un lado y carga sus manos en posición y empieza a cargar un Kamehameha "¡Ka... me... ha... me… haaaaaaaaa…" sale un gran Kamehameha de las manos de goku hacia blackwargreymon y el uso una de sus técnicas Escudo caos para protegerse de ese ataque el escudo resistió pero el recibió algunos rasguños al resistir ese inmenso poder que le lazo. Abajo ranamon agumon y gabumon estaba sorprendidos con ojos abierto y la bola hacia el suelo de que goku solo está peleado normal y no ha usado sus transformaciones se ven que goku ganara ellos ven y se dan cuenta que goku le está dando una paliza blackwargreymon modo caos él tiene algunos rasguños pero goku no tiene heridas los esquiva fácilmente sus ataques.

Blackwargreymon modo caos: jajaja esto es muy divertido eres el primero que me daña y me deja algunos rasguños porque no me muestra algo de tu poder para así pelear al máximo.

Goku: jajaja está bien usare algo de mi poder usare solo el súper sayajin quiere ver tu máximo poder está muy divertida esta batalla es emociónate.

Blackwargreymon grita una técnica y se abre un portal oscuro y la técnica es Absorción de energía negativa absorbe energía negativa del Mar Oscuro que se ve desde ese portal sale energía oscura y empieza a rodear a Blackwargreymon de color negro y se recupera de las heridas que recibió de la batalla y se cerró el portal después de recuperarse del Kamehameha de goku.

Ahora goku muéstrame ese tal súper sayajin para seguir la batalla. Está bien jajaja me sorprende te recuperaste absorbiendo la energía negativa de ese lugar que está dentro de ese portal. Ese lugar es el mar oscuro donde se reúne la energía negativa de las emociones negativas de los humanos y digimones. Interesante goku aprieta su puño y grita grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr y su cabello cambia a dorado y sus ojos también son azules verdosos sus musculo incrementaron algo y su poder se siente que es más fuerte no lo sabré si no lucho contra goku y veo cuanto de mi máximo poder puede contra él. Blackwargreymon se prepara para atacar y le empieza a lazar puñetazos y patadas y goku bloquea algunas otras le dio en el estómago o en el pecho y goku también empezó a contratacar con golpes y patadas y Blackwargreymon algunas las bloqueo otros le dieron y le causaron herida a Blackwargreymon igual que goku.

Jajaja ambos rieron estaba batalla es muy emociónate luchar con alguien muy fuerte como tu Blackwargreymon eres muy bueno peleado tú también eres un gran peleador goku estoy muy emocionado de tener una pelea como esta.

Cada golpe que goku y Blackwargreymon daba causo una onda de choque resonaba en unas partes del digimundo y hacia que los digimones y árboles se agitara porque la batalla también causo terremotos.

Fuerza gea Oscura del caos grito Blackwargreymon creado una gran bola de energía que concentra los sentimientos negativos esta por lazársela a goku y goku prepara un súper Kamehameha en súper sayajin "¡Ka... me... ha... me… haaaaaaaaa…" grito fue volado ese inmenso poder más grande que el anterior Kamehameha y ahora esta una colisión de energías entre el súper Kamehameha y Fuerza gea Oscura del caos . Debajo de ellos los digimones estaba nervioso y corre de la colisión algunos árboles se destruyeron con todo ese poder que se expulsa del choque entre esas dos técnicas poderosas.

Ranamon agumon gabumon estaba sorprendidos de la batalla titánica que está teniendo y todavía esta seguros que goku ganara contra Blackwargreymon.

Los dos estaban dándole más poder a las técnicas para que uno ganara gritaba ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ganare seguro Blackwargreymon no lo creo goku ahhhhhhhhhhh gritaron al unísono y Blackwargreymon gasto demasiada energía en esa técnica el piensa que será suficiente para ganar pero luego escucha a goku grita grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr y su poder aumento un poco más y sobrepaso su técnica esta llegado donde estoy mejor me protejo y grita Escudo caos máximo poder ahhhhhhhhhh y llega el súper Kamehameha absorbiendo su técnica Fuerza gea Oscura del caos que había lazado antes y es muy fuerte es de color azul con rojo y llegado donde esta Blackwargreymon y se escucha una enorme explosión y sale mucho humo arriba el humo sale poco a poco y ve a Blackwargreymon muy herido pero todavía vivo con muchas heridas en su cuerpo además de sangre y algunas parte de su armadura dañada se desmaya e iban a caer al suelo de una altura muy alta con todas esas heridas que tiene pero goku lo atrapa justo a tiempo y aparece cerca de ranamo agumon y gabumon y les dice sujétese a mí lo hace y se teletransportaro de vuelta a la nave junto con Blackwargreymon que todavía esta desmayado llegaron a la nave y goku agarra dos semillas del ermitaño una para él y la otra para Blackwargreymon .

Goku se comió su semilla del ermitaño y para que despertara Blackwargreymon goku se acerca y le acerca la semilla a la boca se la come su poder se incrementa un poco más su heridas se cura y también su armadura dañada.

Donde estoy tranquilo Blackwargreymon termino el duelo gane yo te atrape justo a tiempo antes de que te calleras de esa altura estado muy herido si no habrías muerto. Ahora como gane vienes con nosotros y yo te entrenare estuvo muy emocionante esta pelea. Está bien goku lo are promesas son promesas brilla el segundo digivice que era de tres colores gris negro con amarrillo y esa luz rodea a goku y Blackwargreymon y ahora Blackwargreymon tiene un poder de un súper sayajin 1 como goku súper sayajin 1 y el digivice absorbió datos de Blackwargreymon y los manda al otro digivice y goku puede. ahora con el otro digivice usar los datos que obtuvo de blackwargreymon y puede convenirse en un blackwargreymon gracias a obtener los datos y también puede hacer las técnicas de blackwargreymon ( **las puede usar las técnica de** **blackwargreymon siendo sayajin o usado su digivice para transformase en blackwargreymon por los datos.)**

Blackwargreymon le llegaron imágenes de todo lo que hizo goku y también las imágenes de las técnicas que realiza goku ( **ahora Blackwargreymon puede hacer las misma técnica que goku gracias al digivice que le dio ese poder para que goku este mas conectado con sus digimones y al estar más conectado él puede usar las técnicas de los digimones que son de él y sus digimones puede usar las técnicas de goku y de sus compañeros digimon.)**

Dejó de brillar y ahora vuelve a brillar la luz y también estas brillado goku ranamon agumon y gabumon. Ranamon agumon y gabumon siente un aumento de poder en sus cuerpos ( **ellos ahora puede usar las técnica de sus compañero digimon que esta con goku y las de técnica de goku y las habilidades que tiene un buen ejemplo de eso es que puede respirar bajo el agua ahora gracias que tiene habilidades de ranamon y ataques y también tiene un zenkai que le dio los digivice para que sea muy fuertes.)** al terminar de brilla se dieron cuenta que la luz hizo que goku le creciera una cola como la que vieron en los recuerdos de goku.

 **(goku ahora puede respirar bajo del agua gracias a tener las habilidad de ranamon que le permite respirar si ahogarse bajo el agua además de hacer sus técnicas de agua por cierto goku van transformase en súper sayajin 4 en esta historia pero será dorado.)**

Ranamon agumon gabumon y Blackwargreymon se sorprendieron que a goku le creció una cola tenía los ojos abierto y sudaba al ver a goku con esa cola y no se dan cuenta que le creció y le digiero oye goku te creció una cola que dijo sorprendido me creció mi colita.

Ahhhhh no importa y se cae al estilo anime ellos se ríe de goku y él le dice vamos comer para descansar un poco seguir con el entrenamiento y luego seguir nuestro camino ( **a se me olvidaba el digivice absorbió el código digital de o las digivoluciones de gabumon.)**

Goku habla mentalmente con shenlong y le dice hola que si me puede dar una capsula que tenga camas ilimitada resistentes para así dormir en un lugar cómodo Concedido goku está dentro de tu bolsillo esa nueva capsula.

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Niveles de poder**

 **Goku base: millones**

 **Goku súper sayajin: 750.000.000 billones**

 **blackwargreymon modo caos: 3.000.000 millones**

 **ranamon: 3.50.000**

 **agumon: 120.000**

 **gabumon: 120.000**

 **blackwargreymon modo caos zenkai: 10.000.000**

 **Fin del capítulo estoy pensado traer a unos enemigos del infierno de dbz para goku y sus digimon pelen contra ellos y debería traer a bardock el padre d goku en esta historia y su madre gine si me dice que coloque lo coloco y que digimon y chicas lindas debe estar en su harem en los próximo capítulos posteriores are una escena lemon**

 **Y quien traigo del infierno el más nombrado aparece**


	4. aviso

aviso

lo siento por la tardasa del capitulo y si yo lo se cometi muchos errores ortograficos en este capitulo.

yo tratare de mejorar y ustede me puede dar alguna subjerecia de que puedo colocar en mis capitulos siguientes.

y el capitulo que viene no tendra lemon


	5. capitulo4

**Goku y los digimones**

 **Capítulo 4: la digivolucion de goku**

 **Nota de autor en este capítulo lo cambia así que será diferente y quizás el próximo capítulo coloque escena lemon.**

 **En este capítulo goku conocerá otro digimon femenino que lo acompañara como los otros. Goku usa un digivice que se parece a uno de digimon Frontier y lo usa para digievolucionar a un blackwargreymon.**

 **Gracias a obtener datos copiados de blackwargreymon caos del capítulo anterior y goku encontrara su primer digispirit. Y goku puede usar su poder saiyajin cuando usa su digivice para evolucionar a algún digimon en el próximo capítulo otro digimon que estará de compañero de goku es wizardmon el que mato myotismon cuando estaba protegiendo a kari de ser asesinada.**

 **Colocare en próximos capítulos parejas para blackwargreymon y gabumon de goku. Solo que lo pensare un poco, y si ustedes me dan alguna idea de que digimon femenino debe ser la pareja de ellos dos.**

 **Este capítulo será diferente porque cambie el capítulo para que fuera diferente.**

 **Personajes de dbz pertenece a akira toriyama y los personajes de digimon son de Akiyoshi Hongo yo soy solo el creador de esta historia que se me ocurrió Espero que disfrute este capítulo de goku y los digimon.**

* * *

 **Canción ángel fuimos dragón ball z**

 **Pasa el tiempo y los recuerdos**

 **Se van alejando ya.**

 **Ángeles fuimos y desde el cielo**

 **Semillas dimos de amor.**

 **La tristeza de este mundo se borró,**

 **Y viendo el cielo azul,**

 **La amistad y el amor siempre brillaron**

 **Y hoy también lo harán.**

 **Mis alas no tengo, desaparecieron ya,**

 **Pero conmigo tengo aún el poder.**

 **En tu pupila el arcoíris se reflejó,**

 **Y el amor florece en tu corazón.**

 **Sigue teniendo fe y esperanza**

 **En que el mañana va a cambiar.**

 **Este desierto se transformará,**

 **Paraíso es lo que pronto será.**

 **Abre tu corazón, la magia y el amor**

 **Son verdad!**

* * *

 **En el capítulo anterior**

En el Mar Oscuro o el Océano de las Tinieblas **…,** es un lugar donde habita criaturas extrañas y es también el lugar donde vive digimon oscuros de tipo virus **.**

Este lugar donde las emociones negativa de los humanos **,** hace que este todo oscuro con todas las emociones negativas y por todas las emociones negativas de humanos y digimon **.** Provoco que el mar oscuro incremente sus aguas subiendo mucho **.**

Ahí en ese lugar es donde los digimones oscuros **…** por culpa de las emociones negativa de ese lugar los digimones de ahí sufren al estar siempre en oscuridad y las únicas emociones que siente **.** los pobres digimones virus (digimones oscuro) son rabia y otras emociones negativa siempre hay luchas en ese lugar entre cada digimon oscuro **.**

Un digimon que está encerrado en un capullo oscuro **…,** dentro de ese capullo hay un digimon muy fuerte que murió y ese digimon se llama blackwargreymon **.**

Se despierta y destruye el capullo y él se dan cuenta que estuvo muerto durante 1 año **.** ¿Se dio cuenta? que su poder se incrementó gracias a la energía negativa del lugar que estaba recibiendo del capullo **.**

Mientras estaba dormido en el capullo en un estado de hibernación **…** su cuerpo recibió mucha energía negativa del lugar donde está **.** Y su cuerpo se recuperó de las heridas que tenia de la última batalla que tuvo cuando murió **.**

Gracias a recibir ese inmenso poder blackwargreymon en su cuerpo, obtuvo algunos cambios **.** Que antes no tenía en su cuerpo **,** y los cambios que tiene en el cuerpo son **.**

Tiene dos garras metálicas con cuatro dedos en cada mano y en sus dos piernas tiene tres dedos **.** Con una parte de la armadura cerca del pie **,** su pecho tiene una armadura resistente de color amarilla y negro oscuro **...** tiene cuatro tubos metálicos en forma de x en el pecho de color amarrillo oscuro **.**

Esas partes metálicas en su armadura sujeta su pecho y su brazo, él era negro y su casco negro y tenía el pelo amarillo **.** Ahora como su cuerpo cambio es más fuerte gracias a ese incremento que recibió **.**

Su cuerpo es ahora de color negro oscuro con dorado y su Escudo del caos **…** tiene ahora un símbolo que antes no lo tenía y ese símbolo es del cabello de goku **.** Así es como se ve el nuevo símbolo de blackwargreymon que tiene en su escudo y ahora se llama blackwargreymon modo caos y grito grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr al despertar **.**

Blackwargreymon modo caos **:** cuanto tiempo estuve muerto acaso fue durante un año y al morir mi cuerpo apareció en ese capullo **.** Que destruí hace unos minutos y me dio una gran energía negativa ahora soy más fuerte que antes ahora me llamo blackwargreymon modo caos **.**

 **Técnica de blackwargreymon modo caos: 1) Dramón Killer caos: Utiliza sus garras metálicas para acuchillar velozmente a sus rivales. Es especialmente útil contra Digimones de todo tipo y causa y gran daño al enemigo.**

 **2)** **Escudo caos: Con sus alas (puede seguir volando sin ellas) forma un durísimo escudo capaz de resistir casi cualquier ataque.**

 **3) bola negativa: utiliza la energía negativa para crear una poderosa esfera que tiene un inmenso poder que laza hacia su oponente dejado un daño grave en el oponente (el color de la esfera es rojo con negro.)**

 **4) ultra Tornado del caos/ultra Tornado oscuro:** **Junta sus garras y gira sobre sí mismo como un taladro para perforar a su enemigo. También puede generar un potente tornado de color negro que lanza volando a los rivales que estén cerca de él, además de desviar ataques a distancia.**

 **5) Fuerza gea Oscura del caos: Crea una gran bola energética que concentra los sentimientos negativos y la lanza al adversario.**

 **6) Absorción de energía negativa: esta técnica le permite blackwargreymon modo caos absorber energías oscura para recuperase de heridas o recuperar poder perdido.**

Blackwargreymon modo caos concentro energía y abrió un portal hacia el digimundo para ver cuánto ha cambiado **.** Y ver si hay alguien fuerte para demostrar sus nuevos poderes y demostrar que es el digimon más poderoso **.**

* * *

 **Mientras tanto goku está todavía supervisado en la nave en el bosque cerca del lago 10:19 am**

Goku está viendo que agumon **,** gabumon y ranamon ya van terminar el entrenamiento porque está muy agotados **.** goku les dijo que ya está bien mejor descanse para luego buscar comida porque hay dentro de la nave **.** Y es mejor que descanse para así poder comer bien ja, ja, ja **.** Goku también se dio cuenta de un enorme ki se acerca donde esta ellos **.**

Pensamiento de goku: valla ese ki que se está acercado rápidamente es muy fuerte y tiene el nivel de freezer 100% **.** Creo será divertido pelear un rato con ese digimon porque por el ki que estoy sintiendo es un digimon muy fuerte y tengo muchas ganas de pelear con él **.**

Goku: oiga agumon **,** gabumon y ranamon ya regreso siento que alguien con un ki muy fuerte se acerca y no quiero que ustedes termine heridos o peor que muera **.**

Agumon **,** gabumon y ranamon estaba preocupados que goku no regrese y ese que se acerque sea más fuerte que él y lo dañe así que decidieron acompañar a goku antes de que se fuera para ver si le podía ganar **.** ¡Oye goku **.** Le gritaron agumon **,** gabumon y ranamon **.** Podemos acompañarte es que no queremos que te pase algo malo **.**

Está bien puede acompañarme pero antes tome esto **.** Y les da una semilla del ermitaño a cada uno y se recupera del agotamiento y se incrementa algo su poder **.**

Y ya se les quito el hambre que tenía al comer una semilla del ermitaño cada uno **.** Goku les dijo está bien entonces toque una parte de mi cuerpo porque usare la teletransportacion para llegar donde esta ese digimon fuerte **.** Goku colocó dos de su dedo en su frente con el brazo izquierdo y se concentró donde esta se teletransportaro al lugar donde está **.**

* * *

 **En una parte del bosque cerca de la nave donde goku entrenaba a agumon gabumon y ranamon**

Goku llego junto a agumon, gabumon y ranamon que todavía lo sostenía de su cuerpo **.** Ranamon están toda sonrojada y feliz por tocar a goku y ahora van a ver ella agumon y gabumon la pelea **.**

Goku empieza a volar cerca del digimon que se acerca lo ven y está muy emocionado de pelear con alguien fuerte **.** La sangre saiyajin de goku esta emocionado por pelear con alguien fuerte **.**

Ranamon se sorprendió que goku puede volar además de que él digimon al que tiene que enfrentar es un blackwargreymon **.** Aunque es diferente su color que es negro oscuro con dorado y su escudo tiene un símbolo del cabello de goku **.**

Acaso será que ese digimon está destinado a ser uno de los digimon de goku como agumon, gabumon y yo **.** Aunque es diferente que los blackwargreymon normales y los wargreymon, seguro que es más fuerte que los wargreymon normales **.**

Goku se acerca a blackwargreymon **…,** oye quién eres tú y quieres tener un combate amistoso. Que me dices quieres hacerlo porque yo me emociono de pelear contra oponentes fuertes **.** **Pensamiento de blackwargreymon: que extraño sujeto, es este humano y cómo es posible que pueda volar como yo.**

Él le dice su nombre que se llama blackwargreymon modo caos y que esta interesante en luchar con él **.** Goku toca su obro y ve sus recuerdo y como murió ( **el vio los recuerdo de lo que hizo en digimon 02 blackwargreymon y su muerte porque goku en la serie tiene el poder leer en la mente y ver sus recuerdo como paso cuando goku toco a gohan y krillin en saga de freezer y vio eso.)**

Goku ya vio todo los recuerdos de él y eso le emocionó aún más de poder pelear con alguien como él **.** Y goku decidió cuando termine la batalla que lo entrenaría y seguro el será muy fuerte **.** Si yo lo entreno estoy seguro que este digimon será muy fuerte **…** y siento que él es un digimon que necesita amigos y siento también que es uno de mis digimones **.**

Goku: oye blackwargreymon cuando terminemos esta batalla quieres entrenar con migo para que seamos muy fuerte **.** ¿Por qué? yo estoy entrenado a agumon **,** gabumon y ranamon esos que están abajo **.**

Blackwargreymon se sorprendió por la cosa que le dijo goku. Ja, ja, ja que interesante eres humano, crees que me puedes derrotar bueno si me derrotas iré con Tigo a entrenar **.**

Y te acompañare **…,** además siento algo extraño que me dice que quiero pelea contra ti y estoy muy emocionado y cuál es tu nombre **.** Ja, ja, ja, ja bueno yo no soy un humano a decir verdad soy de otro planeta uno que se parece a los humanos **.** Mi raza se llama saiyajin somos más fuerte que un humano y me llamo son goku **.**

Goku se pone en posición de combate para empezar la pelea contra blackwargreymon **.** La posición de combate que hiso goku, fue la **que siempre usa en los combates** **.**

* * *

 **Comienza la batalla goku vs blackwargreymon modo caos**

Goku van volado rápidamente donde esta blackwargreymon y le pega un puñetazo en el rostro y le hizo algunos daños **.** Le sale algo de sangre rojo de la boca y luego se la limpia y está muy emocionado de luchar contra alguien que le den un verdadero reto en su nueva forma **.** Van volado rápidamente donde esta goku y le pega muchos golpes a una velocidad muy rápida **.** Blackwargreymon golpe el estómago de goku dejándolo con algunas heridas por esos poderosos golpes **.**

Goku está sorprendido por la velocidad de los ataques de blackwargreymon **. ¡** Vaya blackwargreymon! Me sorprendes tus ataques fueron muy rápidos y poderosos **…** te debo decir que eres alguien muy fuerte, yo logre esquivar algunos de tus ataques que enviaste ahora **.** Debo decir goku que tú me impresionas **,** porque de un solo golpe me sacaste algo de sangre **…** eres el primer rival que me hace querer liberar mi máximo poder **,** pero todavía no mejor sigamos yo quiero seguir probado tus habilidades **.**

Ja, ja, ja eres alguien admirable y tienes un poder increíble que quiero ver tu máximo poder **.** Goku se quita su camisa azul oscuro que le quedaba **,** después de haber luchado con buu ( **lo único que le quedaba de ropa era su pantalón).** La tira hacia el suelo donde esta ranamon **,** agumon y gabumon **…** goku incremento su ki de golpe, dio un poderoso grito y incremento algo su poder usado el 5% y hubo una luz cegadora que paso en unos minutos **,**

El cuerpo de goku es rodeado por una aura de color rojo **.** Es increíble el poder de goku incremento de golpe **,** bueno creo que es hora de que yo liberar algo de mi poder haaaaaaaa grahh **.** Blackwargreymon expulso algo de su poder y lo rodea una poderosa aura de color negro con electricidad **.** Hubo muchos relámpagos cuando blackwargreymon libero algo de su poder.

Bueno es hora de la segunda ronda **.** Goku y blackwargreymon se mueven rápidamente y se comenzaron a atacar, y esquivar los ataques que se enviaba **.** Blackwargreymon está atacado rápidamente a goku con puñetazos **,** patadas y lazando poderosos ataques de "energía" **.** Goku esquivaba los ataques que le enviaba blackwargreymon y bloque sus ataques de energía lazando energía también **.**

Blackwargreymon concentro "energía" para que su cuerpo se mueva más rápido **…** blackwargreymon golpea a goku en el rostro **,** y se dan cuenta que cuando lo golpeo en el rostro desaparición y se fijó que era una imagen residual que había hecho el (Zanzōken) **. ¿** Que como es posible? que el hiso una imagen residual de él mismo y no me di cuenta donde está el original **.**

Goku aparece detrás de blackwargreymon y le dan un fuerte golpe en la cabeza **,** que lo envía lejos abajo del bosque **.** Rayos me tomo por sorpresa y me dejo algunos rasguños, debo admitir que es muy bueno peleado **.** Pero creo que ya es hora de probar una de mis técnicas ahora mismo **, "** ULTRA TORNADO DEL CAOS" **.** Blackwargreymon Junta sus garras y gira sobre sí mismo como un taladro **,** blackwargreymon creo un poderoso tornado y él está dentro **.**

Bueno ya que estoy dentro del tornado con esto le causare un daño grave a goku **.** Pero antes creo que usare otra "técnica" para incrementar el poder haaaaa "DRAMÓN KILLER" el poderoso tornado incremento mucho de poder y tamaño y está rodeado por electricidad **.**

El poderoso tornado van volado rápidamente donde esta goku volado **.** Pero qué es eso que viene volado rápidamente **,** rayos un tornado poderoso con electricidad espera un momento acaso está dentro blackwargreymon **.** El súper tornado llega donde goku y él lo esquivo por poco **,** solo termino con una cortada que libero algo de sangre en el pecho al tratar de esquivar **.**

Uff uff por poco me dan ese tornado solo me hirió en el pecho **,** pero debo decir que ese ataque fue muy poderoso **.** Goku veamos si me puedes esquivarme estado yo dentro de este súper tornado poderoso **.**

Yo no "estaría" tan seguro con eso que dices blackwargreymon yo te detendré con mi "PUÑO DEL DRAGON" haaaaaaaaaa grrr **.** Agumon **,** gabumon y ranamon se sorprendieron al ver como goku invoco un enorme dragón dorado para detener el súper tornado **.** Agumon: buoh goku es alguien sorprendente fuerte y genial **.** Gabumon: Tienes razón agumon es sorprendente el poder de goku y sus técnicas **.** Ranamon **:** gokues un hombre "increíble" **,** fuerte y guapo - me pregunto hasta dónde puede llegar sus poderes por que seguro puede superar a los dioses digimon **.**

Ahora veamos quien puede más luchado haaaaaaaa **.** Eso lo veremos ahora blackwargreymon no me dejare vencer ahora mismo ni nunca haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa **.** Los dos poderosos ataques están en una colisión muy poderosa, ¿qué hace? temblar abajo en el bosque y en todo el digimundo **.**

El enorme dragón dorado y el súper tornado del caos **…** sigue chocándose provocado algunas explosiones poderosas en el cielo **.** El súper tornado trata de atravesar el pecho del enorme dragón dorado, no pudo atravesar el dragón, porque el dragón uso sus poderosas garras chocado con el tornado **.**

El choque entre la garra del dragón y el súper tornado creo una poderosa esfera explosiva que los envolvió y provoco una brillante luz **.** Se escuchó un poderoso estruendo en todo el digimundo por el choque de energía y algunos relámpagos que había aparecido **.** Paso una hora y había aparecido algo de humo que Cumbria el cielo en el área de la batalla **.**

El humo que cubría el campo de batalla se dispersó y se observa en el cielo a blackwargreymon y a goku con heridas **.** Ese ataque fue muy poderoso blackwargreymon y me sorprendió que esa técnica, "tiene un poderoso poder destructivo y también me di cuenta que puede desviar ataques" **.** Ja, ja, ja, ja debo decir goku que también ese ataque que usaste fue muy poderoso al igual que el mío, bueno sigamos con el combate.

Goku **:** si tienes razón sigamos el combate, porque se está poniendo muy "emociónate" y quiero ver tu máximo poder contra mí **.**

Goku aprieta sus manos concentrado energía que lo rodea en todo su cuerpo **…** blackwargreymon hace lo mismo que goku y aprieta sus garras concentrado energía que lo rodea en todo su cuerpo **.** Una enorme esfera de energía de color dorado rodea a goku y se está expandiendo **.**

¡Oh! Ya veo lo que estas tratado de hacer goku **…** pero no me derrotaras al expulsar algo de "energía" eso te voy a decir haaaaaaaa **.** Una enorme esfera de energía de color negro oscuro con dorado rodea a blackwargreymon y se está expandiendo al igual que la enorme bola de energía de goku **.**

Las dos enormes energías chocan **…** creado una colisión que crea electricidad y cambia el clima en todo el digimundo **.** Las energías chocaron así durante unos minutos **.**

Las dos enormes "energías" explotaron **…** causado mucha luz por tanta energía que se había liberado **.** Goku y blackwargreymon esta jadeado y tiene algo de sudor ambos al demostrar sus poderes y se está emocionado de jugar al estar proba sus poderes el uno al otro **.**

Goku y blackwargreymon se acerca y se choca los puños para luego darse un golpe cada uno **…** Goku le dio un fuerte golpe a blackwargreymon en el rostro y todavía tiene su puño sobre su rostro **.** Blackwargreymon hiso lo mismo que goku "dándole" un fuerte en el rostro **.** Goku: eres bueno peleado blackwargreymon me impresionas mucho… blackwargreymon: ja, ja, ja, ja esto me emociona mucho poder luchar demostrar mis "capacidades" **.**

Ambos se separa volado y los dos dan una sonrisa al tener una batalla tan intensa y divertida. Goku desaparece velozmente y usa el zanzoken para sorprender a blackwargreymon. Blackwargreymon está buscado a goku viendo a todos lados y tratar de sentir su energía.

Goku aparece arriba de Blackwargreymon para tomarlo por sorpresa… me buscabas pues aquí estoy, recibe el poder de mí. Goku mueve sus manos en posición y carga una poderosa "energía" en sus manos que está en posición y empieza a cargar un Kamehameha. "¡Ka... me... ha... me… haaaaaaaaa…" libera un poderoso Kamehameha de las manos, hacia abajo de blackwargreymon. Rayos donde esta goku acaso se escondió para atacarme por sorpresa, te encontrare… que rayos es ese sonido, así que ahí estabas – pero que está haciendo acaso está haciendo una "técnica" especial no puede ¡ser! Es muy poderoso esa técnica mejor la bloqueo haaaaa.

Blackwargreymon el uso una de sus técnicas para protegerse de esa poderosa "técnica". Escudo del caos. Para protegerse de ese poderoso ataque el escudo se movió de su espalda a sus garras… el escudo esta tratado de resistir el daño de ese ataque. No me dejare derrotar por ti goku, pero debo admitir que es increíble tu tenía haaaaaaa. Hay una poderosa explosión entre el poderoso choque del kamehameha de goku que estaba tratado de dañar el escudo de Blackwargreymon.

Hay mucho humo por el poderoso ataque que fue. El humo se disipa y se ve a Blackwargreymon volado todavía y esta respirado algo pesadamente.

Su escudo recibió algunos daños y rasguños al resistir ese inmenso poder que le lazo goku. Ranamon, agumon y gabumon estaba sorprendidos con los ojos abierto y la boca hacia el suelo, de que goku solo está peleado normal y no ha usado sus transformaciones. Se ven que goku ganara ellos ven y se dan cuenta que goku le está dando una paliza a blackwargreymon modo caos él tiene algunos rasguños y algo de sangre. Goku tiene unas pocas heridas de la dura batalla que está teniendo.

Blackwargreymon modo caos: jajaja esto es muy divertido. Eres el primero que me daña y me deja algunos rasguños porque no me muestra algo de tu poder para así pelear al máximo.

Goku: jajaja está bien usare algo de mi poder… aunque usare solo el súper saiyajin ya que quiero ver tu máximo poder en esta batalla muy divertida y emociónate **.**

Blackwargreymon: Absorción de energía negativa. Blackwargreymon grita una de sus técnicas y se abre un portal oscuro… la técnica es Absorción de energía negativa, el absorbe energía negativa del Mar Oscuro que se ve desde ese portal.

Sale energía oscura y empieza a rodear el cuerpo de Blackwargreymon, color oscuro fue toda la energía que salió. se recupera de las heridas que recibió de la batalla y se cerró el portal después de recuperarse del Kamehameha de goku.

Ahora goku muéstrame ese tal trasformación de súper sayajin para seguir la batalla. Está bien Blackwargreymon eso are ja, ja, ja me sorprende que te hayas recuperado absorbiendo la energía negativa de ese lugar, que está dentro de ese portal.

Ese lugar es el mar oscuro, donde se reúne la energía negativa de las emociones negativas de los humanos y digimones. Interesante goku aprieta sus manos y grita… grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr haaaaaaaa.

Su cabello cambia a dorado y sus ojos también son azules verdosos sus musculo incrementaron. Siente que el poder de goku se siente que es más fuerte que antes, pero no lo sabré si no lucho contra goku y veo cuanto de mi máximo poder puede contra él.

Blackwargreymon se prepara para atacar y le empieza a lazar puñetazos, "rodillazos" y patadas. Goku bloquea algunos de los ataques, otras le dio en el estómago o en el pecho.

Goku también empezó a contratacar a Blackwargreymon con golpes, patadas y rodillazos. Blackwargreymon bloqueo algunos de los ataques, otros le dieron y le causaron herida a Blackwargreymon igual que goku.

Jajaja. Ambos se rieron estaba batalla es muy emociónate luchar con alguien muy fuerte como tu Blackwargreymon. eres muy bueno peleado tú también eres un gran peleador goku estoy muy emocionado de tener una pelea como esta.

Cada golpe que goku y Blackwargreymon daba causo una onda de choque que resonaba en unas partes del digimundo y hacia que los digimones y árboles se agitara ya que la batalla también causo terremotos.

Blackwargreymon: Fuerza gea Oscura del caos, grito Blackwargreymon creado una gran bola de energía que concentra los sentimientos negativos esta por lazársela a goku. Goku prepara un súper Kamehameha en súper saiyajin "¡Ka... me... ha... me… haaaaaaaaa…" grito fue volado ese inmenso poder más grande que el anterior Kamehameha y ahora esta una colisión de energías entre el súper Kamehameha y Fuerza gea Oscura del caos . Debajo de ellos los digimones estaba nervioso y corre de la colisión algunos árboles se destruyeron con todo ese poder que se expulsa del choque entre esas dos técnicas poderosas.

Ranamon agumon gabumon estaba sorprendidos de la batalla titánica que está teniendo y todavía está seguros que goku ganara contra Blackwargreymon.

Los dos estaban dándole más poder a las técnicas para que uno de los ganara, gritaba… ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ganare seguro con esto, dijo Blackwargreymon. no lo creo goku ahhhhhhhhhhh gritaron al unísono y Blackwargreymon gasto demasiada energía en esa técnica.

El piensa que será suficiente para ganar pero luego escucha a goku grita grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr y su poder aumento un poco más. Termino sobrepasado su técnica esta llegado donde estoy, mejor me protejo y grita… Escudo caos máximo poder ahhhhhhhhhh.

Llega el súper Kamehameha absorbiendo su técnica Fuerza gea Oscura del caos que había lazado antes y es muy fuerte es de color azul con rojo llega donde esta Blackwargreymon y lo daña. se escucha una enorme explosión y sale mucho humo arriba el humo sale poco a poco y ve a Blackwargreymon muy herido pero todavía vivo con muchas heridas en su cuerpo además de sangre y algunas parte de su armadura dañada.

Se desmaya e iban a caer al suelo de una altura muy alta con todas esas heridas que tiene pero, goku lo atrapa justo a tiempo. Aparece cerca de ranamo agumon y gabumon… les dice que sujétese a él, ellos lo hace y se teletransportaro de vuelta a la nave junto con Blackwargreymon. que todavía está desmayado llegaron a la nave y goku agarra dos semillas del ermitaño una para él y la otra para Blackwargreymon.

Goku se comió su semilla del ermitaño y para que despertara Blackwargreymon. goku se acerca y le acerca la semilla a la boca se la come su poder se incrementa un poco más su heridas se cura y también su armadura dañada.

Ahora como gane vienes con nosotros y yo te entrenare estuvo muy emocionante esa pelea. Está bien goku lo are promesas son promesas… brilla el segundo digivice que era de tres colores gris negro con amarrillo y esa luz rodea a goku y Blackwargreymon.

Ahora Blackwargreymon tiene un poder de un súper sayajin 2 como goku súper sayajin 2, el digivice absorbió datos de Blackwargreymon y los manda al otro digivice goku puede.

Ahora con los datos en el otro digivice, él puede usar los datos que obtuvo de blackwargreymon y puede evolucionar en un blackwargreymon. Gracias a obtener los datos y también puede hacer las técnicas de blackwargreymon ( **las puede usar las técnica de** **blackwargreymon siendo sayajin o usado su digivice para transformase en blackwargreymon por los datos.)**

Blackwargreymon le llegaron imágenes de todo lo que hizo goku y también las imágenes de las técnicas que realiza goku ( **ahora Blackwargreymon puede hacer las misma técnica que goku gracias al digivice que le dio ese poder para que goku este mas conectado con sus digimones y al estar más conectado él puede usar las técnicas de los digimones que son de él y sus digimones puede usar las técnicas de goku y de sus compañeros digimon.)**

Dejó de brillar y ahora vuelve a brillar la luz y también esta brillado goku, ranamon, agumon y gabumon. Ranamon, agumon y gabumon siente un aumento de poder en sus cuerpos ( **ellos ahora puede usar las técnica de sus compañero digimon que esta con goku y las de técnica de goku y las habilidades que tiene un buen ejemplo de eso es que puede respirar bajo el agua ahora gracias que tiene habilidades de ranamon y ataques y también tiene un zenkai que le dio los digivice para que sea muy fuertes.)** al terminar de brilla se dieron cuenta que la luz hizo que goku le creciera una cola como la que vieron en los recuerdos de goku.

 **(Goku ahora puede respirar bajo del agua gracias a tener las habilidad de ranamon que le permite respirar si ahogarse bajo el agua además de hacer sus técnicas de agua por cierto goku van transformase en súper sayajin 4 en esta historia pero será dorado.)**

Ranamon, agumon, gabumon y Blackwargreymon se sorprendieron que a goku le creció una cola de mono. Tiene los ojos abierto, suda mucho al ver a goku con esa cola y no se dan cuenta que le creció y le digiero… - todos: oye goku te creció una cola. Lo que digiero los sorprendió sorprendido me creció mi colita.

Ahhhhh no importa y se cae al estilo anime ellos se ríe de goku y él le dice vamos comer para descansar un poco seguir con el entrenamiento y luego seguir nuestro camino ( **a se me olvidaba el digivice absorbió el código digital de o las digivoluciones de gabumon.)**

Goku habla mentalmente con shenlong y le dice hola que si me puede dar una capsula que tenga camas ilimitada resistentes para así dormir en un lugar cómodo Concedido goku está dentro de tu bolsillo esa nueva capsula.

* * *

 **Comienza la historia**

Agumon, gabumon, ranamon, y blackwargreymon está muy sorprendidos que la luz del digivice les dio la habilidad de usar cualquier técnica de cada uno o habilidades. También la luz hizo crecer la cola de goku que hizo sorprender mucho a ellos que le creciera una cola gracias a la luz del digivice. Agumon, gabumon, ranamon y blackwargreymon se acercaron a goku para ver si lo que tiene ahora que es su cola que le creció si es real o solo una alucinación que vieron por la luz del digivice.

Ranamon le pregunto a goku si eso es real y él se voltea y ve que le creció su cola que tenía cuando era pequeño, que tiene todos los Saiyajin de sangre pura. Ahhhhh me creció la cola no importa, jajaja eso hizo que se callera al suelo Agumon gabumon ranamon y blackwargreymon y se pusieron a reír nerviosamente después de lo que dijo goku de que su cola creció.

Goku les dices que él es un Saiyajin y ranamon, agumon y blackwargreymon le pregunta que es un Saiyajin. Y goku les dice que un Saiyajin son la raza de guerreros muy fuerte ellos habitaban el Planeta Vegeta hasta su destrucción a manos del tirano de Freezer, debido al temor de éste a que la leyenda del Súper saiyajin fuese cierta.

Goku les dijo que solo quedamos dos sayajin puro él y vegeta y los hijos de goku que son goten y gohan que son híbridos mita sayajin y humano. Y vegeta tiene un hijo que se llama trunks que también es un Híbrido como mis dos hijos solo que recibí un mensaje de mi mundo que me digiero que mi esposa que había muerto y me dijo que buscara un linda chica que me quiera.

Ranamon agumon gabumon y blackwargreymon estaba algo triste de que los explico goku que había. Oh vamos amigos no este triste mejor comamos algo y seguimos con el entrenamiento y luego podemos movilizarnos a otro lugar que les parece está bien goku comeremos y entrenaremos para descansar y luego seguir.

Goku, ranamon, agumon, gabumon y blackwargreymon estaba comiendo comida para recuperarse todos y para empezar el entrenamiento otra vez se sorprendieron todos de la mucha comida que está comiendo goku porque son veinte platillos de comida que goku termino rápido diciendo uhh estuvo deliciosa la comida él se levanta y cierra los ojos para hablar mentalmente con shenlong.

* * *

 **Mente de goku**

Hola shenlong estas despierto quiero pedirte un deseo.

{ **Hola goku vi tu pelea contra blackwargreymon y veo que te divertiste pelear contra el verdad.}**

Si tienes razón shenlong fue muy divertido esa batalla lo que me sorprendió es la luz que me cubrió de ese aparato que obtuve cuando llegue a este mundo esa luz me hizo crecer mi cola tu qué crees que paso.

{ **Bueno goku los dos aparatos que tienes que obtuviste al llegar aquí a este mundo se llama Digivice y D-Scan la luz que te cubrió te dio la habilidad de usar las técnicas o habilidades de los digimones que te acompaña también permite que ellos puede usar habilidades y técnicas tuyas y de otros digimones que te acompañe. Además te hizo crecer la cola y me dio poder a mí también que me permita que tú puedas usar ataques de electricidad que no te afectara a ti por si te encuentras un digimon que use electricidad además tienes nuevas técnicas que se llama Relámpago del Dragón, Electricidad Absorción, Defensa Eléctrica, Rayo del Dragón, Electricidad limo, garras eléctricas y la habilidad que tienes gracias a los poderes eléctricos es que se llama Electricidad limo Cuerpo es una habilidad que te permite regenerarte automáticamente si tu cuerpo es destruido yo te enviare la información de esas técnicas para que sepas usarla.}**

Oye shenlong que interesante eso que me dices de esos Digivices que me dieron esa habilidad. De poder usar las habilidad de mis amigos y las técnicas o habilidades de los digimones que me acompaña.

Ahora ellos puede usar mis técnicas pero mejor les enseño a controlar bien dos técnicas que no podrá manejar bueno los deseos que te iba a pedir es, primero que me des una capsula y dentro este una casa enorme indestructible con muchas habitaciones y esa cosas. Segundo hagas esta nave donde estamos, porque si es más grande la nave podremos entrenar más duro para mejorar.

Tercero que hagas la armaduras saiyajin indestructibles. Cuarto que traigas mi nube voladora y que sea indestructible para que nada la pueda destruir y hazla más grande por favor y se pueda dividir.

Quito una puerta que yo pueda aparecer con la mente y dentro de esa puerta este una habitación del tiempo como la del templo de kamisama. Solo que esta tenga mejores cosas para entrenar y poder aumentarle y bajarle el nivel de la gravedad, temperatura y que tenga muchas habitaciones y baños. Y que esa habitación sea indestructible porque así nadie la podrá destruir.

Sexto dinero infinitos que salga de mis bolsillos me servirá muy bien tener mucho dinero en este mundo. Séptimo quiero que me des la habilidad de poder ir a cualquier universo que halla. Para así poder encontrar a oponentes fuertes con los cual luchar… porque eso sería muy emociónate poder luchar con un nuevo oponente fuerte, eso me emocionaría mucho de poder luchar con nuevos oponentes poderosos.

 **Ok goku ya cumplí tus siete deseos ahora tienes tus capsulas con los deseos, también te di una caja donde esta las capsulas y una habilidad de poder sobrevivir en el espacio.**

 **Por cierto goku no solo tienes las habilidades de poder usar ataques eléctricos también puedes usar ataques de hielo así que no te afectara el frio las técnicas de hielo son: explosión de hielo, Rayo de Hielo, Garras de Hielo, Espada de Hielo,** **Cero absoluto,** **Campo de Hielo, armadura de frio.**

 **También puedes usar ataques de fuegos que se llama:** **Estallido Meteórico, Rayo Nova, Ataque Explosivo,** **Tornado de fuego, Blaster Meteor,** **dragón de fuego, Esfera Nova,** **Onda Explosiva,** **armadura de calor, garras de fuego.**

 **Puedes usar también ataques de agua que son muy fuertes que se llama: tornado agua, copia de agua, prisión de agua, curación acuática, dragón de agua, espada de agua.**

 **También podrás usar ataques de viento que se llama:** **Kūretsu Kidan, Huracán, Torbellino Spin, dragon de viento,** **y** **súper torbellino.**

 **otro elemento es la tierra que podrás usar gracias a el digivice además de poder absorber ataques de energía que te lace algún enemigo… y las técnicas se llama:** **Aftershock, devastación terrestre, súper terremoto, recuperación ambiental, fusión elemental y destrucción titánica.**

 **Puedes usar técnica de luz eso te servirá si encuentra algún enemigo que use oscuridad y son. Alas celestiales, campo de luz, garras de luz, bola de luz, copia de luz, absorción de luz, agujas de luz, súper caño de luz y barrera de luz.**

 **Y el último elemento es oscuridad, las técnica de oscuridad que te servirá muy bien contra enemigos que use luz y oscuridad. Alas oscuras, garras de sombra, bola de la oscuridad, absorción de oscuridad, campo de oscuridad, copias de sombras, pesadilla de sombras, prisión sombras, súper bola de sombras y barrera de oscuridad.**

 **Esas fueron las técnicas nuevas que puedes usar gracias a los digivice, también debo decirte que eres inmune a las enfermedades y las enfermedades de transmisión sexual.**

Goku está muy sorprendido de que puede usar ataques elementales que se ven que puede ser muy fuerte esos ataques. Oh valla shenlong se ven que esas técnicas me puede ayudar me servirá muy bien porque ahora tengo una idea para una nueva trasformación gracias a que tengo mi cola de nuevo esto me ayudara, porque recordé lo que me dijo vegeta que es que un sayajin al ver la luna llena su poder se multiplica por 10 al transformarse en ozaru si logro controlar el ozaru para pasar del ozaru a la nueva trasformación será muy fuerte.

{ **jajaja goku veo que te sorprendiste y también estas emocionado por las nuevas técnicas y porque quieres lograr esa nueva trasformación de súper sayajin solo ten cuidado cuando te trasforme en ozaru no pierdas el control y ya te mande la información de las nuevas técnicas goku hasta luego.}**

Hasta luego hablamos más tarde de algo que interesantes técnicas que ahora tengo se ve que son muy poderosas.

* * *

 **Dentro de la nave**

Goku ya salió de su mente después de hablar con shenlong se dio cuenta que dentro de la nave donde esta es más grande que antes para así poder tener un poco de espacio para entrenar.

Goku vio que ranamon, agumon, gabumon y blackwargreymon había terminado de comer comida. Goku se acercó a ellos y les dijo oiga ranamon, agumon, gabumon y blackwargreymon vamos afuera voy a tratar de conseguir una nueva trasformación y tenemos que salir porque no quiero destruir la nave si lo hago aquí.

Ranamon: goku-kun tú crees que esa nueva trasformación que vas a tratar de obtener no vas a perder el control de tu nueva transformación verdad.

Agumon: goku-san no pierdas el control cuando te trasformes en esa nueva trasformación que dices porque no te podremos detener si pierdes el control.

Gabumon: goku-san y cómo vas a lograr esa trasformación que dices.

Blackwargreymon: espero que sea muy fuerte esa nueva transformación de súper sayajin porque si incremento mi poder espero una revancha para ver quién gana en una pelea al máximo poder. Ya que tu

Goku: jajaja tranquilos chicos no se preocupe que no perderé el control y no te preocupes Blackwargreymon que tendremos otra batalla te lo aseguro y tranquila ranamon-chan cuando termine de obtener la trasformación podremos tener una cita o hacer algo divertido. Agumon-chan no te preocupes pequeña no perderé el control te lo aseguro a ustedes aunque no se ponga nerviosos.

Agumon y ranamon estaba muy sonrojadas tienes las mejillas de color rosa y le latía muy rápido el corazón. porque goku les toco la cabeza a ambas y las acaricio ellas estaba muy emocionadas de estar con goku. Blackwargreymon y gabumon le salió una gota de sudor y se rieron un poco al ver la escena.

 **Fuera de la nave**

Salieron todos de la nave para ver cómo se transformaría goku y vieron como goku se movió un poco para darles espacio a ver la nueva transformación.

Goku creo una bola de energía en su mano derecha de color blanco y lazo al cielo y dijo explota y mézclate y se creó una luna artificial que hizo sorprender a agumon, gabumon, Blackwargreymon y ranamon y también se sorprendieron los otros digimones que hay una luna si todavía no es de noche.

Goku vio la luna y al ver la luna grito grrrrrrr su cuerpo empieza a crecer y se trasforma en ozaru con la armadura indestructible que llevaba cuando estaba normal. La transformación sorprendió a ranamon, Agumon, gabumon y Blackwargreymon se sorprendió de que goku se trasformó en un mono gigantes de 10 pies de altura también los otros digimones que están por el bosque y cerca se sorprendieron mucho de que un mono de 10 pies de altura con armadura aparición en el bosque.

Después de haberse transformado en ozaru, goku comenzó a perder el control al no tener el razonamiento. Goku ozaru se golpeaba el pecho y disparaba rayos de la boca hacia todos lados… ranamon: que podemos hacer agumon, gabumon y Blackwargreymon para que goku recupere la compostura en esa transformación ya que no tiene razonamiento.

Gabumon: tendremos que ver una forma de que goku nos vea. Agumon: puede que tendremos que atacar a goku, para recupere el razonamiento al vernos. Blackwargreymon: yo lo tratare de atacar desde el cielo y ustedes ataque lo en la tierra, para que nos escuche y recupere el razonamiento. Blackwargreymon ataca a goku con una poderosa fuerza gea, para tener atención de él, el poderoso ataque lo ataco en el pecho y no le hiso mucho daño, solo unos rasguños.

Blackwargreymon sale volado donde esta goku para razonar con él y recupere control. Escúchame goku tienes que recuperar el razonamiento, no puedes dejar que el lado animal de esa transformación te domine amigo. Ranamon, agumon y gabumon lo atacaron, para que los reconociera y recuperan el razonamiento, de una vez.

Todos: gokuuuuu recupera el control de tu cuerpo y no te dejes controlar por él, lado animal. Goku los ve y para de atacar, recobrado el razonamiento del modo ozaru, él se dio cuenta del desastre que hiso y le dio algo de vergüenza perder el control.

Goku ozaru: si logre transfórmame en ozaru aunque perdí el control, ahora me toca trasformare en súper sayajin, grrrrrrrr haaaaaaaa. goku ozaru cambia de color de marro todo el cuerpo y los ojos de color rojo ahora su cuerpo es dorado y la cola también es dorado también los ojos son rojos brillantes. **(Se ven como el goku ozaru dorado de gt solo con la armadura indestructible que uso cuando entro en la habitación del tiempo solo que se estiro al trasformase en ozaru)**

Ahora un Aura de color dorado rodea todo el cuerpo de goku y el grita, grrrrrrrrrr haaaa. Hay rayos eléctricos que lo rodea y una luz dorada rodea el bosque donde esta goku y ellos otros digimones cercanos queda cegados un momento por la energía dorada que rodeo a goku.

La energía dorada que rodea el campo término y goku término su transformación tiene el cabello de color dorado que le llega hasta los hombros sus ojos son de color azules verdosos con algo dorado su cola es color dorado tiene pelaje dorado en el pecho debajo de la armadura indestructible que esta unidad a al cuerpo de goku antes de trasformase en ozaru ahora es de color azul verdosa con algunas partes de dorado y los guantes de color dorado. **(Es como el súper sayajin 4 solo que dorado)**

La transformación de goku dejo sorprendidos a ranamon, agumon, gabumon y Blackwargreymon. estaba sorprendidos del cambio de goku Ellos estaban seguros que goku ahora es más fuerte que antes, en sus otras tres trasformaciones de súper sayajin que tiene.

 **Pensamiento de ranamon:** oh dios mío goku se ven súper lindo con esa trasformación, es ahora más fuerte que su trasformación de súper saiyajin fase tres. es más musculoso y sus ojos son muy lindos sus ojos de color azul verdosos con algo dorado estoy enamorada de goku. Ranamon estaba babeado viendo el cuerpo de goku al usar su nueva trasformación ella le gustó mucho esa trasformación.

 **Pensamiento de agumon:** hay goku se ven más lindo que antes cuando estaba con su pelo negro y ojos negros. también se ven muy lindo con sus otras trasformaciones de súper sayajin creo que estoy enamorada del pero mejor espero a digievolucionar para tener la misma estatura que él. ( **La agumon de goku está enamorada de el así que hare que en un capitulo ella evolucione a una versión de wargreymon femenina y que tenga una escena lemon.)**

 **Pensamiento de gabumon:** valla se ven muy impresionante esa trasformación y se puede sentir un poder increíble que tiene goku ahora con esa trasformación.

 **Pensamiento de Blackwargreymon:** ciento que el poder de goku ahora es demasiado fuerte pero entrenare para que tengamos una batalla con nuestro máximo será interesante.

Goku: jajaja lo logre esta trasformación la llamare súper saiyajin fase 4 bueno mejor destruyo esa luna, que cree porque ya logre mi trasformación haaaaaaa. Goku creo una pequeña bola de energía que laza hacia la luna, el lazo donde está la luna y exploto eso dejo sorprendidos a muchos digimones que esa luna que creo goku explotado.

Goku se acercó donde esta ranamon, agumon, gabumon y Blackwargreymon al llegar donde esta ellos goku deja de usar su trasformación y vuelve a tener sus ojos y pelo de color negro. Eso sorprendió a ranamon, agumon, gabumon y Blackwargreymon que goku volviera a tener su pelo y ojos de color negro y le preguntaron porque volvió a la normalidad y goku les explico que no quería estar en su nueva trasformación que se llama súper sayajin fase 4 ahora porque quería entrenar algo y luego hacer algo. Goku, ranamon, agumon, gabumon y Blackwargreymon entrar dentro de la nave para entrenar.

* * *

 **Dentro de la nave**

Goku se acercó a donde esta sus dos digivice, agarro el D-Scan de color negro con algunas partes doradas al tocarlo una luz de color dorado lo rodeo. Goku grito. Digispirit digivol ahhhhhhhhhhhh **(es como las digivoluciones de Digimon Frontier solo que el divice que es el d-scan copio los datos que tiene Blackwargreymon y al copiarlo los datos de el creo un Digispirit que convertirá a goku en un Blackwargreymon y el podrá usar su poderes saiyajin y tendrá mucho poder.)**

Hubo una fuerte luz y se escuchar gritar a goku diciendo Blackwargreymon y ahora es un, Blackwargreymon goku. eso dejo muy sorprendidos a ranamon, agumon, gabumon y Blackwargreymon… Que goku se convirtió en un Blackwargreymon al tocar ese aparato. Se dieron cuenta que se parece a un Blackwargreymon solo que tiene algo diferente que otros Blackwargreymon y es que tiene su cola que tiene todo saiyajin.

Goku Blackwargreymon: ¿valla no pese? que ese digivice que se, llama d-scan me permitió convertirme en digimones, me pregunto si puedo usar mis trasformaciones de súper sayajin grrrrrrr haa.

El cuerpo de goku cambia de color de negro a dorado, todo su cuerpo hasta su cola y sus ojos son de color azules verdosos, con dorado el pelo amarillo que tenía se le eriza y se vuelve dorado. Jajaja si lo puedo usar además que entrenare en este cuerpo para acostumbrarme a usarlo.

La trasformación dejo muy sorprendidos a ranamon, agumon, gabumon y Blackwargreymon tenía la boca salía hasta suelo y se frotaba los ojos para ver que no es un sueño lo que ve.

Goku dejo de usar el súper sayajin y se acercó a ellos les entrego un caparazón de tortuga a cada uno que pesa 50 kg para que pueda entrenar más peso y aumentar su fuerza y velocidad. Goku se acercó a la máquina de gravedad y aumento para que el entrenamiento fuera más intenso goku coloco para que gravedad fuera 50g y se encendió la maquina goku les dijo que hiciera 20 flexiones, 25 lagartija, que den 4 vueltas. Ellos empezaron con el entrenamiento que les dijo goku.

Mientras ellos entrenaban goku también lo hacía usado Mancuernas que pesaba 15000kg goku lo movía de izquierda a derecha para ejercitarse los brazos. Ranamon y agumon estaba muy sonrojadas viendo como entrenaba goku con las Mancuernas muy fácilmente se dieron cuenta que goku puede controlar fácilmente la evolución que uso con el digivice muy fácilmente porque se adaptó a su cuerpo de los datos copiados de Blackwargreymon.

Goku creo una rueda gigante que pesa 15000 toneladas, lo agarra y empieza a ejercitar sus brazos. cargado esa rueda enorme para que se fortalezca su brazos al cargar algo tan pesado. Eso dejo muy sorprendidos a ranamon, agumon, gabumon y Blackwargreymon de que carga algo tan pesado si ninguna dificulta.

Goku Blackwargreymon: Kaio Ken aumentado 50 veces grrrrr el cuerpo de goku se rodea de una aura de color rojo todo el cuerpo. Bien ahora intensificar mi entrenamiento para acostúmbrame a este cuerpo ahora creare una copia para hacer una batalla contra él y así lograre controlar mi cuerpo evolucionado. Creación de copias- grita goku y hay una luz azul que cubre el cuerpo de goku se creó una copia que se parece a goku Blackwargreymon.

Esa técnica dejo sorprendidos a ranamon, agumon, gabumon y Blackwargreymon porque goku creo una copia del mismo, para seguir entrenado. Ellos dejaron de entrenar porque estaba agotados de hacer mucho entrenamiento así que decidieron ver como entrenara goku. La copia de goku lo ataca con puñetazos y patadas que goku esquiva y le envía golpes de y patadas y goku le laza una bola energía su copia que atrapa la bola de energía y la destruye.

Mientras la copia destruyo la bola de energía de goku le dio una patada un cabezazo y un puñetazo en el estómago de la copia le salió algo de saliva y sangre por el golpe en estómago. Goku se mueve veloz mente para golpear el estómago de su copia, cuando llego donde está la copia lo golpea en el estómago, y eso sorprendió mucho al darse cuenta que solo era una simple imagen para engañarlo. La copia de goku esta tratado de busca a el verdadero goku, sintiendo su ki y viendo por todos lados para encontrarlo.

Goku copia atrapa el golpe por la espalda, que iba recibir en su espalda, sorprendiendo a goku que le dio una sonrisa de felicidad. Goku le pega una patada en el estómago a su copia, haciendo que lo suelte. La copia se movió velozmente apareciendo detrás goku y golpeándolo en el cuello, le metió una patada en la espalda mandándolo a volar del impacto. Goku desaparece usado su teletransportacion y zanzoken, engañado a su copia que no lo encuentra.

Gok copia se dio cuenta que el saiyajin uso el zanzoken creado varias copias del. Rayos donde está, el original solo son copias ellos y donde está el verdadero… goku aparece arriba de su copia y le conecta un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, para luego enviarle una poderosa patada que lo envía volado.

Jajaja pelear con tingo mi copia creado, por mí es muy emociónate ahora transfórmate en súper sayajin copia, para que tu luches con migo en forma súper sayajin y yo usado el kaio ken. Si eso es lo que quieres será interesante luchar con el me creo usado el súper sayajin ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh el cuerpo de goku Blackwargreymon cambia de color de negro a dorado al usar el súper sayajin. Ahora será más interesante esta pelea ya que usare mi kaio ken, el cuerpo de goku Blackwargreymon es rodeado por una aura roja en el cuerpo del saiyajin.

Goku dejo de usar el kaio ken, para luego transformarse en súper saiyajin. Sabes hace tiempo que no he usado esto, ya que es muy arriesgado usar el kaio ken en combinación, con el súper saiyajin ya puedo terminar destruido o muerto… lo que dijo goku sorprendió a todos, excepto a la copia.

Goku aprieta su mano y comienza concentra energía en todo su cuerpo. ¡Kaio ken haaaaaa!... una enorme energía roja lo rodea en estado en súper saiyajin, todo se sorprende de tal nivel de poder que expulso goku. Blackwargreymon: es impresiónate el nivel de poder de goku es más fuerte que antes, esto me emociona mucho de querer superarlo o llegar al mismo nivel. Renamon: goku no te arriesgues usado esa técnica, ya que puede ser peligroso. Agumon: como dijo renamon por favor no hagas eso ya que puede ser peligroso y puedes morir… gabumon: es sorprendente el nivel de energía de goku al fusionar el súper saiyajin y esa técnica.

No se preocupe amigos no me arriesgare, además yo quería intentar usar mi kaio ken estado en súper saiyajin. ¡Ahhhhhh grrr kaio ken x 4 ahhhh grrr!... todos se sorprendieron del nivel de poder de goku, que supero el que tenía antes. Goku movió su cuello tronándolo al igual que sus manos, preparándose para la batalla.

Goku se mueve volado y golpea a su copia en el estómago, la copia le sale algo de saliva de la boca. Goku aprovecha que su copia esta distraído y le hace una patada en el pecho y lo manda hacía en el suelo. Valla ese golpe que me diste no me dolió mucho que te perece esto Ka…me…ha…me…haaaaaaaaaa la energía de la copia van hacia donde esta goku, y goku coloca sus manos para protegerse de ese poderoso ataque y el ataque lo atraviesa en el estómago y explota el cuerpo de goku.

Nooo goku por queee… gritaron agumon, ranamon, gabumon y Blackwargreymon al ver el cuerpo de goku explotado por el poderoso ataque de la copia de goku. Ellos vieron pequeños pedazos de goma eléctrica de color negro de una las nuevas técnicas de goku y se sorprendieron cuando todas las gomas eléctricas se unen y crean el cuerpo de goku y esta si ninguna herida. ( **Goku obtuvo un zenkai y su poder en estado normal que es cuando esta de color negro se incrementó y al estar usado el Súper Kaio Ken el cuerpo de goku absorbió el poder de el Súper Kaio Ken y así es ahora más fuerte.)**

Goku-kun pensábamos que estabas muerto, gritaron ranamon y agumon y se acercaron dónde estaba goku. ¡No se preocupe amigos esa es una de mis habilidades nueva que tengo, que me permite regenerarme!... Ahora debería moverse para no estar cerca en mi entrenamiento no quiero que salga lastimados además ustedes esta agotados por el entrenamiento que les dije que hiciera tome estas semillas de el ermitaño así se recupera del entrenamiento. Goku saca cuatro semillas del ermitaño y se las dan a agumon, ranamon, gabumon y Blackwargreymon ellos se la comen y recupera su fuerza además de un incremento de poder.

Goku vuela donde está su copia y usa el súper Kaio Ken, para luchar de igual contra su copia que se mueve más rápido que antes, goku le pega un fuerte golpe en el rostro, y le dan una patada en el estómago que lo manda volado al suelo. Ah esos golpe dolieron mucho ahora veamos si puedes soportar una batalla con migo tu copia en súper saiyajin tres y tu usado el Kaio Ken para acostumbrarte a esa digievolucion.

Jajaja eso no sabremos hasta que nosotros dos luchemos aunque ya me acostumbre a usar estar digievolucion que me dio el digivice. Jaja eso es bueno que por fin te acostumbraste a usar este cuerpo digivolucionado al igual que yo.

La copia de goku aprieta sus puños y grita un fuerte grito, ahh ahhhhhhhhhhh grhhhhhh. El cuerpo de la copia se rodio de una aura dorada más intensa que el súper saiyajin y tiene bioelectricidad.

Los ojos se ve más grandes en la trasformación de súper saiyajin 3 tiene Un aumento en la masa muscular. La radiación de energía es tan grande que los pulsos del aura son en una frecuencia muy alta casi hasta el punto de parecer estática. Y el sonido del aura de la copia de goku también se escucha aún más alto que el de un súper saiyajin 2. Tiene Bio-electricidad que sale del aura de color dorada y ahora el cuerpo de la copia de goku digivolucionado a blackwargreymon es de color dorado intenso y el cabello le llega hasta la espalda como el súper saiyajin fase 3.

Ahora me toca a mí expulsar algo de mi poder usado el kaio ken. Grrrr ahhh kaio ken aumentado diez veces, ahhhhhhhh ahora estoy listo para el segundo round. El cuerpo de goku digivolucionado a blackwargreymon. El cuerpo de goku al usar el kaio ken le aumento la masa muscular está ahora de color rojo su cuerpo y su aura tiene Bio-electricidad.

* * *

 **Comienzo de la batalla**

Goku se mueve a una velocidad muy rápida que sobrepasa a la velocidad de la luz para el ojo humano, que no puede ver agumon, ranamon, gabumon y Blackwargreymon. Goku se acerca dónde está su copia con su velocidad que ahora es muy rápida al usar el súper kaio ken aumentado diez veces el comenzó a darle puñetazos a su copia, también la copia contrataca dándole puñetazos a goku.

Ellos dos al darse puñetazos, patadas, y rodillazos los esquivan algunos golpes, patadas y rodillazos que no pudieron bloquear. Recibiendo algunos rasguños y sacado algo de sangre al recibir los golpes que se daba goku y su copia que se emocionaron por luchar.

Jaja esta batalla es muy emociónate para, acostúmbranos a este cuerpo gracias al digivice no lo crees. Tienes razón estos es emocionante luchar con Tigo y parece que te acostumbraste a usar el súper kaio ken, porque no usaste esa técnica desde que luchaste en contra Paikuhan en el torneo de otro mundo.

Bueno no use esa técnica, para incrementar mi poder esos siete años que pase en el otro mundo entrenado. Toma esto Dramón Killer caos y garras eléctricas. Los dos ataque de goku van dirigido a hacia su copia y dañarlo con ese ataque muy poderoso. No me dejare atacar por ese ataque te atacare con el mismo ataque toma Dramón Killer caos y garras de fuego. Los ataques de goku y su copia chocan creado una colisión de ataques entre los puños combinados usado el Dramón Killer caos y la garras eléctricas, contra Dramón Killer caos y garras de fuego que causo que los dos saliera volado por choquen de poder que ocasionaron esas técnicas.

Goku y su copia esta algo heridos con unos rasguños, y algo de sangre que le sale en algunas partes del cuerpo, después del ataque de colisión que hubo y ellos vuela para seguir luchado. Jaja ese ataque que usamos fue muy poderoso que nos dejó con algunos rasguños y algo de sangre. Tienes razón aunque no terminamos muy heridos por esos poderosos ataques que usamos ahora sigamos.

Goku se mueve a una velocidad muy rápida para atacar el a su copia, también su copia se mueve a una velocidad muy rápida. Se atacaron mandado golpe a golpe y los golpes que se lazaron chocaron causado explosiones por el choque de ataques que hace.

Goku le laza una patada giratoria a su copia que el bloquea con su brazo izquierdo. Goku aprovecha que su copia está bloqueado su patada giratoria y le laza una bola de energía que le llega al rostro. Al goku lazarle esa bola de energía en el rostro de su copia hubo humo y el humo se disipo y se ven el rostro de él copia de goku con algunos rasguños en el rostro por el ataque de goku.

La copia de goku creo muchas bolas de energía que se las laza a goku, y goku las destruye muy fácilmente esas bola de energía usado sus manos. Goku aparece detrás de su copia y lo ataca con puñetazos patadas y ataques de bola de energía en el estómago.

La copia de goku termino muy dañado por los golpes y ataques de ki de goku. Ahh esos golpes me causaron mucho daño toma esto Fuerza gea Oscura del caos y ultra Mega Tornado. La copia de goku combino dos poderosas técnicas que son, la Fuerza gea Oscura del caos y ultra Mega Tornado el ultra mega tornado que uso la copia de goku absorbiendo la energía de la estas Fuerza gea Oscura del caos para que sea más poderoso el ultra Mega Tornado para atacar a goku.

Veamos si me puedes ganar con ese ataque combinado toma esto recibe el poder aumentado 10 vecez kaaaa…meee…haaa…meeee…haaaaa, Fuerza gea Oscura del caos. Goku combino su kame hame ha aumentado diez veces, y su Fuerza gea Oscura del caos creado un poderoso ataque de color rojo y azul que es muy poderoso y van directo hacia la copia de goku.

Los ataques combinado de goku y su copia, crea una colisión muy poderoso que está viendo quien puede ganar si goku o su copia. Ha no me ganaras con ese ataque te derrotare para descansar un poco. Mejor termino esto rápido, ya que me quedare si energía al usar el súper sayajin fase 3 toma máximo poder. No me dejare derrotar te demostrare que te puedo ganar a ti mi copia que estas usado el súper sayajin fase 3 toma esto golpe del dragón haaa.

Goku y su copia pusieron más poder, a las energías que usaba para ganar alguno de ellos dos. El ultra Mega Tornado que uso la copia es más fuerte que antes porque esta usado el máximo poder para acabar con la pelea y su poder además de absorber la Fuerza gea Oscura del caos que hiso un poderoso tornado de color negro dorado y rojo.

Goku el poder que uso el saiyajin es de color azul rojo amarillo al goku usar un poderoso kame hame ha, combinado con una Fuerza gea Oscura del caos. Y al goku usar un muy poderoso golpe del dragón que está superado al poderoso tornado que creo la copia de goku. Haaaaa haaaaa grhhhhh Toma esto máximo poder, te derrotare con mi golpe de dragón combinado. El poder de goku supero el que usaba su copia y lo tragón todo el poder que uso goku.

El choque de poderes que causaron hiso temblar todo el digimundo y los digimones, estaba asustados pensado quien o que causa que este temblado el digimundo. Pensado que era un digimon oscuro muy poderoso.

Ahhh me superaste con esos ataques combinados, para crear un muy poderoso ataque parece que me derrotaste jajajaja ahhhhhhh grh ahh. El cuerpo de la copia de goku fue tragado por el poderoso ataque de goku dentro de la nave donde estaba se llenó de mucha luz por ese poderoso choque de poderes y también se llenó de humo.

* * *

 **Termino la batalla de entrenamiento de goku vs la copia que hiso**

 **Pensamiento de blackwargreymon:** impresiónate poder destructivo que tiene goku, ¿ya que ahora es más fuerte que cuando peleamos…? Tendré que entrenar muy duro porque, yo necesito incrementar mis poderes para cuando volvamos a luchar y sea una emociónate batalla.

 **Pensamiento de ranamon:** es sorprendente el poder que tiene goku-kun. Me sorprende que goku-kun no uso el súper saiyajin, para pelear en ese entrenamiento que hacía con esa copia de el mismo que hiso. Es muy impresionante que goku pudiera derrotar a esa copia que hiso, ya que estaba en súper saiyajin fase 3 que es esa una de las transformación es más poderosa de goku.

Es muy interesante que goku al digivolucionar en blackwargreymon fuera muy fuerte, al usar el kaio ken contra la copia en estado súper saiyajin fase 3 blackwargreymon. Ahora goku es más fuerte estoy muy segura de eso y además que se ven muy lindo al evolucionar quiero tener una cita romántica con goku estoy tan enamorada de él. ( **Está muy sonrojada ranamon pensado en estar en una cita con goku.)**

 **Pensamiento de fémale agumon:** es muy sorprendente el poder que tiene goku-kun, y se ven muy lindo en esa evolución de un blackwargreymon. Es muy impresionante que goku creara una copia del mismo evolucionado en blackwargreymon, y le pudiera ganar sin transformarse en súper saiyajin 3 con solo usado el kaio ken contra su copia en estado súper saiyajin fase 3.

Quiero progresar en mi entrenamiento para ser más fuerte, y así poder lograr tener tanto poder que me permita, evolucionar a wargreymon. que es una evolución de nivel mega y si lo logro quiero que goku me quiera mucho porque así ranamon y yo podremos hacer que goku sea muy feliz con nosotras.

 **Pensamiento de gabumon:** estoy muy impresionado por el poder destructivo, que tiene goku cuando usa algunas de sus técnicas que son muy poderosas como el kaio ken. Fue muy increíble que le ganara a su copia que hiso, eso porque su copia está en súper saiyajin fase 3 y goku estaba usado el kaio ken uno más poderoso para derrotar a su copia y para acostumbrarse a esa evolución. Voy a entrenar duro con el entrenamiento que nos está dando goku para poder ser fuerte y así yo quiero pelear con goku en un combate amistoso seria genial.

El poderoso ataque que hiso goku para terminar, su entrenamiento contra su copia que creo. Hay mucho humo por el poderoso ataque de goku el humo se disipo y ven el cuerpo de la copia de goku que está desapareciendo en humo que se está uniendo al cuerpo goku.

El cuerpo de goku deja de estar de color rojo por usar el súper kaio ken. El cuerpo de goku brilla azul al absorber el humo que contenía el cuerpo de su copia que volvió a cuerpo de goku. El cuerpo de goku blackwargreymon vuelve a como estaba antes de evolucionar y tiene algunas heridas y algo de sangre que sale de su cuerpo. ( **El cuerpo de goku se llenó de datos como apare en el anime digimon 4 como cuando termina la digievoluciones de los persones.)**

Goku bajo al suelo de la nave, y dejo de volar. Se acercó donde esta ranamon, agumon, gabumon y blackwargreymon para descansar un poco del arduo entrenamiento. Ranamon y agumon saltaron donde está, goku y lo abraza algo de la sangre que tenía goku por la batalla de entrenamiento con su copia.

Cayó sobre el cuerpo de ranamon, agumon, gabumon y blackwargreymon. La sangre que cayó en sus cuerpos esta brillado de color azul y se mezcla con los cuerpos que le cayó que son ranamon, agumon, gabumon y blackwargreymon. ( **Se me ocurrió en esta parte cuando** **lo abrazaron, ranamon y agumon a goku cayo algo de la sangre de goku en los cuerpos ranamon, agumon, gabumon y blackwargreymon y se mezcló con su ADN y ahora son mitad digimones y Saiyajin eso es gracias al digivice que permitió eso.)**

Goku, ranamon, agumon, gabumon y blackwargreymon está muy sorprendidos por eso que paso con la sangre de goku. que les cayó a ellos en sus cuerpos brillo de color azul y se unió al cuerpo de ranamon, agumon, gabumon y blackwargreymon.

Ranamon: que rayos fue eso porque será, que la sangre de goku-kun nos cayó en el cuerpo de nosotros, y brillo de color azul. que extraño eso no entiendo porque la sangre de goku-kun brillo y entro a los cuerpos mío agumon gabumon y blackwargreymon. Me pregunto que causaría que tu sangre se uniera a nuestros cuerpos goku-kun no crees que fue, el digivice que tienes que hiso esto.

Agumon: creo que estoy de acuerdo con ranamon, creo que ella tiene razón al decir que el digivice fue el que hiso de unir tu sangre goku, a nuestros cuerpos. Me pregunto si el digivice lo hiso para que nos diera algo de sangre saiyajin de goku para que seamos, mitad saiyajin para que seamos fuertes como goku.

Gabumon: creo que lo que dijo agumon puede ser cierto, y que los digivices de goku nos dio la posibilidad ser mitad sayajin. gracias a la sangre de goku, que nos cayó a nuestros cuerpo y al brillar la sangre paso que la sangre de goku se mesclo con nuestra sangre.

Blackwargreymon: oye goku nos puedes enseñar a hacer el kamehameha, y el kaio ken para que lo podas usar nosotros también en nuestro entrenamiento.

Goku: está bien les enseñare a usar el kamehameha, y el kaio ken y también les enseñare a volar para que aprenda a volar ustedes. Pero antes me comeré una semilla de el ermitaño, para recuperarme de mis heridas y ranamon yo creo que tienes razón. Al decir que fue el digivice el que hiso, que mi sangre que les cayo se les mesclara en sus cuerpo uniéndose a sus sangres volviéndose mitad sayajin.

Goku agarra una semilla de su bolsa y se la come y recupera su cuerpo de las heridas que tenía **(y ahora tiene un zekai al recuperarse de la batalla que tuvo.)** ok mire ranamon agumon gabumon y Blackwargreymon preste atención para hacer el kamehameha Consiste en crear un círculo, con las manos y al acabarlo, se juntan en el centro del círculo. Después se echan hacia atrás y tiene que concentrar sus energía en sus palma que la energía valla a sus manos dígalo y haga la técnica pero para ver que funciona lácela a mí.

Ranamon: porque quieres, que te ataquemos con esas técnica que no estas enseñado goku… Eso es muy fácil ranamon lo hago para que los ataque de energía que vaya usar los bloqueare muy fácilmente así que hágalo.

Blackwargreymon junto sus manos y empezó a hacer el kamehameha, y la energía que se juntaba era de color azul oscuro. Toma esto goku espero que aguantes esta técnica Ka…me…ha…me…haaaa. La energía fue directo a goku para dañarlo y goku levanta las manos y detiene el ataque muy fácilmente.

Vaya parece que Blackwargreymon pudo usar el kamehameha, ahora lo detendré con mis manos ese ataque absorbiéndolo haaaa. Cuando goku atrapo ese poderoso ataque con las dos manos hubo mucho humo. Vaya, vaya Blackwargreymon lo hiciste muy bien ese ataque que usaste fue muy poderoso y yo lo absorbí para que no se desviara hacia ustedes.

Vaya me sorprende goku así que absorbiste ese ataque muy poderoso que te mande para ver si lo hice bien y no mal jajajaja goku eres un gran rival me gusta pelear con tingo. Jajajaja tienes razón Blackwargreymon tu eres gran Guerrero muy fuerte también mañana podemos tener batalla de entrenamiento mañana. Vale goku ya estoy muy acción por pelear con Tigo mañana.

Bueno ahora me toca a mí hacerlo. Está bien agumon hazlo tranquila yo detendré el ataque que aras, estoy seguro que podrás hacer el kamehameha y si lo haces are lo que tú quieres que dices agumon. Agumon al escuchar eso estaba muy sonrojada ahora está muy emocionada por hacer la técnica que les explico goku como hacer para decirle que la bese.

Agumon junto sus garras y empezó a hacer, el kamehameha y la energía que se juntaba era de color rojo claro. Está bien goku lo are para pedirte algo que quiero mucho, Ka…me…ha…me…haaaa.

La energía de color rojo claro fue directo a goku, para dañarlo y goku levanta la mano derecha y lo detiene muy fácilmente, la energía que destruyo goku. y hubo mucho humo al destruir la energía kamehameha de agumon.

El humo se disipo para mostrar goku ileso, al haber atrapado ese Kamehameha poderoso con solo una mano. Goku se acercó donde esta agumon y se agacha, donde esta agumon y le susurra en las oreja que es lo quieres. Agumon se sonrojo al escuchar la voz de goku susurrándole en las orejas que iban a pedir y ella decidió que era lo que le van a pedir.

Agumon se acerca al oído de goku, para decirle que le van a pedir para el saiyajin se lo a ella. Goku-san me puedes dar un beso en la boca y me puedes dar un poco de tu poder por favor… Goku al escuchar lo que quería agumon lo pensó, y decidió que iba hacer lo que le pidió agumon porque él le prometió a ella que si hacia el kamehameha el haría lo que quiera ella.

Goku agarra la cabeza de agumon, y la besa apasionadamente a ella en un beso largo con legua, que deja muy sorprendidos. Ranamon, gabumon y Blackwargreymon tenía la boca hacia el suelo fuera por lo que vieron, que los había sorprendido mucho.

Goku y agumon seguía con el beso, enredado sus lenguas probado en el interior de sus bocas, y termina el beso con un hilo de saliva que los dos tienen al haber terminado ese beso largo. Agumon está toda sonrojada al haber besado ella a goku, ranamon que estaba viendo también quería tener un beso de goku y tocar su cuerpo.

Goku se levantó enfrente de agumon, y levanto su mano izquierda y goku concentro algo de Ki, en su mano izquierda. y la energía que concentro goku es de color azul claro. Luego apunta su mano hacia agumon y ella obtuvo algo de energía que goku le transfirió.

El cuerpo de agumon es rodeado por una energía azul. ¿Qué es esto, yo siento algo…? de la energía que goku me paso a mí cuerpo, y me dio algo de incremento en mi poder, ya que la energía que goku me paso, a mi están fusionado a mi cuerpo.

Ranamon, gabumon y Blackwargreymon ¿se estaba preguntado Por qué? goku le paso algo de su energía a agumon. Mientras agumon se sentía un poco más poderosa, y le gustó mucho el beso que le dio goku a ella como prometió.

Ranamon: Oye goku-kun, te puedo preguntar algo acaso lo que quería agumon era que la besaras y le dieras un poco de tu poder verdad.

Bueno ranamon tienes razón, agumon me pidió que le diera un beso y que le diera un poco de mi poder, y para que no te enojes te dejare pedir lo quieras y te lo daré. Ranamon al escuchar lo que le dijo goku se sonrojo, porque ella sabe que elegir pero primero van probar ella la técnica que están practicado.

 **{goku antes de que sigas practicado enseñándoles a Ranamon, gabumon, Blackwargreymon y agumon el kamehameha y el kaio ken. que son poderosas técnicas lo que te voy a decir es que ahora que eres inmortal no podrás envejecer, y tampoco podrás morir porque ahora que somos uno… también te diere otra cosa, que si alguna parte de tu cuerpo es destruida se regenera y si los órganos internos tuyos son destruidos o dañados se puede regenerar y aparecerá otro nuevo si se destruyó eso es todo lo que tenía decirte goku ahora puedes seguir.**

 **Una última cosa ya que como eres joven al, yo darte la eterna juventud no envejecerás.}**

Goku al escuchar la voz de shenlong en su cabeza le agradeció, por la información diciéndole mentalmente para que lo escuche shenlong, y que no piense que está loco Ranamon, gabumon, Blackwargreymon y agumon. Gracias shenlong por esta información que me diste que bueno que tengo esa nueva habilidad así no preocupare y si sigo entrenado superare mis límites y seré muy poderoso ahora seguiré practicado.

Ahora ranamon hazlo has el, kamehameha como les enseñe. Ranamon junto sus manos y empezó a hacer el kamehameha, y la energía que se juntaba era de color azul con verde como el color del cuerpo de ranamon. Toma esto goku este ataque será mucho más fuerte que el de agumon y Blackwargreymon toma ka...me…ha…me…haaaaa aumentado 10 veces haaaaa.

La energía del kamehameha, que uso ranamon es más fuerte ya que es por diez la energía, van directo hacia goku. Y el saiyajin lo detiene ese ataque con sus manos fácilmente, y hubo mucho humo al goku parar ese poderoso ataque es más fuerte que el de agumon e igual de fuerte que el de Blackwargreymon. ( **El poder de ranamon fue incrementado por el Digivice como se mostró en el capítulo anterior por eso tuvo más potencia porque el Digivice de goku.** )

El humo se disipa y se muestra a goku con las manos extendidas después de detener ese poderoso ataque de energía de ranamon hacia goku.

Bueno ranamon que tal si luego cuando salga, de aquí me dices que quieres ranamon y te lo doy. Bueno goku será mejor así porque no seguimos para que nos enseñes como usar otra técnica.

Ahora te toca a ti gabumon intentarlo para que les enseñe a ustedes como usar otra técnica. Está bien goku lo are de una vez para que nos enseñes esa otra técnica… Gabumon junto sus manos y empezó a hacer el kamehameha y la energía que se juntaba es de color azul. Toma goku ka…me…ha…me…haaaa.

La energía fue directo a goku, y el saiyajin no se movió y levanto sus manos, y lo detuvo muy fácilmente hubo algo de humo al detener ese ataque.

Bueno ahora que puede usar el kamehameha, ahora les enseñare a hacer el kaioken. Les explicare que es el kaio ken: La técnica trae como resultado un aumento del poder base del usuario, aumento de la fuerza, velocidad y agilidad del cuerpo, al igual que los sentidos Según la multiplicación del poder es el tipo de Kaio Ken. No usen ustedes un Kaio Ken mayor al Kaio Ken x2 hasta que estén más entrenado y pueda manejar la técnica si terminar agotados por el desgastamiento de sus cuerpo.

Al escuchar lo que les dijo goku entendieron ellos eso de usar un kaio ken de más poder hasta que este mas entrenados.

Blackwargreymon: nos puedes explicar goku como usar esa técnica que se llama kaio ken. Para que ustedes usen el kaio ken tiene que concentrar su energía en su cuerpo y al concentrar la energía en sus cuerpos dice kaio ken y su energía se incrementara por el número de poder del kaio ken y les dará un aumento de la fuerza, velocidad y agilidad del cuerpo, al igual que los sentidos Según la multiplicación del kaio ken ahora inténtelo.

Blackwargreymon: está bien lo intentare yo primero. Blackwargreymon apretó los puños y concreto su energía y grito kaio ken y una aura de color rojo rodeo su cuerpo y su cuerpo cambio de negro a rojo al usar el kaio ken. Vaya lo logre y siento que mi poder se incrementó al usar esta técnica como dijiste goku. Jajaja que bueno que pudiste dominar esa técnica solo para que sepa no trate de usar un kaio ken más poderoso que el doble kaio ken porque puede terminar muy agotados y dañados en sus cuerpos. Ellos entendieron esa advertencia que les dice goku a ellos y decidieron entrenar para poder acostumbrase a usar esa técnica mejor.

Ahora me toca a mí goku-kun grita ranamon. Ranamon apretó los puños y concreto su energía y grito kaio ken y una aura de color rojo rodeo su cuerpo y su cuerpo cambio de color de azul verdoso a rojo al usar el kaio ken. Si hurra lo hice pude usar la técnica kaio ken de goku y ciento al usar esta técnica mi poder se incrementa como dijo goku.

Ahora me toca a mí goku-san dice agumon. Agumon apretó los puños y concreto su energía y grito kaio ken y una aura de color rojo rodeo su cuerpo y su cuerpo cambio de color de naranja a rojo al usar el kaio ken. Qué bueno puede yo también hacer la técnica que nos explicó goku. Blackwargreymon ranamon y agumon dejaron de usar el kaio ken porque todavía no está acostumbrados a usarlo y está algo agotados con sudor en sus cuerpos.

Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes tres pudieron usar el kaio ken aunque terminaron algo agotados porque no está acostumbrados a usar el kaio ken todavía ahora te toca a ti gabumon. Lo are goku para que estés muy orgulloso de mí al hacer esa técnica al igual que Blackwargreymon ranamon y agumon. Gabumon apretó los puños y concreto su energía y grito kaio ken y una aura de color rojo rodeo su cuerpo y su cuerpo cambio de color de azul con amarillo con rallas moradas ahora su cuerpo es de color rojo al usar el kaio ken gabumon dejo de usar el kaio ken porque se sintió agotando y se sentó en el suelo para descansar. Huy esas técnica es poderosa cuando la use horita me sentí que mi poder se incrementó creo que todavía no me acostumbro a usar esa técnica que te parece goku estas orgulloso que lograra usar la técnica que nos explicaste.

Si gabumon estoy muy orgulloso porque sé que ustedes pueden ser muy fuertes con el entrenamiento que aremos. Al escuchar lo que les dijo goku a ellos está muy felices.

Goku se acercó a ranamon, y le susurró al oído que es lo queria por haber podido hacer el kamehameha. La digimon se sonrojo y le dijo a goku, que quiere salir a caminar con goku y un beso ahora… Ok ranamon vamos a dar ese paseo y ese beso te lo daré en el paseo que vamos a tener ahora.

Goku agarro a ranamon de la mano, antes de decirle a agumon, gabumon y Blackwargreymon que van a Salir con ranamon. Así que ustedes pueden descansar un poco, y si quiere puede dormir un rato para recuperar fuerza para seguir entrenado… Goku salió de la nave con ranamon tomado de sus manos para dar ese paseo que quería la digimon con goku.

* * *

 **Fuera de la nave en el bosque**

Goku y ranamon camina por el bosque, dando ese paseo que quería la linda digimon femenina con el saiyajin. Mientras caminaba algunos de los digimones que están en el bosque, los están viendo y se dieron cuenta que ranamon estaba con un humano pensaba que estaba haciendo ella con él.

Digimon 1: quien será ese humano que esta con esa ranamon, dan mucha rabia que este agarrado de la mano de la hermosa y sexy digimon femenino. Debemos tomar por sorpresa a ese humano, para atrapar a esa linda renamon, y demostrar que somos unos verdaderos digimones al violarla y que sea nuestra esclava.

Digimon 2: ahhhhh maldito humano, nooo que hace un mugroso humano tocado, a esa hermosa digimon, es muy estresante ver que ese humano toque las delicadas manos de la sexy ranamon. Debemos derrotarlo para secuestrarla y violar compañeros a esa linda digimon.

Digimon 3: tengo ganas de darle una paliza a ese humano, y dejarlo medio muerto oiga ese humano tiene cola que raro es ese humano. Ya que los seres humanos no tienen cola, eso no es normal.

Digimon 4: oiga porque no atacamos a ese humano con cola de mono y lo dejamos inconsciente. Para así poder atrapar fácilmente, a esa renamon y la violamos en otro lugar fuera de aquí.

Digimon 1: tienes razón vamos atacar a ese mono nosotros compañeros.

Digimon 2: estén preparados atacares nosotros cuatro usado nuestros ataques combinados.

Digimon 3: pero debemos tener cuidado de no atacar a la hermosa ranamon.

Digimon 4: no se preocupe amigos lo que aremos nosotros es atacarlo por la espalda.

Todos: vámonos y ataquémosle acabémoslo, por robar de nosotros el nuestra presa, que será toda nuestra.

Los digimones que están viendo a, goku paseado con ranamon y tiene muchos celos y esos son: Kokatorimon: Tiene la forma de un ave, con el plumaje blanco, rojo en la punta de la cola, violáceo en la de las alas y una cresta de plumas azul marino. No puede volar, lo que le irrita sobremanera. Tiene el pico muy afilado, y su cuerpo es enorme con unas patas muy fuertes. Otro rasgo que lo diferencia es que posee colmillos en la mandíbula inferior.

Bakemon: Tiene la forma del estereotipo clásico del fantasma: una manta flotadora con algo humanoide dentro. Los bajos de su manta están siempre zarrapastrosos, y su cara se compone de dos pupilas negras para los ojos y una sencilla boca con cuatro colmillos por encía. Las únicas partes de su cuerpo que se le ven, cuando usa su ataque, son las garras, extensibles, afiladas y de color negro con matices azulados.

Ogremon: Ogremon tiene la forma de un ogro, es decir, humanoide pero encorvado y deforme, con una tonalidad verdosa. Carece de nariz, y su boca posee tantos colmillos y tan grandes que apenas puede cerrarla. De sus sienes nacen dos cuernos tras los que se muestra una melena grisácea. Por su cuerpo aparecen diferentes adornos de hierro y hueso, sólo viste con un taparrabos, un par de muñequeras y otro de tobilleras, y nunca abandona su garrote.

Gazimon: Aunque es un cuadrúpedo por naturaleza, puede mantenerse en pie. Su pelaje es de color gris azulado y su barriga de piel blanca. Sus orejas y cola son alargadas y terminan en matojos de pelo. Por sus ojos se cruzan cicatrices y su pelaje forma pequeñas barbas. Le gusta molestar a otros Digimon más débiles que él.

Los cuatro digimon están preparados para usar sus ataques y combinarlos para destruir a el saiyajin. Kokatorimon: toma esto basura humana Rayo petrificador. Bakemon: desaparece mono Garra Tenebrosa y Onda de Pesadilla. Ogremon: muere humano o mejor aún termina medio muerto con esto Golpe del Mal. Gazimon: terminaras hecho polvo, con esta combinación de ataques ahora toma Aliento Paralizador máximo poder. Los ataque de energía que lázaro Kokatorimon, Bakemon, Ogremon y Gazimon los ataque que se unieron formaron una enorme rayo de emergería del tamaño medio de color marro.

Goku se dio cuenta del ataque que le Lázaro, los cuatro digimones que lo trata de atacar porque sintió el ki de ellos cuatro. Y soltó la mano de ranamon para protegerla y que ese ataque no le dé y no termine muy dañada.

Goku junto sus manos e hiso un KameHameHa Instantáneo que destruyo la energía que le había mandado los cuatro digimones, además de lazarle una capsula que tenía las camas y les cayo dejado fuera de combate.

Están muy enojados ya que la energía del KameHameHa Instantáneo choco a ellos, y los dejos con algunas heridas y terminaron desmayados. Las capsulas se abrió cayéndoles muchas camas de la capsulas, y dejándolos completamente desmayados.

Ranamon se preguntaba porque goku le soltó la mano y porque hiso un KameHameHa. Goku-kun ¿te puedo preguntar algo porque? soltaste mi mano en el paseo que estamos teniendo, y porque hiciste un KameHameHa.

Bueno ranamon mientras caminábamos, alguien nos trató de atacar por la espalda. pero yo detuve su ataque bloqueándolo con un KameHameHa y los dejes haya desmayados.

Ranamon: ahora entiendo pero me pregunto porque nos atacaron y el ataque iba directo a ti goku creo. No sé porque hicieron eso ellos pero olvidemos eso y sigamos el paseo. Vale goku vamos a seguir- agarra ranamon la mano de goku. Y van caminado derecho.

* * *

 **Unos minutos más tarde en donde fuero goku y ranamon**

Goku: ranamon-chan quieres ver mi casa que tengo, donde todos viviremos. Está bien goku-kun si quiero ver nuestra casa, donde todos viviremos pero te puedo pedir que cuando me la enseñes y entremos ahí podrías cumplir una cosa que quiero y es tener sexo con Tigo, que eres la persona que me enamore.

Está bien ranamon cumpliré eso, para que estés feliz ahora sacare mi capsula que tiene mi casa nueva. Goku mete una mano en su bolsillo y saco la capsula que tiene su capsula la presiono y salió una enorme casa que sorprendió a ranamon.

Ranamon: vaya goku esa casa que tenías en ese aparato es grande deberíamos entrar. Si bueno ranamon debemos entrar quiero ver como es por dentro. El saiyajin y ranamon, entraron dentro de la casa y se sorprendieron que es muy grande por dentro y tiene muchas habitaciones.

Goku agarra a ranamon de los brazos y le dice que la van a besar. Goku concentra algo de su energía en sus labios y beso ranamon al besar ranamon ella está muy sonrojada. Goku usa su lengua y juega con la legua de ranamon dándose besos con legua, la hermosa digimon femenino y el saiyajin está disfrutado mucho el beso.

Goku usa su legua y saborea dentro de la boca de ranamon enredado sus lenguas, y ella no se queda atrás saboreado dentro de la boca del saiyajin. en el interior se tocaba sus lenguas de arriba abajo hasta que termino el beso con un hilo de saliva que salió de sus lenguas goku y ranamon esta sonrojados.

Al terminar el beso y goku haber pasado algo de energía a ranamon desde sus labios el cuerpo de ranamon brilla de color azul. se apaga la luz que rodeaba el cuerpo de ranamon gracias al traspaso de energía **.**

 **Pensamiento de goku: ¿qué es esto que estoy sintiendo? ¿Porque cuando bese, a agumon y ranamon me gusto hacerlo y me late el corazón muy rápido? - que rara es esta sensación porque esto nunca me paso cuando estaba con chi-chi, acaso será que nunca estuve enamorado de ella.**

 **Bueno eso puede ser, porque ella me había dicho una mentira y no me había explicado bien la promesa cuando éramos más pequeños. ¿Qué es casarse? y forma una familia con esa persona que ames pero yo nunca sentí nada por chi-chi, estoy muy seguro de eso pero ya bueno olvidare el pasado.**

 **Que tuve con ella y pensare en mi meta, de ser más fuerte y proteger a las personas que más quiero. Espero que gohan y los otros esté bien y siga entrenado y no deje el entrenamiento porque si no su ki puede bajar mucho y pasara lo mismo que cuando luchamos contra buu porque gohan pasó 7 años si entrenar y lo único que hiso fue puro estudiar que lo obligaba chi-chi al pobre de gohan. Debo admitir que me gusto besar a ranamon y agumon ahora vendrá la mejor parte que are con ranamon.**

 **Pensamiento de ranamon: estuvo muy bueno, ese beso que nos dimos goku-kun y yo sentí que goku puso algo de su energía en su boca. ¿Siento que la energía que me pasó goku me dio algo más de poder? con ese rico beso que nos dimos siento que estoy más fuerte que antes.**

 **Siento que cuando estoy cerca de goku, me late más rápido mi corazón y me emociono y estoy más emocionada porque al besar a goku-kun sé que encontré a la persona que amo y es el.**

Goku agarra a renamon de las mano y van a un sofá de la casa, y le dice a ranamon en las oreja en un susurro. Que van disfrutar mucho lo que ara ahora. Goku le quita el traje indestructible que le dio el saiyajin y lo coloca en otro sofá… Ok ranamon vamos a tener ahora mismo mucho placer espero que lo disfrutemos. Está bien goku espero que lo disfrutemos como el beso que nos acabamos de dar empecemos.

* * *

 **Escena lemon**

Goku empezó a besar a ranamon dándose también beso con la lengua también mientras se besa, el saiyajin usa sus manos y le quita el traje que tiene ranamon ( **El traje que tiene ranamon es uno que siempre trae puesto es de color azul con unas gemas rojas).** Goku agarro unos de los senos de ranamon y lo empieza chupar la punta de el pezón de la digimon femenino y goku se pone a jugado con el otro seno de ranamon usado sus mano manoseándolo. El saiyajin disfruta de chupar, lamer y besar y jugar con las mamas de ranamon mientras escuchas los gemidos.

¡Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah goku-kun, goku goku se siente increíble! muy bien que estés chupado uno de mis pezones que está en mis senos y juegas con el otro. Goku termina de chupar uno de los senos talla C de la digimon femenino, y el saiyajin cambio de senos ahora empezó a chupar, lamer y besar el seno derecho. Y los pezones de ranamon y con sus manos juega con los senos de ranamon, que esta duro de la excitación del placer que le da el saiyajin.

Ah ahh uhh ah uh ah ah ahh uhh ah uh ah goku-kun goku-kun, sigue chupado se siente fantástico uh. Ranamon hace un puchero al goku detenerse el saiyajin… pero no es justo goku que solo seas tú el que este chupado y besado. Jajaja lo siento ranamon me quitare mi armadura para que lo hagas. Eso está bien goku además yo quiero ver ese hermoso cuerpo y sexy desnudo para acariciarlo. El comentario hizo que se sonrojara, el saiyajin al saber que le dio el cumplido ranamon y que le gusta su cuerpo y rostro.

Goku se quitó la armadura indestructible que estaba usado, solo quedo en calzoncillos que son de color blanco y ranamon al ver paquete 17 pulgadas. Ranamon al ver el enorme paquete del saiyajin poderoso, es grande ella se sonrojo porque tenía ganas de probar para creas un poco más.

Ranamon se acerca a goku y lo comienza a besar primero en la boca dando se ranamon y goku beso con lengua ranamon están disfrutado el beso con legua que se dan de arriba abajo sus lenguas conectadas por el placer están saboreado el interior de la boca de ambos. Ranamon termino el beso que se están dando al termínalo le salió un hilo de saliva entre ellos. Ranamon siente que su coño esta mojado por el beso que le gustó mucho a la digimon femenino, y la chupada que le dio goku en los senos además de haber masajeado las tetas talla C.

Ranamon se acercó a goku y lo empezó a besar en el cuello, y también uso su lengua y en el cuello de goku. – ranamon empezó a bajar los besos hacia el pecho de goku hasta llegar al obligo el cuerpo de goku, se sentía muy buen por los besos que le dio la digimon femenino al cuerpo del saiyajin.

Ranamon le quito el calzoncillo, que usa goku y se sorprendió del tamaño, ya que no sabe si le cabera en la boca. Goku-kun espero que disfrutes de la mamada que te daré. Ranamon se "acerca" a la enorme verga del saiyajin, y la empieza a lamer los testículos del saiyan de arriba abajo, hasta llegar a la verga lamiendo de arriba abajo y de izquierda a derecha.

Ranamon se mete el miembro de goku en la boca y lo empieza a lamer, chupar en punta y acariciar al hacer eso el miembro de goku se puso duro y ahora es más grande de unas 25 pulgadas, eso sorprendió a ranamon porque ahora es más grande el miembro del saiyajin. Goku se dio cuenta, que ranamon se la chupa su verga como a una paleta al lamerla y chuparlo, disfrutado de la mamada.

Oh ah ah ah vaya ranamon eres muy buena en esto, ah ah ah ah mmm ahh sigue así acaso esta es tu primera vez. Si goku esta es mi primera ver teniendo sexo con alguien y lo estoy haciendo con la persona que amo.

Glup glup glup glup mm uhh mm glup, glup glup ranamon se está metiendo la polla de goku completa por la boca y lo está disfrutado de hacerle a goku un garganta profunda. Ah ah uh ah mm ah r-ranamon-chan eres muy buena haciendo esto ah ah ah ah si sigue que se siente muy bien.

Ranamon pasa su lengua de arriba debajo de la punta del pene, del saiyajin ya que le está dando un garganta profunda, y aprovecha para usar una de sus manos para meterse dos dedos en su vagina, que está muy mojada al saborear la polla de goku y con su mano derecha la usa masajear el pene de goku tocándolo con su mano.

Goku usa sus manos y hace que se la trague profundo, la verga ranamon en su calidad boca, que sigue lamiendo… ella siente que se siente muy bien, al saborear la verga con su lengua enredado su lengua a la polla del saiyajin.

Renamon está saboreado el pre-cum (pre-semen del saiyajin) que sale de la punta de la polla, al pasar su lengua de arriba abajo saboreado el pene de goku y dándoles beso. ah ah ah uff uf ah ah uf ah uf am me corro ra-ranamon-chan lo haces muy bien haaaaa creo que ME CORRO. Goku se corrió y le salió mucho semen en la verga, y algo del semen le cayó en la cabeza de ranamon.

Y en todo el cuerpo de ranamon se llenó de semen del saiyajin, ella paso sus manos y se tragó el semen que le cayó en la cara, y se pasó la mano izquierda y se tragó el semen que le había caído en sus tetas y el estómago.

Goku-kun tu semen que expulsaste de tu polla gigante está muy delicioso dulce tengo muchas ganas, de probar más de tu rica polla y quiero metérmela en mi vagina para disfrutar. No tan rápido ranamon ahora me toca a mí devolverte el favor por la espléndida mamada que me diste te daré mucho placer. Goku sonríe seductoramente y ranamon se sonroja al ver la sonrisa de goku que la emociono y sabe que le dará mucho placer.

Goku pasa su mano izquierda por la barbilla de la linda digimon y empieza a besar a ranamon, en la boca y se dan besos con lengua pasado sus lenguas de arriba a abajo saboreado su interior de la boca de cada uno. El saiyajin aprovecha, y usa sus manos e empieza a masajear los pezones de ranamon, los acaricia de arriba a abajo los exprime y masajea.

Goku termino el beso y salió un hilo de saliva, la digimon grita de placer por las caricias, que goku le hace en las tetas y el saiyajin disfruta de oír los gemidos de la digimon. Goku Se acerca a los senos de ranamon, y los comienza a chupar de los pezones y le sale algo de leche de la punta de los pezones, que goku chupado y saborea las tetas de ranamon.

Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah mmm, oh ah uff oh goku eres muy bueno besado y me gusta como besas AHH ME CORRO. Ranamon quedo algo agotada por su primera corrida, pero todavía estaba excitada porque quería seguir teniendo sexo. Goku fue besado de los pecho, cambio de posición y se puso a besar el cuello de ranamon luego comenzó besado el pecho, la barriga el obligo hasta bajar a el coño.

Antes de empezar a lamer la vagina de ranamon, goku uso su legua y empezó dando besos a las hermosas suaves piernas de la linda ranamon. La digimon femenino se sentía muy excitada, al sentir que goku le lame una de sus arias sensible que la excitaba y la hace grita de placer.

Goku termino de lamer las piernas de ranamon, y se acercó a la vagina y empezó a lamer cerca de la vagina y mete un dos dedos dentro de la vagina de ranamon. ella grita de placer porque goku mueve sus dos dedos que metió dentro de la vagina, y pega gritos de placer que llega a los oídos del saiyajin, que le gusta porque son música para sus oídos escucharla gritar del placer, que le está dando goku a ella.

Ah ah ah ah ah ah uf uf ah ah uf uff oh ah ah ah, mm si goku se siente rico sigue metiéndome más de los dos de tus manos para tener placer, ah ah ah ah ah me siento muy bien con la movilidad de tus dedos.

Goku saca sus dedos de la vagina de ranamon y empieza lamer el líquido que obtuvo al meter los dedos dentro de la vagina ranamon. Goku porque te detiene se sentía rico y placentero tus dedos pero ahora quiero tu enorme y rico pene dentro de mí. Bueno ranamon lo hice para meter mi pene dentro de ti pero si ti duele lo saco avísame si te duele. No te preocupes por eso goku yo quiero tu gran y dura polla dentro de mi coño mojado y disfrutar que seamos uno porque lo estoy disfrutado pasar tiempo con Tigo goku te quiero.

Goku agarra su polla de 25 pulgadas la frota con su mano, y la coloca cerca de la entrada de la vagina de ranamon, y al tocar la entrada del coño con su polla, y ranamon grita de placer al sentir que la polla de goku toca su entrada y se siente bien. Goku mete su pene dentro de la vagina de ranamon, y ella siente un dolor al sentir que su himen roto al goku usado su pene grande dándole despacio en el interior de ranamon ella le salió sangre de color azul al romperse su himen.

Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah oh ah uff duele duele, es doloroso goku pero también se siente bien esa rica y grande polla tuya. Ranamon si te duele ahora puedo parar porque veo que como esta es tu primera vez y todavía no te acostumbras. Si sigue por favor goku porque quiero sentir tu rica polla dentro de mi más hasta que te corras dentro de mí. Ranamon tiene lágrimas en los ojos al sentir el dolor de la enorme polla de goku, dentro de ella – goku vio que todavía ranamon no se acostumbra a la polla del saiyajin y goku la besa en la boca para que se acostumbra al placer. El saiyajin aprovecha también para tocar las tetas de la digimon, algo de la sangre al romper el himen de ranamon le cayó en la verga del saiyajin.

Ah ah ah ah ah ah oh uff oh si goku se siente rico, goku tu rica polla enorme más rápido por favor, por favor goku por favor se siente muy bien como tocas mi útero y mis paredes vaginales. Goku mueve su polla más rápido dentro de la vagina de ranamon y empieza tocar el útero de ranamon, y el saiyajin siente que el interior de la vagina de ranamon es algo estrecha y apretado.

Ah ah ah oh ah ah ah sí ranamon, se siente muy bien dentro de ti y esta apretadita tu rica vagina ah ah uff mm. Oh oh ah ah ah ah ah oh oh ah ah ah ah, si goku mas rápido se siente muy rico tu polla dentro de mi coño y que toques mi útero, por favor goku-kun corrámonos juntos.

Ah si ranamon oh oh si ranamon se siente muy bien siento que estoy a punto de corremer. Goku y ranamon: ahh ahhh oh oh si goku-kun siento que yo también estoy a punto de correrme yo también siento lo mismo ranamon ahhh me corro yo también me corro lléname goku con tu rica leche dentro lléname con tu semilla ¡AHHHHHHHHH Oh oh SI RANAMON HAAAAAAA AHHHHHHH ME CORRO!

Goku y ranamon se corrieron juntos y terminaron muy agotados con mucho sudor de tener mucho sexo. Goku saca su pene después de haberse corrido dentro de la vagina de ranamon, y algo de semen le queda a goku y le disparar en la cara de ranamon, se pasa su mano y se traga el semen que le había caído en la cara.

Ranamon siente su interior caliente, después de que goku le lleno toda la vagina de mucho semen y algo de él semen le salió de la vagina y ranamon lo recogió y lo saboreo.

Hay goku eso se sintió, súper eres un semental en sexo, auqui yo creo que puedo quedar embarazada pero no me importa eso estaré muy feliz de tener un hijo tuyo goku-kun. Bueno ranamon eso estupendo se sintió increíble pero todavía no he terminado ahora tocare ese rico culito sexy. – goku dan una sonrisa pervertida a ranamon, y eso hizo que se sonrojara.

Ranamon se sonrojo por el cumplido de goku, y ella está sorprendida que goku a un puede tener sexo con ella y no este agotado. Ella está algo agotada al goku meterle su gran pene en su vagina y le saco dos orgasmo.

Goku agarra a ranamon y la coloca en su pene y empieza a cabalgar en la polla de goku saltado de arriba abajo ranamon se empezó a excitar de nuevo. Ah ah oh si g-goku-kun ah oh ha ah ha se siente muy bien tu enorme polla dentro de mi vagina oh si goku eres el dios en esto. Ah ha ah oh ah ha ah oh ah ah si ranamon se siente rico mi pene dentro de tu vagina y chupar tus ricas tetas.

Goku agarra las tetas de ranamon y se puso a chupar las tetas y masajear las tetas de ranamon -goku mueve a ranamon y cambia de posición y goku mete su pene dentro del ano de ranamon yendo despacio. Ahh ah ah oh ah ah oh goku no por favor no metas tu pene ahí ahh ah ah ah ohhhh siiii duele duele ahhh. Ranamon se acostumbró en unos minutos de que el saiyajin se la meta despacio en el ano.

Se siente estupendo tu polla por mi ano si, "sigue sigue goku mas por favor más rápido" ya que me vuelvo, loca al sentir tu rica polla dentro de mi ano y que chupes y masajes de mis tetas me excita mucho.

Oh si ranamon este rico culito, tuyo es muy sexy y es apretado ah ah ah eso me gusta mucho se siente muy bien adentro creo que estoy por correrme de nuevo ranamon-chan. Yo también estoy por correrme goku-kun ah ah oh uff ahh ah ah ah ah ah ahh, si sigue así me siento tan bien y gracias por el cumplido de decir de que mi trasero que es sexy goku, eso me pone feliz, que te guste mi cuerpo.

Ahhhhh ah ah ah ah ah ahhh me corro goku. Oh si se siente increíble en este culito. apretado ahh ah ah ah ah ah ah ah oh uf ahh me corro. Goku se corre dentro del ano de ranamon al sentir que se corrió el saiyajin, en el culo de ranamon se sintió muy feliz de tener sexo con goku porque ella lo disfruto mucho.

* * *

 **FIN DE EL LEMON**

Goku y ranamon se desplomaron, en el sofá después de tener mucho sexo ellos dos está algo agotados. Oh si goku eso fue increíble quiero estar con Tigo para siempre tener, y tener sexo con Tigo oye goku no crees que deberíamos darnos una ducha para bañarnos, y regresar con los otros para que no se preocupe.

Si tienes razón deberíamos, darnos una ducha pero juntos para que sea un baño rápido, ya que estamos muy sudados y para llegar donde esta agumon gabumon y blackwargreymon. Eso fue increíble ranamon estuvo estupendo yo también quiero pasar tempo con Tigo, y ustedes para protegerlos y ser más fuerte ahora mejor vamos a al baño de la casa para estar limpios porque quedamos muy sudorosos.

Goku agarra la barbilla de ranamon, y le dan un beso largo y ella se sonroja por eso que le gusto que le diera el saiyajin a ella. Antes de que fuera al baño para bañarse los dos digivice de goku brillarlo y cubrieron el cuerpo de ranamon de una luz dorada que esta cambiado su cuerpo.

Haaaaa grr goku no sé qué me pasa porque mi cuerpo se siente que esta cambiado, al ser rodeado por la energía de tus dos digivice. El cuerpo de ranamon dejo de brillar y goku se sorprendió al ver como cambio el cuerpo de ranamon porque se parece a una chica hermosa humana, con cola saiyajin siendo mitad saiyajin y humana al estar en esa forma.

El pelo de ranamon, es ahora de color azul marino tiene la piel de su cuerpo broceada ( **en esta parte no sé si debía colocar que la piel de ranamon era de color carne o broceada así que elegí la segunda).**

Sus pecho sigue de talla C, su trasero sexy es un poco más grande. Tiene ojos ahora de color azul marino y tiene una camisa de color azul que tiene una imagen de goku sonriendo y haciendo una señal de victoria.

Un sostén de color blanco debajo de la camisa de talla de C, tiene una mini falda mediana de color negro, y debajo tiene unas bragas de color azul claro, las bragas que usa tiene dibujos mares y criaturas marinas, al ser una digimon del agua.

Ranamon tiene también unas pulseras de color amarilla en sus dos manos esta usado unas botas de color azul y unas medias negras y en su trasero tiene una cola saiyajin que le hiso crecer los digivice de goku.

Valla ranamon te ves muy linda, me pregunto si mis digivice te dieron un cuerpo mitad humano y saiyajin, y ahora tienes una cola como la mía, solo que creo que un puedes convertirte en tu forma de ranamon. Gracias goku-kun me gusta que me des cumplidos, eso pone muy feliz y hace que mi corazón lata más rápido lo que me pregunto si puedo volver a mi forma de digimon como dices, ya que no esperaba que tus digivice fuera a sorprendernos que lo pudiera hacer.

Y también me dio ropa, al darme este cuerpo me pregunto si dentro del bolsillo de esta falda estará un aparato que me pueda ayudar a volver a mi forma digimon.

Ranamon mete las manos dentro de su falda, y saca un digivice que encontró dentro de color azul marino con amarillo. ranamon se sorprendió de ahora tener un digivice y ella cree, que con ese digivice le puede ayudar a volver a su forma digimon. **Pensamiento de ranamon: vaya me gusta esta forma humana/saiyajin que me dio los dos digivice, de goku y me permitió tener uno para poder regresas a mi forma digimon estoy feliz porque me veo muy linda con esta forma saiyajin y todavía no me acostumbro a esta cola que tengo.**

Mira goku ahora tengo, un digivice también esto me ayudara a volver a mi forma digimon voy a probarlo. También estoy sorprendido como tu ranamon-chan que tengas ahora un digivice y que ahora tienes cuerpo sayajin. Ranamon agarra el digivice y ve que en la pantallita se ve su forma digimon **(el digivice que tiene ranamon es como los que aparece en digimon 4)** y se sorprende de ver su forma digimon en el digivice. Ahora probare para regresar a mi forma digimon Digispirit digivol ahhhhhhhhhhhh ranamon. Si parece que si regrese a mi forma digimon, goku pero parece que mi traje azul que uso está todavía en el sofá oye goku porque no nos bañamos ahora por favor.

Goku se dio cuenta que ranamon, tiene todavía su nueva cola de sayajin en su forma de digimon, goku pensó que al usar el digivice la cola desaparecería hasta que vuelva de nuevo, a la forma sayajin que obtuvo. Ranamon hace un puchero – vamos goku de una vez me quiero bañar con Tigo pero debo decir que eso fue esplendido la sección de sexo que tuvimos y que estás viendo goku. Ranamon voltea y ve que su nueva cola que obtuvo en su nueva forma sayajin la tiene también su forma digimon. La cola es de color azul marino, como el color de piel de ranamon.

Goku agarra a ranamon de las manos y entrar en el baño, y se sorprende que es muy grande tiene jacuzzi bañeras regaderas champú el acondicionador jabón, y otras cosas más que hay un baño.

Valla goku este baño es muy grande aquí cabe muchas personas aquí dentro no te parece. – si verdad tienes razón ranamon este baño es enorme y hay muchas cosas deberíamos dejar nuestra ropas en esa lavadora para que se lave mientras nos bañamos para que este limpias no crees.

Creo que tienes razón, goku es mejor que dejemos nuestras ropas en esa lavadora que dices para que este limpias mientras nos bañamos juntos. Goku y ranamon colocaron sus ropas en la lavadora, y el saiyajin coloco arriba de la lavadora las capsulas y las semillas de el ermitaño mientras se van a bañar.

Goku y ranamon entraron en la ducha y jalaron la palanca y salió agua tibia, empezaron a enjugarse sus cuerpos, y quitarse el sudor goku ayudo ranamon limpiarle el sudor de la espalda. también aprovecho para tocar los pechos de ranamon y masajearlos uso una esponja para limpiarle el trasero el ano la vagina y las piernas.

Oye goku sé que te gusta mucho, mi culo mis tetas y mi coño pero no es justo que solo tú me enjuagues el cuerpo, ahora me toca a mí lavar ese cuerpo súper sexy y fuerte que me gusta.

Ranamon agarra una esponja y empieza a enjugar el pecho de goku, la espalda, las piernas, el obligo, el trasero, el cuello y la polla. Estuvieron así bañándose los dos unos minutos, disfrutado del momento cercanos, mientras se baña.

Terminaron de bañarse goku y ranamon, y fueron a buscar a su ropa que ya se había lavado y pusieron a secar. Salieron del lugar donde esta y se fueron a comer un rato ambos en la cosina de la casa.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en el castillo de la oscuridad Lucemon**

 **Dentro del castillo oscuro completamente, la única luz es de una velas del candelabro del techo, en un trono de color negro está sentado lucemon viendo a sus sirvientes digimones oscuros.**

 **dentro del castillo esta un cristal oscuro que lo usa lucemon para duplicar su poder y aumentarlo. Lucemon: Tiene la apariencia de un hombre joven fibrado, de cabello rubio, con una marca morada en su ojo izquierdo y los labios de color rojo. En su lado derecho tiene 6 alas angelicales, una más pequeña que las demás y negra en vez de blanca, así como una más en la cabeza. En el lado izquierdo, lleva 7 alas demoníacas, una más pequeña y otra en la cabeza. Vite un atuendo blanco y negro con numerosos detalles dorados, y se puede notar que en cada uno de los anillos de sus tobillos sobresalen 2 alas doradas: angelicales al lado derecho y demoníacas al izquierdo.**

 **Devimon ven acá tengo una tarea, para ti para que hagas. Que unos digimones contaminarlos con la oscuridad y ataques a algún digimon quiero divertirme como sufrirá.**

 **Llego un digimon y se inclinó ante su señor para mostrarle respecto ese digimon es Devimon: Devimon tiene la forma de un demonio, en el que predominan los colores azul marino y negro. Es bastante alto, con un par de cuernos y otro de alas zarrapastrosas, y unas piernas exageradamente largas. Por todo su cuerpo aparecen correas y marcas oscuras, en especial una sobre el pecho parecidas a la máscara de los ojos de Myotismon. Su mano derecha es una gran garra con el dedo mayor de color rojo sangre y el resto de los dedos negros, con el que ejecuta su maligno ataque Garra oscura.**

 **Sí que quiere señor lucemon, que quiere que me encargue este humilde digimon oscuro que le sirve fielmente gran señor lucemon. Ya, ya devimon deja las reverencia te llame aquí porque quiero que vayas a la montaña de fuego donde vive los Meramon entre otros digimones de fuego, y uses tu Toque de la Maldad y has que 5 meramon vallas a atacar a esta renamon tímida que está en un bosque, quiero que la hagas sufrir para luego absorber sus datos digitales para mí, ya que nos ayudara darle más poder al cristal oscuro con sus datos.**

 **También quiero que te acerques a las montaña de los Ogremon o como, yo le digo montaña de los ogros quiero que uses tú Toque de la Maldad en 5 Ogremon para que así sea 10 digimones. Los que ara sufrir mucho a esa renamon eso lo voy a ¡disfrutar jajajajaja MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA! - así que eso es lo que quiero hagas para que esa digimon muera y obtener su digi código, está en el bosque "necesitamos su datos para que alimente a el cristal de la oscuridad entendiste devimon".**

 **Tú sabes muy bien que necesitamos datos de otros digimones, para incrementar nuestros poderes gracias al cristal oscuro, con los datos de esa renamon para sí poder aumentar nuestro poder y destruir a los digimones de luz. Y tú puedes eliminar los digimones que uses que son esos ogremon y meramon, para así tener más datos de digimones.**

 **Yo cumpliré esa tarea, gran señor lucemon para que el cristal de la oscuridad incremente tanto su poder que puede hacer que todos los digimones oscuros ahora me voy mi señor.**

 **Yo también espero, que esa tarea que aras ahora este hecha para que así poder tener más energía nosotros los digimones oscuros, para tener más poder el cristal oscuro y hacia podremos gobernar todo el digimundo y torturar a los digimones de luz.**

Devimon se fue caminado directo a la puerta sonríe, para cumplir con la misión que le dio su señor lucemon. **Bien ahora que se fue devimon uno de mis más fieles digimon oscuro usare mi orbe de cristal para ver cómo le ira en la misión a devimon y para divertirme como sufrirá esa digimon jajajajajaj ajaja. Para asegurarme que devimon no tenga problemas enviare un cristal de absorción, eso le ayudara ya que si muere por un digimon poderoso, este cristal absorberá la energía poderosa que envié.** Lucemon levanto sus manos y envió el cristal de absorción, se va volado tiene unas alas de murciélago y vuela hacia portal que abrió el digimon.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en la montaña de fuego**

 **En la montaña de fuego se encuentra digimones de fuego que soporta el calor de donde vive. les gusta comer la lava que hay dentro de la montaña porque no soporta el agua los debilita mucho su poder se incrementa al absorber ataques de fuego y comer lava al incrementarse su poder al haber comiendo lava le incrementa sus defensa y ataques y técnicas.**

 **Meramon:** **Está envuelto en llamas carmesí sobre su cuerpo. Como Digimon que se generó a partir de la defensiva "Firewall" que protege a cosas como el Internet de las entradas ilegales, posee un temperamento violento como las llamas que envuelven su cuerpo, y trata de incinerar todo lo que toca. Tiene mayor poder de fuego.**

 **Aparece devimon saliendo de la tierra, al salir sorprendió a 5 Meramon que estaba hablado entre si y comiendo lava de su montaña se pusieron en guardia al verlo. Que rayos quieres devimon que tratas de hacer en nuestro territorio no te permitiremos que un digimon oscuro inmundo como tu haga algo a nuestros compañeros digimones.**

 **Jajajaja yo no les voy a decir porque vine a este territorio de inútiles ahora tome esto, Toque de la Maldad ahora ustedes 5 vendrá con migo para hacer algo jajajaja. Aahhhhh que rayos no haces ahhhh ahhhh noooo tu pagaras por contaminarnos.**

 **Devimon uso su Toque de la Maldad, y los lleno de energía oscura dentro de ellos ahora sus ojos esta todo blanco porque ahora le obedece a devimon y se arrodilla ante él. Devimon y los 5 Meramon se fueron directo a la montaña de los Ogremon cumplir la misión. Lo que hiso devimon dejo sorprendidos a los digimones de fuego que vive en la montaña de fuego y están preocupados por lo que les obligue a hacer a los meramon.**

* * *

 **Montaña de los Ogremon**

 **En la montaña de los ogremon vive todos ellos, lucha entre sí para volverse más fuerte y son muy violentos les gusta pelear y atacar a los digimon débiles que no le podría ganar. Ogremon:** **Ogremon tiene la forma de un ogro, es decir, humanoide pero encorvado y deforme, con una tonalidad verdosa. Carece de nariz, y su boca posee tantos colmillos y tan grandes que apenas puede cerrarla. De sus sienes nacen dos cuernos tras los que se muestra una melena grisácea. Por su cuerpo aparecen diferentes adornos de hierro y hueso, sólo viste con un taparrabos, un par de muñequeras y otro de tobilleras, y nunca abandona su garrote.**

 **Devimon salió del suelo de la montaña de los ogremon cuando salió de la tierra eso sorprendió, mucho a todos los ogremon que están ahí. Escuchen ustedes ogremon cuáles son los 5 ogremon más fuerte porque los usare para algo. 5 de los ogremon más fuerte esta en guardia por si los ataca devimon a sus compañeros ogremon. Que rayos quieres con nosotros estúpido devimon nosotros somos 5 de los más fuerte toma esto Golpe del Mal. Los 5 ogremon lanzaron 5 ataques de Golpe del Mal y se fusionaron y fuero directo hacia devimon. Jajajaja tontos piensas que me derrotara detendré ese ataque ahora mismo con mi Mano Infernal.**

 **Devimon levanta sus manos, y comenzó a brilla de un color rojo sangre y absorbió el poderoso ataque de los 5 ogremon. Ahora ustedes 5 tome esto Toque de la Maldad ahora mismo ustedes vendrá con migo a cumplir algo, que será hacer sufrir a alguien.**

 **Ahhhhhhhh ahh como te atreves a querer controlarnos ahhh nosotros maldito miserables ahhhh si nosotros logramos liberarnos de tu control de tu técnica te destruiremos ahhhhh ahh.**

 **Los 5 ogremon que fuero tocados por el Toque de la Maldad tienes los ojos completamente en blanco al ya devimon controla a ellos les dijo que lo siguiera y se fuero fuera de la Montaña de los Ogremon.**

* * *

 **En el bosque cerca donde esta goku y ranamon**

En el bosque cerca de donde esta goku y ranamon. Una Renamon tímida está, en el bosque esta buscado comida para ella esta buscado frutas y pescado. Renamon es de una estatura medina de, 1,62 tiene unas tetas de talla D que esta tapadas por su suave pelaje blanco, tiene unas esbelta figura, tiene un trasero sexy, su coño lo tiene tapado por su pelaje color amarillo. Renamon es un Digimon zorro con forma humana, pelaje color amarillo, porta guanteletes largos con los símbolos del Yin y el Yang.

Es de unos 18 años de edad, y se ve en la cara que es muy cariñosa y amable, al ser una digimon algo tímida.

Reranamon: que bueno, encontré muchas frutas para comer, así podre sobrevivir en algunas semanas, guardar en donde vivo lo que tengo hacer es buscar más alimento y algunas hierbas medicinales para curarme, si pasa algo. Ella corre rápido y lleva sus frutas a la cueva donde vive, ella encuentra algunas hiervas medicinales y la recoge, volviendo a la cueva colocado las con las demás comidas, de su casa. Renamon sale corriendo, ya que es muy rápida y fuerte, al entrenar cada día ella para mejorar, llega a un lago cercano de su casa.

Renamon: si esto me servirá para tener mucho alimento para 1 año o 3 años, también conseguí 30 pescado, que busque en el rio y los tengo guardado aquí en esta canasta de comida. Bueno con esto tendré un banquete para estos días ya que faltara unas semanas cuando haga mucho frio en esta zona del bosque.

Bueno será mejor que me vaya antes de que aparezca algún digimon malvado y tome una siesta en mi cueva. Debo apresurarme para guardar estos pescados, y otras frutas y hierbas para guardar esta comida en mi hogar para descansar después del arduo trabajo de buscar comida. Antes de que renamon se fuera escucharon una risa y aparecieron devimon con 5 Meramon y 5 Ogremon al ver que las rodearon a ellas decidió guardar la comida en unos arbustos.

Jajaja para dónde vas pequeña renamon tu no iras a ningún lado, ahora mismo sufrirá por mis grupo de compañeros que contamine con la oscuridad ahora ataque a esa digimon y hagala sufrir.

5 Meramon: si señor devimon ahora sufrirá pequeña renamon toma esto Bola de Fuego.

5 ogremon: si señor devimon, te dejaremos a ahora mis en el suelo sufriendo hasta que quedes desmayada, toma esto Golpe del Mal.

Renamon: no como rayos are, ellos son más fuertes que yo y me supera en número, tendré que crear una distracción para poder escapar. ¡KONEKYO! ¡Koyotetsu!... renamon creo cuatro copias y disparo, ráfagas de diamantes mágicos parecidos a cristales de hielo muy afilados que fuero directo a los ataques enemigos, se produjo una columna de humo por la colisión. Muy bien es mi oportunidad para escapar Konekyo… renamon desaparición en una columna de humo y llego donde está la comida y las medicina, en los arbusto la agarro, y salió corriendo a otro lado.

Renamon: bien pude escapar de ellos, que bueno ya que estaba en desventaja, contra tantos enemigos y si me quedaba ahí morir irremediablemente. Pero quien te dijo que estabas a salvo, pequeña ilusa… renamon mira en él cielo y se preocupa al ver a devimon mostrando una sonrisa malvada y sádica. Sale los digimones que acompañaba a devimon de unos árboles, y renamon se dan cuenta que está perdida y es su fin.

Devimon: deberías rendirte ahora mismo renamon, y tu sufrir lenta y dolorosamente, para morir lento o quieres morir rápido, ya que no puedes huir. Devimon: "Viento Endemoniado": Crea con sus alas ráfagas de viento oscuro que dañaron a renamon con el toque. Y sus compañeros "también" atacaron si piedad a la pobre ranamon dejándola muy herida, con mucha sangre que sale de su cuerpo.

El ataque que hiso devimon y sus compañeros la dejo muy herida al borde del desmayo y a punto de caer desmayada. A el ataque de sus compañeros corrompidos. Ahhhhh ahh rayos ese ataque que me lazaron es muy poderosas me dañaron muy gravemente no creo que pueda más este es mi fin.

* * *

 **Castillo de la oscuridad**

 **Eso es me estoy divirtiendo mucho al ver sufrir a esa ranamon, mucho estoy sintiendo que el cristal de la oscuridad incremento un poco más de poder. si sigue así aumentara de poder y tamaño y dará mucha energía y ara que todo el digimundo se quede en la oscuridad y cambiara a los digimones jajajajaja MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA jajajajaja MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA.**

* * *

 **Con goku y ranamon**

Goku y ranamon terminaron de bañarse y comer, como se había secado su ropa y estaba limpia. salieron de la casa y goku guardo la casa de nuevo volvió a ser una capsula y la metió dentro de su bolsillo.

Mientras caminaba devuelta a donde esta sus amigos, goku sintió que alguien está siendo atacado. y está en muchos problemas porque siente que está muy débil. Ranamon tócame siento que alguien está siendo atacado y tú me ayudaras a derrotarlos usare mi teletransportacion para que lleguemos. Está bien goku-kun te ayudare a derrotar a esos que esta atacado a algún digimon.

Goku se concentra, del lugar donde es. Ranamon coloca su mano en la espalda goku y desaparece.

* * *

 **Devuelta con renamon los enemigos**

Parece que este será mi fin, lástima que no pude huir de aquí, yo no creo que pueda ganarles ya que mi cuerpo está muy adolorido. No esperaba que alguien me tomaran por sorpresa, mientras buscaba alimento y hierbas medicinales. Jajajjaja dejare que tú me digas tus últimas palabras, antes de que te sacrifique para que mueras de una vez así que cuales será tus últimas palabras zorra, ya estas por morirte dilo.

Solo lamento no ser más fuerte, ya que fue muy desventajoso él que me atacara mientras buscaba comida. Este será tu fin renamon y tus datos digitales son míos ahora, jajajajaj… renamon cerró los ojos esperado su muerte horriblemente, ya que no pudo moverse.

Devimon levanta su mano izquierda para atravesar a la renamon mientras sonríe diabólicamente. Ranamon murmurado: solo lamento mucho no haber conseguido una pareja ya que, la "mayoría" de los digimones masculinos me ve como, débil y muy tímida, diciendo que prefiere otra.

Llego su hora de morir jajajaja. Goku y ranamon llega enfrente de renamon y vieron a devimon que esta levantado su mano para matar a las digimon zorro. ¿Qué haces aquí humano? y tu digimon muévase de mi camino, voy a matar a esa digimon, así que usted dos muévase.

Si no se mueve de aquí los matare basura humana y tu débil ranamon. Renamon abre los ojos y se sorprende que un hombre humano muy guapo, fuerte y sexy con una cola de mono. la salvo tiene algo de rubor en sus mejillas al darse cuenta que es muy lindo. Goku se voltea y ve a la digimon muy herida, Renamon es un Digimon zorro con forma humana, pelaje color amarillo, porta guanteletes largos con los símbolos del Yin y el Yang, goku la agarra a la digimon en sus brazos al estilo nupcial cuidadosamente y cariñosamente, él le sonríe, y saca una semilla del ermitaño y se la dan en la boca.

Te toma esto come, pequeña te ayudara a recuperar "energía" además de que no necesitas comer en 10 días al comer una y te curar, por cierto cómo te llamas eres muy linda sabes. Renamon se sonrojo completamente y le sale humo en la cabeza, quedo completamente cautivada y le agrada estar en los brazos cálidos y reconfortarle del saiyajin. Goku le metió la semilla en la boca y se la trago renamon recuperándose de sus heridas y recibiendo un aumento de energía.

Hola gracias por salvarme mi nombre es renamon, si no hubieras llegado yo estaría muerta. Mucho gusto mi nombre es son goku. goku le sonríe y baja cuidadosamente en el suelo… oye tu humano idiota no, nos ignores te aremos sufrir y matarte, ya que hiciste que mi víctima se recuperar.

No permitiré que le hagas daño a esta lindas digimon, el cumplido que dijo goku hiso sonrojar a las digimon zorro. – ahora devuélvete a donde está tu jefe si no te destruiré basura que le gusta atacar a débiles.

Jajaja que te crees humano que me puedes derrotar tu un simple mono, que ni me arias daño. Ahora meramon ataque a ese humano y a esa digimon que esta con el ahora mismo. Si señor devimon ahora muere humano y tu ranamon tome esto Bola de Fuego.

Ranamon encárgate de dos de esos meramon, yo me encargo de los otros tres dice goku hablado serio. Si goku-kun eso los are sufrir por atacar a inocentes.

Goku coloca sus manos y grita dragón de agua, y aparece un gran dragón de agua de color azul oscuro. eso dejo muy sorprendidos a todos menos a goku por el poderoso ataque que se traga a tres meramon y sus ataques.

Ah ahh ahhhhh este ataque de agua nos está dañado mucho compañeros, meramon parece que moriremos ah. El ataque término y los tres meramon desaparece y se convierte en huevos de color rojo con una bola de fuego que se ve en el huevo y se van volado a al lugar donde nace los bebes digimon nace. Y los datos del cuerpo de los tres meramon que murieron entran dentro del digivice de goku y de ranamon.

Ahora me toca a mí eliminar a esos inútiles que ataca a inocentes. Los dos meramon que quedaba lazaron Bola de Fuego hacia ranamon para dañarla. No me dañara ustedes dos haa- ranamon aprieta los puños y una aura roja rodea su cuerpo y cambia de color a rojo. Ahh kaio ken ahora tome esto ustedes dos basuras Diluvio Infernal desaparezca.

Ranamon levanta la mano derecha y Crea una enorme nube negra en el cielo sobre los dos meramon que queda. y sale descargada una lluvia ácida con mucha agua el ataque de ranamon usado el kaio ken se volvió muy fuerte y destruyo a los dos meramon que terminaron convertirse en huevos y los datos de ellos dos fueron absorbidos por el digivice de ranamon.

¿Pero que rayos, como acabaron con esos meramon muy fácilmente? ahora ustedes ogremon eliminen a ese mono, que seguro ya está agotando al usar esa técnica después de destruir a esos meramon inútiles. Si señor devimon te destruiremos mono basura, muere Golpe del Mal jajajajajaja seguro que con eso morirás.

Jajajaja idiotas piensa que un ataque, como ese me dañara ilusos tome esto por dañar a una digimon inocente Rayo de Hielo. Goku Levanta sus manos apuntado a los ogremon, y sale un rayo de hielo muy poderoso que cógela el ataque de los ogremon y también congela el cuerpo de ellos. Eso sorprendió a todos menos a goku que congelo a esos 5 ogremon con todo y su técnica fuero congelados.

Goku usa sus manos que esta levantada, y crea una bola de energía que destruye a los ogremon congelados al explotar ellos le apareció sus datos digitales, goku los absorbe dentro de su digivice D-Scan para que quede purificados los ogremon al igual que los meramon.

Se vuelve digihuevos de color verde con una imagen de un garrote y sale volado para esperar a nacer, al igual que los meramon en la ciudad del origen.

Rayos son unos inútiles, no puede hacer algo simple como destruir a eso dos digimon y el humano. Quería deshacerme de esos inútiles para obtener sus digi códigos

tendré que hacerlo yo mismo porque ellos no lo hicieron bien. Eres una basura y te enfrentaras a mi te are, sufrir porque querer dañar a una podre digimon inocente, que no hace nada malo solo buscar comida y hierbas medicinales par a ella (goku había visto en los recuerdos de ella cuando la cargo en sus brazos).

Devimon sale volado donde esta goku para atacarlo levanta sus garras para atravesarlo y usar sus garrasafilidas. – sabes algo pequeño humano mono basura te destruiré ahora mismo toma esto Mano Infernal, y Viento Endemoniado ahora morirás por mi dos ataques fácilmente.

Eres estúpido si piensas que me dejare derrotar por una basura malvada como tu toma esto relámpago del dragón, ahora morirás por una de mis más poderosas técnicas ka…me…ha…me…haaaaa. El relámpago que uso tiene la forma de un dragón, el ataque daño a devimon dejo el cuerpo de devimon paralizado. El cristal oscuro aprovecho y absorbe algo de la "energía" del relámpago del dragón de goku, y el kamehameha.

Él digimon demonio no pude moverse por la parálisis, y goku aprovecho, y creo un poderoso KameHameHa que lo envió al digimon que no se puede mover del lugar.

Ahh ah ah porque ese humano tiene tanto poder me devolvió mi viento ende-moniado, y creo un poderoso ataque eléctrico, y lazo otra técnica ah ah y ahora el ataque está más poderoso parece que moriré noooooo. El cristal que envió lucemon absorbió una gran cantidad de energía de las técnicas del saiyajin, abrió un portal y regreso para darle la energía recogida a su amo.

El cuerpo de devimon se ve sus datos, goku saco uno de sus digivice y absorbió los datos de él y quedaron dentro del digivice de goku. el cuerpo de devimon desaparece y se convierte en un digihuevo de color negro con una imagen de unas alas rotas en el digihuevo y se fue volado hacia donde esta los otros digihuevos.

renamon están muy sonrojadas al darse cuenta que goku la salvo y que es muy fuerte y guapo. **Pensamiento de renamon: oh dios mío, ese humano es muy lindo, y que raro que tiene cola creo que me eh enamorado de él que bueno que me salvó a mí ya si no este sería mi fin.**

 **Creo que quiero estar cerca de ese héroe que me salvó y para que me ayude a ser más fuerte, y conocerlo.**

Cerca de un árbol gigante salieron dos digispirit que son el digispirit de Arbormon y el digispirit de Petaldramon los dos digispirit que estaba escondidos en el árbol gigantesco entraron dentro D-Scan que es el segundo digivice de goku dentro.

* * *

 **FIN DE EL CAPITULO**

 **EN EL PROXIMON CAPITULO COLOCARE A IKAROS DE SORA NO OTOSHIMONO y dos personajes de la película de Harry potter en esta historia are que goku pueda entrar en otras dimensiones como por ejemplo donde está el Great Red, akame ga kill.**

 **Shenlong al estar dentro de goku no tiene limitaciones de deseos es más fuerte que cuando lo creo kamisama. Al estar dentro de el cuerpo de goku su poder se incrementa mucho también ahora goku ahora gracias de tener a shenlong dentro eso le evoluciono su teletransportacion.**

 **Ahora puede ir a cualquier parte del mundo universo galaxia no importa si no hay un ki, ahí ahora que esta evolucionada esa técnica ahora si puede. Puede respira goku en el espacio es decir puede pelear en el espacio si ningún problema de quedarse sin oxígeno.**

 **A goku no le afecta las enfermedades de trasmisión sexual o del corazón. Voy a colocar a bills el dios de la destrucción en capítulos posteriores también a kaguya ootsutsuki, y chicas de bleach ustedes me puede decir que personaje de anime colocar**

 **en esta historia también se puede nombra personajes de peli, videojuegos, vocaloid y hentai.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: la llegada de la niña de la luz y la llegada de las hermanas veelas al digimundo**

 **Nota de autor: en este capítulo decidí colocare a kari kamiya en este capítulo con gatomon además de estará dos veelas de Harry potter. Aparecerá un wormmon femenino en el siguiente capítulo que será un compañero digimon de goku veré que digimones femeninos incluir que sea compañeros del saiyajin.**

 **Por cierto quiere coloque a otras chicas de digimon de videojuegos o del anime en el harem. Quiere que coloque del anime Candy Candy a Candice White Andry u otra más. O también quiere que coloque de akikan.**

 **Quiere que coloque a Alicia de (alicia en el país de las maravillas), de la sirenita Ariel, Blancanieves de Blancanieves, de Cinderella (Cenicienta) la protagonista solo con un nombre inventado llamado maltida por mí.**

 **Aparecerá kari pero esta será la kari adolecente de digimon 02, estará con gatomon entrado al digimundo donde conocerá a goku. Los digimon que acompaña a goku tendrán en este capítulo un entrenamiento más duro que antes y les ayudara a incrementar su poder y ser más fuertes.**

 **Goku no le afecta las enfermedades sexuales… al ser inmortal y tener la eterna juventud no envejecerá. Estoy pensado colocar a mimi de digimon en el harem y el digimon de ella que evoluciona en lilymon será parte del harem.**

 **Agumon, gabumon, blackwargreymon y ranamon tiene adn saiyajin gracias al digivice de goku. Por cierto quiere que blackwargreymon y gabumon tenga pareja ya que si es así me puede decir que digmon femeninos dejarles.**

 **Decidí eliminar algunas técnicas que son: armadura acuática,** **armadura de viento, curación de viento clones de viento, armadura de tierra y clones de tierra.**

 **Les dejare una pregunta y es quiere que una a ulquiorra,** **itachi y madara al cuerpo de goku dándole nuevas habilidades a goku. Quiere que coloque a goku siendo un POWER RANGERS ustedes puede elegir de cual… pero si no quiere que goku sea un POWER RANGERS en esta historia lo entiendo y no lo "incluiré".**

 **Me decidí que en un capitulo blackwargreymon tendrá una novia y gabumon también ustedes puedes decir cuál será pero tiene que ser una digimon femenina por su puesto.**

 **Se me olvidó mencionar que también voy a colocar a algunas chicas que está en las cartas de yu gi oh como por ejemplo la maga oscura. Ustedes me puedes decir cual chica** **digimon quiere que sea la novia de blackwargreymon y gabumon también aquí goku los entrenara en una habitación especial que les ayudara incrementar su poder.**

 **Tratare de subir los capítulos y pensare que colocar y quizás algunas aventuras. Villanos fuertes y viajes a otros universos. Pensare que hacer en los próximos capitulo para mejorar en mis historias aunque sé que cometo algunos errores ortográfico y no me doy cuenta.**

 **El número de chicas del harem de goku será como unas 100 o 150. Puede que coloque chicas de bleach, naruto, fairy tail, sekirei etc. Ustedes puede sugerir cuales chicas colocar en un próximo capítulo y así veo cuales de bleach, fairy tail y naruto para así colocar con sus sugerencias.**

 **Técnicas y habilidade nuevas de goku: uno de los elementos electricidad además tienes nueva técnicas que se llama Relámpago del Dragón, Electricidad Absorción, Defensa Eléctrica, Rayo del Dragón, Electricidad limo, garras eléctricas y la habilidad que tienes gracias a los poderes eléctricos es que se llama Electricidad limo Cuerpo es una habilidad que le permite regenerarse automáticamente si su cuerpo es destruido**

 **ataques de hielo así que no le afectara el frio de las técnicas de hielo son: explosión de hielo, Rayo de Hielo, Garras de Hielo, Espada de Hielo, Cero absoluto, Campo de Hielo, armadura de frio.**

 **el fuegos no le afecta las altas temperaturas, las técnicas de fuego llama: Estallido Meteórico, Rayo Nova, Ataque Explosivo, Tornado de fuego, Blaster Meteor, dragón de fuego, Esfera Nova, Onda Explosiva, armadura de calor, garras de fuego.**

 **De agua son muy fuertes que se llama: tornado agua, clon de agua, prisión de agua, curación acuática, dragón de agua y espada de agua.**

 **También podrá usar ataques de viento que se llama: Kūretsu Kidan, Huracán, Torbellino Spin, dragón de viento, y súper torbellino.**

 **otro elemento es la tierra que podrá usar gracias a tener a shenlong además de poder absorber ataques de energía que le lace algún enemigo. Y las técnicas se llama: Aftershock, devastación terrestre, súper terremoto, recuperación ambiental, fusión elemental y destrucción titánica.**

 **Puede usar técnica de luz eso le servirá si encuentra algún enemigo que use oscuridad y son: Alas celestiales, campo de luz, garras de luz, bola de luz, copia de luz, absorción de luz, agujas de luz, súper caño de luz y barrera de luz.**

 **Y el último elemento es oscuridad, las técnicas de oscuridad que le servirá muy bien contra enemigos que use luz y oscuridad son: Alas oscuras, garras de sombra, bola de la oscuridad, absorción de oscuridad, campo de oscuridad, copias de sombras, pesadilla de sombras, prisión sombras, súper bola de sombras y barrera de oscuridad.**

 **Esas fueron las técnicas nuevas que puedesusar gracias a los digivice y shenlong. También es inmune a las enfermedades y las enfermedades de transmisión sexual.**

 **Personajes de dbz pertenece a akira toriyama y los personajes de digimon son de Akiyoshi Hongo yo soy solo el creador de esta historia que se me ocurrió Espero que disfrute este capítulo de goku y los digimon.**

* * *

 **Canción ángel fuimos dragón ball z**

 **Pasa el tiempo y los recuerdos**

 **Se van alejando ya.**

 **Ángeles fuimos y desde el cielo**

 **Semillas dimos de amor.**

 **La tristeza de este mundo se borró,**

 **Y viendo el cielo azul,**

 **La amistad y el amor siempre brillaron**

 **Y hoy también lo harán.**

 **Mis alas no tengo, desaparecieron ya,**

 **Pero conmigo tengo aún el poder.**

 **En tu pupila el arcoíris se reflejó,**

 **Y el amor florece en tu corazón.**

 **Sigue teniendo fe y esperanza**

 **En que el mañana va a cambiar.**

 **Este desierto se transformará,**

 **Paraíso es lo que pronto será.**

 **Abre tu corazón, la magia y el amor**

 **Son verdad!**

* * *

 **En el capítulo anterior**

 **Mientras tanto en el castillo de la oscuridad Lucemon**

 **Dentro del castillo oscuro completamente, la única luz es de una velas del candelabro del techo, en un trono de color negro está sentado lucemon viendo a sus sirvientes digimones oscuros.**

 **dentro del castillo esta un cristal oscuro que lo usa lucemon para duplicar su poder y aumentarlo. Lucemon: Tiene la apariencia de un hombre joven fibrado, de cabello rubio, con una marca morada en su ojo izquierdo y los labios de color rojo. En su lado derecho tiene 6 alas angelicales, una más pequeña que las demás y negra en vez de blanca, así como una más en la cabeza. En el lado izquierdo, lleva 7 alas demoníacas, una más pequeña y otra en la cabeza. Vite un atuendo blanco y negro con numerosos detalles dorados, y se puede notar que en cada uno de los anillos de sus tobillos sobresalen 2 alas doradas: angelicales al lado derecho y demoníacas al izquierdo.**

 **Devimon ven acá tengo una tarea, para ti para que hagas. Que unos digimones contaminarlos con la oscuridad y ataques a algún digimon quiero divertirme como sufrirá.**

 **Llego un digimon y se inclinó ante su señor para mostrarle respecto ese digimon es Devimon: Devimon tiene la forma de un demonio, en el que predominan los colores azul marino y negro. Es bastante alto, con un par de cuernos y otro de alas zarrapastrosas, y unas piernas exageradamente largas. Por todo su cuerpo aparecen correas y marcas oscuras, en especial una sobre el pecho parecidas a la máscara de los ojos de Myotismon. Su mano derecha es una gran garra con el dedo mayor de color rojo sangre y el resto de los dedos negros, con el que ejecuta su maligno ataque Garra oscura.**

 **Sí que quiere señor lucemon, que quiere que me encargue este humilde digimon oscuro que le sirve fielmente gran señor lucemon. Ya, ya devimon deja las reverencia te llame aquí porque quiero que vayas a la montaña de fuego donde vive los Meramon entre otros digimones de fuego, y uses tu Toque de la Maldad y has que 5 meramon vallas a atacar a esta renamon tímida que está en un bosque, quiero que la hagas sufrir para luego absorber sus datos digitales para mí, ya que nos ayudara darle más poder al cristal oscuro con sus datos.**

 **También quiero que te acerques a las montaña de los Ogremon o como, yo le digo montaña de los ogros quiero que uses tú Toque de la Maldad en 5 Ogremon para que así sea 10 digimones. Los que ara sufrir mucho a esa renamon eso lo voy a ¡disfrutar jajajajaja MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA! - así que eso es lo que quiero hagas para que esa digimon muera y obtener su digi código, está en el bosque "necesitamos su datos para que alimente a el cristal de la oscuridad entendiste devimon".**

 **Tú sabes muy bien que necesitamos datos de otros digimones, para incrementar nuestros poderes gracias al cristal oscuro, con los datos de esa renamon para sí poder aumentar nuestro poder y destruir a los digimones de luz. Y tú puedes eliminar los digimones que uses que son esos ogremon y meramon, para así tener más datos de digimones.**

 **Yo cumpliré esa tarea, gran señor lucemon para que el cristal de la oscuridad incremente tanto su poder que puede hacer que todos los digimones oscuros ahora me voy mi señor.**

 **Yo también espero, que esa tarea que aras ahora este hecha para que así poder tener más energía nosotros los digimones oscuros, para tener más poder el cristal oscuro y hacia podremos gobernar todo el digimundo y torturar a los digimones de luz.**

Devimon se fue caminado directo a la puerta sonríe, para cumplir con la misión que le dio su señor lucemon. **Bien ahora que se fue devimon uno de mis más fieles digimon oscuro usare mi orbe de cristal para ver cómo le ira en la misión a devimon y para divertirme como sufrirá esa digimon jajajajajaj ajaja. Para asegurarme que devimon no tenga problemas enviare un cristal de absorción, eso le ayudara ya que si muere por un digimon poderoso, este cristal absorberá la energía poderosa que envié.** Lucemon levanto sus manos y envió el cristal de absorción, se va volado tiene unas alas de murciélago y vuela hacia portal que abrió el digimon.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en la montaña de fuego**

 **En la montaña de fuego se encuentra digimones de fuego que soporta el calor de donde vive. les gusta comer la lava que hay dentro de la montaña porque no soporta el agua los debilita mucho su poder se incrementa al absorber ataques de fuego y comer lava al incrementarse su poder al haber comiendo lava le incrementa sus defensa y ataques y técnicas.**

 **Meramon:** **Está envuelto en llamas carmesí sobre su cuerpo. Como Digimon que se generó a partir de la defensiva "Firewall" que protege a cosas como el Internet de las entradas ilegales, posee un temperamento violento como las llamas que envuelven su cuerpo, y trata de incinerar todo lo que toca. Tiene mayor poder de fuego.**

 **Aparece devimon saliendo de la tierra, al salir sorprendió a 5 Meramon que estaba hablado entre si y comiendo lava de su montaña se pusieron en guardia al verlo. Que rayos quieres devimon que tratas de hacer en nuestro territorio no te permitiremos que un digimon oscuro inmundo como tu haga algo a nuestros compañeros digimones.**

 **Jajajaja yo no les voy a decir porque vine a este territorio de inútiles ahora tome esto, Toque de la Maldad ahora ustedes 5 vendrá con migo para hacer algo jajajaja. Aahhhhh que rayos no haces ahhhh ahhhh noooo tu pagaras por contaminarnos.**

 **Devimon uso su Toque de la Maldad, y los lleno de energía oscura dentro de ellos ahora sus ojos esta todo blanco porque ahora le obedece a devimon y se arrodilla ante él. Devimon y los 5 Meramon se fueron directo a la montaña de los Ogremon cumplir la misión. Lo que hiso devimon dejo sorprendidos a los digimones de fuego que vive en la montaña de fuego y están preocupados por lo que les obligue a hacer a los meramon.**

* * *

 **Montaña de los Ogremon**

 **En la montaña de los ogremon vive todos ellos, lucha entre sí para volverse más fuerte y son muy violentos les gusta pelear y atacar a los digimon débiles que no le podría ganar. Ogremon:** **Ogremon tiene la forma de un ogro, es decir, humanoide pero encorvado y deforme, con una tonalidad verdosa. Carece de nariz, y su boca posee tantos colmillos y tan grandes que apenas puede cerrarla. De sus sienes nacen dos cuernos tras los que se muestra una melena grisácea. Por su cuerpo aparecen diferentes adornos de hierro y hueso, sólo viste con un taparrabos, un par de muñequeras y otro de tobilleras, y nunca abandona su garrote.**

 **Devimon salió del suelo de la montaña de los ogremon cuando salió de la tierra eso sorprendió, mucho a todos los ogremon que están ahí. Escuchen ustedes ogremon cuáles son los 5 ogremon más fuerte porque los usare para algo. 5 de los ogremon más fuerte está en guardia por si los ataca devimon a sus compañeros ogremon. Que rayos quieres con nosotros estúpido devimon nosotros somos 5 de los más fuerte toma esto Golpe del Mal. Los 5 ogremon lanzaron 5 ataques de Golpe del Mal y se fusionaron y fuero directo hacia devimon. Jajajaja tontos piensas que me derrotara detendré ese ataque ahora mismo con mi Mano Infernal.**

 **Devimon levanta sus manos, y comenzó a brilla de un color rojo sangre y absorbió el poderoso ataque de los 5 ogremon. Ahora ustedes 5 tome esto Toque de la Maldad ahora mismo ustedes vendrá con migo a cumplir algo, que será hacer sufrir a alguien.**

 **Ahhhhhhhh ahh como te atreves a querer controlarnos ahhh nosotros maldito miserables ahhhh si nosotros logramos liberarnos de tu control de tu técnica te destruiremos ahhhhh ahh.**

 **Los 5 ogremon que fuero tocados por el Toque de la Maldad tienes los ojos completamente en blanco al ya devimon controla a ellos les dijo que lo siguiera y se fuero fuera de la Montaña de los Ogremon.**

* * *

 **En el bosque cerca donde esta goku y ranamon**

En el bosque cerca de donde esta goku y ranamon. Una Renamon tímida está, en el bosque esta buscado comida para ella esta buscado frutas y pescado. Renamon es de una estatura medina de, 1,62 tiene unas tetas de talla D que esta tapadas por su suave pelaje blanco, tiene unas esbelta figura, tiene un trasero sexy, su coño lo tiene tapado por su pelaje color amarillo. Renamon es un Digimon zorro con forma humana, pelaje color amarillo, porta guanteletes largos con los símbolos del Yin y el Yang.

Es de unos 18 años de edad, y se ve en la cara que es muy cariñosa y amable, al ser una digimon algo tímida.

Reranamon: que bueno, encontré muchas frutas para comer, así podre sobrevivir en algunas semanas, guardar en donde vivo lo que tengo hacer es buscar más alimento y algunas hierbas medicinales para curarme, si pasa algo. Ella corre rápido y lleva sus frutas a la cueva donde vive, ella encuentra algunas hiervas medicinales y la recoge, volviendo a la cueva colocado las con las demás comidas, de su casa. Renamon sale corriendo, ya que es muy rápida y fuerte, al entrenar cada día ella para mejorar, llega a un lago cercano de su casa.

Renamon: si esto me servirá para tener mucho alimento para 1 año o 3 años, también conseguí 30 pescado, que busque en el rio y los tengo guardado aquí en esta canasta de comida. Bueno con esto tendré un banquete para estos días ya que faltara unas semanas cuando haga mucho frio en esta zona del bosque.

Bueno será mejor que me vaya antes de que aparezca algún digimon malvado y tome una siesta en mi cueva. Debo apresurarme para guardar estos pescados, y otras frutas y hierbas para guardar esta comida en mi hogar para descansar después del arduo trabajo de buscar comida. Antes de que renamon se fuera escucharon una risa y aparecieron devimon con 5 Meramon y 5 Ogremon al ver que las rodearon a ellas decidió guardar la comida en unos arbustos.

Jajaja para dónde vas pequeña renamon tu no iras a ningún lado, ahora mismo sufrirá por mis grupo de compañeros que contamine con la oscuridad ahora ataque a esa digimon y hagala sufrir.

5 Meramon: si señor devimon ahora sufrirá pequeña renamon toma esto Bola de Fuego.

5 ogremon: si señor devimon, te dejaremos a ahora mis en el suelo sufriendo hasta que quedes desmayada, toma esto Golpe del Mal.

Renamon: no como rayos are, ellos son más fuertes que yo y me supera en número, tendré que crear una distracción para poder escapar. ¡KONEKYO! ¡Koyotetsu!... renamon creo cuatro copias y disparo, ráfagas de diamantes mágicos parecidos a cristales de hielo muy afilados que fuero directo a los ataques enemigos, se produjo una columna de humo por la colisión. Muy bien es mi oportunidad para escapar Konekyo… renamon desaparición en una columna de humo y llego donde está la comida y las medicina, en los arbusto la agarro, y salió corriendo a otro lado.

Renamon: bien pude escapar de ellos, que bueno ya que estaba en desventaja, contra tantos enemigos y si me quedaba ahí morir irremediablemente. Pero quien te dijo que estabas a salvo, pequeña ilusa… renamon mira en él cielo y se preocupa al ver a devimon mostrando una sonrisa malvada y sádica. Sale los digimones que acompañaba a devimon de unos árboles, y renamon se dan cuenta que está perdida y es su fin.

Devimon: deberías rendirte ahora mismo renamon, y tu sufrir lenta y dolorosamente, para morir lento o quieres morir rápido, ya que no puedes huir. Devimon: "Viento Endemoniado": Crea con sus alas ráfagas de viento oscuro que dañaron a renamon con el toque. Y sus compañeros "también" atacaron si piedad a la pobre ranamon dejándola muy herida, con mucha sangre que sale de su cuerpo.

El ataque que hiso devimon y sus compañeros la dejo muy herida al borde del desmayo y a punto de caer desmayada. A el ataque de sus compañeros corrompidos. Ahhhhh ahh rayos ese ataque que me lazaron es muy poderosas me dañaron muy gravemente no creo que pueda más este es mi fin.

* * *

 **Castillo de la oscuridad**

 **Eso es me estoy divirtiendo mucho al ver sufrir a esa ranamon, mucho estoy sintiendo que el cristal de la oscuridad incremento un poco más de poder. si sigue así aumentara de poder y tamaño y dará mucha energía y ara que todo el digimundo se quede en la oscuridad y cambiara a los digimones jajajajaja MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA jajajajaja MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA.**

* * *

 **Con goku y ranamon**

Goku y ranamon terminaron de bañarse y comer, como se había secado su ropa y estaba limpia. Salieron de la casa y goku guardo la casa de nuevo volvió a ser una capsula y la metió dentro de su bolsillo.

Mientras caminaba devuelta a donde esta sus amigos, goku sintió que alguien está siendo atacado. Y está en muchos problemas porque siente que está muy débil. Ranamon tócame siento que alguien está siendo atacado y tú me ayudaras a derrotarlos usare mi teletransportacion para que lleguemos. Está bien goku-kun te ayudare a derrotar a esos que esta atacado a algún digimon.

Goku se concentra, del lugar donde es. Ranamon coloca su mano en la espalda goku y desaparece.

* * *

 **Devuelta con renamon los enemigos**

Parece que este será mi fin, lástima que no pude huir de aquí, yo no creo que pueda ganarles ya que mi cuerpo está muy adolorido. No esperaba que alguien me tomaran por sorpresa, mientras buscaba alimento y hierbas medicinales. Jajajjaja dejare que tú me digas tus últimas palabras, antes de que te sacrifique para que mueras de una vez así que cuales será tus últimas palabras zorra, ya estas por morirte dilo.

Solo lamento no ser más fuerte, ya que fue muy desventajoso él que me atacara mientras buscaba comida. Este será tu fin renamon y tus datos digitales son míos ahora, jajajajaj… renamon cerró los ojos esperado su muerte horriblemente, ya que no pudo moverse.

Devimon levanta su mano izquierda para atravesar a la renamon mientras sonríe diabólicamente. Ranamon murmurado: solo lamento mucho no haber conseguido una pareja ya que, la "mayoría" de los digimones masculinos me ve como, débil y muy tímida, diciendo que prefiere otra.

Llego su hora de morir jajajaja. Goku y ranamon llega enfrente de renamon y vieron a devimon que esta levantado su mano para matar a la digimon zorro. ¿Qué haces aquí humano? y tu digimon muévase de mi camino, voy a matar a esa digimon, así que usted dos muévase.

Si no se mueve de aquí los matare basura humana y tu débil ranamon. Renamon abre los ojos y se sorprende que un hombre humano muy guapo, fuerte y sexy con una cola de mono.

La salvo tiene algo de rubor en sus mejillas al darse cuenta que es muy lindo. Goku se voltea y ve a la digimon muy herida, Renamon es un Digimon zorro con forma humana, pelaje color amarillo, porta guanteletes largos con los símbolos del Yin y el Yang, goku la agarra a la digimon en sus brazos al estilo nupcial cuidadosamente y cariñosamente, él le sonríe, y saca una semilla del ermitaño y se la dan en la boca.

Te toma esto come, pequeña te ayudara a recuperar "energía" además de que no necesitas comer en 10 días al comer una y te curar, por cierto cómo te llamas eres muy linda sabes. Renamon se sonrojo completamente y le sale humo en la cabeza, quedo completamente cautivada y le agrada estar en los brazos cálidos y reconfortarle del saiyajin. Goku le metió la semilla en la boca y se la trago renamon recuperándose de sus heridas y recibiendo un aumento de energía.

Hola gracias por salvarme mi nombre es renamon, si no hubieras llegado yo estaría muerta. Mucho gusto mi nombre es son goku. Goku le sonríe y baja cuidadosamente en el suelo…

Oye tu humano idiota no, nos ignores te aremos sufrir y matarte, ya que hiciste que mi víctima se recuperar.

No permitiré que le hagas daño a esta lindas digimon, el cumplido que dijo goku hiso sonrojar a las digimon zorro. – ahora devuélvete a donde está tu jefe si no te destruiré basura que le gusta atacar a débiles.

Jajaja que te crees humano que me puedes derrotar tu un simple mono, que ni me arias daño. Ahora meramon ataque a ese humano y a esa digimon que esta con el ahora mismo. Si señor devimon ahora muere humano y tu ranamon tome esto Bola de Fuego.

Ranamon encárgate de dos de esos meramon, yo me encargo de los otros tres dice goku hablado serio. Si goku-kun eso los are sufrir por atacar a inocentes.

Goku coloca sus manos y grita dragón de agua, y aparece un gran dragón de agua de color azul oscuro. Eso dejo muy sorprendidos a todos menos a goku por el poderoso ataque que se traga a tres meramon y sus ataques.

Ah ahh ahhhhh este ataque de agua nos está dañado mucho compañeros, meramon parece que moriremos ah. El ataque término y los tres meramon desaparece y se convierte en huevos de color rojo con una bola de fuego que se ve en el huevo y se van volado a al lugar donde nace los bebes digimon nace. Y los datos del cuerpo de los tres meramon que murieron entran dentro del digivice de goku y de ranamon.

Ahora me toca a mí eliminar a esos inútiles que ataca a inocentes. Los dos meramon que quedaba lazaron Bola de Fuego hacia ranamon para dañarla. No me dañara ustedes dos haa- ranamon aprieta los puños y una aura roja rodea su cuerpo y cambia de color a rojo. Ahh kaio ken ahora tome esto ustedes dos basuras Diluvio Infernal desaparezca.

Ranamon levanta la mano derecha y Crea una enorme nube negra en el cielo sobre los dos meramon que queda. y sale descargada una lluvia ácida con mucha agua el ataque de ranamon usado el kaio ken se volvió muy fuerte y destruyo a los dos meramon que terminaron convertirse en huevos y los datos de ellos dos fueron absorbidos por el digivice de ranamon.

¿Pero qué rayos, como acabaron con esos meramon muy fácilmente? ahora ustedes ogremon eliminen a ese mono, que seguro ya está agotando al usar esa técnica después de destruir a esos meramon inútiles. Si señor devimon te destruiremos mono basura, muere Golpe del Mal jajajajajaja seguro que con eso morirás.

Jajajaja idiotas piensa que un ataque, como ese me dañara ilusos tome esto por dañar a una digimon inocente Rayo de Hielo. Goku Levanta sus manos apuntado a los ogremon, y sale un rayo de hielo muy poderoso que cógela el ataque de los ogremon y también congela el cuerpo de ellos. Eso sorprendió a todos menos a goku que congelo a esos 5 ogremon con todo y su técnica fuero congelados.

Goku usa sus manos que esta levantada, y crea una bola de energía que destruye a los ogremon congelados al explotar ellos le apareció sus datos digitales, goku los absorbe dentro de su digivice D-Scan para que quede purificados los ogremon al igual que los meramon.

Se vuelve digihuevos de color verde con una imagen de un garrote y sale volado para esperar a nacer, al igual que los meramon en la ciudad del origen.

Rayos son unos inútiles, no puede hacer algo simple como destruir a eso dos digimon y el humano. Quería deshacerme de esos inútiles para obtener sus digi códigos.

Tendré que hacerlo yo mismo porque ellos no lo hicieron bien. Eres una basura y te enfrentaras a mi te are, sufrir porque querer dañar a una podre digimon inocente, que no hace nada malo solo buscar comida y hierbas medicinales par a ella (goku había visto en los recuerdos de ella cuando la cargo en sus brazos).

Devimon sale volado donde esta goku para atacarlo levanta sus garras para atravesarlo y usar sus garrasafilidas. – sabes algo pequeño humano mono basura te destruiré ahora mismo toma esto Mano Infernal, y Viento Endemoniado ahora morirás por mi dos ataques fácilmente.

Eres estúpido si piensas que me dejare derrotar por una basura malvada como tu toma esto relámpago del dragón, ahora morirás por una de mis más poderosas técnicas ka…me…ha…me…haaaaa. El relámpago que uso tiene la forma de un dragón, el ataque daño a devimon dejo el cuerpo de devimon paralizado. El cristal oscuro aprovecho y absorbe algo de la "energía" del relámpago del dragón de goku, y el kamehameha.

Él digimon demonio no pude moverse por la parálisis, y goku aprovecho, y creo un poderoso KameHameHa que lo envió al digimon que no se puede mover del lugar.

Ahh ah ah porque ese humano tiene tanto poder me devolvió mi viento ende-moniado, y creo un poderoso ataque eléctrico, y lazo otra técnica ah ah y ahora el ataque está más poderoso parece que moriré noooooo. El cristal que envió lucemon absorbió una gran cantidad de energía de las técnicas del saiyajin, abrió un portal y regreso para darle la energía recogida a su amo.

El cuerpo de devimon se ve sus datos, goku saco uno de sus digivice y absorbió los datos de él y quedaron dentro del digivice de goku. el cuerpo de devimon desaparece y se convierte en un digihuevo de color negro con una imagen de unas alas rotas en el digihuevo y se fue volado hacia donde esta los otros digihuevos.

Renamon están muy sonrojadas al darse cuenta que goku la salvo y que es muy fuerte y guapo. **Pensamiento de renamon: oh dios mío, ese humano es muy lindo, y que raro que tiene cola creo que me eh enamorado de él que bueno que me salvó a mí ya si no este sería mi fin.**

 **Creo que quiero estar cerca de ese héroe que me salvó y para que me ayude a ser más fuerte, y conocerlo.**

Cerca de un árbol gigante salieron dos digispirit que son el digispirit de Arbormon y el digispirit de Petaldramon los dos digispirit que estaba escondidos en el árbol gigantesco entraron dentro D-Scan que es el segundo digivice de goku dentro.

* * *

 **Comienza el capitulo**

 **Bosque**

 **Goku se pregunta que eran esas dos extrañas cosas que salieron del enorme árbol, se pregunta porque entro en digivice.**

 **-Hola déjame presentarme otra vez, ya que había interrumpido esos bastardos yo me llamo son goku.**

 **Es gusto conocerte goku-kun yo me llamo renamon, soy un digimon zorro estoy agradecida que me salvaste de esos malvados.**

 **Goku: eso no es problema además lo que estaba haciendo esos bastardos al atacar a alguien inocente como tú. Es repúgnate que atacara a alguien más débil solo por divorcio, sería imperdonable que matara a alguien tan linda como tu renamon.**

 **La digimon zorro se sonrojo por tales palabras, ranamon tenía un poco de celos al ver que renamon se está enamorado dl saiyajin.**

 **Ranamon: y yo soy ranamon una compañera de goku-san, ya que soy su digimon. También te digo que si quieres podemos compartir a goku-san y disfrutarlo.**

 **Renamon se sonrojo por lo que dijo ranamon de compartir al saiyajin, y tener una relación amorosa.**

 **Goku: oiga no entiendo de lo que esta hablado chicas, pero buenos mejor vámonos de una vez con los demás.**

 **Goku agarra a las dos digimones probado una técnica que aprendió al verla una vez, usa el ka kai desapareció con las chicas de ahí.**

* * *

 **Castillo de la oscuridad**

 **Lucemon sonríe malvadamente al ver que regreso el objeto que envió y absorbió el poderoso kamehameha del saiyajin.**

 **Perfecto gracias a ese sujeto obtuvimos una gran cantidad de energía al destruir a devimon, lo obtuvimos si tener que absorber esos datos digitales de esa renamon.**

 **Venga lilithmon y ladydevimon, tengo una tarea importante para ustedes dos chicas. Las dos digimon femenino virus abre la puerta preguntándose qué es lo que quiere lucemon. Entra tranquilamente en frente de lucemon que las ve de lo alto sonriendo desde su silla.**

 **Lilithmon es una hermosa demonio femenino Digimon cuya apariencia es un cruce entre una sacerdotisa demoníaca y una cortesana japonesa feudal, el uso, vestidos de púrpura largo sobre un traje de cuero de gato. Tiene la marca del diablo en la frente y es uno de los pocos Digimon humanoide que tiene su cara descubierta. Su cabello es negro como las alas de murciélago demoníacas que sobresalen de su espalda, sus ojos son azules y su piel se ve siendo bastante pálido. Pero su característica más dominante es el temido "Nazar uñas" que cubre su brazo derecho, lo que permite que corroe todo lo que toca. Las cintas fuera de su vestido son de gran nitidez. Se usa sombra de ojos púrpura, lápiz labial y esmalte de uñas como el maquillaje.**

 **LadyDevimon tiene la apariencia de una mujer alta, en forma de demonio con ojos rojos, manos semi-largas, voz aguda y ronca, cadenas colgándole por todo el cuerpo, cabello blanco y piel pálida. Se invierte el orden de sus botas con el de Angewomon pues una posee una bota larga del largo derecho y otra bota corta del lado izquierdo, mientras en la otra es lo contrario.**

 **LadyDevimon: no has llamado lucemon, para que nos has llamado aquí acaso quieres acaso quieres que vayamos a destruir a algún digimon de luz o pequeños y débiles digimon.**

 **Lilithmon: esto de acuerdo con LadyDevimon que es lo que tienes planeado al querer que vayamos nosotras y no a devimon uno de tus más fieles seguidores.**

 **Lucemon sonríe felizmente convocado una enorme esfera, provocado que levante una ceja las dos digimones femenino. –escuche ustedes dos ve los que les mostrare las sorprenderá vea en esta bola de cristal que fue lo que le ocurrió a devimon.**

 **Las dos digimones se sorprendieron al ver las escenas de la batalla viendo como un humano derroto sin esfuerzo a un digimon, también tuvo ayuda viendo sorprendidas ya que sabe que ningún humano le podría ganar a un digimon.**

 **Lilithmon: entonces que es lo querías que hiciéramos, y por qué no has llamado será para ver cómo murió tu subordinado.**

 **LadyDevimon: yo también me pregunto qué quieres tú al llamarnos a mi amiga Lilithmon y a mí, ya que no sabemos que es ese humano.**

 **Lucemon: vera es muy fácil lo que harán es que, provocaras con una de tus habilidades como la demon lord de la lujuria Lilithmon que ese humano se libere toda sus lujuria completamente. Y tener relaciones sexuales ustedes dos con ese humano, robándole algo más de sus poderes en el acto sexual.**

 **Las dos femeninas digimon se sorprendieron sonrojándose por lo que le dijo lucemon, ya que como ellas eran virgen eso es raro y prohibido hacerlo con un humano.**

 **LadyDevimon y Lilithmon: ¡Pero que rayos ocurre con Tigo lucemon estás loco! No te das cuenta que eso es el taboo más grande que se puede cometer al tener sexo con un humano no seas idiota lucemon.**

 **Lucemon suspira y se le ocurre una idea que puede servir muy bien, para que ellas dos haga que el saiyajin confié en ellas teniendo su confianza, para luego un día matarlo y robar la mitad de su energía al saber su debilidad lo destruiré.**

 **Lucemon: vera lo que quiero es que se gane la confianza de ese humano viajado con él, gane su confianza enamórelo y aprovecho de absorber algo de su poder para aumentar sus fuerzas. Ya que yo estoy complacido con la energía que robe al enviar algo antes de que fuera eliminado devimon, vea esta esta cantidad de energía.**

 **Les muestra el contenedor de la energía sorprendiendo a las digimones femenino, ya que sintieron que era muy poderosa la energía. La introduce en su pecho absorbiendo ese poder, obteniendo un poder superior al que tenía antes y riéndose de ver el sorprendente incremento de energía… las dos chicas digimon esta sorprendidas sintiendo el incremento de lucemon.**

 **LadyDevimon y Lilithmon: vaya es increíble tu poder incremento al absorber esa poderosa energía del recipiente que tienes, ahora estamos más interesadas de que es ese humano ya que no es normal que un humano tenga tal poder para destruir un digimon es ilógico que mortal haga eso.**

 **-Está bien lucemon aceptamos ya que nos dio curiosidad, ya que no es normal que un mortal tenga tal poder.**

 **Las dos se va usado un hechizo desapareciendo del lugar de reuniones de lucemon, el digimon ángel caído sonríe complacido del incremento de sus poderes.**

 **Lucemon: bien esto es increíble gracias a ese humano mi poder supero al que tenía antes, espero que esas dos consigan su debilidad y gane su confianza. Si le robamos la mitad de su poder y algo de sangre podre crear una copia fiel a mí, jajajaja.**

* * *

 **Residencia kamiya sábado 10:00 am**

 **En el apartamento de la familia kamiya la hermana menor de tai se encontraba ella sola con su digimon gatomon, y está comiendo un rico desayuno en el comedor. – su madre había salido donde una amiga, y su hermano fue a jugar un rato futbol y a visitar a sus amigos.**

 **Kari kamiya apariencia: Kari es una hermosa niña con el pelo castaño corto y los ojos. lleva una camisa sin mangas de color rosa y zapatos de color rosa caliente de 16 años. Usa un short Amarillo, tiene una bragas blancas y un sostén del mismo color.**

 **Gatomon apariencia: Gatomon, como su nombre sugiere, es un digimon de forma felina, de pelaje blanco y poco tamaño. Sus orejas son grandes y con dos mechones púrpura en las puntas, y sus ojos son azules. Su cola es larga y con similares mechones púrpura, y lleva un Anillo Sagrado en ella; este anillo le da mucho poder, pero es susceptible a extravíos. Gatomon lleva en sus zarpas dos guantes de piel similares a las garras de SaberLeomon; estos guantes sirven además para ocultar una cicatriz con forma de X en el dorso de su zarpa izquierda, producida por la tortura de Myotismon.**

 **Kari: estuvo deliciosa la comida oye gatomon ya terminaste de comer, para que vayamos al digi-mundo.**

 **Gatomon: ¡Si kari-san ya termine ya estoy lista! Debemos prepararnos para ir al digi-mundo.**

 **Kari: Si, vamos.**

 **Las dos se acerca a la computadora que está en el cuarto de los hermanos kamiya después de empacar comida y algunas cosa. -La linda chica acerca su digivice a la pantalla abriendo la puerta digital, que había sido instalada en computadora.**

 **La chica y el digimon desaparece después de lavar los platos, y entra al mundo digital.**

* * *

 **Con goku –dentro de la nave**

 **Goku, renamon y ranamon entraron dentro de la nave sorprendiendo a los digimon, al ver a las dos hermosas digimon femenina agarradas de los brazos del saiyajin amorosamente y sonriendo.**

 **Goku se dio cuenta que blackwargreymon está en su forma normal, ya no usado el modo caos. El saiyajin pensó que él quería aumentar su poder. Goku había decidido guardar la comida y las plantas medicinales que tenía en su capsula de comida.**

 **Hola a todos ya regresamos agumon, gabumon y blackwargreymon, deje me presentarle a esta chica digimon que salvamos ranamon y yo. Su nombre es renamon ella dijo que quiere acompañarnos, porque no se presenta para conocerse.**

 **Blackwargreymon: hola soy blackwargreymon.**

 **Agumon: hola mucho gusto soy agumon.**

 **Gabumon: hola es un gusto yo soy Gabumon.**

 **Renamon: H-Hola soy renamon es un gusto conocerlos, estoy feliz de que goku-kun me salvara y dejara venir con ustedes.**

 **Goku: hoy se me ocurrió una buena forma para ustedes que entrene, solo les advierto el entrenamiento será muy duro para ustedes aceptara entrenar.**

 **Todos: no nos importa si el entrenamiento es intenso y duro, para todos ya que nos puede ayudar.**

 **Goku sonrió emocionado gustándole la respuesta de todos, sabiendo que se volverá más fuertes.**

 **Goku: eso es me gusta su actitud al querer ser más fuertes, solo debo ahora invocar a la puerta de la habitación donde entrenara ustedes. Solo que tu renamon entrenaras un entrenamiento que será especial para ti, ya que todavía no puedes entrar en la habitación hasta aumentar tu poder un poco más y lo hago para que no salgas herida.**

 **Renamon se sentía algo decaída bajado sus oreja hasta que sintió que alguien tocándole de tras de la oreja, y en la cabeza provocado que este nerviosa y sonrojada. Al ver que es goku la persona que le esta acariciado sus orejas y cabeza, está muy nerviosa al el hacer eso.**

 **El saiyajin criado en la tierra se acercó al aparato de gravedad y lo encendió colocado que la gravedad sea de 10, para no exigir a renamon. Usa sus nuevas habilidades le creo un traje especial como el que uso contra majin buu, siendo pesado al tener un peso 10 cada prenda para no dañar el cuerpo de la digimon ya que se tiene que acostumbrar. El saiyajin sorprendió a todos al crearle un traje a la digimon zorro, para luego crear una copia que tiene el mismo traje solo que de color negro al igual que su cuerpo y pelaje.**

 **Goku: bien escucha tu entrenaras luchado contra esta copia que cree, por cierto desaparecerá cuando estés agotada. Y programe la nave de aparato de gravedad para que se apague después de que la derrotes o termines agotada. Este entrenamiento te ayudara a aumenta fuerza y velocidad, solo debes no usarla cuando vas a comer y dormir para descansar el cuerpo.**

 **Renamon: está bien goku-kun entrenare este entrenamiento, que me dejaste ya que quiero mejorar y demostrar mi esfuerzo al ser más fuerte.**

 **Goku: ese es el entusiasmó renamon eso me gusta, ya que así te aras más fuerte, ya que para ser más fuerte y superar sus límites uno tiene que entrenar y lograr superarse.**

 **Las palabras motivadoras de goku les dio ánimos para entrenar y superarse, ya que esta emocionados de incrementar su poder.**

 **Todos entraron excepto renamon, quien se quedó entrenado con su copia como le indico goku.**

* * *

 **Habitación del tiempo**

 **Goku les explico que en la habitación del tiempo transcurre el tiempo diferente por ejemplo si esta un día en la habitación en este lugar, un año dentro es igual a un día terrestre, y su temperatura puede subir hasta 50ºC en el día y descender hasta los -40ºC por la noche, el aire es una cuarta parte de lo que hay en la Tierra. Además la gravedad es 10 veces superior a la de la tierra.**

 **Goku: bien es hora de que comience su entrenamiento, agumon y gabumon digievolucione. -El saiyajin levanta uno de su digivice que esta brillado, los dos digimones sintieron que su cuerpo esta obteniendo nueva energía.**

 **Agumon female: ahhhh que es este calor que siento en mi cuerpo, esta energía esta aumentado en mi cuerpo. ¡Agumon digivol aaaaaaaaaa, greymon!**

 **Gabumon: mi cuerpo se está acumulado mucha energía que es esto. ¡Gabumon digivol aaaaaaaaaa garurumon!**

 **El cuerpo de los dos digimones brilla por una luz dorada estado los dos digimones en el campo vacío.**

 **Agumon creció teniendo una apariencia diferente; Un Digimon dinosaurio cuya piel craneal se ha endurecido de forma que se cubre en una caparazón como de escarabajo rinoceronte. Es un Digimon muy agresivo, con un cuerpo como un arma letal, cubierto de afiladas garras y cuernos gigantes. Un Digimon Dragón amarillo con negro. La piel en su cabeza se ha endurecido y ha llegado a ser una gran concha con excelente protección. Tiene garras afiladas y un tupido cuerno con enormes poderes de ataque. Es inteligente y capaz de cooperar con otros.**

 **Gabumon cambio también; Su apariencia es similar a la de un lobo, teniendo la piel blanca con rayas azules, hecha de un material muy duro, y las uñas de color violeta. Tiene en su espalda y en su cabeza un diseño algo similar a unas plumas. Su cola es larga y enroscada.**

 **Se sorprendieron por el cambio que obtuvieron los dos digimones del saiyajin. –bien es hora de que invoque con los que luchara ustedes dos, copias digitales venga. Llama el saiyajin desde su digivice acercado a los digimon evolucionados que se pregunta que hace.**

 **El digivice de goku brillo saliendo unos digimones con los que enfrentara al ser unas copias. Las copias son BlackGreymon, SkullGreymon, GeoGreymon, Gururumon y BlackGarurumon.**

 **Greymon female: goku-san porque invocaste tres formas mías acaso quieres que luche contra esas formas.**

 **Goku: esto te ayudara a aumentar tu fuerza y resistencia, tranquila puedes usar las técnicas que les enseñe. No te preocupes además estas copias desaparecerá si estas agotada o muy debilitada.**

 **Garurumon: ahora entiendo lo que estas trado de hacer goku quieres que luchamos y superamos nuestros límites.**

 **Greymon female: eso es verdad lo que dice garurumon lo que tratas de hacer goku-san.**

 **Goku: si eso es lo que quiero que haga, pero bueno es hora de que se mueva y empiece.**

 **Greymon y Garurumon se prepara moviendo ataco a sus formas digivolucionadas. Goku apunto su digivice creado dos copias de blackwargreymon y dos forma de ranamon con el nombre black ranamon.**

 **Goku: blackwargreymon y ranamon ustedes dos entrenara combatiendo contra esas dos copias usados sus máximos poderes.**

 **Blackwargreymon: está bien esto me puede servir, muy bien para aumentar mis poderes para estar preparado.**

 **Ranamon: me esforzare por ti goku-kun para demostrar que seré más fuerte y no alguien débil.**

 **Goku sonrió por su entusiasmo y determinación de superarse sus límites. Goku dejo cuatro semillas del ermitaño en una cama saliendo de la habitación de tiempo y déjalos entrenar.**

* * *

 **Greymon female vs son BlackGreymon, SkullGreymon y GeoGreymon**

 **Greymon se mueve velozmente con su velocidad mejorada y ataca a GeoGreymon lazándole una poderosa Mega Flama: Dispara una gran bola de fuego de su boca. Geogreymon detiene el ataque con sus garras destruyendo el ataque, solo que no se dio cuenta que Greymon apareció detrás de ella y le fuerte golpe con sus cuernos tirándolo al suelo para luego enviarlo lejos con su cola.**

 **Greymon está concentrada que no se dan cuenta, blackGreymon aprovecho que greymon ataco a Geogreymon para hacer un ataque sorpresa.**

 **BlackGreymon: toma esto ¡** **Dark mega flame (mega flama oscura)!**

 **Greymon se voltea viendo que BlackGreymon le dispara una poderosa flama oscura, que la daña en la espalda.**

 **Greymon: ahhhhhhhhhhh rayos me descuide maldición, eso duele. Greymon cae de rondillas por ese poderoso ataque que daño fuertemente su espalda.**

 **SkullGreymon estaba preparado un poderoso ataque liberado un aliento poderoso que daña al enemigo. El ataque golpea a greymon dejándola debilitada, por dos poderosos ataques.**

 **Greymon: tos… tos… tos… tos (respira cansada y tosiendo) rayos mi cuerpo está muy herido al recibir dos ataques si darme cuenta. Tendré que acabar con BlackGreymon antes de que se recupere del desmayo Geogreymon.**

 **SkullGreymon: ¡Zona Cero! – SkullGreymon lanza un poderoso misil orgánico de su médula espinal dirigido hacia greymon.**

 **Greymon: rayos no me queda de otra ¡kaio ken! ¡Muro de Fuego! –greymon Crea un muro de fuego que detiene el ataque de SkullGreymon, que venía directo y moviéndose rápidamente por el incremento de velocidad al usar el kaio ken.**

 **Se acercó de frente al digimon esqueleto dándole fuertes golpes, que daña mucho al digimon. Le disparo una poderosa mega flama a quema ropa en el pecho dañándolo y tirándolo cerca del cuerpo inconsciente de Geogreymon.**

 **Blackgreymon y greymon chocaron sus garras golpeándose estado parejas en ataque y sonriendo después de separarse, preparándose para un ataque.**

 **Greymon: ¡Mega flama!**

 **Blackgremon: ¡Mega flama oscura!**

 **Las dos poderosas llamas chocaron creado una poderosa explosión y mucho humo. Las dos formas de greymon se levantaron estado agotados y se acercaron al lado de Blackgremon.**

 **Se dispersó el humo y greymon se sorprendido al ver a los otros dos digimones que estaba cerca blackgreymon, sonriendo y está preparado sus poderosos ataques.**

 **Greymon: maldición no me queda de otra que hacerlo haaaaaaaaaaaa raghhhhh doble kaio ken. –greymon fue rodeada en una aura roja oscuro del kaio ken aumentado sus poderes, ella sabe que debe terminar rápido. –Tendre que acabarlos de una vez ¡Kaaa- meee-haaaaa-meee-haaaa! –libero las energía poderosa acumulada en sus garras siendo energía de color azul disparado hacia ellos.**

 **SkullGreymon: ¡Doble Disparo Oscuro! – dispara dos poderoso misiles orgánicos de su medulas espinal.**

 **GeoGreymon: ¡Ráfaga Mega! -dispara una versión más poderosa de "Mega Llama" mejorado a su límite dentro de su boca.**

 **Blackgreymon: ¡Mega flama oscura! – dispara un poderosa flama negativa de color negro que es muy caliente.**

 **Las energías se combinaron chocado con la poderosa onda de energía de greymon, la "energía" está muy parejas chocado y viendo quien se rinde para recibir el poderoso ataque.**

 **Los dos poderosos ataque siguieron así hasta que explotaron dañado gravemente a los digimon que usaron esas técnicas. Los tres digimones desaparecieron uniendo sus datos a greymon, ella cayó al suelo brillado y perdiendo su evolución volviendo a ser una agumon.**

 **Ella camina lentamente cojeado agarra la una de las semillas y se la come recuperándose y obteniendo un zekai para luego cae desmayada.**

* * *

 **Garurumon vs Gururumon y BlackGarurumon**

 **Se mueve velozmente los tres digimones lobos, sonriendo preparándose para atacar y demostrar quién es el más fuerte.**

 **Garurumon se mueve velozmente atacado a BlackGarurumon mordiéndolo en el cuello y subiéndose sobre él, Gururumon libero un Fuego de Caos de su boca atacado a los dos digimon lobo.**

 **Garurumon cae al igual que BlackGarurumon quienes estaba heridos gravemente por el ataque de Gururumon. El lobo parecido a Garurumon estaba preparándose cuando se levante los dos digimon lobo.**

 **Garurumon se levanta cansado del dolor preparándose para atacarlos de una buena vez y devolverles. Corre velozmente y ferozmente atacándose mordiéndose sobre el cuerpo, de los dos.**

 **Garurumon: ¡Aullido Explosivo!** - **Dispara una gran ráfaga de fuego azul a una alta temperatura hacia Gururumon.**

 **Gururumon: ¡Cañón de Hielo! -** **Arroja de su hocico un muro de hielo que ahuyenta los ataques, provocado un choque entre el muro de fuego de Garurumon.**

 **Los poderosos ataques choca provocado una colisión tratado de destruirse al ver quien baja la guardia. –rayos no me queda de otra tendré que usar el kaio ken.**

 **Garurumon: ¡ Graghhhhhhhhh Kaio Ken!**

 **La energía de garurumon supero a el de otro digimon lobo, golpeándolo fuertemente y dejándolo gravemente heridos teniendo heridas y sangre. BlackGarurumon se levanta preparándose para atacarlo por sorpresa moviéndose velozmente y apareciendo detrás de Garurumon y preparado un ataque.**

 **BlackGarurumon:** ¡ **Dark Explosive Howl (Aullido Explosivo oscuro)! -** **Dispara una gran ráfaga de fuego oscuro a una alta temperatura y velocidad atacándolo por la espalda.**

 **Garurumon: ahhhhhhhhhhhh noooo me descuide. –cayo de rodillas demasiado agotado sintiendo agotado, su cuerpo al recibir mucho daño en su cuerpo. Tendré que acabarlo de una vez ya que mi cuerpo está muy herido y agotado ¡doble kaio ken! –se mueve velozmente atacado a la forma negativa en forma lobo, dándoles fuertes rasguños y mordidas en el cuerpo de BlackGarurumon.**

 **BlackGarurumon salta después de recibir tanto daño él está respirado cansadamente, escupe algo de sangre y saliva.**

 **BlackGarurumon: ¡Es hora de terminar esto de una vez por todas! ¡** **Dark** **Explosive How (Aullido Explosivo oscuro)! - Dispara una gran ráfaga de fuego oscuro a una alta temperatura y velocidad hacia garurumon.**

 **Garurumon: NO ME RENDIRÉ SÚPER Aullido Explosivo haaa con el doble kaio ken.**

 **La energía entre ellos esta chocado fuertemente hasta que duraron así minutos. El poder de garurumon supero el de la copia destruyéndolo, las dos copias se volvieron datos que entraron dentro del cuerpo de garurumon.**

 **Garurumon perdió se evolución cayendo al suelo volviendo a ser un gabumon herido y sudado. Camina lentamente hasta llegar a la cama y se come una semilla recuperándose obteniendo un zenkai como agumon para después caer desmayada.**

* * *

 **BlackWarGreymon vs los dos BlackWarGreymon**

 **BlackWarGreymon va volado preparándose viendo quien hace el primer movimiento. el digimon dragón oscuro vuela velozmente donde en el cielo, las dos copias esta en defensivo.**

 **BlackWarGreymon: ¡Dramon Killer! - BlackWarGreymon** **Utiliza sus garras metálicas para acuchillar velozmente a sus copias, quienes bloquea los fuertes puñetazos con sus garras, ellos dos usa su escudos bloqueado las garras. Unas de las copias le da fuertes golpes al verdadero BlackWarGreymon, la segunda copia aprovecha y le da una fuerte patada tirándolo al suelo.**

 **BlackWarGreymon copia 1: ¡Fuerza Gea Oscura! –la copia Crea una bola energética mediana que concentra los sentimientos negativos y la lanza a BlackWarGreymon.**

 **BlackWarGreymon copia 2. ¡Fuerza Gea Oscura! – la otra copia crea también una bola de energía negativa, las cuales se unieron en una atacado al original.**

 **BlackWarGreymon: ¡Mega Tornado/Tornado Negro! –el digimon dragón acumulo energía en sus garras, Junta sus garras y gira sobre sí mismo como un taladro para perforar a su enemigo. También puede generar una potente tornado de color negro al acumular energía.**

 **BlackWarGreymon aprovecho la energía del poderoso tornado oscuro que está absorbiendo las dos poderosas energía fusionadas de la fuerza gea.**

 **BlackWarGreymon: ¡grahhhhh kaio ken! – el cuerpo del digimon dragón humanoide es rodeado por una aura rojo intenso aumentado sus poderes.**

 **BlackWarGreymon se movió velozmente golpeado rápidamente y fuertemente a las copias que no "podían" seguir sus movimientos, teniendo ventaja sobre ellos. Usa un mega tornado golpeado fuertemente a ellos dos y tirándolos al suelo.**

 **La segunda copia agarro sorpresivamente al digimon oscuro y lo golpea fuertemente en el estómago, BlackWarGreymon escupió algo de sangre y saliva al recibir fuertes golpes. La envió a BlackWarGreymon hacia el cielo, la otra copia aprovecha el estado de inconsciente de BlackWarGreymon y le laza una fuerza gea golpeándolo directamente.**

 **El poderoso ataque lo dejo dañado y algo herido teniendo sangre y sudor saliendo de su cuerpo, algo de la sangre cae sobre la armadura saiyajin dada por goku. BlackWarGreymon choca fuertemente sus garras contra las copias dañándose, uso su velocidad mejorada junta sus manos y golpea fuertemente a las dos copias dejándolos heridos… los ataca fuertemente enviándolo de arriba abajo, derecha e izquierda.**

 **BlackWarGreymon: es hora de terminar estode una vez, el golpe de gracia ¡Fuerza Gea Oscura! -** **Crea una poderosa gran bola energética negativa que concentra los sentimientos negativos y la lanza a sus adversarios.**

 **BlackWarGreymon copia 1 y 2: no estamos de acuerdo con lo que dices, ¡Escudo Feroz! -** **Con sus alas forma un durísimo escudo tratado resistir el poderoso ataque.**

 **Usaron el escudo que tenía en sus espaldas resistiendo esa poderosa bola de energía, recibieron algunos daños graves en sus cuerpos.**

 **BlackWarGreymon copia 1: nos dejaste muy graves con ese ataque, te devolveremos el daño que daño causaste. ¡Fuerza Gea Oscura!**

 **BlackWarGreymon copia 2: toma esto el golpe de gracia por el daño que nos causaste. ¡Fuerza Gea Oscura!**

 **Las dos copias dragón enviaron dos poderosas bolas de energía negativa, que se fusionaron yendo directo a BlackWarGreymon.**

 **BlackWarGreymon: no se crean ustedes copias que me ganaran ¡doble kaio ken! ¡Kaaaa-meeee-haaaaa-meeeee-haaaaa! –el digimon dragón creo un poderoso kamehameha oscuro con el poder del kaio ken chocado contra la poderosa bola de energía negativa.**

 **Pensamiento BlackWarGreymon: increíble el poder que estoy usado es ahora el doble que el que tenía antes, es una técnica tan poderosa el kaio ken. Si logro entrenar bien lo podre dominar para aumentar mis poderes.**

 **La energía del kamehameha supero al de las dos fuerza gea fusionadas, chocado con las copias destruyéndolos. El cuerpo de las copias se destruye volviéndose datos adsorbidos por BlackWarGreymon… aprovecho para ir y agarra la tercera semilla para recuperarse de sus heridas de la batalla, se la come recuperándose.**

* * *

 **Ranamon vs las dos blackranamon**

 **Ranamon está preparada esperado cuando las copias ataque a ella sabiendo que usara ataques de agua.**

 **Las copias oscura de ranamon invocaron desde una nube creada por ellas una gran cantidad de agua teniendo ventaja.**

 **Las ranamon se sumergieron dentro del agua para atacarse libremente, se laza ataques de agua y esquivaba mientras esta nadado.**

 **Ranamon: ¡Aguja de Agua! -** **Manipula el agua de la zona para atacar a las copias creado millones de agujas de agua.**

 **Blackranamon copia 1 y 2: ¡Dark Water Needle (Aguja oscura de Agua)! - Manipula el agua de la zona para bloquear el ataque, creado millones de agujas de agua de color negro.**

 **El millón de agujas afiladas de agua chocaron causado "explosión" algunas de las agujas golpearon a renamon y sus copias perforándolas en el estómago, piernas y brazo. Saliéndole algo de sangre de las heridas graves que sufrieron por las agujas de agua.**

 **Ranamon: ahhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhh demonios ese ataque dolió mucho, esto me dejara marca me las pagara. – grita ranamon elevado su poder por la ira al ver que su suave, hermosa y delicada piel fue herida.**

 **Blackranamon copia 1 y 2: nosotras también fuimos dañadas ahhhhhhhhh ah grhhhhhhhhhh nos pagaras te devolveremos el favor, por dañar nuestra piel. – se enoja las copias oscuras elevado su poder y estado parejas en poder, sonriendo malvadamente.**

 **Las dos copias crea dos poderosos dragones de agua usado el agua del alrededor, y creado dos los dos enormes dragones que rugue ferozmente. Ranamon se sorprendió ocurriéndose hacer una misma técnica solo que más poderosa.**

 **Ranamon: ¡Graghhhhh kaio ken! ¡** **Great water dragon (gran dragón de agua)! – ranamon crea un enorme dragón de agua de dos cabezas que rugue ferozmente al ser creado.**

 **El dragón de agua de dos cabezas ataca a los dos dragones mordiéndolos en el cuello. Se ataca dándose garrosos chocado y dañándose cada uno rugiendo de rabia, las copias oscura de ranamon le dan poder al dragón suyo creado para que expulse un poder de las bocas… los dos poderosos dragones de agua abre la boca disparado múltiples agujas de aguja dañado al dragón de dos cabeza.**

 **Ranamon uso su energía aumentada por el kaio ken regenerado el cuerpo del dragón de dos cabeza, le dio más poder haciendo que abra la boca para preparar un poderoso ataque. Disparo enormes flechas de agua de su boca destruyéndole las cabezas de los dos dragones.**

 **Los dragones se levanta reconstruyendo sus cabezas se mueve unos metros, para luego empezar a acumular mucha energía los dos dragones que está recibiendo toda la energía al máximo poder de las dos blackranamon.**

 **Ranamon: ¡no me dejare vencer haaaaaaaa! ¡Doble kaio ken toma todo mi poder dragón grahhhhh! –El dragón esta acumulado mucha energía en sus garras de agua, haciendo la famosa técnica de goku que fue expulsado directo hacia los dragones.**

 **Los dragones liberaron una gran cantidad de energía que choca, estaban iguales en poder hasta que unos minutos le dieron todo el poder que les quedaba las blackranamon. La energía de los dos dragones de las blackranamon aumentado ganado la pelea.**

 **Ranamon no quería perder ya que quería demostrarle a goku que era fuerte, así que le dio más poder al dragón de dos cabezas quien supero las energía y ganado… la poderosa onda de energía golpeo a los dragones destruyéndolos al igual que las copias negativas de ranamon, volviéndolas datos y absorbiéndolas ranamon.**

 **Ranamon decidió ir y descansar un poco, se dio cuenta al llegar donde esta sus compañeros que hay una última semilla del ermitaño en la cama. La agarra y se la come obteniendo un poderoso zenkai teniendo un incremento de poder por el duro entrenamiento.**

* * *

 **Mundo mágico- Francia mansión Delacour 3:00 pm**

 **Una enorme mansión que está escondida en el mundo mágico de Francia, tiene un campo enorme para entrenar con una escoba voladora. También tiene fuentes y algunos animales mágicos que está viviendo feliz ahí, dentro de la casa hay un garaje de con carros lujosos.**

 **Bibliotecas dentro de la mansión con muchos libros interesantes de magia, historia mágica, hechizos, animales, criaturas peligrosas, magia avanzada etc.**

 **En la mansión estaba dos lindas chicas en la biblioteca de la familia Delacour siendo dos hermanas estudiantes de la escuela de magia Beauxbatons. Fleur Isabelle Delacour es una hermosa maga de cabello rubio, ojos grises es la hermana mayor… usa una camisa amarilla con símbolos mágicos debajo usa un sostén blanco talla C, usa una falda mediana de color azul y debajo usa unas bragas de color amarrillo. Tiene unas botas la chica de 18 años, usa un collar de plata dentro del bolsillo de la falda esta su varita mágica.**

 **La linda hermana menor de la linda fleur se llama Gabrielle Delacour: es una pequeña chica de 13 años cuyo cabello es de color rubio plateado hasta la cintura, se parece mucho a su hermana mayor Fleur, y por lo tanto, es muy hermosa. Una sonrisa que se describe como "deslumbrante" usa una camiseta de color negro con estrellas plateadas, tiene una falda medina de color azul cielo y debajo usa unas bragas infantiles teniendo un dibujo de un gato… usa unos zapatos de deporte de color plateado tiene unos hermosos ojos marrones y en su manos esta su varita mágica hecha cuerno de unicornio.**

 **Gabrielle Delacour: oye hermana por que no intentamos lo que dice en este libro de la biblioteca de padre.**

 **Fleur Isabelle Delacour: a ver déjame leer lo que dice se libró hermanita, ya que tengo curiosidad de lo que quieres.**

 **La hermana mayor ve un libro de color marrón que dice viajes a otros mundos y hechizo para detener enfermedades en el cuerpo y envejecimientos. Fleur estuvo algo interesada ya que le dio algo de curiosidad de probar si sirve para así ella y su hermana ya no le afectara las enfermedades y las enfermedades de transmisión sexual. Se dio cuenta que hay también un hechizo para sanación instantánea de heridas curándolas.**

 **Fleur: vamos a intentar los hechizos que dice aquí ya que así no nos afectara las enfermedades.**

 **Gabrielle: si vamos a intentarlo lo que dice el libro.**

 **Leyeron como sirve uno de los hechizos preparado sus varitas, y leyendo las "instrucciones" bien de cómo seguir los pasos. Se apuntaron con sus varitas recordado el hechizo.**

 **Fleur y Gabrielle: ¡stop aging (detener envejecimiento)! –se dispara un rayo de magia de color rojo de las varitas golpeado a las chicas la energía, la energía se quedó activa dentro de sus cuerpos ya que sabía que el hechizo se activaría cuando cumpliera 20 años deteniendo las "células" del cuerpo para que no envejezca.**

 **Fleur y Gabrielle: ¡repel diseases (repele enfermedades)! – las magas dispara dos rayos mágicos de color azul desde su varita, las golpeo está dentro de sus cuerpos y curándolas de cualquier enfermedades.**

 **Fleur y Gabrielle: ¡instant regeneration (regeneración instantánea)! – un rayo mágico de color verde sale de sus varitas golpeándolas, y regenerado pequeños raspones que tenía en sus cuerpos. El hechizo quedo en su cuerpo como los otros dos para regenerar algún órgano o parte de cuerpo.**

 **Bajaron sus varitas las dos hermanas fuero a sus habitaciones buscado un bolso para llevar algo de ropa y comida. Ya tiene las cosas lista en su maletín preparándose para usar el otro hechizo y una para viajar. Las chicas concentraron energía en su varita para luego apuntar derecho.**

 **Fleur y Gabrielle: ¡dimensional hole (hoyo dimesional)! –abre un portal dimensional que conecta a otro mundo, el hoyo es de color negro y muestra un bosque del digimundo.**

 **Las dos hermosas hermanas delacour entraron dentro de la puerta dimensional que abrieron ellas.**

* * *

 **Bosque digimundo- fuera de la nave de goku**

 **Goku está en el bosque fuera de su nave buscado algo interesante hasta que sintió dos energía extrañas que está cerca de él.**

 **Goku: salga de una vez yo siento que esta escondidas y no puede esconder su presencia de mí.**

 **Las dos hermosas digimon femenino virus se sorprendieron al saber que el saiyajin detecto su presencia aunque este invisibles.**

 **LadyDevimon: está bien humano nos mostraremos para que nos veas.**

 **Lilithmon: es extraño que nos detectaras ya que nos ocultamos muy bien para que nos sitieras.**

 **El saiyajin escucha la voz seductora de dos hermosas chicas, preguntándose goku quienes eran. Las dos deja de usar la invisibilidad mostrándose enfrente de goku, dándose cuenta que era dos digimones.**

 **LadyDevimon: hola humano soy LadyDevimon.**

 **Goku se dio cuenta que LadyDevimon Tiene la apariencia de una mujer alta, en forma de demonio con ojos rojos, manos semi-largas, voz aguda y ronca, cadenas colgándole por todo el cuerpo, cabello blanco y piel pálida. Se invierte el orden de sus botas con el de Angewomon pues una posee una bota larga del largo derecho y otra bota corta del lado izquierdo, mientras en la otra es lo contrario.**

 **Lilithmon: hola es un gusto yo soy Lilithmon.**

 **Goku se dio cuenta que Lilithmon tiene la apariencia de la de una joven y bella mujer vestida de negro junto con un kimono morado y una garra dorada en su mano derecha capaz de corromper cualquier cosa que toque. Tiene cuatro alas negras, uñas de color violeta muy afiladas que están envenenadas, dos cintas negras que en realidad son cuchillas y un peinado sujeto por numerosas peinetas.**

 **Laylamon es un hermoso demonio femenino Digimon cuya apariencia es una cruz entre una sacerdotisa demoníaca y una cortesana japonesa feudal, vistiendo trajes largos y morados sobre un traje de gato de cuero. Tiene la marca del diablo en la frente y es uno de los pocos Digimon humanoide que tiene su cara descubierta. Su pelo es negro como las alas demoníacas parecidas a un murciélago que sobresalen de su espalda, sus ojos son azules y su piel se ve más bien pálida. Pero su característica más dominante es el temido "Nazar Nail" que cubre su brazo derecho, lo que le permite corroer cualquier cosa que toque. Las cintas de su vestido son afiladas. Lleva sombra de ojos púrpura, lápiz labial y esmalte de uñas como maquillaje.**

 **Goku: hola es un gusto conocerlas yo me llamo son goku, puedo preguntar que quiere.**

 **LadyDevimon y Lilithmon: queremos esto goku-kun ¡Love of darkness (Amor de oscuridad)! –las dos hermosas digimon virus son cubiertas en una aura de color rojo, Interrumpiendo la mente del saiyajin con un aura lujurioso.**

 **El saiyajin siente que su cuerpo está lleno completamente de lujuria y su rostro se ve emocionado, eso sorprendió mucho a las dos digimon ya que no esperaba que el cuerpo del saiyajin este tan emocionado.**

* * *

 **Cerca donde esta goku**

 **Kari aparece cerca de donde esta goku, ya que salió de una de las puertas que era un televisor. Gatomon y kari mientras caminaba se encontraron con las hermanas delacour, quienes al conocerlas se hicieron muy buenas amiga…**

 **Kari les conto que estaba en el digimundo el hogar de los digimones, y también le dijo que era una niña elegida. Le dijo que los digimones son monstruos digitales de las computadoras.**

 **Kari kamiya: fleur-san Gabrielle-chan que les parece el digimundo si quiere podemos pasear para que conozcan un poco más este mundo.**

 **Fleur: es un hermoso lugar diferente al mundo de nosotros.**

 **Gabrielle: oh vaya es increíble que exista un mundo tan hermoso como este.**

 **Gatomon: kari chicas escucho algo extraño por haya sígame. – gatomon les señala adelante saliendo corriendo, las chicas y el digimon felino llegaron.**

 **Las chicas y gatomon encontraron a una nave extraña, también encontraron a un hombre guapo musculoso con pelos punta que desafía la gravedad, vieron también a dos digimon virus. Kari estaba a punto de decirle a su compañero digimon que digivolucione en Angewomon para salvar a ese hombre.**

 **Pensamiento de gatomon: oh no ese hombre está en problema tengo que decirle a kari que me digievolucione.**

 **Pensamiento de kari: que debo hacer tendré que llamar a los chicos para que me ayude a salvar a ese hombre.**

 **Pensamiento de fleur: aww debo decir que ese chico se ve muy lindo quien será, espero que no esté problemas porque si lo está debemos ayudarlo.**

 **Pensamiento de grabielle: quien será ese señor y acaso estará en problemas por esas dos digimones que esta frente de él.**

* * *

 **Con goku y las dos digimon**

 **Que es esto siento mi cuerpo desea violar a esas dos hermosas digimon, creo que no puedo controlarme. – dice goku murmurado esa idea al acumularse mucha lujuria y deseo sexual en su cuerpo saiyajin, que clama por mucho sexo.**

 **Es extraño este humano tiene una gran cantidad de lujuria liberada por nosotras, no es normal acaso no es humano. –dice las dos digimon murmurado dándose cuenta que tiene algo raro goku.**

 **Goku se acercó velozmente a ladydevimon sin que se diera cuenta de su velocidad que es superior a la de la luz, y no se puede ver el ojo humano.**

 **El saiyajin Agarro suavemente el hermoso rostro cubierto de ladydevimon y besándola apasionadamente y amorosamente, la acción que hizo sorprendió a las chicas incluso a las dos digimon virus. Goku le quita la máscara a ladydevimon bajándosela también aprovecha para tocarle los pecho de las hermosa digimon de piel pálida provocado de gemidos de placer mientras se besa. Goku se fijó que ella tiene hermoso rostro si la máscara y un hermoso cabello plateado.**

 **El saiyajin se dio cuenta que ella tiene ojos rojo cuando le quito mascara y termino el beso. Goku se acerca a Laylamon tomándola por sorpresa ya que agarra su rostro cariñosamente besándola amorosamente, acaricia su rostro el de ella y ladydevimon también aprovecho para bajarle un poco los trajes a las chicas acariciado y tocado sus tetas.**

* * *

 **Escena lemon**

 **Goku deja de besar a Laylamon y se acerca a su tetas talla D besándola jugado con ellas y exprimiéndolas, uso una de sus mano tocado las tetas talla C de ladydevimon. Goku disfruto de los fuertes gemidos placer que disfruta escuchar de las dos hermosas digimon.**

 **Goku besa detrás de la oreja de las digimon bajado por sus cuellos tetas y disfrutar de chupar. El saiyajin aprovecha dándole una mordida detrás del cuello marcándolas como sus mujeres y pasándole sus habilidades como inmortalidad y limpia la sangre lamiendo la sangren salida… el saiyajin les quito sus ropas dejándolas desnudas esta maravillado del hermoso cuerpo desnudo y perfecto de las dos digimon.**

 **El saiyajin baja besado el estómago obligo, piernas, rondillas y el coño de las dos digimon chica disfrutado del dulce olor y sabor del sudor que salía. Las dos gimen tocándose las tetas mostrado una sonrisa de placer al su cuerpo recibe mucho placer de sus cuerpos, al sentir esa sensación nueva dentro de sus cuerpos ya que ellas nunca sintieron algo así.**

 **El saiyajin coloca a ladydevimon en el suelo mientras se quita su traje saiyajin quedado desnudo y mostrado su paquete de 20 pulgadas que sorprendió a las chicas de lo enorme que es. Goku acerca su polla enorme al cuño húmedo que tiene algo de vello púbico, lubrica su pene acariciándolo y rozado el coño de ladydevimon.**

 **La digimon femenino inclina su espalda hacia atrás sintiendo un poco de dolor al sentir como la verga toca su coño. Lilithmon al ver eso está parada tocándose con una mano el coño y con la otra se toca y mueve sus tetas gimiendo de placer mientras ve a el saiyajin cogiendo a su amiga.**

 **Lilithmon se acerca a el saiyajin besándolo y el aprovechado para usar una de sus manos metiéndole dos dedos en el coño, disfrutado de los gemidos fuertes de placer que grita mientras se besa. Goku le introduce lentamente su enorme polla dentro del coño de la otra digimon, concentro algo de ki en su polla para no dañarla… ladydevimon pega fuertes gritos de dolor al tener algo tan grande en su coño, goku pasa sus manos por las tetas toca las hermosas tetas de la digimon femenino, aprovecho de lamer besar tocar y chupar.**

 **Ahh ahh ah duele, duele goku ahhhhh ah ah ah ah ah goku es enorme tu verga dentro de mí. Le salió algo de sangre color rojo con negro al romper su himen al penetrarla despacio para que se acostumbre. Aguanta ladydevimon pasara el dolor al estar penetrándote tranquila lo disfrutaras ya que se siente bien dentro de ti, se siente calidad tu interior y me estas apretado uh uh.**

 **Goku la besa para que se le pase el dolor duraron así unos minutos, el saiyajin termino el beso disfrutado de besar esos suaves labios de la digimon. Goku se dio cuenta que ladydevimon está ahora dando fuertes gemidos mientras grita su nombre al pasar su dolor, el usa uno de sus manos tocado el coño húmedo y las tetas de Lilithmon ella dan gemidos de placer por las caricias.**

 **Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah sí, sí, sí si goku goku goku estás haciendo que me emocione goku-kun. Ah ah ah por favor ve más rápido quiero sentir tu espada en mi coño, ya que me haces estar muy bien y excitada.**

 **Está bien iré más rápido ah ahh ah ah ah ah se siente que me estas apretado dentro de tus vaginales, siento que estoy tocado tu útero. Ah ah ah ah si goku-kun sigue haces que me siente todo mi cuerpo muy bien y mi cabeza en blanco. Ah ah ah ah ah goku-kun estoy en mi limite estoy por correrme ahhhh me vengo… ah ah ah ah yo también estoy por correrme ladydevimon aah me corro.**

 **El saiyajin y la digimon demonio se corre liberado mucho semen el saiyajin dentro de sus paredes vaginales. La digimon virus dan fuerte gemido de placer para luego caer inconsciente del enorme placer que tuvo… El saiyajin saca su verga que tiene algo de semen todavía, algo del semen salió de su coño.**

 **Lilithmon se acerca a la verga del saiyajin lamiendo el semen disfrutándolo, se la mete lentamente para que quepa en su boca. Ella coloco sus dos manos sobre el trasero suave duro y firme del saiyajin… ella disfruta de saborear el sabor dulce del pene introduciendo la enorme verga completo en su boca, goku aprovecho para tocar y manosear las tetas suave y enorme de la digimon. Goku gime de placer de la estupenda mamada que le hace la digimon con tetas grande.**

 **Goku se le ocurrió algo y agarra a lilithmon haciendo la pose de** **El hombre de pie, goku pasa sus dos manos por el suave y sexy trasero de lilithmon agarrándola y sujetándola fuerte para que no se le caiga y ella se sujeta a los hombros del saiyajin. Goku introduce su enorme verga en el coño de ella provocado que gritaran fuerte de dolor, goku la ayudo para que no le doliera más besándola. Ahhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhh duele ahhhhhhhh tu enorme polla goku-san…**

 **Duraron así unos minutos hasta ella se acostumbró a la enorme verga dentro de ella gimiendo y al sentir que ahora creció estado 25 pulgadas. Goku la movía de arriba abajo golpeándola su útero y paredes vaginales disfrutado de las caras lascivas y los fuertes gemidos de placer. Sale sangre de su himen roto de color rojo con morado saliendo del coño.**

 **Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah goku-san se siente tan bien tu enorme espada que está más grande ah ah ah ah ah goku goku si sigue. Si se siente tan bien dentro de tu útero y paredes vaginales, se siente cálido y ahora te daré más duro y rápido Laylamon ah ah ah ah ah sí me gusta que ustedes dos gima de placer.**

 **Ah ah ah sí si se siente ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah siente que tu enorme verga me está tocado mi útero ah ah si sigue goku, haces que mi cuerpo este todo emocionado al tocarme y me penetres. Por favor goku dame más ya que mi cuerpo siente que está cerca de llegar a su límite y correrse ahhhh ahhhh me vengo.**

 **Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah yo también siento que estoy por correrme ah ah ah me estas apretado se siente tan bien Laylamon me corroo.**

 **El saiyajin se corre liberado una gran cantidad de semen dentro del coño de la digimon, el saiyajin la baja al suelo despacio y saca su verga. La digimon cae desmayada por el primer orgasmo que ha tenido goku la coloco cerca de un árbol, se dio cuenta que ladydevimon está despierta recuperada del orgasmo, ella hace un mohín.**

 **Ladydevimon: no es justo ahora por favor quiero me des más placer hasta quedar agotada.**

 **Goku: bueno yo también quería seguir disfrutado de tu hermoso cuerpo, pero ahora te sorprenderás raghhhhhh raghhhhhh haa. -Todo el digimundo tiembla al transformarse en súper saiyajin, aumentándole los músculos el tamaño del pene que ahora es 50 pulgadas siendo rodeado su cuerpo en una aura dorada.**

 **Ladydevimon y las otras chicas que ve la escena se sorprendieron al cambio del saiyajin y el aumento del tamaño de su paquete. Goku: ¿quieres probar mi flor ladydevimon? –ladydevymon: ¿Qué flor? – goku: ¡mi flor de porogan!**

 **Goku le acerca la enorme verga a la digimon que estaba emocionada de probarla y nerviosa que le deje el coño muy abierto. Ella se acercó a las bolas del saiyajin lamiéndolas hasta llegar a la enorme verga, ella lamen y chupa la verga de arriba abajo hasta llegar a la punta. Se la mete en la boca pero se dio cuenta que no se la pudo meter la verga completa ya que es enorme y se ahogaría… ella la chupa y lame moviendo su lengua y pasa sus manos acariciado las partes que no entro en su boca.**

 **Glup glup glup glum es deliciosa probar tu flor goku-kun ah ah ah glup glup glup. El saiyajin disfruta de la mamada y garganta profunda que le hace, dando gemidos de placer el saiyajin ella siguió así.**

 **Lady devimon siente el líquido pre-seminal que está saliendo de la verga del saiyajin, sintiendo que esta por correrse ya que estuvieron así unos minutos. El saiyajin expulso una gran cantidad de semen dentro de la boca el saco su verga y algo del semen cayó sobre la tetas de y rostro… ella escupió algo de semen ya que fue mucho tosiendo y trago algo que tenía en la boca, gustándole el sabor dulce.**

 **Sonríe disfrutado del sabor y pasa sus manos agarrado el semen que cayó sobre ella tragándoselo. Esto fue delicioso goku-kun es sorprendente el tamaño de tu verga como creció y ese cambio que tuviste… ahora vendrá algo mejor ya que ahora estoy en súper saiyajin, puedes colocar tus manos sujetado a ese árbol está a cuatro patas mostrado tu sexy y lindo trasero.**

 **Ella se sonrojo preguntándose qué ara el saiyajin, ya que no sabía por qué. "goku-kun porque quieres me coloque a cuatro patas agarrado al árbol". Le pregunta lady devimon al saiyajin.**

 **"Voy a hacer algo disfrutaras y gritaras fuerte de placer solo has lo que te digo, que lo disfrutaras". Le dice goku a la sexy digimon femenino.**

 **Ella hizo eso y se colocó a cuatro patas esperado algo que hará goku, le acerca su enorme verga a su culo rosándosela sorprendiéndola. "No goku-kun no introduzcas tu enorme verga en mi ano ya que me lo dejaras muy abierto el trasero". Le dice lady devimon al saiyajin.**

 **Goku le introduce la punta de su verga en el ano. No no, no, no, no goku-kun introduzca tu enorme polla en mi ano ya ahhhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhh duele, duele tener tu rica verga dentro.**

 **Goku concentro ki en su gigantesca verga, así no dañado dentro del trasero de la chica digimon "pasaron unos minutos ella se le paso el dolor insoportable en su trasero". La cara de ladydevimon se muestra que muestra una cara lasciva de placer, y gimen de placer.**

 **¡Ah ah ah ah ah ah se siente 100 veces mejor antes ah ah ah ah g-goku goku goku ah ah ah ah ah ah ah si sigue! Ah ah ah ah quiero que me llenes mi culo con tu rica leche. Ah ah ah ah sí ah sí ah ah ah más mas rápido por favor goku-kun.**

 **Si ah ah ah ah se siente muy bien en tu culito apretado, iré más rápido ah ah ah ah ah se siente tan bien. – goku fue más rápido penetrado el culo de la digimon, aprovecho para meter tres dedos en el coño metiendo y sacado haciendo que grite más fuerte de placer.**

 **Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah goku estoy en mi limite estoy por venirme ahhhh me vengo. Ah ah ah ah ah yo también estoy por correrme es delicioso probar los jugos vaginales tuyo, ahhhhh me corro.**

 **Lady devimon se corre liberado algo de sus jugos vaginales de su coño que estaba muy húmedo. El saiyajin libera una gran cantidad de semen dentro del ano, algo de eso sale cuando el saiyajin saca su verga y algo de semen le cae a lady en el rostro saboreándolo y volviéndose a desmayar.**

 **Se volteo dándose cuenta que lilithmon está mirándole sonriéndole y pidiéndole que le dé más placer a ella también. –** **lilithmon: goku-san por favor méteme tu rica verga para seguir disfrutándolo en mi cuerpo, ya que esto es una nueva experiencia para mí. -Goku: está bien me gustaría volver a probar y besar ese hermoso y sexy cuerpo tuyo, que disfruto al igual que el de lady devimon.**

 **La digimon lujuriosa se sonroja y se dan cuenta que el saiyajin esta recostado en el suelo mostrado su enorme verga como roca. Le salió algo de baba de la boca al ver esa enorme verga parada y el cambio que sufrió el saiyajin, ella se dio cuenta que goku quiere se coloque sobre ella. Ella se coloca en la posición del 69 con goku, lamiéndole las enorme verga y el saiyajin lame el coño húmedo y le mete dedo en su cuño gimiendo de placer ambos.**

 **Lady devimon se levanta y escucha los gemidos de placer viendo a goku con su amiga en la posición del 69 disfrutado, queriendo unirse.**

 **Lady devimon se acerca subiéndose sobre lilithmon acercado su coño sobre el de su amiga sorprendiendo a su amiga y a goku. El saiyajin lame y les mete dedo a las dos hermosa y sexy digimon disfrutado como gime las dos fuerte de placer.**

 **"ah ah ah ah ah goku-kun se siente muy bien que me lamas mi coño ah ah ah sí ah ah". Gimen lady devimon mientras habla.**

 **"Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah si gokusan lamenos nuestro coño por favor ah ah ah se siente muy bien ah ah ah como probar tu rica verga". Lilithmon dan fuertes gemidos mientras habla.**

 **"ah ah ah ah sí ah ah ah ah ah delicioso probar su ricos coño ah ah ah ah tiene un sabor dulce sus jugos vaginales". Dice goku mientras esta lamiendo y metiendo dedo.**

 **"Lo mejor de lo mejor de los miles de goku / San lamiéndonos por favor del cierre de la mejor de ESTAMOS corrernos ahhhhhhhhh". Le dados MIENTRAS Las Dos digimon gimen al placer de ningún Poder aguantar y otra vez correrse. El saiyajin saborea los de las dos chicas Líquidos vaginales digimon, disfrutado de dulce de su sabor.**

 **"ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah sí me estoy ah ah ah ah me corro haaa". Dice goku liberado semen que cayó en el rostro de Lilithmon y sobre la espalda de lady devimon y sobre su cabeza.**

 **Las dos chicas se mueve disfrutado del semen de goku, se colocaron lady devimon se colocó acostada en el suelo y su amiga Lilithmon se sujeta de su amiga estado de frente y sus coños muy cerca. Goku disfruta de la vista viendo del coño de las dos digimon muy cerca ya ocurriéndosele algo.**

 **Goku acerco su enorme verga tocado y acariciado sus coños disfrutado de cómo gime de placer, el saiyajin le mete también dedo además de meterle y sacarle la verga. Goku se la metía a lady devimon durado minutos para luego sacarla y meterla para introducirla luego al coño de la otro digimon metiéndoselas profundo.**

 **"ah ah ah ah ah fgoku-kun/san ah ah ah ah ah ah ah si sigue metiéndonos esa sabrosa verga". Habla las dos chica digimon mientras gimen.**

 **"Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah sí se siente fantástico sus ricos coñitos ah ah ah sí siga me gusta cuando gimen de placer". Dice el saiyajin gimiendo y hablado mientras las penetraba.**

 **Siguieron así gimiendo de placer minutos en su momento de placer amoroso, entre los tres. Goku se acerca besado a las chicas y les mete dedo que tenía húmedo en la boca, después de meter sus dedos en su coño… las chicas lamen los dedos de goku disfrutado de los jugos vaginales de ellas dos.**

 **"ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah goku-kun/san ah ah ah ah ah estamos por corrernos nos venimos". Dan un fuerte gemido las dos digimon. –ahh ahh ah ag ah ah ah mhm ahh ah ahhhhh ahhhhh me corro. Grita goku expulsado una gran cantidad de semen.**

 **Los tres fueron rodeados una intensa luz dorada terminado el ritual de apareamiento que empezó el saiyajin al marca a las dos hermosas digimon.**

* * *

 **Fin de lemon**

 **La intensa luz se apaga mostrado a las dos digimon desnuda y el saiyajin quien se destranformo. El saiyajin sabe y se dio cuenta que las chicas aumentaron su poder al pasar algo de ki, él sabe que también tendría ahora la regeneración, inmortalidad e inmunidad contra las enfermedades las dos chicas al marcarlas.**

 **Las dos hermosas digimon abre los ojos dándose cuenta que tiene un incremento poder, vieron que la enorme verga del saiyajin tiene semen y quiere volver a probar. Se acerca chupado a la verga y limpiado el pene del saiyajin "también limpia el residuo de semen que les quedo en el cuerpo saboreándolo y sonriendo felizmente".**

 **Se vistieron para estar bien y hablar un poco con su querido mono saiyajin poderoso. Las dos aprovecha para estar agarradas, una de un brazo de goku y la otra en el otro.**

 **Ladydevimon: oh goku-kun eso fue una experiencia increíble nos hiciste emocionarnos, y ahora nosotras dos seremos tus digimones ya que nos dimos cuenta. Que al estar cerca de ti algo nos dice que estar siempre con Tigo al ser tus digimones acompañantes goku-kun.**

 **Lilithmon: mi amiga ladydevimon tiene razón eso fue una experiencia estupenda al estar con Tigo y hacer el amor, ya que sentimos el amor y cariño que nos dabas. Goku-san estar con Tigo será muy bueno ya que sentimos dentro de nuestro cuerpo un aumento de poder y nos unimos en un lazo de amor.**

 **Goku: jijiji que puedo decir yo también disfrute este momento entre nosotros tres. Debo decir que las marque yo como mis parejas pasándole habilidades mías como zenkai, regeneración, eterna juventud e inmortalidad… si quiere acompañe en mi viaje ¿qué les parece chicas? Yo tengo un entrenamiento especial para ustedes para que sea más fuerte.**

 **Ladydymon y Lilithmon: si goku-kun/san queremos acompañarte y estamos sorprendidas por esas nuevas habilidades que tenemos ahora. Esperamos ese entrenamiento que dices goku para volvernos más fuerte.**

 **Goku sonríe alegre gustándole esa actitud de ellas dos, ya queriendo entrenarlas y que sea fuertes. Goku se dio cuenta que había escordio espiándolos en su momento amoroso de placer, decidió llamarlas.**

 **Goku: ¡Oiga ya puede salir yo sé que ha estado ahí! No hay necesidad de esconderse ya que yo sentí su presencia mientras estábamos en el acto sexual.**

 **Sale de los arboles las dos magas, la digimon felino y la linda digidestinada de la luz salieron sonrojadas y algo mojadas en sus coños al ver algo tan intenso y nuevo para ellas. A goku les pareció que era muy linda esas chicas que salieron.**

 **Goku: oiga me puede decir sus nombre chicas, ¡hola es un gusto soy son goku!**

 **fleur delacour: soy fleur delacour una bruja o mejor dicho maga y parte Veela es un gusto son goku.**

 **Gabrielle Delacour: hola es un placer soy Gabrielle Delacour la hermana menor de fleur, soy una bruja, un cuarto de Veela como mi hermana fleur. Es un placer conocerlo son goku.**

 **Kari kamiya: hola goku-kun es un gusto soy kari kamiya, así que eres un nuevo niño elegido goku y ellas dos son tus dgimon.**

 **Gatomon: es un gusto conocerte goku-kun soy gatomon el digimon acompañante de kari. No deberías confiar en esas dos digimon virus que te acompaña.**

 **Ladydevimon y Lilithmon: oye tu gata está mal juzgarnos a nosotras solo porque somos digimon virus.**

 **Goku: ellas dos tienen razón está mal juzgar a alguien gatomon-chan ya que uno no puede pensar que una persona es mala por tener un rostro malvado. Jajajaja por cierto que es una veela eso será un rico alimento fleur-san Gabrielle-chan es un gusto conocerlas.**

 **Las chicas y las digimon se ríe "sweatdrop" saliéndole una gota de sudor en la cabeza pareciéndole divertido el saiyajin. Las dos veelas sentía que le latía el corazón "rápido" al estar frente a él, siente un fuerte vínculo con el saiyajin… dándose cuenta que goku es inmune a sus encantos de veelas dándose cuenta que el seria el hombre que sería su pareja, así que decidieron hablar contarle que es.**

 **Fleur y Gabrielle: déjanos explicarte goku que es una veela; Las veelas son una raza de semi-humanas remanentes de las sirenas en la mitología griega. Ellas aparentan ser muy jóvenes y bellas mujeres y especialmente su danza es mágicamente seductora para la mayoría de los hombres. Cuando las veelas se enojan, nos transformamos en algo más parecido a una harpía mitológica; sus rostros se convierten en algo parecido a la cabeza de un ave con picos largos y filosos y con largas plumas que nacen de sus hombros, también pueden lanzar bolas de fuego de sus manos.**

 **Tenemos poderes de curación y proféticos y a veces están dispuestas a ayudar a los seres humanos. Además pueden atraer a los hombres jóvenes a bailar con ellos, de acuerdo con el estado de ánimo de las veelas esto puede ser algo muy bueno o muy malo para el joven. A pesar de sus encantos femeninos, las veelas son también guerreras feroces; además se pasean en caballos o ciervos cuando cazan con sus arcos y flechas, y matan a cualquier hombre que desafía o rompe su palabra.**

 **Efectos de una veela: Belleza: A veces, las veelas despliegan su encanto para atraer a un chico, y provocan que quieras hacer algo para llamar la atención. Los únicos que son inmunes al encanto de una veela son las personas que no les afecta y estará conectados para ser una pareja…**

 **"Nosotras vemos que no te afecta el encanto de una veela te preguntaremos algo importante goku, quieres ser nuestra pareja y no nos enojaremos al compartirte con otras chicas. Podemos preguntarte goku que eres ya que tienes cola de mono, ya que no es normal". Le dice las dos hermosas veelas al saiyajin.**

 **Goku: está bien debo contarles aunque no sé si me crea yo no soy un ser humano aunque yo lo parezca no lo soy, "soy un alienígena de la raza saiyajin del planeta vegeta, aunque nos parecemos a los humanos la diferencia es que tenemos cola de mono fuerza superior al de un humano podemos usar el ki hacer cosas como esta y también tenemos un metabolismo diferente al humano ya que comemos más". Les dice goku creado una bola de ki que hace crecer asombrado a las chicas de lo cálido de la energía para luego desaparecerla.**

 **"Cualquiera puede hacer esto pero para eso tiene que entrenar así podrá usar técnicas de ki como volar y hacer lo que hice". Dice el saiyajin.**

 **Los saiyajin cuando nacía los enviaba en naves dependiendo del nivel de poder que tenía, si tenía un nivel poder de 1000 o un poco más, era enviado otros planetas para conquistarlo eliminado a los habitantes y los bebes débiles era enviados a planetas con habitantes débiles. Los saiyajin era usados por un emperador que los tenía esclavizados usándolos para conquistar a los planetas que vendía freezer, el destruyo mi planeta de origen al igual que los saiyajin y mi padre.**

 **Los poco saiyajin que era tres todavía los usaba para seguir conquistar planetas, yo tuve que sacrificarme muriendo con mi hermano que quería destruir la tierra. Yo fui enviado a la tierra criado por un señor llamado son gohan mi abuelo, yo era como los otros saiyajin hasta que un día que paseaba con mi abuelo me caí en un barranco y dejado de ser como los otros saiyajin.**

 **Goku les conto sus vida y como llego ahí, dándose cuenta que ella estaba llorado al escuchar la "trágica" historia de goku.**

 **Goku: es por eso que no me afecta su encanto y claro fleur-san Gabrielle-chan a mí no me importaría que ustedes fuera pareja mía. Así que no se preocupe y yo nunca pensé que existiera los magos y magas.**

 **Las chicas se acercaron al saiyajin abrazándole sorprendiéndole ya que no esperaba que hiciera eso. Se separa después de unos minutos y el sayajin sonrió cariñosamente para luego acercar a la hermosa maga fleur, acariciar sus suaves mejillas provocado que se sonroje para luego darle un beso apasionado robándole su primer beso. Ella siente su corazón acelerado y siente una fuerte conexión al besar al saiyajin, ella siente que su cuerpo aumento algo de energía al saiyajin concentrar ki en su cuerpo.**

 **Terminar el beso saliendo un hilo de saliva de sus labios "ella pasa dos dedos por sus labios sonriendo ya que disfruto ese beso amoroso y apasionado" estuvieron celosas su hermana, gatomon y sus digimon ya que kari se aguantó.**

 **Gabrielle delacour: no es justo goku que solo beses a mi hermana, hazlo a nosotras también.**

 **Gatomon: yo tengo también algo de celes goku-san por favor bésame a mí también.**

 **Ladydevimon: yo también quiero besarte goku-kun ya que disfrute cuando me besaste.**

 **Lilithmon: quiero también besarte goku-san ya que me gustaría poder besarte como lo hiciste con ladydevimon.**

 **Kari kamiya: Y-Yo también quisiera que me dieras un beso goku-kun, estoy muy nerviosa y sonrojada.**

 **Fleur: debo decir goku que fue delicioso el beso y dales a ellas un beso también.**

 **Goku se acerca a la pequeña veela agachándose frente a ella, "acaricia su suave rostro para luego besarla en sus suaves y delicados labios". La veela siente una sensación calidad al estar ella también conectada a él, se sonroja después de separarse unos minutos su cuerpo se siente más fuerte… la veela comenzó a brillar en una luz dorada en todo su cuerpo que duro minutos, la luz se apaga mostrado que la pequeña chica creció de tamaño hasta ser una chica de 16 años.**

 **Ella se sorprendió por el cambio al igual que todos, pero está feliz de haber crecido algo pero está alegre de poder ser más alta para poder hacerle ricas comidas al saiyajin.**

 **Todos: buoh estas más linda que antes es sorprendente tu cambio grabiella.**

 **Goku se agacha agarrado a la linda y adorable digimon felino quien estaba sonrojada que la miraran, la besa tomado por sorpresa a gatomon quien sonríe mientras se besa y disfruta el beso. El digimon felino siente un incremento de poder por algo de ki que le dio el saiyajin, terminaron el beso y ella lo disfruto mucho sonrojada. El saiyajin la baja suavemente y la acaricia detrás de las orejas escuchado como ronronea de felicidad.**

 **Se movió caminado goku frente a kari colocado sus manos en los hombros de la chica de la luz, la acaricia en rostro sonriéndole. La besa apasionadamente sorprendiéndola ella corresponde el beso para luego separándose en un hilo de saliva… ella le sonríe a goku gustándole teniendo un pequeño sonrojo.**

 **Goku besa a las otras dos que quedaba que era sus dos digimon, ellas disfrutaron del beso estado sonrojadas. "chicas acompáñeme para ir a mi nave que está detrás mí y les mostrare algo sorprendente". Le dice goku a las hermosa chicas.**

 **Todas: está bien goku vamos.**

 **Se va del lugar donde estaba sin saber que los vigilaba un digimon que estaba interesado en el saiyajin.**

* * *

 **Trono de lucemon- castillo oscuro**

 **Lucemon estaba sonriendo complacido al ver que se deciso de esa dos digimon que estorbaba en su castillo y sirvientes. El mueve una copa que tiene en sus manos de derecha e izquierda, bebiendo uno de sus vinos sonriendo ya que se le ocurrió como obtener algo de la sangre del saiyajin para crear su copia sin emociones.**

 **Lucemon: ya tengo una idea para obtener la sangre de ese son goku y para eso necesito que tres poderosos digimon lo ataque.**

 **Lucemon teclea en un teclado artificial contactado a unos aliados de el para obtener su objetivo. Se muestra tres imágenes de tres digimon oscuro quienes estaba viendo a su aliado lucemon.**

 **Piemon: hola lucemon es Bueno verte y que nos cuentas amigo quieres decirnos algo.**

 **Analizador de digimon (voz de goku) piemon es un digimon de nivel mega; Piedmon es un Digimon Tipo Demonio Humanoide, cuyo nombre y diseño son sacados del payaso o arlequín y de Paimon, uno de los siete Reyes del Infierno, que pertenece a la Orden de las Dominaciones.**

 **Tecnicas: A) Cartas de Espadas/Espadas del Triunfo: Es su ataque principal. Arroja las cuatro espadas mágicas de su espalda a su oponente pudiendo manejarlas a voluntad con una velocidad asombrosa, causando cortes, haciendo clavárselas y propinar dolorosas descargas eléctricas. B) Truco del Payaso: Tiene varios efectos, pero el más conocido es el de convertir a sus víctimas en muñecos de llavero, además de causar explosiones. Entre sus otros efectos mágicos están el de devolver ataques y de transformarse.**

 **C) Máscaras Cuadradas: Crea un campo en el que todas las comunicaciones pueden ser leídas por él y le permite teletransportarse y controlar sus ataques a voluntad en cualquier lugar. D) Hechizo Final: Dispara una potente bala de energía muy concentrada con sus dos manos. Suele usar este ataque para rematar a sus enemigos. E) Maravilla Tramposa/Tornado de la oscuridad: Crea poderosas ráfagas de viento con un movimiento de su mano enviándola hacia su oponente llevándose consigo piedras/escombros o cualquier objeto que se encuentre en el suelo a su rival con una presión impresionante. Además, también puede usar este movimiento para interceptar ataques.**

 **El digimon virus tenía una sonrisa mientras mueve su copa de vino tito al ver a lucemon después de mucho.**

 **Machinedramon: vaya, vaya es extraño que nos llamaras**

 **Analizador de digimon (voz de goku) Machinedramon es un digimon nivel mega: Machinedramon está hecho de partes del cuerpo de síntesis de muchos Cyborg Digimon- Megadramon 's casco y la garra derecha, MetalTyrannomon ' de la mandíbula y el pecho circuitos s, dos de MetalMamemon 'Psycho Blasters, s MetalGreymon (Virus) s pletinas y el pecho izquierdo', y Andromon 'S hombreras. Sus técnicas son: Cañones Giga/Cañones Mugen: dispara potentes ráfagas de energía a través de sus cañones. Mano Infinita: aplasta al enemigo con su mano o lanza una onda de energía. Mano Infinita: aplasta al enemigo con su mano o lanza una onda de energía. Catástrofe D/Día Catastrófico: activa un mecanismo interno que emite una onda expansiva que destruye todo a su paso. Garra de Refuerzo: despedaza cruelmente a su rival con su garra derecha.**

 **SaberLeomon: es cierto porque nos llamaste lucemon tienes acaso algo interesante, que nos quieres decir.**

 **Analizador de digimon (voz de goku) SaberLeomon un digimon nivel mega; Su apariencia es la de un gigantesco león de color dorado con rayas rojas en su lomo y en su melena, y está adornado con largas plumas y posee colmillos con marcas rúnicas. Técnicas: Flechas Infinitas/Colmillos Gemelos/Rugido de Fuego: Dispara los pelos de su melena como si fueran agujas incandescentes, las cuales se clavan en el cuerpo del enemigo y paralizan sus músculos. Golpe de Garra/Garra Destructora/Uña Trituradora: Sus garras se cargan de energía para destruir completamente al enemigo a zarpazos.**

 **BlackRapidmon: así que porque no nos dices, porque nos has llamado tienes algo importante que darnos.**

 **Analizador de digimon (voz de goku) BlackRapidmon es un digimon Perfecto: BlackRapidmon es una forma de Rapidmon especialmente diseñado para el sigilo en la oscuridad. Su radar de oído tipo se ha mejorado y puede descubrir rápidamente enemigos incluso en la oscuridad. Tecnicas: Triángulo Dorado: Dispara un triángulo púrpura. Fuego Rápido: Dispara misiles guiados desde sus brazos.**

 **Queenchessmon: es extraño que nos llamaras a nosotros, acaso será que tienes algo preparado y tratas de buscar algo.**

 **Analizador de digimon (voz de goku) Queenchessmon es un dihimonnivel mega: Ella se caracteriza por ser la pieza mayor, en especial en el ajedrez, y es la más poderosa de la familia Chessmon. Sus movimientos y poderes la han transformado un personaje muy importante tanto en el ajedrez como en el Mundo Digital. A diferencia de KingChessmon, QueenChessmon tiene 15 puntos, ya que KingChessmon no tiene ninguno debido a que en el ajedrez no se come, y solo se mueve una sola casilla por vez. Aparte de ser la Reina en el ajedrez, también tiene ciertas similitudes con la Reina de Corazones de "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas", pues de su cinta rosa cuelga un corazón, tiene un ataque con el que lanza corazones y su arma y bastón de reina es un bastón de cricket. Si bien, al contrario que ésta, es más caritativa pues, en vez de cortar cabezas, otorga perdón.**

 **Tecnicas: Rompe Corazónes: Apuñala al enemigo con una de sus espadas acorazadas en sus entrañas. Gran Cricket: Utiliza su bastón de reina para golpear a sus víctimas. Sello De Reina: Le da energía a un Digimon que perdió su fuerza para luchar. Bastón De Reina: Lanza una energía de corazones al enemigo de su bastón. Princesa Egoísta: Cambia su comportamiento para intimidar a su enemigo. Alteración: Su comportamiento pasa a ser muy agresivo.**

 **Lucemon sonríe para luego teclear y mostrar una imagen de goku a los digimones provocado que levante una ceja al ver porque está interesado en ese humano.**

 **Todos: porque nos muestras la imagen de ese humano acaso tienes planeado con él.**

 **Lucemon se dio cuenta Queenchessmon está viendo interesada la imagen del saiyajin, teniendo un leve sonrojo. Ocurriéndosele algo para hacer que ella también vaya.**

 **Lucemon: bueno vera compañeros quiero que me haga un favor ya que ustedes me debe y eso es que ataque a este saiyajin ya que nos es humano ya que tiene cola. Quiero que no lo mate solo que lo dañe y le robe algo de sangre para el experimento que planeo "por cierto Queenchessmon te lo puedes quedar cuando lo deje desmayado y que sea tu esposo querido que has deseado tener". Dice lucemon.**

 **Todos se sorprendieron por lo que acaba de decir el digimon caído, y más se sorprendió Queenchessmon al escuchar eso ya que tenía interés en él. Todos tiene curiosidad de porque quiere la sangre de ese humano extraño.**

 **BlackRapidmon: ¿Qué quieres lucemon al querer que nosotros ataquemos a un humano? Y le robemos algo de sangre para ti.**

 **Piemon: que estas planeado lucemon ya que yo también tengo curiosidad de que quieres crear con la sangre de que te daremos de él.**

 **SaberLeomon: estas tratado de jugar a ser dios y crear una vida con la sangre de ese humano verdad, tratas de mesclar con la de un digimon. Si haces eso no se sabe que tan fuerte será ese engendro ya que sería mitad humano y digimon.**

 **Machinedramon: así que planeas usar la maquinas que te dimos como regalo para crear a ese ser con la sangre del humano. Si se te sale de las manos usa la cámara de recuperación y un consejo has que la copia no tenga emociones para que te sirva.**

 **Queenchessmon: P-puedo saber porque piensas que me interesa ese lindo chico, no seas idiota lucemon. Aunque tengo que aceptar eso ya que el sería un buen novia para luego casarme.**

 **Lucemon: amigos vea este video que grave les sorprenderá ya muestra poco de las habilidades de este hombre. En el que interesado y para eso quiero ustedes lo ataque y le robe algo de sangre para dármela, para así poder crear a mi homúnculo o como yo lo llamaría ser artificial.**

 **Lucemon tecla rápido mostrándole el video de la batalla del saiyajin a sus camaradas, en la pantalla de Queenchessmon se mostró dos videos que era la batalla de goku con los digimon y el sexo duro del saiyajin con las dos digimon. Ella se sonroja completamente queriendo conocer al saiyajin aún más a goku y tenerlo para ella… lucemon sabía que si no colocaba los dos videos solo para que Queenchessmon los viera, ella no aceptaría ir.**

 **quedaron impresionados por las habilidades y poder de goku al destruir a devimon y los otros digimon. Los digimones aceptaron ayudar lucemon y robarle sangre para saber que es.**

 **Lucemon: ¿qué les parece es muy intrigante este humano? Entonces me ayudara a robarle sangre.**

 **BlackRapidmon: yo ayudare estado preparado para ir con ustedes y atacarlo.**

 **SaberLeomon: no puedo permitir que simple humano sea superior a nosotros los digimones, yo también voy.**

 **Queenchessmon: iré ya que tengo un interés en ese humano y obtendré para mí.**

 **Machinedramon: qué tipo de criatura se creara al mesclar la sangre de ese humano con un digimon. Iré yo también ya que quiero una muestra de ese humano para analizarlo**

 **Piemon: yo también iré ya que ese humano no será tan fuerte ya que devimon se confió.**

 **Las pantallas se apaga dejado a lucemon con una sonrisa complacido para luego tomarse su vino. – que bien ya tengo el adn acumulado en maquina solo faltara la sangre de ese humano y creare a una copia muy poderosa que será mi fiel sirviente. Dice lucemon sonriendo al ver que todo marcha bien.**

* * *

 **Con goku- dentro de la nave**

 **Kari kamiya, fleur delacour,** **gabrielle delacour, gatomon, ladydevimon y lilithmon se sorprendieron de lo grande que es la nave de goku. Mas sorprendidas están al darse cuenta que goku tiene otra digimon siendo renamon quien entrenaba.**

 **Vieron que una renamon acostada en el suelo sudado mucho y una renamon que desaparece uniéndose a ella, goku se acerca levantándola en su brazos y dándole una semilla "que hace preguntar a las chicas porque se la". Se sorprendieron al ver que se recuperó el digimon zorro.**

 **Goku: que bueno veo que has incrementado algo más de poder renamon-chan eso es sigue así y en dos o tres días podrás entrar a la habitación especial.**

 **Renamon: gracias-kun fue un entrenamiento duro ya que es la primera vez, "que yo entreno ya que yo nunca hice eso y mi cuerpo se acostumbraría poco a poco a entrenar con ropa pesada y mi cuerpo se sentía agotado".**

 **-yo sé que te volverás mas fuerte si sigues entrenado así ya que yo entrene con gravedad aumentada y ropa pesada. Dice el saiyajin sorprendiendo a renamon y las que lo acompañaba ya que no esperaba que alguien pudiera entrenar así ya que un humano normal no lo soportaría.**

 **Goku: creo que es hora de que salga los chicos de la habitación de tiempo ya que tengo curiosidad si aumentaron su poderes.**

 **Apareció una puerta de madera sorprendiendo a las chicas ya que era extraño. Goku les conto que en esa habitación pasa el tiempo completamente diferente que fuera y las temperatura sube y baja, la gravedad se puede modificar. Se quedaron sorprendidos de que exista una habitación como esa.**

 **La puerta se abre y sale los digimones quienes usa el traje saiyajin, goku se sonrió dándose cuenta que ellos aumentaron su poderes. Se sorprendieron las chicas al ver que goku tiene más digimones "La que estuvo más sopredida es kari y gatomon al darse cuenta que revivió blaclwargreymon".**

 **Kari y gatomon: ¡BLACKWARGREYMON ESTAS VIVO OH ESTO ES UN SUEÑO!**

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **MI CORAZÓN ENCANTADO**

 **Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente**

 **A mi corazón deja encantado**

 **Ven toma mi mano para huir de esta terrible obscuridad.**

 **En el instante en que te volví a encontrar**

 **Mi mente trajo a mí aquel hermoso lugar**

 **Que cuando era niño fue tan valioso para mí.**

 **Quiero saber si acaso tú conmigo quieres bailar**

 **Si me das tu mano te llevaré**

 **Por un camino cubierto de luz y oscuridad.**

 **Tal vez sigues pensando en él**

 **No puedo yo saberlo pero sé y entiendo**

 **Que amor necesitas tú**

 **Y el valor para pelear en mi lo hallarás.**

 **Mi corazón encantado vibra**

 **Por el polvo de esperanza y magia**

 **Del universo que ambicionan todos poseer.**

 **Voy amarte para toda la vida**

 **No me importa si aún no te intereso**

 **Ven toma mi mano para huir de esta infinita obscuridad.**

 **Sin importar que pase yo te amare**

 **Y quiero que por siempre a mi lado estés.**

 **No vale la pena seguir pensando en el ayer.**

 **Quiero saber si acaso sigues tu soñando con el**

 **En un mar de dudas me perderé**

 **Y ya no encuentro el camino que me lleve hasta ti.**

 **Cuando al fin me logre decidir**

 **A confesar las cosas que siento por ti**

 **No sé qué me lo impidió**

 **Pero hoy voy a pelar con todo mi amor.**

 **Mi corazón encantado vibra**

 **Por el polvo de esperanza y magia**

 **Te voy a demostrar**

 **Que el amor que siento es real**

 **Voy amarte para toda la vida**

 **Qué más da ven, ya no tengas miedo**

 **Ven toma mi mano y busquemos juntos la felicidad.**

 **Hola soy goku estoy sorprendido por los acontecimientos que pase hoy, y es divertido conocer a nuevos amigos.**

 **Kari: si es verdad bueno conocerte goku.**

 **Gatomon: yo estuve nerviosa a con lo que vi y ese beso que me diste.**

 **Ladydevimon: fue una experiencia nueva con nuestro compañero.**

 **Lilithmon: sé que fue taboo hacerlo con humano pero fue algo fantástico.**

 **Fleur: no puedo creer que encontré por fin a mi pareja, con la que estaría conectada.**

 **Gabrielle delacour: estoy feliz de conocer a mi pareja con la que estoy conectada.**

 **Goku: algo grande va a pasar. en el próximo capítulo de Goku y los digimones, ¡Las hermanas digimon, el encuentro con los niños elegidos, el ataque de los digimones y el digimon herido! – nos vemos hasta la próxima**

* * *

 **Nota de autor**

 **Ahora bien si ustedes quiere que fleur y su hermana tenga un digimon se lo doy, quiere coloque a algún ultrama en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Cuales chicas quiere que más incluya de animes, videojuegos, manga, hentai, vocaloid y caricaturas. Quiere que goku obtenga el súper saiyajin rose de black a goku, cual enemigo quiere que incluya.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 el encuentro de los súper emblemas, el ataque de los poderosos digimon mega y perfeccionado.**

 **Nota de autor: les preguntare si quiere que goku viaje al universo de pokemon y tenga algunas chicas en el harem de ese anime. En un capitulo are que goku vuelva a su mundo para encontrarse a sus amigos y familiares.**

 **En un capitulo goku obtendrá el súper saiyajin dios y luchara con bills, quiere que incluya enemigos de af como transformaciones. Si quiere recomendarme más chicas para el harem de goku "de animes, videojuegos, hentai.**

 **Cosas que tiene goku: inmortalidad, eterna juventud, inmunidad contra enfermedades, poder usar los poderes de shenlong. Poder viajar a otros universo o galaxias.**

 **Técnicas y habilidades de nuevas de goku: uno de los elementos electricidad= además tiene nueva técnicas que se llama Relámpago del Dragón, Absorción eléctrica, Defensa Eléctrica, Electricidad limo y la habilidad que tienes gracias a los poderes eléctricos es que se llama Electricidad limo Cuerpo es una habilidad que le permite regenerarse automáticamente si su cuerpo es destruido**

 **Ataques de hielo así que no le afectara el frio de las técnicas de hielo son: explosión de hielo, Rayo de Hielo, Espada de Hielo, Cero absoluto, Campo de Hielo, armadura de frio.**

 **El fuego no le afecta las altas temperaturas, las técnicas de fuego llama: Rayo Nova, Tornado de fuego, dragón de fuego, Esfera Nova, Onda Explosiva, armadura de calor.**

 **De agua son muy fuertes que se llama: tornado agua, clon de agua, prisión de agua, curación acuática, dragón de agua.**

 **Digimones de goku: Agumon brillante, Gabumon, ranamon, Renamon, BlackWarGreymon, señora Devimon y Lilithmon.**

 **Como no me ha dicho cuales será las novias de blackwargreymon y gabumon yo elegiré para que cuales sea esos digimones.**

 **Harem de goku: Flor Delacour-** **dama devimon- lilithmon- Kari-gabrielle delacour.**

 **De naruto: hinata- kaguya-** **mei temuri, konan, hana inuzuka , anko , kurenai , yugito nii, pakura, female kyuubi, Mikoto Uchiha,** **samui,** **Natsu Hyūga,** **Tayuya-** **Ajisai (Cuerpo reemplazo del Primer Camino Animal de Nagato. que murió)- fem itachi (No se enoje que haga a itachi mujer solo quería hacer que el fuera en un fic mujer).**

 **Dragón ball: vados- maron hija de krillin- pan- bra-** **nean-** **Caulifla- uma-** **Towa (Tengo una sorpresa que no contare ya que será sorpréndete) jerez- Marcarita (ángel del universo 11)-** **Cocoa Amaguri-** **la ángel loli.**

 **Harry potter: Hermione Granger** **Luna Lovegood-** **Bellatrix Lestrange- Narcisa Malfoy - CHO Chang** **Parvati Patil-** **Padma patil-** **Lavender Brown-Jessica potter (versión femenina de harry potter) -** **Susan Bones-** **ASTORIA GREENGRASS-** **daphne greengrass y Tracey Davis.**

 **Si no quiere que harry sea mujer en esta historia me puede decir para que no sea.**

 **De Touhou: Flandes Scarlet- Remilia Scarlet-** **Cirno-** **Marisa Kirisame-** **Suwako Moriya-** **Suika Ibuki- pachulí El Conocimiento** **Reimu Hakurei-** **Sakuya Izayoi-** **Fujiwara no Mokou-** **Alice Margatroid-** **Yukari Yakumo-** **Momiji Inubashiri-** **Hong Meiling-** **Youmu Konpaku-** **Nitori Kawashiro -** **Ran Yakumo.**

 **De la melancolía de Haruhi Suzumiya: Nagato Yuki.**

 **Vivo De Una Fecha: Origami Tobichi-** **Kurumi Tokisaki-** **Kaguya Ando Yuzuru-** **Yoshino-** **Natsumi-** **Yatogami Tohka.**

 **De Bleach:** **Nemu** **Kurotsuchi -** **Hinamori Momo-** **Tier Halibel.**

 **F.E.A.R: alma wade.**

 **De Mortal Kombat:** **Mileena-** **Kitana-** **Skarlet-** **Jade-** **Sindel-** **Tania.**

 **De Digimon: Palmon de mimi- Lalamon-** **Fairimon-dama devimon-** **lilithmon-** **Renamon-ranamon-** **femenino femenino veemon- agumon-** **Venusmon-** **Beel Starrmon-** **Kuzuhamon- Dianamon-** **Bastemon-** **Reina Chessmon- Sistermon Blanc y Sistermon Noir.**

 **Quiere por cierto que bills fuera mujer también wiss o los dejos tal como está para que no se cambie nada. Mimi se quedara con Davis en este fic.**

 **Personajes de dbz pertenece a akira toriyama y los personajes de digimon son de Akiyoshi Hongo yo soy solo el creador de esta historia que se me ocurrió Espero que disfrute este capítulo de goku y los digimon.**

* * *

 **Canción ángel fuimos dragón ball z**

 **Pasa el tiempo y los recuerdos**

 **Se van alejando ya.**

 **Ángeles fuimos y desde el cielo**

 **Semillas dimos de amor.**

 **La tristeza de este mundo se borró,**

 **Y viendo el cielo azul,**

 **La amistad y el amor siempre brillaron**

 **Y hoy también lo harán.**

 **Mis alas no tengo, desaparecieron ya,**

 **Pero conmigo tengo aún el poder.**

 **En tu pupila el arcoíris se reflejó,**

 **Y el amor florece en tu corazón.**

 **Sigue teniendo fe y esperanza**

 **En que el mañana va a cambiar.**

 **Este desierto se transformará,**

 **Paraíso es lo que pronto será.**

 **Abre tu corazón, la magia y el amor**

 **Son verdad!**

 **En el capítulo anterior de goku y los digimones**

* * *

 **Trono de lucemon- castillo oscuro**

Lucemon estaba sonriendo complacido al ver que se deciso de esa dos digimon que estorbaba en su castillo y sirvientes. El mueve una copa que tiene en sus manos de derecha e izquierda, bebiendo uno de sus vinos sonriendo ya que se le ocurrió como obtener algo de la sangre del saiyajin para crear su copia sin emociones.

Lucemon: ya tengo una idea para obtener la sangre de ese son goku y para eso necesito que tres poderosos digimon lo ataque.

Lucemon teclea en un teclado artificial contactado a unos aliados de el para obtener su objetivo. Se muestra tres imágenes de tres digimon oscuro quienes estaba viendo a su aliado lucemon.

Piemon: hola lucemon es Bueno verte y que nos cuentas amigo quieres decirnos algo.

Analizador de digimon (voz de goku) piemon es un digimon de nivel mega; Piedmon es un Digimon Tipo Demonio Humanoide, cuyo nombre y diseño son sacados del payaso o arlequín y de Paimon, uno de los siete Reyes del Infierno, que pertenece a la Orden de las Dominaciones.

Tecnicas: A) Cartas de Espadas/Espadas del Triunfo: Es su ataque principal. Arroja las cuatro espadas mágicas de su espalda a su oponente pudiendo manejarlas a voluntad con una velocidad asombrosa, causando cortes, haciendo clavárselas y propinar dolorosas descargas eléctricas. B) Truco del Payaso: Tiene varios efectos, pero el más conocido es el de convertir a sus víctimas en muñecos de llavero, además de causar explosiones. Entre sus otros efectos mágicos están el de devolver ataques y de transformarse.

C) Máscaras Cuadradas: Crea un campo en el que todas las comunicaciones pueden ser leídas por él y le permite teletransportarse y controlar sus ataques a voluntad en cualquier lugar. D) Hechizo Final: Dispara una potente bala de energía muy concentrada con sus dos manos. Suele usar este ataque para rematar a sus enemigos. E) Maravilla Tramposa/Tornado de la oscuridad: Crea poderosas ráfagas de viento con un movimiento de su mano enviándola hacia su oponente llevándose consigo piedras/escombros o cualquier objeto que se encuentre en el suelo a su rival con una presión impresionante. Además, también puede usar este movimiento para interceptar ataques.

El digimon virus tenía una sonrisa mientras mueve su copa de vino tito al ver a lucemon después de mucho.

Machinedramon: vaya, vaya es extraño que nos llamaras

Analizador de digimon (voz de goku) Machinedramon es un digimon nivel mega: Machinedramon está hecho de partes del cuerpo de síntesis de muchos Cyborg Digimon- Megadramon 's casco y la garra derecha, MetalTyrannomon ' de la mandíbula y el pecho circuitos s, dos de MetalMamemon 'Psycho Blasters, s MetalGreymon (Virus) s pletinas y el pecho izquierdo', y Andromon 'S hombreras. Sus técnicas son: Cañones Giga/Cañones Mugen: dispara potentes ráfagas de energía a través de sus cañones. Mano Infinita: aplasta al enemigo con su mano o lanza una onda de energía. Mano Infinita: aplasta al enemigo con su mano o lanza una onda de energía. Catástrofe D/Día Catastrófico: activa un mecanismo interno que emite una onda expansiva que destruye todo a su paso. Garra de Refuerzo: despedaza cruelmente a su rival con su garra derecha.

SaberLeomon: es cierto porque nos llamaste lucemon tienes acaso algo interesante, que nos quieres decir.

Analizador de digimon (voz de goku) SaberLeomon un digimon nivel mega; Su apariencia es la de un gigantesco león de color dorado con rayas rojas en su lomo y en su melena, y está adornado con largas plumas y posee colmillos con marcas rúnicas. Técnicas: Flechas Infinitas/Colmillos Gemelos/Rugido de Fuego: Dispara los pelos de su melena como si fueran agujas incandescentes, las cuales se clavan en el cuerpo del enemigo y paralizan sus músculos. Golpe de Garra/Garra Destructora/Uña Trituradora: Sus garras se cargan de energía para destruir completamente al enemigo a zarpazos.

BlackRapidmon: así que porque no nos dices, porque nos has llamado tienes algo importante que darnos.

Analizador de digimon (voz de goku) BlackRapidmon es un digimon Perfecto: BlackRapidmon es una forma de Rapidmon especialmente diseñado para el sigilo en la oscuridad. Su radar de oído tipo se ha mejorado y puede descubrir rápidamente enemigos incluso en la oscuridad. Tecnicas: Triángulo Dorado: Dispara un triángulo púrpura. Fuego Rápido: Dispara misiles guiados desde sus brazos.

Queenchessmon: es extraño que nos llamaras a nosotros, acaso será que tienes algo preparado y tratas de buscar algo.

Analizador de digimon (voz de goku) Queenchessmon es un dihimonnivel mega: Ella se caracteriza por ser la pieza mayor, en especial en el ajedrez, y es la más poderosa de la familia Chessmon. Sus movimientos y poderes la han transformado un personaje muy importante tanto en el ajedrez como en el Mundo Digital. A diferencia de KingChessmon, QueenChessmon tiene 15 puntos, ya que KingChessmon no tiene ninguno debido a que en el ajedrez no se come, y solo se mueve una sola casilla por vez. Aparte de ser la Reina en el ajedrez, también tiene ciertas similitudes con la Reina de Corazones de "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas", pues de su cinta rosa cuelga un corazón, tiene un ataque con el que lanza corazones y su arma y bastón de reina es un bastón de cricket. Si bien, al contrario que ésta, es más caritativa pues, en vez de cortar cabezas, otorga perdón.

Tecnicas: Rompe Corazónes: Apuñala al enemigo con una de sus espadas acorazadas en sus entrañas. Gran Cricket: Utiliza su bastón de reina para golpear a sus víctimas. Sello De Reina: Le da energía a un Digimon que perdió su fuerza para luchar. Bastón De Reina: Lanza una energía de corazones al enemigo de su bastón. Princesa Egoísta: Cambia su comportamiento para intimidar a su enemigo. Alteración: Su comportamiento pasa a ser muy agresivo.

Lucemon sonríe para luego teclear y mostrar una imagen de goku a los digimones provocado que levante una ceja al ver porque está interesado en ese humano.

Todos: porque nos muestras la imagen de ese humano acaso tienes planeado con él.

Lucemon se dio cuenta Queenchessmon está viendo interesada la imagen del saiyajin, teniendo un leve sonrojo. Ocurriéndosele algo para hacer que ella también vaya.

Lucemon: bueno vera compañeros quiero que me haga un favor ya que ustedes me debe y eso es que ataque a este saiyajin ya que nos es humano ya que tiene cola. Quiero que no lo mate solo que lo dañe y le robe algo de sangre para el experimento que planeo "por cierto Queenchessmon te lo puedes quedar cuando lo deje desmayado y que sea tu esposo querido que has deseado tener". Dice lucemon.

Todos se sorprendieron por lo que acaba de decir el digimon caído, y más se sorprendió Queenchessmon al escuchar eso ya que tenía interés en él. Todos tiene curiosidad de porque quiere la sangre de ese humano extraño.

BlackRapidmon: ¿Qué quieres lucemon al querer que nosotros ataquemos a un humano? Y le robemos algo de sangre para ti.

Piemon: que estas planeado lucemon ya que yo también tengo curiosidad de que quieres crear con la sangre de que te daremos de él.

SaberLeomon: estas tratado de jugar a ser dios y crear una vida con la sangre de ese humano verdad, tratas de mesclar con la de un digimon. Si haces eso no se sabe que tan fuerte será ese engendro ya que sería mitad humano y digimon.

Machinedramon: así que planeas usar la maquinas que te dimos como regalo para crear a ese ser con la sangre del humano. Si se te sale de las manos usa la cámara de recuperación y un consejo has que la copia no tenga emociones para que te sirva.

Queenchessmon: P-puedo saber porque piensas que me interesa ese lindo chico, no seas idiota lucemon. Aunque tengo que aceptar eso ya que el sería un buen novia para luego casarme.

Lucemon: amigos vea este video que grave les sorprenderá ya muestra poco de las habilidades de este hombre. En el que interesado y para eso quiero ustedes lo ataque y le robe algo de sangre para dármela, para así poder crear a mi homúnculo o como yo lo llamaría ser artificial.

Lucemon tecla rápido mostrándole el video de la batalla del saiyajin a sus camaradas, en la pantalla de Queenchessmon se mostró dos videos que era la batalla de goku con los digimon y el sexo duro del saiyajin con las dos digimon. Ella se sonroja completamente queriendo conocer al saiyajin aún más a goku y tenerlo para ella… lucemon sabía que si no colocaba los dos videos solo para que Queenchessmon los viera, ella no aceptaría ir.

quedaron impresionados por las habilidades y poder de goku al destruir a devimon y los otros digimon. Los digimones aceptaron ayudar lucemon y robarle sangre para saber que es.

Lucemon: ¿qué les parece es muy intrigante este humano? Entonces me ayudara a robarle sangre.

BlackRapidmon: yo ayudare estado preparado para ir con ustedes y atacarlo.

SaberLeomon: no puedo permitir que simple humano sea superior a nosotros los digimones, yo también voy.

Queenchessmon: iré ya que tengo un interés en ese humano y obtendré para mí.

Machinedramon: qué tipo de criatura se creara al mesclar la sangre de ese humano con un digimon. Iré yo también ya que quiero una muestra de ese humano para analizarlo

Piemon: yo también iré ya que ese humano no será tan fuerte ya que devimon se confió.

Las pantallas se apaga dejado a lucemon con una sonrisa complacido para luego tomarse su vino. – que bien ya tengo el adn acumulado en maquina solo faltara la sangre de ese humano y creare a una copia muy poderosa que será mi fiel sirviente. Dice lucemon sonriendo al ver que todo marcha bien.

 **Con goku- dentro de la nave**

Kari kamiya, fleur delacour, gabrielle delacour, gatomon, ladydevimon y lilithmon se sorprendieron de lo grande que es la nave de goku. Mas sorprendidas están al darse cuenta que goku tiene otra digimon siendo renamon quien entrenaba.

Vieron que una renamon acostada en el suelo sudado mucho y una renamon que desaparece uniéndose a ella, goku se acerca levantándola en su brazos y dándole una semilla "que hace preguntar a las chicas porque se la". Se sorprendieron al ver que se recuperó el digimon zorro.

Goku: que bueno veo que has incrementado algo más de poder renamon-chan eso es sigue así y en dos o tres días podrás entrar a la habitación especial.

Renamon: gracias-kun fue un entrenamiento duro ya que es la primera vez, "que yo entreno ya que yo nunca hice eso y mi cuerpo se acostumbraría poco a poco a entrenar con ropa pesada y mi cuerpo se sentía agotado".

-yo sé que te volverás más fuerte si sigues entrenado así ya que yo entrene con gravedad aumentada y ropa pesada. Dice el saiyajin sorprendiendo a renamon y las que lo acompañaba ya que no esperaba que alguien pudiera entrenar así ya que un humano normal no lo soportaría.

Goku: creo que es hora de que salga los chicos de la habitación de tiempo ya que tengo curiosidad si aumentaron su poderes.

Apareció una puerta de madera sorprendiendo a las chicas ya que era extraño. Goku les conto que en esa habitación pasa el tiempo completamente diferente que fuera y las temperatura sube y baja, la gravedad se puede modificar. Se quedaron sorprendidos de que exista una habitación como esa.

La puerta se abre y sale los digimones quienes usa el traje saiyajin, goku se sonrió dándose cuenta que ellos aumentaron su poderes. Se sorprendieron las chicas al ver que goku tiene más digimones "La que estuvo más sorprendida es kari y gatomon al darse cuenta que revivió blaclwargreymon".

Kari y gatomon: ¡BLACKWARGREYMON ESTAS VIVO OH ESTO ES UN SUEÑO!

* * *

 **Comienza en el capitulo**

No es un sueño kari-chan gatomon-san ya que por lo que me conto blaclwargreymon el renació en un capullo dentro del mar oscuro renaciendo con nuevos poderes. Las dos se sorprendieron al escuchar lo que acaba de decir el poderoso saiyajin criado en la tierra, preguntándose como pudo pasar.

Bien veo que ustedes aumentaron sus poderes como planeaba ahora son más fuertes que antes, esos es bueno y que les pareció el entrenamiento que tuvieron.

Blackwargreymon: fue increíble como dijiste ahora nuestros poderes son superiores.

Fem agumon shiny: fue dificultoso ya que tuve que luchar contra un black greymon, GeoGreymon y skullgreymon estado en mi forma de greymon luchado con mis evoluciones.

Gabumon: fue dificultoso para mí también costar luchar con dos digimones hasta terminar agotados.

Ranamon: yo tuve que luchar con dos versiones negativas de mí que creaste de mí y de nosotros para el entrenamiento.

Me alegra ver que ustedes pudieron superar el entrenamiento que les deje a ustedes.

Kari gatomon fleur, Gabrielle lady devimon y lilithmon quedaron sorprendida al escuchar lo que digiero los digimones de son goku. Oiga ya sé por qué no deja que yo las entrene a ustedes kari, gatomon, fleur, Gabrielle lady devimon y lilithmon así podrá incrementar su poderes.

Kari: no se goku-kun yo soy apenas una humana normal y no soy digimon.

Gatomon: kari tiene razón goku-san ella no es un digimon para entrenar.

Bien yo veo una solución que es darte algo de mi poder a ti kari-chan como a ustedes chicas para que pueda entrenar, kari me presta tu digivice. –está bien goku-kun toma mi digivice d3. Le responde kari a goku.

Goku toco el digivice de kari usado algo de energía y cambiado su forma, el primer digivice de goku también cambio ahora siendo un d3 negro y azul. El de kari se volvió D-scan de color rosa y blanco que tiene el digispirit de angewomon.

Toma kari-chan ya lo modifique para que puedas evolucionar a tu linda digimon y puedas evolucionar tú también en un digimon ya que eres muy linda. –les responde goku haciendo que se sonroje gatomon y kari.

Goku pasa una mano por la cabeza de kari, gatomon, fleur, Gabrielle, lady devimon y lilithmon pasándole algo de energía del saiyajin volviéndolas más fuerte, como dale la habilidad detener el envejecimiento al tener 22 años, inmunidad contra enfermedades y regeneración.

Las chicas se siente más fuerte con el poder que les dio el saiyajin criado en la tierra, el saiyajin pasa su mano usado los poderes de shenlong y haciendo que los que está en la nave sepa a luchar, dándoles el estilo de batalla que aprendió y siempre usa goku. Todos menos goku ve el estilo de batalla que usa goku en las batalla que tuvo que se materializa los recuerdos en sus cabeza de las batallas.

Bien ya les di la oportunidad a todos de tener mi estilo de lucha tortuga, solo les faltara hacer un entrenamiento no tan pesados ya que ustedes tres son humanas kari-chan fleur-san y grabielle-chan. Para ustedes gatomon-san lady devimon y lilithmon entrenara usado ropa pesada que les daré y ara unos ejercicios para fortalecer sus cuerpos, pero primero comamos ya que me muero de habré. -Les responde goku a las que acompaña al saiyajin.

Todos se sorprendieron de lo que les dio goku a ellos siendo un estilo de batalla, se rieron al ver que goku sonríe rascándose la barriga y querido comer. Kari está sorprendida al ver que su digivice cambio al goku usar energía en el aparato de digivolucion.

Goku quiero luchar con Tigo otra vez y demostrarte el resultado del entrenamiento y ver si te puedo derrotar. Le dice blackwargreymon seriamente al saiyajin.

Goku sonríe para luego cambiar su expresión a seria y le emociona un reto. –está bien blackwargreymon lucharemos afuera pero antes vamos a comer ya que me muero de hambre.

Jajaja tienes razón ya que yo también tengo hambre después del entrenamiento que tuvimos. Responde blackwargreymon riéndose como goku.

Goku buco comida de la enorme nevera cocinándola con la ayuda de las chicas algunos de los alimentos que hay. Las chicas se sorprendieron como todos al ver como comía rápidamente el saiyajin tantos alimentos y sigue comiendo.

 **Pensamiento de kari: increíble cómo puede goku-kun comer tanta comida, con razón dijo que no era humano si no un extraterrestre.**

 **Pensamiento de gatomon: buoh como alguien tiene tal apetito no puedo creer que exista alguien así ya que hay digimon que comen mucho.**

 **Pensamiento blackwargreymon: aprendí algo bueno al poder controlar mi modo caos cuando entrenaba para primero luchar en mi modo normal contra goku.**

 **Pensamiento de renamon: me pregunto qué tan fuerte es goku-san además de que es impresiónate la cantidad de comida que come para su estómago es demasiada, yo me siento muy rara cuando me rescato de casi morir.**

 **Pensamiento de ranamon: mi poder ahora es más fuerte gracias al entrenamiento debo esforzarme para ser fuerte como goku ya que es muy importante para mí.**

 **Pensamiento de agumon: espero ser más fuerte para ayudar a goku que es nuestro compañero elegido.**

 **Pensamiento de gabumon: es impresionante nuestro nivel que incremento gracias al entrenamiento de goku.**

 **Pensamiento de lady devimon: jajaja debo decir que goku es alguien interesante lindo, fuerte, amable, algo inteligente y además es fuerte que más esconde tengo curiosidad.**

 **Pensamiento lilithmon: goku es increíble además de un semental en la cama cuando tuvimos sexo el, lady devimon y yo… me "sentí" también feliz como amada por un humano que es nuestro elegido, es sorprendente su apetito que tiene.**

 **Pensamiento de fleur delacour: goku es un hombre curioso al que estoy conectado con el cómo mi hermana con él, es la primera vez que conozco a alguien que come tanto.**

 **Pensamiento de gabrielle delacour: es alguien increíble la persona que estoy conectada que se llama son goku y cómo puede comer tanto, tendré que aprende que le gusta para cocinarle.**

Goku termino de comer y sopla quedado satisfecho para luego pasado 10 minutos se puso hacer ejercicios para bajar el alimento. Bien blackwargreymon salgamos y luchemos quiero que me demuestres el resultado del entrenamiento que tuvieron. –responde goku.

Blackwargreymon sonríe saliendo con todos ya emocionado para demostrar sus poderes, goku presiona un botón guardado la nave en una capsula que sorprendiendo a las chicas que no sabía del invento y el saiyajin la guarda.

* * *

 **Fuera de la nave guardada 3:00 pm**

Goku y blackwargreymon vuela en el cielo sorprendiendo a algunas de las chicas al ver que goku puede volar sabiendo que no es normal.

Blackwargreymon se mueve velozmente golpeado a goku y el saiyajin bloquea por poco teniendo el brazo derecho aturdido, goku patea fuerte hacia el suelo donde unos árboles creado un carácter. Blackwargreymon se levanta y le lanza un pequeña Fuerza gea con la forma de una pelota mediana, que la patea hacia goku.

Goku destruye la esfera cortándola con su mano para luego telentrasportadose cerca del digimon virus, Blackwargreymon dan fuertes golpes velozmente que goku bloquea algunos y otros le da en estómago y pecho. Goku sonríe contratacándolo dando fuertes ataques que bloquea algunos de los ataques del saiyajin, ambos vuela hacia el cielo sonriendo.

No crees que deberías transformante en súper saiyajin goku demuéstrame tu poder no lo crees. Jajaja tienes razón Blackwargreymon usare mi súper saiyajin ya que quiero ver el resultado del entrenamiento. –le dice goku sonriendo para luego cambiar su rostro a serio.

Haaaaaaaaaa raghhhhhhhhh. –una luz rodea a goku cambiado al estado de súper saiyajin sus ojos son azules verdosos y su cola es dorado como su cabello, las chicas que conocieron a goku como las digimones se sorprendieron meno agumon, gabumon, ranamon y Blackwargreymon.

Se mueve velozmente chocado sus puños y lazándose energía que explota, goku le dan un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago al digimon virus probado que escupa saliva y sangre roja. Blackwargreymon le dan un fuerte golpe en el rostro a goku para luego patearlo y haciendo que bote sangre.

Goku lazo múltiple bolas de ki como blackwargreymon, que explota creado mucho humo los únicos que sabía dónde se encontraba era ellos dos al sentir su ki. Kari como algunas de las chicas se preocupa al ver como lucha igualados en poder e hiriéndose.

Veo que estamos algo igualados pero no crees que deberías evolucionar ya que quiero ver algo más de tu poder para así yo usar más de mi poder. Bien eso quieres goku ya que quiero demostrarlo, ¡blackwargreymon cambio de modo de modo a modo caos!

Blackwargreymon cambio a su modo caos aumentado su poder más que la primera vez cuando lucho con goku superado algo su súper saiyajin 2 y casi alcanzado el tres. Increíble el poder de Blackwargreymon es más que antes tendré que usar el súper saiyajin 2 con algo más de poder. Grh grhhhhhhh grhhhhhhhhhh haaaa.

El cabello de goku cambia más erizado que en la fase 1 y éste serán de un color amarillo más intenso, sus ojos serán verdes aguamarina y el aura del supersaiyajin despedirá relámpagos azules o dorados y las cejas se ponen más duras y los músculos incremento como en la fase 1.

Vaya cantidad de poder que expulsa goku. –dice todos al ver la cantidad de energía que usa el saiyajin para estar igualados en poder. Oye porque no te transformaste en súper saiyajin 4 ya que quiero que uses tu máximo poder y me lo demuestres.

Jaja espera antes usare algo de mi poder en esta transformación para ver el resultado de tu entrenamiento. –tienes razón te mostrare mi poder aumentado en el entrenamiento.

Blackwargreymon se mueve a un velocidad mayor que la que tenía antes y sorprendiendo a goku ya que está detrás de él y le dan fuerte golpe en la espalda al saiyajiin criado en la tierra. Goku usa la teletransportacion apareciendo detrás de blackwargreymon y dándole un fuerte codazo y pata aturdiendo al mandándole lejos en el cielo.

El saiyajin dispara múltiples bolas de ki para luego lazar un poderoso kamehameha, Blackwargreymon gira en forma de un tornado destruyendo las energías recibiendo algo de daño.

Blackwargreymon dispara múltiples bolas de ki de color negro que envía a goku y desvía algunas hacia el cielo como destruyes algunas con sus manos y disparado bolas ki. Goku se dio cuenta blackwargreymon no está y busca su ki para detectarlo y atacarlo.

Donde estas blackwargreymon escondes muy bien tu ki para atacarme por sorpresa jajaja. Es muy fácil donde estoy goku. –le dice dando una pequeña sonrisa.

Agarra a goku fuertemente por la espalda y libera algo de energía negativa para hacer un poderoso ataque. ¡recibe mi nueva técnica ha explosión oscura! – grita blackwargreymon.

Blackwargreymon disparo un poderoso rayo que dispara del pecho perforado la espalda, las chicas se horrorizaron cuando dejó caer a goku herido y estaba botado sangre de la herida. Las chicas y digimones se acerca para ver cómo está el saiyajin.

Kari: nooooo goku-kun estas bien quieres que te ayudemos.

Gatomon: deja que kari nosotras te ayudemos goku ya que estas herido.

Agumon: goku tu puedes luchar y demostrar más de tus poderes hazlo.

Gabumon: goku es más poderoso y no ha expulsado sus máximo poderes.

Ranamon: usa tu otra transformación goku para ganar no lo crees.

Renamon: goku come una de las semillas del ermitaño para recuperarte.

Fleur delacour: aguanta goku resiste y no te mueras yo no quiero que mueras.

Gabrielle delacour: goku por favor no te mueras y aguanta que podemos curarte esa herida.

Lady devimon: goku deja que te ayude para pelear con él.

Lilithmon: si deja que te ayudemos así nos aumentara el poder.

Jajajaja esto es emociónate haces que mi sangre saiyajin se divierta y no se preocupe esto se regenera mire. Goku les muestra cómo se regenera la herida de su pecho estado sana y con sangre que quedo de la herida. Goku pasa una mano por su cuello tronándolo y sonriendo al ver que le está dando batalla.

Bien como dices es hora que te muestre mi otra transformación grhhhhhhhhhhhh grahhhhhhhhhhhh haaaaaaaaaaaa grahhhhhhhhhhhh. Goku Las cejas del el desaparecen debido a que todo el pelo del cuerpo se va a la cabeza, el pelo se vuelve muy largo llegándole a por debajo de la cintura, El aura cambia de aspecto, siendo más circular y poseyendo también destellos eléctricos y parece pulsar en forma casi estática y con sonido más amplio que el Super Saiyajin 2. La masa se ve aumentada considerablemente y el cuerpo parece 'brillar' con energía.

Los ojos parecen más grandes y revelando un arco más prominente. Un aumento en la masa muscular es evidente, y el tono muscular está claramente más definido. La radiación de energía es tan grande que los pulsos del aura son en una frecuencia muy alta, casi hasta el punto de parecer estática y el sonido del aura también se escucha aún más alto que el de un supersaiyajin 2. La Bio-electricidad como en la forma de supersaiyajin 2, es más constante, y puede llegar más lejos del cuerpo, la cola se vuelve dorado amarillento y Otro cambio notable es que el usuario parece "resplandecer".

Este es el súper saiyajin fase 3 veamos si puedes contra el fase 3. Blackwargreymon como todos se sorprende por la transformación, se dieron cuenta que la voz de goku cambio ahora es más profunda.

Goku vuela cerca de blackwargreymon desaparece velozmente y golpeándolo fuertemente en el estómago del dragón virus que no pudo seguirlo su velocidad, el escupe saliva y sangre. Blackwargreymon cae sobre una rocas heridos abre los ojos del aturdimiento que tenía y se da cuenta que goku, le esta disparado múltiples esferas de ki.

Blackwargreymon se levanta volado y herido disfrutado de que la batalla que tiene con goku es muy emociónate sonriendo. Sabes esta pelea me emociona y veo que a ti también ya estas divirtiéndote goku jejeje solo que es hora de que use esto ¡kaio ken! – goku y todos sorprendió por tal cantidad de energía que expulsa Blackwargreymon, haciendo sonreír al saiyajin.

 **DBZ Saga de Freezer Soundtrack 13**

Goku sonrie y contrataca golpeándose chocado sus puños y creado onda de choques de poder y ondas expansivas. Goku le dan una patada en la cabeza al digimon dragón oscuro aturdiéndolo algo, para luego contratacar y golpearlo en el estómago del saiyajin.

Se mueve de izquierda a derecha chocándose y golpeándose, pateándose y dando rodillazos como goteado algo de sangre saliva.

Kari: impresiónate parece como si fuera a acabar el mundo, vaya poder monstruoso que tiene y nuestros digimones no le podría ganar.

Gatomon: como alguien puede tener tal poder, como ese es un peligro.

Agumon: vaya goku-kun esta luchado de igual contra blackwargreymon y no está usado todo su poder.

Gabumon: vaya incremento que obtuvo blackwargreymon con el entrenamiento… Y nosotros también aumentamos.

Ranamon: mi goku-kun es incurablemente poderoso y lindo, solo que no está usado el fase 4.

Renamon: increíble goku-san es alguien guapo, muy poderoso y adicto a las batallas.

FLeur delacour: es impresionante ese nivel de poder ya que es tan poderoso, y puede derrotar fácilmente al señor oscuro voldemort.

Grabiella delacour: vaya impresionante es goku ya, que es sorprendente tal nivel poder para hacer eso y volar.

Se golpea llegado al suelo creado un cráter que comienza a crecer por los golpe que se dan contratacado, defendiéndose y golpeándose en el rostro y estómago. Se mueve volado siguiendo golpeándose creándose ondas de choque y creado fuerte vientos **(n/a como las batallas de dbz),** se sujeta de las manos tratado hacer fuerza empujándose… goku patea a blackwargreymon en el estómago sonriendo y escupiendo algo de sangre de su boca.

Veo que el entrenamiento dio sus frutos ya que llegaste aumentar mucho tu poder jajaja. Si cierto ese entrenamientos fue increíble y duro en esa habitación con gravedad superior y ambiente caluroso como frio. Demuéstrame que puedes con esto goku, ¡Kaaaaa-meeeee-haaaaa-meeeeee-haaaaaaaaaa! – crea un poderoso kamehameha oscuro y rodeado en un aura roja que sorprendió a goku.

Goku hace la pose haciendo un poderoso kamehameha haciendo una colisión poderosa de energía que estaba igualados. Blackwargreymon haaaaaaaaaaa raghhhhhhhhhhh no me ganaras.

Eso ya lo veremos blackwargreymon haaaaaaa haaaaaa no me ganaras. El choque de energía estaba muy igualado en poder, moviéndose del lado de blackwargreymon al de goku y el de saiyajin hacia blackwargreymon. Sigue así unos minutos y la poderosa energía se vuelve inestable explotado y dañado a ambos enviándolos hacia una montaña estado pegados ahí.

Aaaaaaaaa grahh… grita blackwargreymon estado muy herido y tiene sangre y sudor. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh goku. También grita goku herido con sangre y sudor.

Jajajajaja esto fue muy divertido blackwargreymon. Jajaja tienes razón eres la primera persona que hace que me emocione al luchar tanto ya que hiciste eso muy divertido.

Ambos se sale de la montaña y su huella queda incrustada, ellos se va volado y se dan la mano dándose la mano en señal de amistad. Goku deja de usar su fase tres como blackwargreymon volviendo a la normalidad estado en el cielo del lugar.

¡ **Espadas** del Triunfo! –se escucha un grito y sale Arrojada cuatro espadas mágicas a una velocidad asombrosa cortándole el brazo derecho a goku e hiriéndolo en el pecho. El brazo fue agarrado por piedmon que aparece volado junto a sus compañeros que lo agarra en un cubo de plástico, goku decidió cambiar algo en ese brazo que le cortaron para que se lleve una sorpresa.

El brazo de goku se regenera y respira estado agotado por la pérdida de energía como blackwargreymon. ¡Rayos me descuide y perdí brazo jejeje!

Piemon: jejeje nosotros esperamos que ustedes dos se cansaran para cortarte el brazo, para un experimento.

Machinedramon: eso ya no importa ya que ustedes son una amenaza para este mundo y será eliminados.

SaberLeomon: te destruiremos y devorare humano para que no seas una amenaza para todos.

BlackRapidmon: ahora que estas debilitado y débil después de gastar energía no podrás ganar con todos.

Queenchessmon: no le hagas caso goku ellos esta idiotas porque sabe que no te puede ganar.

 **¡Flechas Infinitas! – Dispara de los pelos de su melena como si fueran agujas incandescentes, las cuales se clavan en el cuerpo de goku y paralizan sus músculos.**

 **¡** **Triángulo** **oscuro! - Dispara un triángulo púrpura BlackRapidmon golpeado a goku.**

 **¡** **Espadas** **del Triunfo! – piemon Arroja las cuatro espadas mágicas de su espalda a su oponente pudiendo manejarlas a voluntad con una velocidad asombrosa, causando cortes, haciendo clavárselas y propinar dolorosas descargas eléctricas a goku hiriéndolo.**

 **¡** **Cañones Mugen! – Machinedramon dispara potentes ráfagas de energía a través de sus cañones golpeado a goku y blackwargreymon que está muy heridos cayendo al suelo creado un cráter.**

\- maldición nos tomaron por sorpresa goku… responde herido blackwargreymon gimiendo de dolor. –jajajaja no pensé que nos tomaría por sorpresa después que terminamos de luchar. Responde goku exhausto y adolorido.

Kari: oh no goku-san gatomon evoluciona y ayúdalo.

-Si kari lo ayudare ¡gatomon ultra digivol haaaaa! – gato crece evolucionado angewomon.

Angewomon tiene una forma humanoide femenina, con ocho alas de plumas blancas. Viste un estilizado traje blanco ajustado con cintas negras y una sola pernera, así como una banda rosa alrededor del cuerpo y cayendo a los lados, a modo de halo o chal y posee un anillo sagrado. Además, lleva botas de tacón de diferentes formas: la derecha es corta y decorada con plumas, y la izquierda forma parte del traje y tiene dos pequeñas abrazaderas. Angewomon lleva un característico casco de metal con un remache en forma de cruz que oculta la parte superior de su rostro, aunque más pulido y con dos pequeñas alas blancas en los lados. El casco deja caer su cabello rubio por la espalda.

agumon shiny: ¡no permitiré haga eso y mate a goku! ¡agumon digivol haaaaa! ¡Greymon! - greymon se enojó llenándose energía negativa. ¡Greymon nega ultra digivol haaaaaaaaaa! ¡ SkullGreymon!

Kari, fleur, Gabrielle Delacour y todos se sorprendieron que el agumon de goku evoluciono en una forma negativa.

Tengo que ayudar agumon, ¡gabumon digivol aaaaaaaaaa garurumon! –grabumon evoluciona garurumon.

Ranamon: deje sus tonterías ustedes dos y démosle nuestra energía agoku y blackwargreymon para que se recupere y pueda luchar.

Renamon: ranamon tiene Razo debemos darle nuestras energía a ellos.

Lady devimon: yo le daré algo de mi poder a goku para ser recupere.

Lilithmon: goku toma nuestra energía y derrota a ellos.

Los digimones de goku y angewomon fuero rodeado en una luz blanca, las energías de ellos va hacia goku y blackwargreymon que lo recibe gracia a sus dos digivices… un fuerte pilar de luz color dorado y azul se ve sorprendido a todos por la liberación de poder que obtiene goku y blackwargreymon.

-Nuestras energía se está recupera goku lo estás sintiendo y algo más… si lo siento blackwargreymon las energías de agumon, gabumon, gatomon, ranamon, renamon, lady devimon y lilithmon. Así que no debemos darnos por vencidos ya que siento algo más que estamos obteniendo.

Estas listo goku… siempre lo estoy blackwargreymon. Goku y blackwargreymon: haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaa grahhhhh.

 **Armadura blackwargreymon fusión saiyajin unió absoluta…..**

La luz se despeja mostrado a goku fusionado con blackwargreymon usado su armadura en su cuerpo, eso dejo sorprendidos a todos ya que nunca ha visto un humano fusionado con un digimon o dándole sus armadura.

Gabumon y agumon volviero a estar en sus forma novato al darles sus fuerza a goku, la única que seguía evolucionada era angewomon. Lady devimon perdió su forma siendo ahora un blackgatomon al darle energía al saiyajin querido.

Piemon trono los dedos haciendo desaparecer el brazo hacia la base lucemon. Es sorprendente mi poder incremento al fusionarnos ríndase ya que no me podrá ganar nunca contra mí son goku el saiyajin armadura blckwargreymon.

BlackRapidmon: humano no te creas que al fusionarte nos superas ya que todavía tenemos ventaja.

Piemon: nosotros somos más así que ríndete y muere goku.

Machinedramon: parece que quieres ser eliminado completamente goku.

SaberLeomon: vas a ser despedazado completamente humano.

Queenchessmon: goku ellos no sabe lo que dice, y mejor no trates de atacarnos no quiero hacerte daño.

Goku sonríe debajo de su máscara de la armadura de blackwargreymon moviéndose velozmente dándole múltiples golpes a SaberLeomon enviándolo lejos. Los digimon y todos están sorprendidos por la velocidad como fuerza que uso para enviar un digimon pesado como saberleomon. Sus compañeros estaba sorprendidos de que se mueva tan rápido más que antes como aumento de fuerza.

 **Increíble nuestro poder es más fuerte y esta combinado en uno solo. Piensa goku y blackwargreymon sonriendo.**

Maldito humano me las pagaras por esos golpes te destruiré, ¡Flechas Infinitas! - Dispara los pelos de su melena como si fueran agujas incandescentes, las cuales destruye goku con una mano y deteniéndolas haciéndolas que caiga al suelo.

Saberleomon estaba muy sorprendido de que detuvo su técnica, asustado pensado que es un completo monstruo. Machinedramon se mueve velozmente atacado al saiyajin golpeándolo y chocado ataques como goku dándole rodillazos en el digimon mecánico dañándolo fuertemente y enviándolo al cielo.

Este humano es un peligro te destruiré humano no eres más que una basura inútil, ¡ Cañones Mugen! - dispara potentes ráfagas de energía a través de sus cañones y goku destruye el ataque con una mano desintegrándolo asustado al digimon.

Goku: jujuju no me podrás ganar toma esto ¡ Relámpago del Dragón! ¡ Tornado Ardiente! – goku libera un poderoso ataque de dragón eléctrico comienza a girar y reunir un aura de fuego, luego se dirige hacia Machinedramon para pegarle, causando una considerable cantidad de daño.

Goku ataca al digimon mecánico dañándolo fuertemente como cambiado a color oscuro y mostrado sus datos digitales al recibir tanto daño y ataque de energía.

Goku: ¡alma contaminada por la maldad te purificare en la luz de este digivice, digicode captura! – goku absorbe el código digital de Machinedramon en su D-Scan obteniéndolo para poder digivolucionar si quiere, el digihuevo sale volado para renacer.

Kari como todos está esta sorprendidos de cómo goku, derroto a uno de los digimones y absorbió sus datos para purificarlos y volverlo un huevo. SaberLeomon ataca enojado al perder a su amigo Machinedramon lo ataca con múltiples Flechas Infinitas de su pelaje siendo destruidas por goku.

Goku ataca con múltiples golpes al digimon león y perforándolo en el estómago con una mano haciéndolo sangrar completamente… "ríndete" SaberLeomon y te perdonare la vida para que vuelvas cuando te recuperes y ver si te has hecho más fuerte para darme un reto de verdad.

Tos… tos… no te confíes solo porque eres más fuerte bastardo humano, ¡ Flechas Infinitas! ¡ Garra Destructora! – ataca con poderosos ataques de flechas y con sus poderosas garras, que son detenidas por goku sus dos manos y pateándolo al cielo disparado un ataque de ki que lo dejo negro como mostrado su código.

Goku: ¡Alma corrompida por la maldad te purificare en la fuego de este digivice, digicode captura! - goku absorbe el código digital de SaberLeomon en su D-Scan obteniéndolo para poder digivolucionar si quiere, el digihuevo sale volado para renacer en otro momento.

BlackRapidmon: no es posible como hizo eso, él es muy poderoso tengo que tener cuidado para no morir.

¡ Triángulo oscuro! ¡ Fuego Rápido! ¡ Lanzamisiles! – BlackRapidmon dispara múltiples ataques de energía a media distancia y larga distancia, para no estar cerca de goku y no morir a manos de él.

Los ataques golpearon a goku creado mucho humo, BlackRapidmon piensa que lo hirió con sus poderosos ataques de energía y se asustó como está nervioso al ver a goku sin rasguños en el cuerpo. Goku se limpia el polvo mostrado que no tiene daños en su cuerpo, el saiyajin tiene una sonrisa en sus rostro.

Goku desaparece frente del digimon dándoles fuertes golpes hiriéndolo como un saco de boxeo, moviéndose de arriba abajo izquierda derecha. Nadie podía ver como se movía por su velocidad el saiyajin, ya que se siente ondas de choques haciendo que las nubes y algunos árboles destruidos.

Rayos este sujeto es muy fuerte me hirió completamente por tal poder si sigue así estaré acabado completamente como mis amigos. ¡ Fuego Rápido! - Dispara misiles guiados desde sus brazos.

Goku destruye sus ataques sin problemas y destruye golpeado al digimon usado el Rayo de Hielo congelándolo. Goku usa el digivice capturado los datos dentro del aparato y yéndose del lugar el digi huevo.

Piemon: este tipo es un monstruo muy poderoso, tengo que tener cuidado de ese humano. ¡ Espadas del Triunfo! ¡ Tornado de la oscuridad! –creo un poderoso tornado oscuro y dentro esta las espadas para causar más daño, goku entra dentro del tornado y dan fuerte grito destruyendo el tornado.

Goku y Piemon choca sus puños como patadas y rodillazos creado ondas de choques moviéndose velozmente ambos nadie le podía seguir su velocidad con sus ojos. Piedmon está cuidadoso a la defensiva y ataque, el digimon payaso se dio cuenta que goku no está dañado el saiyajin y esta exhausto el digimon.

Goku ataca al digimon que iba más lento en sus ataques como recibiendo daño en sus cuerpo piemon escupe algo de sangre y saliva por la cantidad de daño que recibió. Rayos este monstruo no está agotado y me ha herido gravemente en todo el cuerpo y yo no le hecho daño a goku, como puede existir alguien así.

Goku aparece detrás del digimon dándole un codazo como pateándolo de un lado a otro haciendo que caiga creado un enorme cráter. Maldito goku me ha dejado acabado con tantos golpes, ¡ Espadas del Triunfo!

No seas estúpido ¡dragón de fuego! – el saiyajin crea un enorme dragón de fuego destruyendo al digimon y mostrado sus datos. Goku: ¡alma contaminada por la maldad te purificare en la luz de este digivice, digicode captura! – goku absorbe el código digital de piemon en el D-Scan y desapareciendo el digihuevo para renacer otra vez.

Queenchessmon espero que no quieras pelear ya que te perdono, yo siento que eres una buena persona y no eres como tus amigos ya que sé que ellos no eran malas personas. Yo no iba pelear con Tigo goku, ya que yo quería tenerte para mí lo contrario de mis amigos que solo quería derrotarte para probarte para eliminarte.

Tranquila Queenchessmon te perdono y si quieres puedes venir con migo y nosotros. Está bien goku vamos no me impor- Queenchessmon fue atacada por un rayo de energía, en su espalda siendo agarrada por goku que la tiene en sus brazos estilo novia bajado al suelo volado.

Goku concentro ki regenerado la herida de Queenchessmon como la beso en los labios quitándose su máscara goku, besándola apasionadamente dándole poder. Goku se separa en un hilo de saliva y la digimon femenino cae desmayada, el saiyajin la coloca sentada sobre un árbol.

Esa estúpida hermana de mi esposa se merece ese ataque, asquerosa enamorada de un humano jajajaja caído humillantemente al enamorar de ti. Responde KingChessmon enojado gritándole a goku.

El saiyajin tiene una mirada seria de enojo liberado energía haciendo que se levante las rocas volado, como teniendo pequeños rayos de electricidad en el estado base. Esto yo no te lo perdonare bastardo ella no merecía ser atacada, los digimon que enfrente al menos eran buenos tu solo eres una basura asquerosa que no merece vivir.

El digimon pieza de ajedrez estaba temblado por su vida al ver esos ojos serio con deseos de matarlo y un potente instinto asesino. Los digimon de goku como lo que acompaña esta sorprendidos al ver el potente instinto asesino que nunca han sentido, como esa expresión seria.

Se mueve velozmente sorprendiendo al digimon para luego aparecer frente de él dándole múltiples como patadas goku. El saiyajin le incrusta una bola de ki en el estómago del digimon herido que escupe sangre, y está asustado al ver que es un monstruo.

Es hora de que mueras no mereces vivir ni renacer en un digihuevo, ¡golpe de dragón! –lo que dijo el saiyajin sorprendió a todos "el saiyajin sorprende a todos perforado al digimon haciendo que un enorme dragón chino dorado salga de su estómago". El digimon explota apareciendo sus datos y el dragón desaparece, se muestra a goku que agarra los datos con la mano absorbiéndolo dentro de su cuerpo comiéndoselo y aumentado algo su poder.

El digimon no renace en un digihuevo al no ser purificado sorprendiendo a todos al ver que digimon no pudo renacer. Queenchessmon está sorprendida al levantarse y ver al saiyajin destruir al esposo de su hermana mayor como absorbiendo sus datos.

Goku brilla en una luz dorada separándose el saiyajin y blackwargreymon bajado al suelo volado donde los demás. Todos ayudado a goku y blackwargreymon, el saiyajin le presento su nuevo digimon Queenchessmon que decidió unirse a ellos.

* * *

 **Con lucemon**

Lucemon sonríe complacido en su laboratorio al ver el brazo del saiyajin con el que experimenta, el digimon no esperaba que goku fuera tan fuerte.

No pensé que ese humano goku fuera tan poderoso derrotándolos bueno eso no importa ya que ahora debe seguir.

El experimento tardara unos minutos para crear a ese ser artificial entre humano y digimon.

Espera goku y niños elegidos cuando esté listo mi experimento, los destruiré como dominare todo el digimundo y mundo humano.

Lucemon tiene una sonrisa malvada mientras experimenta con el brazo del saiyajin recolectado células de él.

* * *

 **Con goku**

Goku entreno a ellos para que pueda controlar el ki, costándole un poco hasta que pasaron dos horas y lo hicieron creado bolas de ki. El saiyajin se dio cuenta que no le costó a los digimones hacerlo rápido y kari le costó un poco ya que no era una maga como fleur y su hermana.

Goku sonrió al ver que ellas pudieron lograr usar el ki, dándoles un poco de ki para que se recupere después de gastar sus energía al usar el ki.

Debo decir que estoy sorprendido gatomon te ves muy linda en esa forma que digivolucionaste "le dice sonriendo el saiyajin". Gatomon se sonrojo ya que volvió a su forma felina.

Nuestro poder cuando nos fusionamos nos volvimos tan poderosos goku, superado a muchos digimones y otros seres. Cierto nuestro poder combinado fue inmenso aunque no usamos nuestro máximo poder al estar fusionados ya que si recuerdas yo estaba en estado base y tú estabas recuperándote de la perdida de energía de nuestra batalla.

Jajajaja tienes razón nuestro poder no estaba al máximo que podría destruir un universo como múltiples planetas y galaxias. Goku me puedes responder algo que tengo curioso al verte. Le responde fleur delacour curiosa caminado junto a sus amigos.

Gabrielle Delacour: si yo también tengo curiosidad goku, que es esa transformación dorado que usaste que tenía tal nivel poder. Goku-san que es esa transformación que usaste de color dorado… le pregunta kari curiosa por el poder destructivo que puede destruir a los digimones fácilmente.

Bueno chicas esa transformación es una que tiene mi raza al desatar mucha ira, liberado una enorme energía que cambia mi apariencia y aumenta mi poder mucho. Les responde el saiyajin sonriendo teniendo sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

Las chicas se sorprendieron como los digimones, excepto los digimones de goku que conocieron esas transformaciones. Eso explica goku tu fuerza y poderes al ser el de una raza guerrera de otro mundo, ya que es sorprendente eso. Le responde gatomon de kari caminado.

¿Oye lady devimon que te paso? Ya que pareces una versión oscura de gatomon.

Veras goku al darte algo de energía como todos yo regrese a mi forma de blackgatomon y digamos que solo perdí algo de mi poder pero no todo. Ya entiendo, vaya los digimon tiene sorpresas y debo decir que te ves muy adorable ustedes dos gatomon y blackgatomon.

Lo que dijo el saiyajin las hizo sonrojar a las digimones felinas que estaba felices por el cumplido del saiyajin.

Mientras caminaba goku les contaba algunas cosas del como sus aventuras y batallas con enemigos poderosos capaces de destruir planetas y galaxias. Sorprendiendo a las digimones y humanas que no le conto todavía su historia, ya que se sorprendieron de algo como eso.

El saiyajin, las tres humanas y digimones se dieron cuenta que llegaron a unas extrañas ruinas a las que entraron y el saiyajin sitio que algo lo está llamándolo, goku decidió ir.

Que es esta extraña sensación siento que algo me está llamado para buscarlo, que será. Piensa goku preguntándose que es esa extraña sensación cuando entro a las ruinas.

Goku camina por delante y todos se dan cuenta que goku está extraño caminado siendo guiado por algo, pasado por los diferentes pasadizos.

Goku se acercó un pasillo encontró unas extrañas cosas que era, los súper emblemas y Digieggs. El saiyajin al acercarse fue elegido obteniendo los súper emblemas de: Valor, Amistad, Amor, Pureza, Sinceridad, Esperanza, Luz, oscuridad, Bondad, Milagros y Destino. Los emblemas entraron en el cuerpo del saiyajin aumentado un poco su poder y creado copias que tiene goku a la mano dentro de Etiqueta.

El saiyajin se acerca tocado los súper Digieggs que son: Digiegg del Valor, Digiegg de la Amistad, Digiegg del Amor, Digiegg de la Pureza, Digiegg de la Esperanza, Digiegg de la Luz, Digiegg de la Bondad, Digiegg de los Milagros, Digiegg del Destino y Digiegg de la Oscuridad.

Al tocar los Digiegg se creó una D-Terminal donde esta almacenada dentro del aparato, todos se sorprende por lo que acaba de ver. Kari está sorprendida al ver otros emblemas diferentes al de ella y el de los niños elegidos como Digiegg superiores al de los elegidos.

 **Como es posible que exista más emblema y Digieggs diferente al de nosotros, será porque goku-san es tan poderoso que fue elegido para tenerlo. Piensa kari.**

 **Goku tiene muchas sorpresas además de ser de una raza de otro planeta con un poder monstruoso, también tiene emblemas y Digiegg más poderoso que el de kari y el de los elegidos. Piensa gatomon.**

 **Vaya, vaya mi goku además de ser un chico muy guapo poderoso con sorpresas me pregunto qué tan fuerte es, ya que quiero volver a mi forma de lady devimon para besarlo. Piensa black gatomon.**

 **Queenchessmon pensamiento: goku es impresionante como lindo, fuerte y me encargare de mostrarle mis sentimientos.**

 **lilithmon** **pensamiento: goku es todo un hombre fuerte lindo como un genio en el combate.**

Grhhhhhhhhhhhhhh grhhhhhhhhhh, todos escucha un rugido extraño cercano asustado a todos. Todos menos goku: ¿Qué es ese extraño sonido? ¿Acaso será que es un digimon enorme?

Jajajajaja lo siento todos pero tengo hambre después de gastar mucha energía en la batalla. Todos cae al estilo anime por lo que acaba de decir el saiyajin.

Ranamon: vamos a comer para recuperar energía.

Renamon: si mejor comamos una merienda para disfrutar.

Lilithmon: buena idea así podemos disfrutar todos hablado como comiendo algo.

Blackwargreymon: jajaja goku si tienes hambre, pero es verdad ya que sería bueno comer algo.

Queenchessmon: vamos a comer entonces una merienda ya que yo tengo unos dulces.

kari kamiya: no te preocupes goku-san yo traje algo de comida, para venir aquí.

fleur delacour: yo "también" traje algo de comida en mi mochila cuando vine con mi hermanita.

Gabrielle Delacour: si nosotras también trajimos comida al llegar aquí.

agumon shiny: me muero de hambre después de gastar energía en mi evolución.

Gabumon: yo también necesito algo de comer ya que dar algo de mi energía me agoto.

Gatomon: buena idea ya que así podremos platicar algo.

Black gatomon: yo también tengo algo de hambre.

Salieron de las ruinas y no saben del enorme apetito del poderoso saiyajin criado en la tierra tiene.

* * *

 **Mundo humano- (de digimon)**

Los otros niños elegidos y los primeros niños elegidos decidieron ir al mundo digital para comer y pasear ellos estaba junto a sus digimones, en la sala de computación de su escuela secundaria.

Davis: tai- senpai donde esta kari-san no va a venir.

Tai: no Davis ella se fue al digimundo desde la casa, ella nos espera.

Davis: ¡que yo pensé que vendría kari-san!

Sora: que raro que kari-san se vaya sola junto a gatomon.

Mimi: si es raro, que kari fuera solo con gatomon al digimundo.

Matt: si es muy raro que tu hermana tai se vaya sola.

Izzy: eso no importa debemos prepáranos para irnos.

Joe Kido: bueno eso no importa.

Yolei: eso no es problema nosotros la encontraremos cuando vayamos.

Cody Hida: debemos relajarnos para ir ya que vamos a comer todos juntos.

Ken: ya estoy esperado para disfrutar todo juntos.

 **Tk pensamiento: esperaba que viniera kari, para hablar con ella.**

Tk: si mejor entramos y vamos al digimundo.

Los niños elegidos apunta su digivice hacia la compu entrado al digimundo.

* * *

 **Digimundo con Goku**

Las digimones que conoció goku junto a las humanas esta sorprendidas por el apetito del saiyajin.

 **Kari pensamiento: vaya apetito de goku-san es más que el de un digimon cuando tiene abre.**

 **fleur delacour: como puede alguien tener tal apetito ya que comen mucho.**

 **Gabrielle Delacour: increíble goku es sorprendente, además de fuerte lindo y cómelo.**

 **Gatomon: no puedo creer que él tenga tal apetito voraz más que el de un digimon.**

 **Blackgatomon: no puedo creer que goku tenga tal apetito para comer mucho.**

 **Fem agumon pensamiento: goku es muy poderoso como fuerte, si sigue entrenado puede ser más fuerte.**

 **Gabumon: jajajaja goku nunca cambiara él siempre tiene un apetito feroz.**

 **Ranamon pensamiento: la forma perfecta de ganar el corazón de goku será dando comida.**

 **Renamon pensamiento: no pensé que goku comiera mucho y no engorde, vaya es sorprendente.**

 **Blackwargreymon pensamiento: goku además de fuerte nuca se queda satisfecho, es un buen rival y amigo jaja que me ha ayudado a ser más fuerte.**

 **Lilithmon pensamiento: vaya nunca he visto a alguien comer tanto es sorprendente, la cantidad de alimento que puede comer si engordar.**

 **Queenchessmon pensamiento: además de lindo, fuerte, inocente es también cómelo vaya que goku si tiene un estomago con mucha abre.**

Ufff eso estuvo delicioso me siento satisfecho, me siento más fuerte después de esa batalla. Dice goku sonriendo.

Les sale una gota de sudor en la cabeza a todos al ver que es muy divertido, goku se estira para bajar la comida haciendo algo de ejercicio.

Qué tal si practicamos entrenado para que ustedes me ataque ya que quiero ver que tan fuerte se ha vuelto si, tu no participes blackwargreymon ya que debo saber que tan fuertes son.

Los digimones aceptaron mostrar sus habilidades combatiendo, para demostrarle al saiyajin querido.

Agumon digivol ahhh, ¡Greymon!

Gabumon digivol ahhh, ¡garurumon!

Ranamon: está bien goku si quieres te demostrare los resultado del entrenamiento.

Renamon digivol ahhhhhh ¡ Kyubimon! - Kyubimon es un Digimon Tipo Bestia Hechizante con nueve colas que se desarrollaron de un Renamon experimentado. Es un zorro de nueve colas con cascabeles.

Blackgatomon digivol haaaaaaa de ultra ¡Devimon dama!

Lilithmon: esta es la primera vez que uso esta evolución al sincronizarnos goku… Lilithmon Modo Explosivo haaaaa.

El cuerpo de Lilithmon cambio estado algunas partes morada en su ropas, que tiene llamas moradas como un color blanco en su cuerpo. La transformación sorprendió a todos.

Gatomon: ¡Kari!

kari kamiya: vamos gatomon evoluciona demuestra tu poder.

Gatomon de ultra haaaaaaa digivol ¡Angewomon!

Garurumon ataca usado Aullido Explosivo, greymon ataca usado Mega Flama, lady deimon ataca desde el aire usado Lanza de la Oscuridad/Abrazo de Oscuridad.

Goku concentra algo de ki siendo rodeado en un aura blanca, destruye los ataque con un poderoso grito usado un 0,1% de su poder. Flecha Celestial… angewomon dispara desde el cielo una poderosa flecha de energía.

Ranamon: ¡kaio ken! ¡ Diluvio Infernal!

Kyubimon: 'Ko-hen-ryu - Kyubimon comienza a girar muy rápido. Esto convierte su cuerpo en una bola de fuego azul. En este estado Kyubimon se asemeja a un dragón místico que emerge de su cuerpo.

Lilithmon: Suspiro Malvado. - Exhala una niebla oscura de su pulmones hacia el saiyajin.

Rayos mejor uso un poco de energía para rechazar esos ataques haaaaaaaaaaaa. Goku libera un fuerte grito, destruye los ataques y dan golpe a Kyubimon sacándole las llamas.

Vamos use más energía y demuestre lo fuerte que son.

 **Pensamiento de blackwargreymon: ya entiedo goku esta analizado ppara ver que tan fuerte son como si tiene algunas fallas.**

Greymon fem: tienes razón goku y yo te mostrare mi poder aumentado, ¡ greymon cambio digivol haaaa! ¡geo greymon!

Geo Georeymon: te demostrare que soy fuerte y puedo ser muy fuerte gracias a la unió de la emociones de humanos y digimones… aunque no seas un humano todavía sigues siendo mi compañero ¡doble kaio ken!

Geo Georeymon es rodeada un aura roja aumentado el doble de su poder, se mueve velozmente a la velocidad del sonido. Goku choca puños con Geo Georeymon golpeándose creado un cráter que crece mientras se golpe, goku esquiva fácilmente los golpes.

Garurumon: no me quedare atrás ¡doble kaio ken! ¡ Aullido Explosivo!

Ranamon: te demostrare mi poder ¡ doble kaio ken haaaaa! ¡Aguja de Agua! - Manipula el agua de la zona de un lago cercano.

Kyubimon: Onibidama - Las llamas azules en las colas de Kyubimon se vuelven más brillantes, y fantasmales de rostros similares a los DemiMeramon. Los rostros se convierten en bolas de fuego pequeñas que Kyubimon lanza a sus enemigos para destruirlos.

LadyDevimon: toma esto ¡Onda de la Oscuridad! - Desencadena una ola oscura de murciélagos.

Lilithmon: ¡Dolor Fantasmal!

Angewomon: que increíble poder no me puedo quedar atrás te demostrare goku ¡Flecha Celestial!

Queenchessmon: te demostrare mi fuerza haaaa. – la un ataque de energía.

Goku se dio cuenta de los ataque que sintiendo, aumentado algo más su poder para destruirlos. El saiyajin criado en la tierra grita usa esferas de ki y destruyendo los ataques.

Kari: es increíble goku-san puede luchar con todos sin problemas, esta jugado con ellos.

fleur delacour: goku es muy fuerte y puede luchar muchos a la vez, eso me impresiona.

Gabrielle Delacour: goku es muy sorprendente, no puedo creer que sea tan fuerte.

* * *

 **Con los niños elegidos en otra parte**

Los niños elegidos llegaron junto a sus digimones a una parte cerca donde esta lucha goku en el entrenamiento.

Tai esta junto a su compañero agumon.

Matt encontró a su compañero digimon Gabumon.

Sora sonríe feliz al ver a su compañero digimon biyomon.

Biyomon es un Digimon de Pájaro de color rosa. Parte de sus alas han crecido para parecerse a los brazos, y es capaz de operar con destreza y usarlas para agarrar objetos, pero por eso es pobre al volar por el aire. Por lo general vive en el suelo, pero cuando el peligro se acerca, se escapa volando.

Izzy acaricia a su compañero digimon tentomon.

Mimi sonríe feliz abrazado a compañero digimon planta humanoide.

Joe ve a su amigo como compañero Gomamon.

Tk tiene sobre su cabeza a su compañero digimon Patamon.

Davis están junto a su compañero veemon.

Veemon es un dragón bipedal Digimon con piel azul y ojos rojos. Tiene una coloración blanca en el vientre y el hocico, un cuerno pequeño en la nariz, dos apéndices auriculares en la cabeza, una marca amarilla en forma de " V " en la frente y dos marcas amarillas de triángulo al revés bajo sus ojos. Tiene cinco dedos en sus manos y tres dedos en cada pie, y una garra en cada dedo y dedo del pie.

Miyako Inoue estaba junto Hawkmon su compañero digimon.

Cody Hida estaba con Armadillomon su compañero digimon.

Armadillomon Su cuerpo está cubierto de un caparazón duro. Tiene una personalidad despreocupada, encantadora, pero a veces puede hacer daño si se deja llevar. Al igual que Veemon, Armadillomon es un descendiente de una antigua especie, por lo que es capaz de realizar Armo digievoluciones especiales.

Ken Ichijouji tiene en sus brazos a sus digimon Wormmon.

Wormmon como su nombre sugiere, tiene forma de una rechoncha oruga verde, con 5 pares de patas acabadas en uñas moradas y una cola rematada en una pinza. Su rostro se caracteriza por una boca vertical insectoide púrpura, grandes ojos azules, dos largas antenas y en la frente tiene una marca como la de Digmon.

Al llegar se dieron cuenta de un fuerte estruendo en todo el digimundo como energía que volaba, arboles destruidos.

Los niños elegidos esta sorprendidos decidiendo que sus compañeros digimon digivoluciones para detener lo que causa esos estragos.

Todos: digivolucione.

Agumon: ¡Agumon warp digivol ahhh! ¡ Wargreymon!

WarGreymon Tiene una armadura hecha de Chrome Digizoid que cubre su cabeza, hombros, abdomen y piernas. Tiene una protección, su "Escudo Valiente", el cual se saca de la espalda y lo une para bloquear los ataques. Se dice que el Escudo Valiente es el escudo más resistente, y tiene escrito el Emblema del valor. WarGreymon tiene dos guantes con garras llamados Matadramons (Dramon Killer) con los cuales demuestra grandes poderes contra la especie Dramon.

Gabumon: ¡Gabumon warp digivol ahhh! ¡ MetalGarurumon!

MetalGarurumon Parece una versión robótica y con alas de su clásica forma de lobo, similar a la de Garurumon. La diferencia de poder es enorme ya que sus ataques son extremadamente poderosos, ya que congelan y destruyen a su rival. Todo su cuerpo está metalizado exceptuando la zona inferior de sus patas traseras y la mandíbula inferior, lo cual le otorga una gran defensa, es más versátil debido a las alas metálicas que emiten energía, lo que permite volar. Su tamaño es un poco mayor, moderadamente, al de Garurumon y en su armadura se lo ve más potentoso (corpulento y/o fuerte). Tiene la marca del Emblema de la Amistad en cada palma de sus patas, aunque no se ve con facilidad. También se parece mucho a KendoGarurumon por sus alas de acero, y por su aspecto bestial. Se puede apreciar que las alas de MetalGarurumon tienen semejanza a unas espadas clavadas en su armadura, dando a entender que ésta posee gran variedad de armas.

Biyomon: ¡Biyomon digivol haaaaaaaa Birdramon! ¡ Birdramon ultra digivol haaaaaa Garudamon!

Garudamon tiene el aspecto de un hombre pájaro, y es de colores rojizo y amarillo. Tiene una larga melena rubia y un pañuelo rojo atado al brazo izquierdo.

Tentomon: ¡ tentomon digivol haaaaaaaa Kabuterimon! ¡ Kabuterimon ultra digivol haaaa MegaKabuterimon!

MegaKabuterimon (Rojo) está diseñado alrededor de un escarabajo rinoceronte japonés ( Trypoxylus dichotomus ), con una postura casi antropomórfica. Es la cáscara consiste en elytra fundido con una bola de cristal verde en la base. Tiene un cuerno mucho más grande en comparación con Kabuterimon que se bifurca en la punta. Es de color rojo con manos y pies azules. Su torso y la pelvis tienen un aspecto esquelético.

Palmon: ¡palmon digivol ahhhhhhhh Togemon! ¡ Togemon ultra digivol ahhhh Lillymon!

Lillymon Un Hada Digimon nacida de los bellos pétalos de flores. A pesar de que tiene un aspecto como una niña humana, es un Digimon Perfecto con un poder insondable en su interior. Debido a su personalidad caprichosa, se dice que va a abrir su corazón a una chica humana con un temperamento similar. Es necesario un gran esfuerzo para ganarle, puesto que es difícil intuir los poderes enigmáticos que este Digimon posee. Además, tiende a extender amablemente su mano a las cosas pequeñas o débiles. Puede volar en el aire con las cuatro hojas a modo de alas que crecen de su espalda, y se dice que después de que Lillymon pasa volando, deja una estela con el refrescante aroma de una brisa. Su movimiento especial consiste en colocar sus brazos hacia adelante, haciendo una pistola de pétalos de sus muñecas, y disparando un proyectil de energía (Cañón de Flores).

Gomamon: ¡Gomamon digivol ahhhh Ikkakumon! ¡ Ikkakumon ultradigivol ahhhh Zudomon!

Zudomon tiene el aspecto de un monstruo marino parecido a una morsa. Tiene un caparazón muy duro de color verde con tres puntas el cual lo protege, aunque tiene pelos en varios sitios, como la zarpa o la cara. En un brazo tiene el Martillo de Thor, hecho de Chrondigizoit el cual se dice fue encontrado hace mucho tiempo en un bloque de hielo. En su brazo derecho lleva una chapa metálica con forma de la DigiMemory del Aqua.

Patamon: ¡ patamon digivol ahhhhhhh angemon!

Angemon tiene forma humanoide similar a la de un ángel, con tres pares de alas de plumas blancas. Lleva vestiduras blancas ajustadas con un manto azul en la cadera, una cinta azul que comienza en su brazo, cruza por su espalda y continua por su pierna, lo que parecen ser cuatro pequeñas esferas metálicas en su pecho y abdomen, y una placa de metal en forma de sol en su hombro izquierdo y porta un báculo dorado; además, lleva un casco metálico con un remache en forma de cruz que oculta la parte superior del rostro, aunque dejando caer su cabello rubio rojizo, casi anaranjado por la espalda.

Veemon: ¡ veemon digivol ahhhhh ExVeemon!

ExVeemon Un Digimon Dragón Mítico de nivel Adulto que alcanzó el poder natural de Veemon y evolucionó. ExVeemon es una raza pura de Veedramon, y se dice que su especie variante es Veedramon. Los ataques se desatan con sus brazos desarrollados y sus fuertes piernas, que son enormes, y son lo suficientemente potentes como para destruir una montaña de roca sin dejar rastro. Es temido porque posee tal poder destructivo, pero en realidad tiene un fuerte sentido de la justicia, y no usa ese poder imprudentemente. Su movimiento de firma es una técnica de poderosa mordida (Fuerte Crujido). Su movimiento especial es una onda de energía emitida por la "X" en el pecho (X-Láser).

Hawkmon: ¡ Hawkmon armor digivol ahhhhhhh Halsemon el poder del amor!

Holsmon es un Digimon Tipo Bestia. Es conocido en occidente como Halsemon Su proviene de Horus , un dios pájaro de la cultura egipcia.

Armadillomon: ¡ Armadillomon digivol ahhhhhhh Ankylomon!

Ankylomon es un dinosaurio Digimon cuyo nombre y diseño se derivan del Ankylosaurus ( Ankylosaurus magniventris ). No sólo es todo su cuerpo cubierto de piel endurecida, pero también tiene protuberancias duras que salen por todas partes.

¡Wormmon digivol ahhhhhhhhhhh Stingmon!

Stingmon es un Insectoid Digimon cuyo nombre y diseño se derivan del aguijón de una abeja . Es un Digimon insectoide extremadamente inusual que posee una forma humanoide. Posee movimientos ágiles y el duro exoesqueleto característico de Insectoid Digimon.

Los niños elegidos junto a sus digimones van sobre ellos para revisar si hay un enemigo que quiera destruir el digimundo.

* * *

 **Con goku**

El saiyajin se dio cuenta que los digimon esta sudado dándose cuenta que no le podrá ganar suspirado.

Goku: angewomon tienes fallas cuando luchas ya que cuando combates atacas usado flechas de energía, que lazas de larga distancia o media. Por eso pude esquivar fácilmente tus ataques, así.

Goku aparece con una velocidad rápida frente de ella sorprendiendo a ella como kari.

 **Pensamiento de angewomon: increíble cuando llego y no lo vi, él tiene razón lo que dice ya que mi ataques se basa en eso siendo de larga distancia.**

Goku sonríe divertido y le quita el casco a la hermosa Ángel digimon, mostrado su bello rostro Angélica ojos azul cielo, ella no esperaba eso. Kari como los otros esta sorprendidos al ver como goku le quito el casco teniéndolo en las manos.

Vaya angewomon debo decir que tienes un rostro muy lindo como adorable, al igual que tu compañera – le dice goku sonriendo acariciado su rostro que estaba algo sonrojado como kari.

G-Gracias goku-kun y ahora entiendo cuáles son mis fallas al atacar. Dice angewomon tímida. La digimon Ángel no pudo continuar ya que fue besada en sus labios sonrojándose y cerrado los ojos para luego separarse.

Bien es hora de terminar esto. Dice goku sonriendo colocado dos dedos en su frente después de darle angewomon su casco para colocárselo, goku desaparece. El saiyajin aparece sobre garurumon dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza perdiendo la evolución en una luz dorada cayendo agotado.

Estoy orgulloso de ti gabumon lograste dominar una de mis técnicas, pero tienes que mejorar ya que solo tu velocidad no te ayudara tienes que incrementar tu fuerza. Le dice goku sonriendo y gabumon también sonrió.

Tienes razón pero termine muy agotado al usar esa técnica al no dominarla, jajaja te aseguro que mejorare. Le dice gabumon sonriendo.

Jajaja ese es el espíritu amigo. Le dice goku con un dedo arriba.

Geo greymon: yo no me rendiré si tengo que usar esto ¡triple kaio ken haaaaa!

Goku: ¡qué haces no lo hagas geo greymon!

Goku usa un poco de energía siendo rodeado en un aura blanca, goku sonríe y choca puños con geo greymon que estaba volado ambos. Se crea poderosas ondas de choques y viento en el lugar.

GeoGreymon: ¡Mega Explosión! - Lanza una gran ráfaga de fuego a su oponente.

Goku: ¡Relámpago del Dragón! – dispara un poderoso rayo de energía creado una colisión de energías haciendo temblar el lugar.

Los niños elegidos juntos a sus digimon llegaron sorprendidos de la batalla como esta volado, pensado que es sorprendente.

Mejor termino esto rápido ya que no podrás aguantar geo greymon, golpe de dragón haaaaaaa. Goku atravesó el ataque y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago apareciendo un enorme dragón dorado que rugió.

Geo greymon perdió la evolución estado en su forma con el traje cayendo desde el cielo, goku la atrapa en sus brazos dándole una semilla del ermitaño recuperándose.

Goku lo siento te decepcione no di lo mejor de mí, ya que no pode hacer que sacaras más poder. Le dice agumon llorado solo para ser detenida por su compañero goku que le seca las lágrimas.

No que dices agumon tú diste lo mejor de ti haciendo que saque un 4% de mi poder y lo hiciste muy bien. Le dice goku sonriendo bajándola al suelo, goku la acaricia en la cabeza.

Queenchessmon ataca a goku solo para que el saiyajin esquivar sus golpes, darle un golpe en cuello con una mano apareciendo detrás de ellas. Los hiciste bien Queenchessmon solo que tus ataques no son tan fuertes, ya que tienes que acertarte mucho al enemigo para dañar y ahí seria como una espada de doble filo. Le dice goku seriamente.

Lady devimon ataca convirtiendo uno de sus brazos en una laza tratado de atacar a goku que no se mueve, el saiyajin detiene sus ataques con una mano para luego darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago haciendo que vuelva a ser blackgatomon. Lo hiciste muy bien black gatomon con tus ataques no solo a corto alcance también a medio y largo como ayudado a tus compañeros.

Le dice goku que la tiene en sus brazos acariciado como dándole un beso en la cabeza haciéndola sonreír feliz por el cumplido de su compañero.

La baja para luego ver que kyubimon y ranamon con ataques combinados, goku sonríe defendiéndose de sus ataques. goku contrataca dándole dos golpes haciendo al suelo haciendo que el digimon zorro volviera ser renamon que tiene el traje saiyajin como ranamon.

Lo hicieron muy bien trabado en equipo ustedes dos siga así y se hará más fuerte para volver a luchar.

Goku vuela chocado puños con lilithmon modo explosivo viendo que la energía de ella esta baja ya que no está acostumbrada a esa forma, el saiyajin esquiva fácilmente los ataques de ella. Aparece frente de ella dando un golpe en el estómago haciendo que pierda ese modo poderoso siendo sujeta en sus brazos al estilo princesa sonrojada.

Goku yo no di lo mejor de mi verdad estas decepcionado. Pero que dices si veo que ustedes son muy fuerte y puede mejorar estoy orgullo como de ti y todos.

Angewomon bajo junto kari,goku, fleur delacour, Gabrielle Delacour, agumon shiny, gabumon, ranamon, Queenchessmon, renamon, blackwargreymon, lady devimon y lilithmon.

Kari: goku-san no es justo yo también quiero un beso.

fleur delacour: si cierto yo también quiero que me beses goku ya que tengo 18.

Gabrielle Delacour: yo quiero un beso también aunque todavía sea menor y tenga 13 años.

Goku, blackwargreymon, algunos digimones y algunos de los elegidos tiene una gota de sudor sobre su cabeza.

 **Pensamiento blackwargreymon: vaya que las mujeres son muy extrañas, es difícil entenderlas.**

 **Pensamiento de goku: estas chicas son muy divertidas, como este muy mundo.**

 **Pensamiento de tai: nunca pensé que mi propia hermana menor actuara así enamorada de alguien mayor, me pregunto qué dirá mama.**

 **Pensamiento de wargreymon: no puedo creerlo es blackwargreymon yo pensé que murió al sacrificarse.**

 **Pensamiento de matt: vaya momento incomodo en verdad jajaja podre tai.**

No puede ser kari-san se enamoró de alguien mayor porque a mí. Murmura Davis.

Como es posible que kari y angewomon se enamorara de ese sujeto y yo quería seguir aprovechado para que fuera mía. Murmura tk para el mismo.

 **Pensamiento de lilimon: no es justo yo tambien quiero conocer a ese lindo chic, es muy lindo.**

Ya. Ya, Ya, ya chicas que tal si las beso a ustedes tres para que se calmen y no estén enojadas. Las chicas escucharon lo que dijo goku sonriendo sonrojándose haciendo caer a algunos.

Goku besa a cada una en los labios como acaricia sus cabeza estado sonrojadas después de ese beso largo.

Davis y los niños elegidos decidieron decirle a sus digimon que ataque al saiyajon para saber si es malo.

Salieron de su escondite sorprendiendo a todos menos a goku que ya los había sentido.

Todos los elegidos: ¡atáquelo chicos!

Oye kari crees que deberíamos decirle que no lo ataque, ya que goku es muy poderoso. Le murmura angewomon. No deja que goku-san le muestre su fuerza ya que ellos piensa que es un villano que quiere digimundo. Murmura kari.

Zudomon: humano no nos podrás ganar ¡ Martillo Vulcán! - Golpea el suelo con su martillo lanzando una ráfaga de energía con forma de flecha contra el enemigo, o golpea directamente a su rival con carga eléctrica.

Goku sonríe y detiene el ataque del digimon morsa con una mano sorprendiendo a todos, excepto los que está junto a goku que sabe que él podría detenerlo.

Vaya ataque más débil que ese, no me hiso moverme. Dice goku cruzado de brazos.

Zudomon: bastardo no te perdono, que te burles ¡ Martillo Bumerang! - Lanza su martillo hecho de Chrondigizoit como un boomerang hacia su oponente.

Goku sonríe atrapado el enorme martillo para luego lazarlo hacia el cielo destruyéndolo con una pequeña bola de ki. Todos esta sorprendidos de que pudiera atrapar el martillo de zudomon como destruirlo ya que esta hecho de uno de los metales más fuertes y resistentes del digimundo.

Bueno me toca atacar a mí. Como es posible que destruyeras mi arm- no pudo terminar ya que recibió múltiples golpes cayendo al suelo volviendo a ser Bukamon.

Joe recogió a su compañero digimon en sus brazos.

Garudamon: te aremos pagar por dañar a nuestro amigo, cuando te de mi señal atacamos juntos Megakabuterimon.

Megakabuterimon rojo: entendido Garudamon lo atacaremos juntos.

Garudamon y Megakabuterimon rojo vuela en el cielo preparo para atacar como goku.

Garudamon: ¡ Huracán de Fuego! - Crea un tornado de fuego atrapado a goku. Ahora ataca Megakabuterimon.

Megakabuterimon: ¡Electro Shocker! -Reúne electricidad en su cuerno y genera desde él una gran esfera de electricidad disparado hacia, el huracán que se volvió un huracán eléctrico de fuego.

Haaaaaaaaaaaa grahhhhhhhh haaaaa. Goku dan un fuerte grito destruye el ataque sorprendiendo a todos que no recibió daño ni rasguño en la ropa, goku sonríe teniedo los brazos cruzados provocado a los dos digimones.

Megakabuterimon: imposible como pudo destruir esos dos ataques sin problemas.

Garudamon: no es humano para hacer algo así sin problemas.

Megakabuterimon: ¡CUERNO Mortal! - Lanza una ráfaga de energía eléctrica generada desde su gran cuerno.

Garudamon: ¡ Alas de Espada! Utiliza sus alas para lanzar una poderosa ráfaga de fuego en forma de pájaro combinándose con el de goku.

Goku: ¡dragón de agua! – goku creo un poderoso dragón de agua con su ki que destruyo los ataques haciendo caiga algunas gotas de agua.

Como es posible que pudiera aguatar nuestros ataques, sin problemas. Dice ambos. Ahora me toca contratacar.

Goku vuela rápidamente sorprendiendo a ambos digimones, darle muchos golpes en el estómago para luego agarrar la cabeza de ambos chocándolas haciendo que pierda la evolución cayendo siendo atrapado por sus compañeros. Ahora son Yokomon y Motimon.

Tk: angemon atácalo a uno de esos digimones virus para llamar su atención.

Lo que dijo sorprendió a todos, ya que no esperaba eso. Angemon: está bien tk ¡ Golpe de Fe! - Concentra energía dorada en su puño derecho y lo impulsa hacia su oponente en un movimiento similar a un puñetazo, liberando en el acto una honda rectilínea de energía tremendamente poderosa. También puede absorber su báculo como energía para aumentar la fuerza del ataque, lo que genera un aura de energía celeste a su alrededor.

Goku se dio cuenta de eso enojándose al ver que un poderoso ataque va hacia los digimon de goku. no te permitiré eso maldito bastardo ¡kaio ken!

Goku libera una energía poderosa oscura al ver que quería dañar a las chicas, el saiyajin atrapa con una mano el ataque destruyéndolo dejándolos sorprendidos. Maldito no te permito eso, asqueroso insecto haaa.

Goku le pega un fuerte golpe al digimon Ángel en el pecho haciendo que escupe mucha sangre y saliva como saliendo el aire. Goku aparece detrás del digimon cortándole las alas asustado a algunos de los elegidos como digimon, kari y los que esta con se hicieron amigos de goku como esta enamoradas de él sabe que él no los matara. El saiyajin lo tiro suelo al digimon.

Halsemon: no te dejare que hagas daño a ellos, mis amigos ¡ Sol Rojo! - Lanza a través de los ojos dos rayos rojos que impactan en el rival.

Goku tiene una pequeña sonrisa deteniendo el ataque con una mano destruyéndolo sin problemas.

Que ataque más débil el tuyo, ¡Tornado de fuego! –creo un pequeño tornado de fuego quemado a Halsemon haciendo que vuelva a ser hawkmon. Yolei atrapa a su compañero digimon salvándolo de morir.

ExVeemon: rayos él es muy fuerte ¡ X-Láser! - Despide un rayo láser intenso de la X de su pecho.

Stingmon: no es un humano para tener tal poder ¡ Apretón Infernal! – Apretón Infernal

Lo ataca haciendo que salga humo donde esta goku, pensado que lo hirieron al ser con el que lucha.

Lilimon: aunque seas un lindo chico y fuerte me sorprende toma esto ¡ Cañón de Flores! - Transforma sus manos en una gran flor que tiene como centro un cañón con el cual dispara un potente rayo de flores.

Goku recibe el ataque desde el humo teniendo un poco de polvo, el saiyajin sonríe. Vamos esos ataques son muy débiles y no me causaron ninguno daño. Responde goku dando una sonrisa divertida dejado de usar ki oscuro, siendo rodeado en un blanca.

Les dan una fuerte patada tirándolos al suelo dejándolos inconscientes, goku se acerca a lilimon tocado sus suave y delicadas mejillas haciéndola sonrojar el corazón de ella late rápido. Eres una digimon muy hermosa sabias, me puedes decir tu nombre.

Lilimon: G-Gracias por el cumplido yo soy lilimon y cómo te llamas tú.

Goku: si lo siente hola soy goku, es junto soy son goku.

El saiyajin aprovecha y besa a la digimon en los labios, termino completamente sonrojada feliz latiéndole más rápido el corazón… goku se separa en un hilo de saliva y la digimon hada quedo con una cara boba de felicidad en el rostro.

Goku: ¿espero que nos podamos conocer? Y asi poder saber más de ti hermosa lilimon. Le susurra goku.

Lilimon susurrado: está bien ya que yo también quiero conocerte más goku.

WarGreymon: Exveemon, Stingmon, angemon y Ankylomon evolucione a DNA ¡ Terra Force! - Reúne energía en sus manos, que forma una inmensa esfera de energía tan caliente como el Sol, que lanza hacia sus oponentes. Este ataque se crea con la energía de la atmósfera y de la concentración de la Tierra.

MetalGarurumon: ¡evolucione mientras nosotros lo distraemos y quítate de ahí lilimon! ¡ Aliento de Lobo Metálico! - Arroja desde su boca aire frío en el cero absoluto que congela todo, y al instante detiene las funciones vitales de la víctima.

Lilimon se mueve volado, se voltea el saiyajin sonríe y crea una espada de ki color naranja en su mano derecha destruyendo los ataque.

Ankylomon: ¡ Ankylomon!

Angemon: ¡ Angemon!

Ankylomon y agemon: ¡DNA digivol ahhhhhh! ¡ Shakkoumon!

Shakkoumon tiene forma de estatua tradicional japonesa shakōkidogū, aunque también tiene algunas características que lo hacen incongruentemente similar a una tetera. Su cuerpo es hueco, y no tiene movilidad más allá del giro circular que permiten sus piezas, que pueden rotar 360º. Solo se mueve levitando y su cuerpo está hecho de un material, muy resistente pero a la vez pesado. Tiene una cara bastante inexpresiva. Shakkoumon denota muy buenas habilidades, como una colosal resistencia física y la habilidad de absorber la energía de ataques enemigos.

Goku: jajajajajajaja que digimon más horrible parece una tetera viviente que horrible.!

Algunos se ríe al darse cuenta que es cierto y es muy horrible. Tk, cody y sus digimon fusionados se siente muy avergonzados.

ExVeemon: ¡ ExVeemon!

Stingmon: ¡ Stingmon!

ExVeemon y Stingmon: ¡DNA digivol ahhhhhh! ¡ Paildramon!

Como la evolución de ExVeemon y Stingmon, su cuerpo combina los rasgos y los atributos de sus cuerpos, como las alas, piernas, y cola de ExVeemon, y las manos de Stingmon. Se ve claramente que es el cuerpo de ExVeemon. Al mismo tiempo, Stingmon solo se convirtió en una armadura. La máscara de Paildramon es roja; tiene la fuerza de un dragón (ExVeemon), y la velocidad de un insecto (Stingmon), lo que le hace ser bastante rápido y muy fuerte. El torso de Stingmon y los brazos del mismo, se convierten en el arma de este Digimon.

Goku ve que cambio a una mejor forma esos digimones, solo que se dio cuenta que aumentaron algo sus poderes.

Shakkoumon: ¡Sol Rojo! - Abre sus párpados metálicos, recarga sus ojos de energía calorífica y dispara a través de sus rendijas dos concentrados rayos rojos de calor como un láser.

Paildramon: ¡Desintegrador Desesperado! - Dispara múltiples balas de energía al enemigo con las ametralladoras de sus caderas.

Combina los ataques para dañar al saiyajin, goku junta sus manos preparado su famosa técnica que aprendió ase años.

Kaaaaa-meeeee-hameeeee-haaaaa…

Goku dispara un poderoso ataque de energía superado al de ambos, Paildramon se mueve esquivado para no recibirlo… Shakkoumon trata de recibir el ataque para absorberlo, recibe el ataque dañándose con heridas como sangre, como absorbiendo algo del ataque saliéndole mucho humo.

Shakkoumon: es mucha energía ahhhhhhhh ¡ Discos mortales! - Abre la compuerta circular de su faldilla y lanza desde ella a gran velocidad varias bombas en forma de discos con cuchillas similares a shurikens decorados con el símbolo del yin-yang.

Goku destruye los shurikens disparado bolas de ki sorprendiendo a la tetera digimon que está agotado. Goku desaparece y les dan fuertes golpes partiéndoles las armaduras y tirándolo al suelo haciendo que pierda sus formas estado muy heridos.

Wargreymon: increíble no puedo creer que tenga tal fuerza. ¡ Terra Force!

MetalGarurumon: como puede tener tal fuerza ¡Bomba Congelante! - Dispara un potente misil congelador desde el compartimiento de su vientre al abrirlo.

Goku: ¡Espada de Hielo! –goku concentra ki creado una espada de ki que aparece en su mano derecha blandiéndolas destruye los ataque.

Paildramon: ¡ Paildramon digivol ahhhhh! ¡ Imperialdramon modo dragon!

Imperialdramon Modo Dragón: ¡Láser de Positrones! - dispara Un Rayo de energía desde el cañón que lleva en la espalda.

Goku desvía el ataque juntado sus mano y enviado el ataque para arriba del cielo explotado. El digimon se sorprendió que desvió el ataque.

Wargreymon: no queda de otra si no fusionarnos. ¡ Wargreymon!

MetalGarurumon: ¡ MetalGarurumon!

Wargreymon y MetalGarurumon: ¡DNA digivol ahhhhhhh! ¡ Omegamon!

Imperialdramon Modo Dragón: ¡ Imperialdramon cambio de modo a forma de luchador!

Ambos se mueve velozmente atacándolo, el saiyajin detiene con un dedo los espadazos de Omegamon y con su otro brazo detiene los ataques de Imperialdramon. Tendremos que usar nuestros ataques para dañarlo ya que el solo juega con nosotros.

Imperialdramon Modo Luchador: ¡Láser de Positrones! - Dispara un potente rayo de energía de positrones desde el cañón de su brazo derecho. Éste es más poderoso que el de Imperialdramon Modo Dragón.

Omegamon: ¡ Cañón Garuru! - Extrae el Cañón Garuru de su brazo con forma de cabeza de MetalGarurumon para disparar proyectiles de energía de gran calibre a temperaturas bajo cero.

Goku sonríe pegado un fuerte grito usado la Onda Explosiva aniquilado ambos ataques como dañado algo a ambos.

Omegamon: no me queda de otra que usar esto ¡ Torrente Doble! – disparos con sucesivos ataques de fuego y hielo desde las cabezas de WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon.

Imperialdramon: ¡Súper Láser de Positrones! - Una versión más poderosa del Láser de Positrones.

Goku: si en verdad quiere recibir un poderoso ataque ¡ dragón de agua! ¡Cero absoluto!

Goku libera dos poderosas técnica creado un choque que los supera destruyéndolo enviándolos al suelo dejándolo sin energía diviendose.

Kari: vaya creo que si los iba derrotar fácilmente goku.

Angewomon: yo sabía que no le podría ganar a el ya que no uso el máximo de su poder.

Lilimon que se había acercado a angewomon y kari, le iba decir algo.

Lilimon: si tiene razón a decir que no le podríamos ganar.

Goku: que decepción no me hicieron sacar más de mi poder, solo use un 1 o 2% de mi poder.

 **Fin del capitulo**


	8. Chapter 7 -7

Capítulo 7: las gemelas digimon, digimon insecto herido, batalla contra megidramon y encuentro con kimeramon

 **Nota de autor: bien decidí no colocar a tantas chicas de digimon para el harem de goku, si le daré a goku el súper saiyajin rose que es increíble.**

 **Brianne de Chateau quiere que sea parte del harem de goku la hermosa idol teletubi xdd.**

 **Alguien me respondió por comentarios esto: Exelente cap. Podrias agregar a velzemon creo que se escribe asi. Buen cap espero ver otro.**

 **Respuesta: gracias por tu comentario y si colocare a beelzemon como digimon, aunque no explicaste si era él o la versión femenina que se llama BeelStarmon.**

 **FanFic World010; Exelente historia espero pronto una actulizacion**

 **Respuesta: eso are ya que seguiré esto en esta historia.**

 **ZacksZilver: ya tengo las digimons mujeres para blackwargreymon y gabumon a ver qué opinas crusadermon, ancientmermaimon,rosemon (vi que hay dos una roja y una blanca) bueno eso fueron los q vi pero tu q opinas dark goku ss4.**

 **Respuesta: si incluiré a alguna de esos digimon, blackwargreymon x rosemon y gabumon x fem black gabumon esas serán. También me preguntaste que coloque a angewomon al harem y lo are.**

 **Técnicas y habilidades de nuevas de goku: uno de los elementos electricidad= además tiene nueva técnicas que se llama Relámpago del Dragón, Absorción eléctrica, Defensa Eléctrica, Electricidad limo y la habilidad que tienes gracias a los poderes eléctricos es que se llama Electricidad limo Cuerpo es una habilidad que le permite regenerarse automáticamente si su cuerpo es destruido.**

 **Ataques de hielo así que no le afectara el frio de las técnicas de hielo son: Rayo de Hielo, Cero absoluto, armadura de frio.**

 **El fuego no le afecta las altas temperaturas, las técnicas de fuego llama: Giro Infernal, Tornado de fuego, dragón de fuego, Onda Explosiva, armadura de calor.**

 **De agua son muy fuertes que se llama: tornado agua, clon de agua, prisión de agua, curación acuática, dragón de agua.**

 **Digimones de goku Y Que nos podemos deducir: fem agumon brillante, Gabumon, ranamon, Renamon, BlackWarGreymon, señora Devimon y Lilithmon,** **BeelStarmon (próximamente), lunamon,** **sistermon noir, blanc sistermon, Wormmon fem, Veemon fem, Guilmon, Kimeramon (Tal Vez) , fem lopmon-** **queenchessmon-** **minervamon-** **Bastemon-** **Lalamon.**

 **Blackwargreymon x rosemon y gabumon x fem black gabumon esas son las parejas que alguien me sugirió.**

 **Harem de goku: Fleur Delacour- blackgatomon (lady devimon)- lilithmon- kari- gabrielle delacour- gatomon de kari** ( **Angewomon) fem agumon shiny- palmon de mimi (lilimon y su forma mega de rosemon como otra forma variante perfeccionada llamada** **lilamon )- ranamon-** **renamon-** **lunamon (dianamon)- sistermon noir- sistermon blanc-** **fem veemon (Flamedramon)-** **fem lopmon-** **fem wormmon.**

 **Queenchessmon-** **minervamon-** **Bastemon.**

 **Dragón ball: vados- maron hija de krillin- bra- kale- (Tengo una sorpresa que no contare ya que será sorpréndete) jerez- Margarita (ángel del universo 11)- cus.**

 **Harry potter: Hermione Granger Luna Lovegood- CHO Chang Susan Bones- ASTORIA GREENGRASS- daphne greengrass y Tracey Davis.**

 **De Touhou: Flandes Scarlet- Remilia Scarlet- Cirno- Marisa Kirisame- Suwako Moriya- Suika Ibuki- pachulí el Conocimiento Reimu Hakurei- Sakuya Izayoi- Fujiwara no Mokou- Alice Margatroid- Yukari Yakumo- Momiji Inubashiri- Hong Meiling- Youmu Konpaku- Nitori Kawashiro - Corrió Yakumo.**

 **De la melancolía de Haruhi Suzumiya: Nagato Yuki.**

 **F.E.A.R: Alma wade.**

 **Davis x mimi**

 **Goku tiene los súper emblemas y Digieggs. El saiyajin fue elegido obteniendo los súper emblemas de: Valor, Amistad, Amor, Pureza, Sinceridad, Esperanza, Luz, oscuridad, Bondad, Milagros y Destino.**

 **Goku tiene los digispirt de: arbormon-** **petaldramon- devimon-** **BlackWarGreymon- Meramon-** **machinedramon-** **piedmon-** **saberleomon y BlackRapidmon.**

 **Personajes de dbz pertenece a akira toriyama y los personajes de digimon son de Akiyoshi Hongo yo soy solo el creador de esta historia que se me ocurrió Espero que disfrute este capítulo de goku y los digimon.**

* * *

 **Canción ángel fuimos dragón ball z**

 **Pasa el tiempo y los recuerdos**

 **Se van alejando ya.**

 **Ángeles fuimos y desde el cielo**

 **Semillas dimos de amor.**

 **La tristeza de este mundo se borró,**

 **Y viendo el cielo azul,**

 **La amistad y el amor siempre brillaron**

 **Y hoy también lo harán.**

 **Mis alas no tengo, desaparecieron ya,**

 **Pero conmigo tengo aún el poder.**

 **En tu pupila el arcoíris se reflejó,**

 **Y el amor florece en tu corazón.**

 **Sigue teniendo fe y esperanza**

 **En que el mañana va a cambiar.**

 **Este desierto se transformará,**

 **Paraíso es lo que pronto será.**

 **Abre tu corazón, la magia y el amor**

 **Son verdad!**

* * *

 **En el capítulo anterior de goku y los digimones**

 **Goku tuvo una lucho con los digimones de los elegidos que pensaba que era otro nuevo enemigo. Al ver que estaba junto a kari un grupo de chicas y unos digimones, junto a el hombre mayor musculoso.**

 **Se fijaron que las chicas se pelea en una batalla de gatas por el saiyajin. Decidieron en un plan de que sus digimon evoluciones y lo ataque para ver si es una buena persona.**

 **Los digimon de los elegidos, solo fuero un calentamiento ya que no hicieron que usara sus transformaciones. Goku solo jugaba con ellos ya que se había dado cuenta, que esos digimones nunca estuvieron preparados para luchar con el saiyajin más poderoso.**

 **Como nunca entrenaron esos digimones perdieron ya que solo se valía de la evoluciones. Incluso fusionándose usado la evolución DNA o evolución jogres… la evolución jogres es como la fusión, la única diferencia con la fusión que uso goku con vegeta "es que se combina partes del cuerpo".**

 **Se mescla sus voces hablado al mismo tiempo, como la fusión metamoru de goku y vegeta.**

* * *

 **Comienza capitulo**

Goku: que trata de hacer ustedes, hicieron que me aburriera en esta pelea. Fue solo un calentamiento ya que yo no use mi máximo poder.

Los niños elegidos se sorprendieron al igual que sus digimones. Los únicos que no estaba sorprendidos era los digimon de goku, kari, Fleur Delacour, gabrielle delacour y gatomon ya que sabía del poder del saiyajin.

Tai kamiya: A que te refieres, con que no usaste todo tu poder?

Goku: Solo estuve midiendo sus fuerzas, ya que solo uso algo más de mi poder con sujetos fuertes.

Agumon: como conoces a blackwargreymon, y quienes son esas digimon… acaso no te causamos daño en la batalla.

Goku: digamos que es mi digimon como las chicas digimon y gabumon. Sobre lo de la pelea, no ustedes no fuero un reto. Ya que yo estaba relajado en ese combate.

Matt: ¿Qué eres y como puedes volar?

Goku: yo no soy humano, soy un alíen de una raza igual a los humanos… que tiene una fuerza superior a la de humanos.

Gabumon de matt: qué tipo de raza es la tuya.

Goku: mi raza es la saiyajin, nos volvemos más fuertes al recuperarnos de una batalla.

Izzy: tu raza, que tipo de poder y habilidades puede hacer.

Goku: mi raza puede usar el ki y volar como hago… algunos de mi raza puede destruir planetas con facilidad.

Los elegidos y digimones se sorprendieron por lo que escucharon de la raza de goku.

Tentomon: ¿Qué es el ki?

Goku: es la energía vital que tiene todo ser vivo… se puede hacer cual tipo de cosas como volar, tener resistencia mejorada y lazar ataques de ki.

Tk: cómo puedes, estar tan seguro que no te traicionara alguno de esos digimon "señala a alguno de los digimon virus de goku".

Goku: escucha niño idiota, no te perdonare que te burles de ellos… son mis digimones importantes.

Goku había mostrado una cara seria, asustado a el hermano de matt. Los digimon del saiyajin se alegraron.

Patamon: oye no te perdono, que intimides a tk.

Goku: cállate enano, yo no permito que se burle de mis digimon.

Joe: cuál es tu nombre y eres malvado.

Goku: yo soy son goku, yo no soy malvado.

Gomamon: no te juzgo ya querías protegerlos… fue culpa de tk y patamon.

Goku: es algo bueno ver eso, ya que te diste cuenta de eso.

Mimi: qué relación tienes con kari-san, para que estés tan tranquila.

Goku: Es alguien importante para mi kari-chan al igual que las chicas Gabrielle-chan, Fleur-chan, blackgatomon, lilithmon, gatomon, agumon, ranamon, renamon.

Las chicas digimon se sonrojaron al igual que kari.

Lilimon (de mimi): espero que no te importe, goku-kun que pueda estar junto a ti.

Goku: claro no me importa, además nos podemos conocer y hacerte fuerte.

Sora: oh ya veo, nunca pensé que fueras tan fuerte son goku.

Goku: si usara todo mi poder podría destruir, el universo.

Lo que dijo sorprendió a todos, ya que no pensaron que cuando libere el fase 4 haga eso.

Biyomon: ¿pero hay algo que no entiendo? Tu dijiste que tu raza agresiva, que le gusta pelear. No pareces igual a los de tu raza.

Goku: yo era como los otros saiyajin, solo que recibí un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza que cambio mi personalidad.

Miyako Inoue: entonces eso quieres decir, que si no te hubieras dando ese golpe? ¿Qué hubiera pasado?

Goku: si hubiera seguido así quizás hubiera aniquilando la raza humana en poco tiempo… dejado el planeta desierto para venderlo.

Los elegidos se sorprendieron estado a sudar, al igual que los digimones… ya que ellos piensan que la raza de goku es peligrosa.

Hawkmon: entonces cuando todos luchamos, solo jugaste en la batalla ya que no fuimos un reto.

Goku: eso tienes Razo, tuve que contenerme para no dañarlos gravemente.

Cody Hida: qué nivel entonces tiene tus digimon, en batalla.

Goku: bien veamos mi agumon tiene una fuerza mejorada y me aria sacar 2%. Gabumon me podría sacar un 1.5% en mi estado base… ranamon como tiene un control de agua bueno, me aria sacar un 5% de mi poder.

Renamon apenas está entrenado y si sigue mejorado puede aumentar más. Lady devimon, lilithmon y queenchessmon si las entreno bien se hará más fuerte, ya que lo admite yo me di cuenta.

Blackwargreymon es más fuerte ya que lo entrene y digamos que su poder aria que use mi 70% de todo mi poder.

Todos se sorprendieron por eso, lo que dijo goku. blackwargreymon tenía una sonrisa divertida, ya que sabe que se ara fuerte como goku.

Armadillomon: cómo es posible, que se volviera más fuerte por entrenamiento.

Goku: fácil si no entrena seria débiles, aunque se fusione y aumente su poder no sería tan poderosos. Veo que ustedes nunca entrena por eso son tan débil su poder.

Ken ichijouji: acaso aseguras que por entrenar, te hiciste tan fuerte.

Goku: la verdad si es cierto, ya que yo entrene un entrenamiento especial difícil para humanos.

Wormmon: si entrenaste a blackwargreymon eso quiero decir que se volvió más fuerte que nosotros.

Goku: si se volvió más fuertes que ustedes.

Davis: tú eres son goku de la serie dragon ball verdad.

Goku: que es eso, que dices chico no entiendo.

Veemon: eres alguien increíble goku.

Goku: gracias.

Goku baja volado donde esta sus digimones, Fleur Delacour, kari, gabrielle delacour, gatomon y lilimon. Gatomon y lilimon se miraba desafiante en rayos que sale de sus ojos de celos por goku.

Lilimon se quedó sin energía volviendo a ser una tanemon, mimi se dio cuenta que su digimon y la gatomon de kari esta enamoradas de goku.

Hablo con ellos contándole un poco de su historia pero no toda, camina tranquilamente por el bosque. Goku es seguido por sus digimon, los elegidos y sus digimon.

Agumon de tai: que bueno que estés vivo Blackwargreymon, yo pensé que habías muerto.

Blackwargreymon: yo si morí y me encontraba en un vacío todo negro. Al encontrarme con goku, por fin me encontré alguien fuerte y que me ayuda a mejorar como me emociona.

Tai se acerca kari para susurrarle, y saber una cosa.

 **Tai murmurado: kari, tengo una pregunta importante para ti. Por qué estás tan interesada en ese hombre.**

 **Kari murmurado: eso es un secreto tai, que te puedo decir goku-kun se ganó mi interés.**

Tai se dio cuenta que la mirada de su hermana es amorosa sonrojada viendo a el saiyajin. mientras caminaba goku se dio cuenta de un ki débil junto a muchos ki que lo rodea, se mueve velozmente.

* * *

 **Con el digimon herido**

Una pequeña Wormmon hembra que está muy herida, con algo de sangre. El digimon está siendo atacado por diez angemon que se estaba burlado del pequeño digimon.

Angemon tiene forma humanoide similar a la de un ángel, con tres pares de alas de plumas blancas. Lleva vestiduras blancas ajustadas con un manto azul en la cadera, una cinta azul que comienza en su brazo, cruza por su espalda y continua por su pierna, lo que parecen ser cuatro pequeñas esferas metálicas en su pecho y abdomen, y una placa de metal en forma de sol en su hombro izquierdo y porta un báculo dorado; además, lleva un casco metálico con un remache en forma de cruz que oculta la parte superior del rostro, aunque dejando caer su cabello rubio rojizo, casi anaranjado por la espalda.

Los digimon se burla del digimon que estaba a punto de morirse, dos digimon que observa que era sistermon noir y sistermon blanc escondidas. Ellas sabe que no le podrá ayudar a ganar porque son más de uno para las dos digimon gemelas.

Sistermon Blanc es un Digimon cuyo nombre y diseño se derivan de hermana (sister en inglés) y Blanc (blanco en español). Es un Digimon con forma de chica que parece que lleva un conejo blanco, y cuya hermana mayor es Sistermon Noir. A diferencia de su hermana mayor Noir, es un poco introvertida, y casi siempre se esconde detrás de su hermana mayor.

Cuida a Hackmon al igual que su hermana mayor, y también actúa como su escolta. A pesar de que está tratando de llevar a cabo diligentemente las solicitudes de Gankwumon y ayudar en el entrenamiento con Hackmon, con frecuencia termina por frenar la violencia en su hermana mayor. Con el fin de devolver Gankwumon para guardarlo y su hermana mayor, se esfuerza con todo su poder para Hackmon acompañante. La lanza triple vertiente "Cruz Barbee"que lleva como arma tiene tanto un lado ofensivo y un lado defensivo.

Sistermon Noir es un Puppet Digimon cuyo nombre y diseño se derivan de " hermana " y "Noir" ( Fra : Negro). Es una monja Digimon que lleva un klobuk en la forma de la cabeza de un gato negro, y es la hermana mayor de Sistermon Blanc .

Rompe el hielo con su personalidad extremadamente alegre y comportamiento inocente. Fue encargado de cuidado de Huckmon por Gankoomon, y está entrenando a Huckmon mientras acompañaba a Gankoomon en su viaje.

Sin embargo, Sistermon Noir está trabajando la mitad para el entrenamiento, la mitad para la diversión, y apuntará sus armas y risa aun admitiendo que Huckmon está triste. Hace mucho tiempo, en su vida anterior, estaba en las calles con su hermana menor Blanc, pero fueron salvados por Gankoomon justo cuando iban a colapsar por agotamiento. Lleva en sus manos pistolas llamadas "Anthony".

Sistermon Blanc: hermana mayor no crees que debamos ayudarla.

sistermon noir: hermana si vamos no le podremos ganar.

Fiuuuuuuu

Aparece frente de la digimon herida, goku ve al digimon herido y pone una cara seria hacia los digimones. Se acerca a el digimon colocado una mano en su cabeza curándole las heridas, se dio cuenta que esta desmayada.

Goku: bastardos los destrozare, no permitiré que le haga daño a este inocente digimon.

Goku desaparece y aparece frente de uno, le dan fuerte golpe en el estómago a uno perforándole el pecho… absorbió los datos del digimon en su cuerpo.

Todos los angemon: ¡Bastardo no permitiremos que absorbieras los datos! ¡De nuestro compañero!

Angemon 1: ¡ Golpe de Fe!

Angemon 2: ¡ Golpe de Fe!

Goku: MALDITOS ME ESTORABAAAAAAAAAAAN

Extiende sus manos liberado dos energía azul desintegrado por completo con sus datos a los dos y su ataque. Los elegidos se dieron cuenta del ataque acercándose para ver si el saiyajin fue ahí.

Llegaron observado como goku esta luchado con los angemon que queda estado enojados.

Un angemon trata de atacar con su bastón, goku agarra con una mano el basto y se lo perfora en el pecho. Para luego destruirle la cabeza y absorber los datos.

Goku: ¡Malditos yo no los perdonare! Are que sufra y no renazca bastardos… ya que no permito que dañaras a este débil criatura ¡Inocente!

Los elegidos saben que esos angemon hicieron la mayor idiotez al atacar a un inocente. Tk miraba enojado ya que no le parecía bien, que hiciera eso el saiyajin de atacar a su digimon favorito.

Goku: les demostrare una verdadera arma, ya que la suya son unas simple basura débil.

Goku concentra ki en su mano derecha apareciendo una espada de ki oscuro. Los elegidos como digimones se sorprendieron, por la espada de ki de goku.

Un angemon trata de pegarle en la cabeza con su baston, solo para que goku lo detenga con un dedo de su otra mano libre. Le clava su espada de ki en el corazón haciendo que escupa sangre y saliva, se muestra sus datos que absorbe goku.

Uno estaba intentado huir volado solo para recibir incrustado muchas espadas negras en su cuerpo matándolo y mostrado los datos. Goku absorbe haciendo que otro no renazca.

Angemon restantes: ¡maldición la única forma de ganar será uniendo nuestro poder! Y usar la energía de los digivices de esos elegidos.

Los cuatro restantes absorbieron energía de los digivice de los elegidos volviéndose más grandes y aumentado su poder. Tk sonreía pensado que ganaría los 4 que queda al usar energía de los digivice.

Uno de ellos lo pisa pensado que había acabado al saiyajin. el saiyajin levanta al angemon que lo piso del pie con una mano, lo laza al cielo levanta el puño hacia el cielo.

¡Golpe de dragón!

Es un golpe donde se atraviesa al oponente y el ki utilizado envuelve al usuario y toma la apariencia de un Shen Long Dorado por todo el escenario. Es muy parecido al golpe con el cual Goku derrotó al Rey Demonio Piccolo (Entrar!), es una técnica donde se concentra toda la energía en el puño y se expulsa en forma de dragón dorado parecido a Shen Long pero con ojos azules. Su objetivo es rodear o atravesar al oponente y hacer que el dragón estalle.

El enorme dragón dorado devora a el digimon absorbiendo los datos y destruyéndolo en el olvido.

Goku: ustedes son tontos y eso veo ya que no se dan cuenta de que al aumentar su poder y obtener ese tamaño… no tiene velocidad y son fáciles de derrotar.

Goku desaparece y aparece frente de uno dándole múltiples golpes en el estómago sacándole saliva y enviándolo a unas montañas.

¡ Dragón de fuego!

Goku crea un enorme dragón de fuego carbonizado al angemon que quedó inconsciente. El cuerpo del digimon murió completamente en cenizas de polvo.

Angemon 1: ¡Golpe de Fe!

Angemon 2: ¡Golpe de Fe!

Goku: ¡ Relámpago del Dragón!

De provoca un choque de energía, de los ataques. Goku no se esfuerza ya que los ataques son muy débiles para el saiyajin.

El saiyajin sobrepasa los ataques y destruyendo a los digimones por el ataque de electricidad. Se crea una luz cegadora blanca segado a todos.

Pasaron unos minutos y se despejo mostrado al saiyajin ileso bajado volado acercándose al digimon herido y cargándolo en sus brazos.

 **Pensamiento de tk: como lo hizo, humillo a tantos angemon que aumentaron su poder por nuestros digivice y no solo eso destruyo. Como no le pudieron ganar al tener ese aumento de energía, que les había ayudado dándoles casi el nivel de un mega.**

 **Pensamiento de patamon: ningún digimon le podrá ganar a ese sujeto son goku es un monstruo. No solo eso sino que estaba jugado con ellos más fácil, que con nosotros… aun me duele cuando me arrancón mis alas cuando era un angemon, no creo que evolucionado a MagnaAngemon le pueda ganar.**

Toma pequeña comen esto te ayudara recuperarte, tranquila ya me encargue de destruir a los que te dañaron.

Goku le dan una semilla del ermitaño que curo sus heridas y recupero sus fuerzas abriendo los ojos lentamente. La digimon ve a un fuerte hombre musculo de pelo de punta, la tiene en sus brazos mostrado una calidad sonrisa que la calmo e hizo que se sonrojara al ver que es lindo.

Fem Wormmon: G-Gracias por ayudarme por cierto quien eres.

Goku: oh hola soy son goku, que bueno que estés bien.

Goku la acaricia haciendo que esté completamente roja. Gatomon, tanemon, blackgatomon, renamon, ranamon, fem agumon, kari, fleur, kari, grabielle, lilithmon y queenchessmon… estaba celosas mostrado una aura roja, los chicos que estaba cerca como las chicas que no estaba interesada en goku se ríe nerviosamente junto a los digimon.

Goku se acerca todos bajado el digimon que se encariño con el saiyajin.

Goku: oigan ustedes dos no cree que debería salir de ahí.

Sale sistermon noir y sistermon blanc del arbusto acercándose a goku con ojos brillado emocionadas.

Sistermon blanc: increíble eso fue impresionante son goku, como le diste una paliza a esos bravucones. Le diste pum pam pum pam.

Sistermon noir: señor goku eso fue impresionante su nivel de poder como como amabilidad.

Gracias chicas, me halaga por eso que dice. Veo que son buenas personas ya que siento que su energía es buena, es un gusto soy son goku quienes son ustedes.

sistermon noir: es un gusto soy sistermon noir. La hermana mayor de mi hermanita.

sistermon blanc: soy sistermon blanc es un placer conocerlo goku-san.

Oiga pequeñas y que hacia ahí, me puede decir. Veras nosotras estábamos paseado y vimos cuando ese grupo de angemon ataco a esa Wormmon… no pudimos ayudarlo ya que era más que nosotros y no queríamos morir.

Tranquilas yo sé que ustedes dos no soy malvadas, siento que su energía es calidad e inocente.

Goku acaricia la cabeza de ambas digimon que se sonrojaron gustándole ya que se siente muy bien con él.

sistermon noir: goku-san te importa si te podemos acompañar.

sistermon blanc: si por favor goku-kun déjanos acompañarte para hacernos mas fuerte.

Wormmon: yo también quiero estar con Tigo goku.

Goku: claro chicas ya que veo un potencial en ustedes… como mis digimon que se ara fuerte.

Las tres digimones felices saltaba de alegría, goku tenía una sonrisa al ver el espíritu que tiene ellas. El saiyajin se va junto a los elegidos y las tres digimones que esta felices junto a goku.

Davis: es impresionante la habilidad de goku, no solo eso sino que también humillo a esos digimon.

Veemon: yo también estoy sorprendido por el poder de goku.

Goku sitio una energía poderosa de un digimon eso lo emociono, todos ve que el saiyajin está emocionado.

Oiga todos agárreme usare una técnica que tengo ya que siento alguien fuerte y eso me emociona para poder luchar.

Algunos dudaron ya que no conocía la técnica de goku, al final le hicieron caso sujetándose. Goku coloca el dedo índice y medio en su frente.

* * *

 **Templo Zhuqiaomon**

Aparecieron todos en el templo de Zhuqiaomo, uno de los templos de una de las bestias sagradas que protege el digimundo. El lugar tenía partes de fuego e imágenes de Zhuqiaomon.

Zhuqiaomon estaba luchado con megidramon un digimon descontrolado, que lo quiere destruir para comer sus datos.

Todos observa a la bestia sagrada siendo atacado y la sangre saiyajin de goku se emociona de pelear con esa bestia. Goku vuela y le dan una fuerte patada tirándolo contra un muro.

Zhuqiaomon: tos… tos, quien rayos es ese chico. Tomo por sorpresa a megidramon quien es ese chico.

Se levanta enojado megidramon mirado a goku, que está de brazos cruzados sonríe provocándolo. Ja, ja, ja, ja ven atácame y no te contengas usa todo tu poder contra mí.

Megidramon dan un fuerte golpe a goku que estaba curioso de la fuerza, lo tira contra un muro. Le escupe algo de fuego de su boca.

Los digimon estaba preocupados al igual que algunos elegidos… los que no se preocupaba era blackwargreymon. Tk al igual que patamon piensa que está muerto el saiyajin.

Los digimon femeninos de goku esta preocupadas.

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

Goku sale con una aura blanca, tiene algunos rasguños y sonríe. El saiyajin se quita la camisa mostrado su pecho musculoso con algo de sangre.

Las chicas y digimon femenino interesadas por goku le salieron algo de sangre en la nariz por ver el pecho musculosos.

Vaya ese golpe dolió y debo admitir que eres fuerte pero descontrolado al ser solo un animal sin control.

Goku grita siendo rodea en un dorada de súper saiyajin, incrementado su poder como cambiado. Las chicas del harem de goku se sonrojaron al ver que es más guapo y fuerte, como muestra un aura poderosa.

Atácame con todo porque si no será aburrido al solo usar un 5% de mi poder.

Blackwargreymon se dio cuenta de que goku aumento su poder más que en la batalla de él. Se dio cuenta que goku se volvió más fuerte por el zenkai. Megidramon se enojó y lo ataca con su cola, solo para que goku lo detenga con su brazo derecho sin esfuerzo… goku aprieta la cola y lo laza contra un muro tirándolo contra el suelo.

Zhuqiaomon está sorprendido por la facilidad con la que puede el saiyajin luchar con un digimon tan poderoso de tipo definitivo.

Megidramon se levanta enojado concentrado energía de fuego en su puño, golpeado al saiyajin tirándolo hacia el techo. Baja sonriendo goku, al igual que Megidramon que sonríe malvadamente y disfrutado emocionado.

¡Flama Megiddo! - Lanza desde su boca una gran llamarada alimentada con el poder del Área Oscura sobre goku.

¡ Dragón de fuego!

Goku libera un poderoso ataque chocado con el de megidramon y haciendo un poderoso choque de energías de fuego. Los ataque explotaron creado una gran explosión que hace que choque con un muro cada uno.

Goku sonríe con algo de sangre en su pecho divirtiéndose, sabe que debe contenerse para no matarlo. Se levanta destruyendo el muro.

¡Aullido de Dragón! - Emite un aterrador rugido que a su vez genera unas potentes ondas de choque.

Goku usa su ki y dispara un ataque invisible repeliendo el ataque, se creó una fuerte onda de aire. El saiyajin se acerca a el pecho del digimon dándoles múltiples golpes.

Ta, ta , ta, ta, ta, ta,ta,ta,ta, ta, ta. Toma, toma toma. Goku le dan poderosa patada tirándolo contra el techo, megidramon esta aturdido pasaron unos 20 minuto recuperándose y escupiendo una gran cantidad de fuego.

Goku desvía el ataque de fuego con una mano desapareciéndolo, se sigue atacado pero esta vez en el aire donde chocaba puños. Megidramon aumento su poder para usar toda su fuerza y acabar al súper saiyajin.

Goku jugaba con el esquivado sus ataques fácilmente sonriendo de izquierda, derecha, arriba abajo. El digimon dragón se empieza a cansar sudado y escupiendo bolas de fuego.

Bien es hora de acabar esto de una vez. ¡ Tornado agua!

Goku invoca un poderoso tornado de agua atrapado a megidramon y dañándolo gravemente. Goku vuela alto y le una fuerte patada en la cabeza haciendo que se muestre negro el digimon como mostrado sus datos.

Goku saca su digivice donde esta los digispirit.

Alma dominada por el mal… ¡Serás purificado por este digivice! ¡Digicode… Scan!

Los datos de megidramon son absorbidos en el digivice, volviendo a ser un guilmon.

Guilmon es un Digimon tipo virus. El estilo de lucha de Guilmon demuestra su naturaleza del virus, pues él lucha con mucho más celo que Agumon. Guilmon tiene un sentido del olor muy afilado y aparte posee un sexto sentido para detectar si hay otro Digimon alrededor (el concepto de esta capacidad puede aplicarse sin embargo a todo Digimon, como en la mayoría de la serie podría detectar la presencia del otro Digimon, si estaban alrededor).

Guilmon cae a una gran velocidad hacia el suelo… goku lo atrapa en sus brazos para que no muera, el saiyajin baja volado lentamente y lo recuesta en el suelo.

El saiyajin respira y deja de usar el súper saiyajin.

Oye por cierto que digimon eres. Yo soy Zhuqiaomon una de las cuatro bestias sagradas humano.

Bummmm….

Se escucha dos muros y parte del techo romperse por la batalla con el digimon.

Jajaja creo que me pase con mi fuerza… por cierto yo no soy humano, Zhuqiaomon.

Eso me lo imaginaba ya que un humano no podría hacer algo así. Por cierto déjame regalarte algo, por ayudarme ya que si no hubieras venido yo hubiera muerto.

Zhuqiaomon invoca los digispirit de: Agunimon, BurningGreymon, KaiserGreymon, AncientGreymon, AncientGarurumon, Lobomon, KendoGarurumon. Beetlemon, MetalKabuterimon, Lowemon, KaiserLeomon, Duskmon, Velgemon, MagnaGarurumon, Mercurymon, Gigasmon, Grumblemon. Goku absorbió los digispirit que le regalo en su digivice D-Scan que los tiene todo.

A kari le apareció un digivice nuevo que sorprendió a sus amigos ya que era diferente. El digivice se llama D-Scan es de color rosa y amarillo.

También aparecieron digispirit: Ranamon, AncientMermaimon, Mermaimon, angewomon, AncientKazemon, Kazemon, JetSilphymon, Zephyrmon, Kumamon, Korikakumon. El digivice de kari lo absorbió dentro.

Goku: gracias por esto Zhuqiaomon, yo tengo una pregunta donde obtuviste esto digispirit. Déjame presentarme hola soy son goku.

Zhuqiaomon: veras son goku, eres un nuevo niño elegido y déjame contarte una historia… hubo diez guerreros que protegía el digimundo hace mucho de las amenazas, esos guerreros era: el guerrero de fuego, agua, luz, Viento, Trueno, Hielo, Oscuridad, Acero, Tierra y madera.

Aunque el digispirit bestia del guerrero de acero fue destruido. Ellos lucharon con un digimon muy poderoso que causo muchos desastre en el digimundo, el nombre de ese digimon era lucemon.

Ellos sellaro a lucemon sacrificado sus vida volviéndose digispirit, los digispirit esperaba un anfitrión digno para que lo use y veo que los eligieron a ustedes dos.

Goku y kari le agradecieron, los otros que estaba se sorprendieron por esa historia. Los digimon nunca sabia de esa historia.

Kari: goku-kun sabes cómo usar este digivice.

Goku: déjame enseñarte como se hace… ¡ digispirit digivolll ahhh! ¡Agunimon!

Agunimon es un Digimon humanoide vestido con traje negro y armadura roja. Extrae profundamente de su homónimo, el dios del fuego Agni , con su control sobre las llamas, mientras que también se asocia con la salamandra legendaria y el fuego elemental que el folklore le atribuye. Está equipado con el pauldron del hombro de la llama s y lleva la marca del alcohol del fuego en su máscara y correa.

Agunimon/goku: ya vez como se hace, es muy fácil… también puedes hacer esto Agunimon digivoalllll ahh BurningGreymon.

BurningGreymon es un dragón Digimon con características aviares. Aunque es un Digimon Bestia, normalmente se encuentra erguido como un ser humano. Su cabeza tiene un pico parecido a un pájaro, aunque lleno de dientes afilados, azul, ojos de rapaz , y está cubierto casi por completo con casco de plata con rayas carmesíes, un emblema y los cuernos de Greymon . Tiene alas en llamas, plumas y garras afiladas en cada uno de sus miembros, y su cuerpo musculoso está cubierto con armadura carmesí, con incrustaciones de paneles de plata y aguafuertes de oro. Ambos de sus antebrazos están equipados con súper armas doradas y triangulares llamadas "Rudriya Darpaṇa", y su gruesa cola está blindada.

BurningGreymon/goku: este es el digispirit bestia del guerrero de fuego.

Kari: ya veo, entiendo cómo hacerlo… ¡ digispirit digivolll ahhh! **(kari está haciendo los mismo movimiento que hace zoe cuando se convierte en un digimon)** ¡Kazemon!

Kazemon es un hada con el pelo largo púrpura, la piel clara, y cuatro rayas verdes en su cara. Lleva un sujetador rosado y bragas rosadas, un cinturón rosa de cintura alta sobre su ombligo y grandes botas rosas con suela verde, tacones púrpuras con alas de mariposa unidas, bordes verdes en la parte superior, círculos amarillos y rojos y rodilleras blancas Con cuatro marcas diagonales verdes que salen de ella, formando una imagen de mariposa en cada rodilla. También lleva brazaletes morados bajo guanteletes metálicos con broches en la muñeca que están adornados con el símbolo de los Espíritus del Viento y tienen alas de mariposa unidas, hombreras metálicas y una visera con un par final de alas de mariposa unidas.

Kazemon/kari: wow se siente increíble ser un digimon.

Goku y kari deja de usar la evolución.

Todos se sorprendieron por esa evolución, ya que nunca sabia de una evolución en un digimon.

Goku se acerca caminado al guilmon desmayado y dándole una semilla del ermitaño. Goku se la dan en la boca haciendo que recupere sus fuerzas y abra los ojos lentamente.

Guilmon: ¿qué, que paso aquí? Por qué estuve desmayado no es normal.

Goku: déjame explicarte guilmon… tú fuiste usado por alguien convirtiéndote en un digimon descontrolado, que no tenía controla y causabas daño.

Guilmon se sorprendió por lo que dijo, el saiyajin. guilmon se disculpó y Zhuqiaomon lo perdona… los elegidos, como maga las dos, los digimon- hablaron para relajar el ambiente y hacerse amigos.

fem Wormmon de goku: goku-kun que fue esa extraña transformación en la que tuviste un cambio.

sistermon noir: si cierto que era esa extraña transformación, de color dorado…

sistermon blanc: es increíble esa transformación que usaste goku-kun.

Goku: bueno eso era una de mis transformaciones que incrementa mi poder.

Zhuqiaomon: cuanto multiplica esa transformación que usaste son goku.

Goku: esa transformación multiplica por 50 mi poder.

Se sorprendieron todos y el saiyajin decidió no decirles de las otras todavía… blackwargreymon, fem agumon shiny, gabumon que conoce las otras tres transformaciones.

Bueno dejado eso de lado mejor nos vamos ya que seguro tendrás que reparar esto. Responde el saiyajn junto a los elegidos y sus digimon.

Zhuqiaomon: espera antes de que te vayas son goku, me puedes decir lo que eres.

Goku: bueno será una historia larga, yo no soy humano soy de una raza guerrera que se llamaba saiyajin. Mi raza es una muy poderosa, todos fueron utilizados por alguien llamado freezer que era un emperador.

Utilizo a mi raza enviándolos a otros planetas matado las personas, para vender los planeta a otros… ya que mi raza les gustaba pelear con personas fuertes y matar. Ellos enviaba a los bebe saiyajin en naves a otros planetas, los bebes saiyajin que no tenía un poder elevado era enviados a planetas con habitantes débiles un ejemplo es la tierra.

Freezer destruyo mi raza ya que tenía miedo, de una leyenda del súper saiyajin… que es la transformación que use.

Zhuqiaomon: espera un momento, porque no eres como tu raza. Ya que no pareces malvado y como dices tú raza era malvada que le gustaba luchar con salvaje.

Goku: bien, bien déjame explicar no estés impaciente… yo cuando llegue a la tierra de mi dimensión, me golpe fuerte en la cabeza dejado atrás mi personalidad saiyajin.

Los que no sabía la historia de goku se sorprendieron que en otros mundos exista seres tan poderosos. Nunca imaginaron que existiera seres tan poderosos superado a los digimon - magos u otros seres.

Buen es hora de irnos adiós.

Goku coloca dos dedos en su frente y lo sujeta todos desapareciendo del palacio destruido.

 **Zhuqiaomon: interesante no puedo creer que exista una raza tan poderosa como la de los saiyajin… su poder supera a muchos digimones, y no solo eso es increíble el poder de esas transformaciones.**

 **Supera a nosotros las bestias sagradas… que bueno que no es malvado son goku, ya que sería un peligro. Me pregunto, si goku se aparea con una digimon hembra tendría un hijo hibrido muy poderoso.**

 **Les diré a los otros para que sepa de ese nuevo niño elegido saiyajin.**

* * *

 **Con lucemon**

Lucemon todavía estaba experimentado con el brazo cortado de goku sacado adn. Lucemon sonríe viendo que funciono lo que planeaba al enviar un guilmon que uso dándole poder oscuro, y atacar a una de las bestias sagradas.

Lucemon: parece que un nivel mega no tiene tanta posibilidad con goku. Quizás cuatro o tres que lo ataque juntos, increíble es el nivel de poder de esa transformación.

Esa transformación llamada súper saiyajin tiene un potencial increíble capaz de superar el límite de cualquier digimon. Si logro sintetizar el adn saiyajin de goku podre tener sus transformaciones y ser poderoso.

Sé que me tomara una semana o dos para poder hacerlo. Mientras enviare a mi mascota kimeramon y ver que tanto puede aguantar goku. Le mostrare a kimeramon unas imagen de algunos digimon, para convencerlo de comerse a los elegidos y digimon.

Lucemon se acerca a una pantalla y teclea en un teclado mostrado a un kimeramon encerrado en una jaula.

* * *

 **Jaula de kimeramon**

En una enorme jaula del castillo de lucemon se muestra un digimon animal que comen a algunos digimones cruelmente.

kimeramon Cada parte que compone el conjunto de su cuerpo fue elaborada por la síntesis de 10 Digimon diferentes:

La cabeza de Kabuterimon.

El cabello de MetalGreymon.

El torso de Greymon.

Las alas superiores de Angemon.

Las alas inferiores de Airdramon.

Los brazos superiores de Devimon.

El brazo inferior izquierdo de Kuwagamon.

El brazo inferior derecho de SkullGreymon.

Las piernas de Garurumon.

La cola de Monochromon.

Aparece una imagen de lucemon que le sonríe divertido al digimon quimera. El digimon Ángel caído observa divertido, viendo como kimeramon come digimon bebes y adultos… lame la sangre de los cuerpos disfrutado de los cuerpos y órganos que le envió lucemon.

Clack clack clock clock clack clock….

Lucemon: Veo que te diviertes comiendo kimeramon… te tengo una tarea importante, ataca a este chico musculoso y si quieres comértelo te dejo que lo hagas.

También puedes comer a estos digimon y chicos que lo acompaña.

Lucemon muestra imágenes de los Niño elegido: tai – agumon- tk- patamon- joe- gomamon- izzy- Tentomon- matt- gabumon- mimi. Sora- biyomon- Miyako Inoue- Hawkmon- ken ichijouji- Wormmon- Cody Hida – Armadillomon- davis- veemon- kari- gatomon.

sistermon noir, sistermon blanc, fem Wormmon , Fleur Delacour- blackgatomon, lilithmon, gabrielle delacour, fem agumon shiny, palmon de mimi, gabumon, ranamon, renamon, blackwargreymon y Queenchessmon.

Kimeramon rugió de abre por comerse a esos humanos y digimon y tener su poder.

Lucemon: perfecto te enviare ahí para que los ataques y comas sus cuerpos.

Lucemon concentra energía oscura enviado a kimeramon junto con la jaula donde está. Lucemon sonríe riéndose divertido y oscuramente.

Lucemon: veamos que tanto puedes hacer goku con kimeramon… ya que mi mascota tiene un virus oscuro que le aumente la energía y roba de los oponentes y digimon.

Eso causara un gran desastre su lucha al liberar todo su poder kimeramon.

* * *

 **Con goku y los elegidos**

Goku, los elegidos, los digimon y las dos magas… están descansado en un bosque junto a un lago.

Goku empezó a entrenar sus nuevos digimon haciendo que lleve cosas pesada como una mochila… con los digimon blackwargreymon, gabumon, fem agumon, ranamon, sistermon noir, sistermon blanc –fem Wormmon- guilmon. renamon los puso a entrenar en la nave de gravedad. Puso que la gravedad sea de 20 kg. Guilmon le cuesta un poco ya que nunca ha entrenado en su vida, es algo primerizo para él.

Les dio un método entrenamiento para digimones de los elegidos como los niños elegidos… los que entrena son tai – agumon- joe- gomamon- izzy- Tentomon- matt- gabumon- mimi. Sora- biyomon- Miyako Inoue- Hawkmon- ken ichijouji- Wormmon- kari- gatomon- - davis- veemon.

El único que no decidió entrenar fue tk, patamon Cody Hida y Armadillomon. Mimi entrena junto a davis con el método que les dejo.

Goku creo una copia luchado con el usado ropa pesada, al colocarse una camisa. Estuvieron entrenado unas cinco horas los elegidos y sus digimones están agotados sudado en el suelo, goku los ayuda dándole semillas del ermitaño.

Se quitaron las mochilas pesadas y muñequeras. Los digimon de goku también esta cansados recuperado fuerzas en el suelo, después de haber recibido una semilla del ermitaño.

Goku: vaya veo que lo está haciendo bien para este primer día de entrenamiento chicos.

Los elegidos se sorprendieron como sus digimones ya que se pregunta cuanto durara.

Grrhhhhhhhhhh grhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…..

Goku sitio una poderosa energía maligna sin control… se puso serio dándose cuenta que ese extraño rugido y energía pertenecía a la misma bestia descontrolada.

un rayo de calor mortal de color verde se acerca a los elegidos y digimom velozmente. Goku se dio cuenta desviado el ataque con una mano hacia el cielo explotado, los elegidos se dieron cuenta del ataque.

Goku: vaya ataque poderoso, que suerte que intervine ese ataque.

Grrrrrrrrrr grrrrrrrr ghhhhhhhhhh ghhhhhhh

Los elegidos se sorprende al ver un kimeramon en una jaula, desde el cielo. El digimon quimera destruye la jaula y dan un fuerte rugido.

Todos los elegidos: ¡No puede ser es kimeramon!

* * *

 **Fin capitulo**

 **En el siguiente capítulo será la batalla contra kimeramon, espero que les guste este capitulo.**


End file.
